Hearts and Homes
by Klaiindy
Summary: [TRADUCTION] Un soir d'hiver particulièrement froid, Kurt tombe en panne d'essence et découvre un sans-abri tremblant et visiblement malade. Un jeune SDF prénommé Blaine.
1. Chapitre 1

**Hey !**

 **Je suis de retour avec cette traduction de Hearts and Homes de _beautifulwhatsyourhurry_. L'adorable Jamie m'a donnée son autorisation pour traduire et pour poster donc me voilà ! Je ne fais pas du tout justice à la fic originale donc si vous avez l'occasion d'aller la lire en Anglais, n'hésitez pas ! Elle n'est disponible que sur Tumblr à ma connaissance donc je vais vous donner le lien pour que vous puissiez la trouver.**

 **Cette histoire me réchauffe le cœur donc j'espère pouvoir vous transmettre ce sentiment avec cette traduction !**

Lien pour la fic originale (ajouter . com après tumblr et retirer les espaces) : klaineficspdfs . tumblr/post/34927799357

 **Chapitre 1**

Le vent hivernal souffle avec force et pénètre Kurt Hummel jusqu'aux os dès qu'il met un pied hors de sa voiture et qu'il claque la portière. Il était un peu trop optimiste de croire qu'il pourrait rentrer chez lui avec une jauge d'essence pratiquement vide, comme l'indiquait le voyant annonciateur de coup dur sur son tableau de bord. Il est maintenant bloqué sur le bas-côté d'un pont, la nuit tombée depuis longtemps. Il maudit silencieusement sa propre bêtise et téléphone à son père, le suppliant de venir l'aider. Il jette un coup d'œil par-dessus le pont en expliquant la situation à son père et remarque que la rivière est complètement à sec mais qu'une fine couche de glace perdure sur le sol depuis les dernières chutes de neige.

« Je sais bien que je dois attendre dans la voiture et verrouiller les portes, papa. » soupire Kurt en resserrant plus étroitement son manteau autour de son corps frissonnant, « A tout à l'heure. »

A l'instant même où il raccroche et pivote sur lui-même pour regagner la chaleur relative de sa voiture, le vent se calme le temps d'un battement de cil et Kurt entend quelque chose venant d'en dessous de ses pieds.

Il ne s'attarde pas trop longtemps sur ce bruit au premier abord, pensant qu'il s'agit d'une pierre dévalant une pente ou un autre phénomène naturel. Seulement, le son revient. Un frisson parcourt le dos de Kurt. Il se fige et tend l'oreille.

Ça recommence, un peu plus clairement et fortement cette fois.

 _Une toux._

Quand Kurt se penche un peu plus par-dessus la rambarde du pont, il repère une faible lueur vacillante sous la vieille structure. L'hypothèse d'un groupe d'adolescents assez stupides et inconscients pour traîner dans la zone par une nuit si froide lui vient immédiatement à l'esprit mais il n'entend aucun rire. Il n'entend pas non plus le tintement du verre contre verre des bouteilles de bière illégalement acquises pour leur jeune âge. Il n'entend rien du tout, hormis les quintes de toux et les reniflements occasionnels, signe de maladie.

Chaque fibre intelligente de son être maudit son inconscience lorsqu'il parcourt toute la longueur du pont jusqu'à atteindre l'extrémité menant à la zone inférieure.

Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, ses parents lui répètent la même chose : _ne parle pas aux inconnus, ils pourraient être dangereux._

Malgré tout, il ne peut pas se retenir de descendre péniblement dans le lit sec de la rivière. Des sons de mouvements émergent de sous le pont. Il faut dire que son arrivée est loin d'être discrète et est donc plutôt difficile à ignorer. Kurt n'arrive pas mettre le doigt sur la raison de sa soudaine curiosité à chercher la source de ses toussotements, surtout avec ce froid, mais c'est comme si une force surnaturelle le tirait un peu plus en avant, comme si une corde était enroulée autour de sa taille et l'attirait irrémédiablement.

Il y a un écho, un bref halètement dans le tunnel dès que Kurt apparaît dans l'ouverture.

Il avait imaginé trouver toute sorte de choses mais certainement pas ça.

La triste lueur du feu essoufflé mène à un garçon recroquevillé et minuscule sous une couverture miteuse. Une masse imposante de boucles emmêlées repose sur sa tête et il fixe ouvertement Kurt de ses yeux écarquillés, brillants et, sans aucun doute, terrifiés. Son nez semble rouge et irrité et, malgré la peur, ses reniflements ne cessent pas une seconde. Kurt peut deviner les lignes de ses mains sous la fine couverture.

Il _tremble_ comme une feuille.

« Hmm... Salut. » dit maladroitement Kurt, s'avançant un peu plus dans le tunnel.

Le garçon se tend, ses yeux s'ouvrant encore plus si possible et sa tête se redressant face au mouvement soudain du nouveau venu. Kurt a presque l'impression d'avoir à faire à un animal maltraité alors il arrête de bouger un instant avant de s'incliner lentement.

« Je-Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. » dit Kurt, se sentant obligé de justifier sa présence, « Je t'ai seulement entendu tousser. Je ne- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. »

Le garçon remonte la couverture sur son nez, vérifiant avec minutie que Kurt n'a rien sous la main pour le blesser. Après avoir observé rapidement l'endroit, Kurt remarque deux sacs abîmés, prêts à tomber en lambeaux. Il y a une boîte de conserve vide renversée près du feu dont il ne peut pas voir l'étiquette et un Thermos usé aux pieds du garçon.

« Tu peux me dire ton âge ? » demande Kurt, « Ou- Ou peut-être ce que tu fais dehors ? »

Le garçon continue de le fixer et ne bouge pas d'un cil.

« Est-ce que tu es malade ? » tente à nouveau Kurt.

Aucune réponse. Kurt lâche un soupir de frustration et se redresse. Il fait demi-tour pour retourner à sa voiture, espérant pouvoir mettre la main sur une couverture supplémentaire dans son coffre. C'est le moins qu'il puisse faire. Kurt n'est pas insensible ou cruel, il n'a simplement rien de plus à offrir à un inconnu en guise de sa sympathie. Avec un peu de chance, il va trouver une bouteille d'eau ou quelque chose comme ça.

Il est à deux doigts de rejoindre le pont quand un son éraillé et faible – qui ressemble presque à une voix – l'oblige à s'arrêter net. Il pivote sur ses pieds pour regarder le garçon qui serre désormais sa couverture contre sa gorge au lieu de son visage.

« Pardon ? » s'enquiert Kurt, faisant un pas lent et prudent vers lui, « Tu as dit quelque chose ? »

Le garçon se racle la gorge, ce qui déclenche une autre quinte de toux. La force de celle-ci fait grimacer Kurt.

« Oui. » dit finalement le garçon avec fébrilité et douceur.

« Oui. » répète Kurt, confus, « Oh ! Oui, tu es malade ? »

Le garçon acquiesce après une courte hésitation.

« Ok. » répond catégoriquement Kurt, « Je vais revenir. Je vais juste retourner à ma voiture, d'accord ? Je crois que j'ai des médicaments contre le rhume quelque part. Je reviens. »

Kurt remonte sur le pont, sentant l'inconnu le regarder tant qu'il peut, et ouvre le coffre de son SUV. Il repère immédiatement une couverture chaude et épaisse et la sort. Il prend aussi son sac de vêtements de rechange – son père insiste toujours pour qu'il en ait dès que l'hiver pointe le bout de son nez, au cas où il reste coincé une nuit à cause d'une tempête – ainsi qu'un kit de premier secours. Kurt remercie intérieurement la prévoyance de son père en retirant deux doses de médicaments contre le rhume de la petite boîte. Il referme le coffre et contourne la voiture pour tâtonner le repose-gobelet à l'avant jusqu'à ce qu'il saisisse le gobelet presque plein de chocolat chaud qu'il a acheté avant de partir. Kurt se débrouille pour redescendre la pente avec ses médicaments dans la poche et la couverture coincée sous le bras sans renverser le chocolat chaud.

Kurt s'approche du garçon lentement, ne voulant pas susciter la même réaction que plus tôt chez l'inconnu.

« Je t'avais dit que je reviendrais. » dit Kurt avec un petit sourire, « Ça te dérange si... »

Il indique le campement de fortune du garçon. Il hoche prudemment la tête. Le sourire de Kurt s'élargit et il s'avance jusqu'à presque pouvoir toucher l'autre garçon.

« Je n'ai pas de nourriture mais j'ai ça. » dit-il en lui offrant son chocolat, « J'ai- J'ai seulement pris quelques gorgées mais il est encore chaud donc... »

Le garçon tend une main tremblante et visiblement frigorifiée pour attraper le gobelet. Il lève ses yeux ambrés vers Kurt et entrouvre les lèvres avec surprise.

« Et je t'ai emmené ça. Elle a l'air plus chaude que celle que tu as. Tu peux la garder si tu veux. »

Sans attendre une réponse, Kurt déplie et enroule l'épaisse couverture autour des épaules du garçon. Il sursaute en réponse et Kurt lui jette un regard soucieux. Au lieu de faire un commentaire qui pourrait le mettre mal à l'aise, il fouille dans sa poche et en sort les médicaments.

« C'est tout ce que j'ai. » informe Kurt, laissant tomber les gélules dans la paume du garçon, « Il faut que tu en prennes un maintenant et le deuxième demain matin. »

Le garçon baisse la tête et resserre la couverture autour de lui. Il tremble moins maintenant, même s'il semble tout de même gelé jusqu'aux os. Kurt observe une dernière fois ce qu'il suppose être la maison de l'inconnu – du moins pour la nuit – et piétine maladroitement. Il sent qu'il devrait faire plus mais il n'a rien d'autre à lui donner.

Kurt baisse les yeux vers ses mains et les fixe, confortablement englobées par la chaleur de ses gants.

C'est de la folie, pense-t-il. Il ne connaît pas ce garçon. Il ne sait même pas pourquoi il est là, assis sous un pont. Et s'il était un junkie qui traîne les rues pour trouver sa prochaine dose ? Et si un de ses sacs était rempli de doigts ou de souvenirs de toutes les personnes qu'il a tuées ? Et si tout ceci n'était que du cinéma, qu'il n'était pas vraiment aussi miséreux et qu'il comptait seulement sur l'argent des personnes assez généreuses pour vivre au lieu d'aller travailler comme n'importe qui ?

Mais, au même instant où il jette un regard à la tête pleine de boucles, le garçon relève ses yeux emplis d'une sincère gratitude vers ceux de Kurt. Rien d'autre que de la gratitude.

« Merci. » chuchote-t-il, la voix toujours éraillée. Il renifle et ses yeux s'emplissent de larmes. « Merci beaucoup. »

Une pique aiguisée perce douloureusement le cœur de Kurt. Il se sent soudainement comme le pire des salauds. Ça n'a aucune importance. Ça n'a aucune importance si ce pauvre garçon est accroc à une quelconque drogue. Kurt ne lui a donné aucun argent qui lui permettrait d'en acheter.

Il n'y a pas d'odeur de corps en décomposition et le garçon ne ressemble en rien à un _meurtrier_. Et, si toute cette histoire n'est que de la comédie, ça n'a aucun sens. S'il se jouait de la bonté des gens, il serait dans les rues la journée à quémander de l'argent, non pas recroquevillé sous un pont, les yeux humides et les toux si violentes qu'il pourrait cracher un poumon, et complètement isolé du reste de la population.

Ça n'a pas d'importance parce que ce garçon, cet inconnu aux yeux chaleureux et doux comme une tasse de thé, reste un être humain. Il est encore une personne et il est là, dehors, sous ce pont avec rien alors que Kurt possède une douzaine de manteaux et tout un tas de gants à la maison.

« Prends ça. » dit Kurt, sans laisser place au refus, retirant ses gants et déboutonnant son manteau, « Et ça. »

« Mais tu- »

« J'ai d'autres manteaux. » déclare Kurt.

Il s'incline alors que le garçon pose son chocolat sur le sol et Kurt pose les gants dans ses mains.

« Et j'ai d'autres gants. Pas toi. »

« Mais ils- »

« Je t'en prie. » supplie Kurt, « Je ne peux pas... Je n'ai rien d'autre à te donner. Je ne te connais pas et je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es dehors alors qu'il fait à peine zéro degré mais je... j'attends mon père et je vais rentrer chez moi, dans mon lit chaud ce soir. Je vais me rendre _malade_ d'inquiétude si je te sais ici en sachant que je n'ai pas fait mon maximum. Alors, s'il te plaît, prends-les. »

Le garçon inspire, le souffle tremblant et nerveux, mais accepte finalement les gants et le manteau de Kurt sans un mot.

« Je dois y aller maintenant. » lui annonce Kurt, « Mon père va bientôt arriver et il va me tuer si je ne suis pas dans ma voiture. Mais, juste... Fais attention à toi, d'accord ? Et reste au chaud. »

Se blottissant sous la chaleur de sa nouvelle couverture et serrant les gants et le manteau contre lui, le garçon acquiesce une fois de plus et baisse la tête. Kurt sort du tunnel et enroule ses bras autour de son torse pour se protéger du froid. La réelle température de la nuit le frappe avec une telle force que ses dents se mettent immédiatement à claquer. Il jette un dernier regard vers le garçon qui glisse ses doigts dans les gants, un faible sourire étendant ses lèvres gercées.

Il a alors la certitude d'avoir fait la bonne chose.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? » demande-t-il à la dernière minute.

Le garçon relève la tête à toute vitesse, surpris de voir que Kurt se tient toujours ici.

« Blaine. » répond-il doucement.

« Je suis Kurt. »

« Merci, Kurt. »

Avec un maladroit signe de tête et de main, Kurt remonte finalement sur le pont et se faufile dans sa voiture, tentant de réchauffer ses doigts gelés en soufflant dessus. Quand son père arrive et demande pourquoi il ne porte pas de blouson, Kurt ment avec aisance et dit qu'il l'a laissé chez un ami sans faire exprès.

Dans la chaleur de son lit, un oreiller serré contre lui, la neige recommençant à tomber à l'extérieur, il ne se soucie absolument pas d'avoir abandonné un manteau de plus de deux cents dollars. Parce que Blaine est là dehors, sous un pont, un petit peu plus protégé du froid que la nuit précédente.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Coucou !**

 **Me voici avec ce deuxième chapitre. Je suis contente des retours positifs que j'ai eu pour le premier ! J'avance doucement dans la traduction. J'ai terminé le onzième chapitre hier soir !**

 **Merci à Célia et à klaine forever and more pour leurs reviews et un merci tout spécial à l'adorable Clémence qui m'a aidé à corriger quelques petites erreurs dans le chapitre précédent.**

 **klaine forever and more :** c'est vraiment gentil et je suis heureuse que tu ressentes déjà un petit attachement pour les garçons ! Il y a 27 chapitres + un épilogue dans la fanfic originale.

 **CeliaCom7 :** je n'ai pas envie que Klaine disparaisse alors si je peux contribuer un petit peu à ce que les gens continuent de les aimes, c'est super ! J'espère que tu apprécieras le deuxième chapitre et que tu découvriras un peu plus le caractère des garçons !

 **clempop17 :** encore merci à tout pour ton aide ! Klaine est la définition même d'adorable et de super mignon ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi !

Lien pour la fic originale (ajouter . com après tumblr et retirer les espaces) : klaineficspdfs . tumblr/post/34927799357

 **Chapitre 2**

Le lendemain, Kurt se réveille à l'aube sans aucune raison apparente mais bien trop tôt pour un dimanche matin. Ok peut-être que les yeux aux reflets de miel qui ne semblent pas vouloir quitter son esprit y sont pour quelque chose mais il ne peut pas admettre cela à voix haute. Il s'étire lentement et paresseusement, ayant trop chaud sous son épaisse couverture malgré la fraîcheur matinale. Il sort du lit et attrape immédiatement sa robe de chambre avant de passer la main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés par la nuit.

Il regarde distraitement toutes les décorations et les babioles exposés dans tous les recoins de sa chambre. Chacun des objets sont jolis mais aucun n'est vraiment indispensable. Il repense au garçon, Blaine, sous le pont et ne peut s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il garderait pour lui tenir compagnie s'il n'avait que deux sacs usés et une fine couverture. La première chose qui lui vient à l'esprit est son portable, bien sûr, mais il réalise qu'il n'aurait probablement pas les moyens de payer l'abonnement. Il songe ensuite à ses habits préférés et sa paire de Doc Marten mais rien de tout cela ne serait assez utile.

Peut-être qu'il prendrait seulement une photo de sa mère et une de son père le jour de son mariage avec Carole.

Ses pensées deviennent de plus en plus tristes au fil des secondes alors il s'extirpe de sa chambre et, après avoir enfilé une paire de chaussettes bien chaudes, descend dans la cuisine calme et vide. Il a envie de quelque chose de sucré ce matin pour tenter d'étouffer le sentiment de culpabilité qui enfle dans sa poitrine. Il fouille dans les placards et fronce les sourcils face au manque de choix.

 _Blaine n'a pas le choix lui_ , lui rappelle sa conscience, _Blaine a accepté un gobelet de cacao de seconde main avec joie et gratitude mais toi tu pleurniches parce que tu n'as pas de fruits à mélanger à tes céréales._

La pièce se met à tourner autour de lui comme s'il s'était redressé trop rapidement. Il est obligé d'agripper le rebord du plan de travail pour garder son équilibre.

Bien sûr, il a toujours su qu'il y avait des SDF dehors. Il les voit dans la rue avec leurs pancartes et il fait de son mieux pour leur donner quelques pièces de monnaie quand il peut. Il a même laissé dix dollars à une femme unijambiste, seulement parce que le message de sa pancarte avait été délicieusement ironique " En souvenir de ma deuxième jambe."

Mais il n'a jamais connu de sans-abri. Aucun vrai sans-abri en tout cas. Évidemment, il y a eu le cas de Sam pendant une période. Il lui a fourni des habits et a fait ce qu'il a pu pour lui venir en aide mais Sam avait un motel au-dessus de sa tête et avait toujours son frère et sa sœur avec lui. Même ses parents étaient présents et se démenaient pour trouver un travail.

Blaine n'a apparemment... personne.

Kurt resserre son peignoir avec détermination et prépare son petit-déjeuner, un plan se formant dans sa tête.

 **OoOK &BOoO**

Kurt atteint le vieux pont à neuf heures. Le chauffage de sa voiture souffle de l'air chaud et il s'est assuré que son réservoir d'essence soit plein à ras-bord après la morale que lui a fait son père la veille. Il s'engage sur une route secondaire et se gare un peu plus loin de l'édifice, sous une rangée d'arbres givrés. La neige de la nuit passée est encore immaculée et craque sous ses semelles lorsqu'il contourne son véhicule pour prendre un de ses vieux sacs à dos sur le siège passager.

Kurt s'apprête à descendre la pente enneigée pour rejoindre la rivière sèche mais il s'arrête. Il ne sait même pas si Blaine est encore là. Les sans-abris ne sont pas censés bouger sans cesse ? Il doit tenter le coup tout de même, il n'a rien à perdre.

« Blaine ? » appelle-t-il timidement en atteignant finalement le petit tunnel.

Le cœur de Kurt se serre quand il ne reçoit aucune réponse jusqu'à ce qu'il repère les sacs de Blaine et la couverture qu'il lui a donnée, soigneusement pliée à l'endroit même où Kurt a trouvé le garçon la veille. Il soupire de soulagement. Blaine n'est pas encore parti. Les cendres du petit feu sont toutes éteintes en revanche, rendant le tunnel encore plus froid que la nuit dernière.

Il y a un craquement dans la neige derrière lui puis :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Kurt tourne sur lui-même, sa surprise s'envolant immédiatement dans l'air hivernal pour être remplacée par cette sorte de pincement au cœur. Blaine se tient dans l'ouverture du tunnel, enroulé dans le manteau que Kurt lui a donné. Ses mains sont recouvertes des gants et tiennent fermement une pile de brindilles. Ses joues semblent être un peu plus colorées mais Kurt a pu manquer ce détail la veille à cause de l'obscurité.

« Je- Hmm... »

« Il faut que tu reprennes tes affaires ? » demande Blaine en se mordant la lèvre et en baissant les yeux vers le blouson protégeant son corps, « Je- Je sais que tu as dit que je pouvais garder la couverture. Pardon, tiens- »

« Non ! » s'empresse Kurt, "Tu peux le garder. Les gants aussi. Ils sont à toi, tu n'as pas besoin de me les rendre. »

« Tu es sûr ? » s'enquiert doucement Blaine, ayant l'air prêt à s'effondrer s'il lui était refusé de garder le vêtement, « Parce que je te- »

« Sûr et certain. »

Blaine acquiesce, marmonnant un petit merci, avant de passer devant Kurt pour déposer les brindilles sur les restes du feu par terre. Il a aussi ramassé quelques feuilles mortes et il fouille dans une poche latérale d'un de ses sacs pour en sortir une vieille boîte d'allumettes. Kurt regarde, en silence et avec fascination, Blaine allumer le feu, s'assurant qu'il a bien pris avant de laisser tomber l'allumette usagée dans la minuscule flamme. Cela n'apporte pas beaucoup de chaleur, quasiment aucune chaleur, mais Blaine soupire de soulagement en positionnant ses mains gantées au-dessus du foyer.

Au bout d'un moment, il s'intéresse à nouveau à Kurt et le regarde depuis sa place sur le sol.

« Je ne veux- Je ne veux pas sembler grossier, absolument pas. » bégaie Blaine, ses yeux écarquillés comme s'il s'attendait à un coup bas de la part de Kurt, « Mais... Pourquoi tu es là ? Non pas que je- C'est juste que- On ne me rend pas visite souvent. »

« Je t'ai apporté quelques choses. » dit Kurt sans préambule.

Il fait glisser la lanière de son sac de son épaule et le dépose par terre près du genou de Blaine. Il s'assoit, abaisse la fermeture éclair du sac et sort un à un les objets qu'il a récupérés chez lui avant de venir ici.

« Une autre couverture. Celle que je t'ai donnée hier est plus chaude mais j'ai pensé que celle-ci pourrait te servir d'oreiller ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Il met la couverture de côté et continue à fouiller dans le sac.

« Un thermos rempli de café pour le moment. Je... Je ne sais évidemment pas comment tu le bois ou même si tu aimes le café mais je n'avais plus de chocolat chaud et je me suis dit que tant que la boisson était chaude, ça ferait l'affaire. Hmm... Quelques bouteilles d'eau et, oh oui, une écharpe et un bonnet. J'ai aussi trouvé un sachet de céréales, quelques barres protéinées et des boîtes de soupe. Il y a aussi une flacon de sirop contre la toux qui t'aidera à dormir et d'autres cachets contre le rhume. J'aurais dû t'amener des allumettes mais je n'y ai pas pensé. Mon Dieu, je suis tellement désolé- »

« Kurt. » interrompt Blaine d'une voix douce mais étonnée.

Kurt s'arrête et lève les yeux vers lui.

« Quoi ? »

« Pourquoi- »

Il s'interrompt pour tousser et pour s'éclaircir la gorge.

« Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? »

Kurt le fixe, sachant très bien que son visage porte une expression hébétée à l'instant même. Il ne sait pas quoi répondre sans donner l'impression qu'il a pitié du pauvre garçon. Kurt sait combien certaines personnes détestent être prises en pitié.

« Tu ne me connais même pas. » chuchote Blaine, "Tu ne sais rien du tout sur moi mais tu- Je ne peux pas accepter toutes ces choses. »

« Si, tu peux. » déclare Kurt, « Et le sac est aussi à toi. Je ne m'en sers pas. Il est dans mon placard depuis deux ans et prend inutilement de la place. »

« Mais je n'ai pas besoin de tout ça. Je- Je me débrouille. »

« Vraiment ? Parce que j'avais plutôt l'impression que tu étais à deux doigts de mourir quand je t'ai découvert hier. »

Blaine se pince les lèvres avec force et baisse les yeux vers le petit feu brillant devant lui. Kurt observe les lignes inquiètes qui se dessinent sur son front. Blaine ne semble pas stressé ou même en colère mais il est plutôt agréable de voir cette part de sa personnalité, de voir qu'il se bat encore malgré sa situation.

« Je veux seulement aider. » dit Kurt, « Tu- Depuis que je t'ai vu, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à toutes les choses stupides que j'ai et qui ne me servent à rien alors que toi, tu es dehors à presque mourir de froid et tu- tu es tout seul. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour rendre ton quotidien un peu plus agréable ou te remonter le moral mais- mais je sais que je dois te donner tout ça. Donc me voilà. J'espère que tu accepteras ce que je t'ai emmené. »

Quand Blaine repose son regard sur lui, Kurt peut voir ses cernes violacées, signe flagrant de nuits passées sans vraiment se reposer. Son cœur se serre encore pour ce garçon, ce garçon qui ne possédait même pas un blouson rien qu'à lui. A cet instant, Kurt aimerait simplement le ramener à la maison avec lui et le serrer fort pour le tenir en sécurité, au chaud et juste _proche_.

Mais Blaine a raison. Kurt ne le connaît pas du tout.

Donc, pour le moment, il ne peut rien offrir de plus.

« Je ne pourrais jamais te rembourser. » murmure Blaine, serrant ses genoux contre son torse, « Je ne peux- Je n'ai rien à te donner en échange. »

« Je veux juste que tu ailles bien. » admet Kurt, plongeant sa main dans le sac une dernière fois pour attraper une boîte en plastique, « C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Je veux juste que tu vives et que tu ailles bien. »

Blaine ne répond pas. Kurt suppose qu'il ne sait pas quoi dire parce que, vraiment, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait ajouter ?

Ils se regardent un bon moment dans le blanc des yeux dans un silence tendu. Blaine finit par détourner le regard vers la boîte que tient Kurt entre ses mains et étend à nouveau ses jambes, preuve physique que sa méfiance est momentanément redescendue.

« Qu'est-ce que... ? »

« Le petit-déjeuner. » annonce Kurt, saisissant son mug de voyage empli de café dans la poche latérale du sac.

Il retire le couvercle de la boîte en plastique, découvrant des roulés à la cannelle encore moelleux et chauds, malgré le temps qu'il lui a fallu pour atteindre le pont.

« J'en ai fait trop ce matin et personne n'était encore debout pour en manger avec moi alors j'ai pensé que je pourrais les manger ici. »

« Avec - Avec _moi_ ? » demande Blaine, les mains posées sur ses cuisses et ses doigts tirant sur un fil de son jean abîmé.

« Avec toi. » confirme Kurt.

Il place la boîte entre eux par terre et prend un des gâteaux. Blaine ne semble pas oser faire pareil alors Kurt lui en tend un. Blaine accepte finalement la pâtisserie et croque dedans après avoir reniflé la douce odeur de sucre et de cannelle. Ce n'est seulement que quand Blaine ferme les yeux d'appréciation que Kurt s'autorise à prendre un bouchée à son tour.

Ils mangent en silence, aucun des deux ne ressentant le besoin de briser la quiétude avec des questions ou une discussion. Kurt incite seulement Blaine à boire son café dans son nouveau Thermos. Kurt n'avale qu'un roulé, préférant laisser les autres à un Blaine choqué mais reconnaissant.

« Je dois partir. » dit Kurt à contrecœur, « Hmm, tu seras là demain ? Je veux dire, c'est l'endroit où tu... »

 _Vis._

Il ne prononce pas le dernier mot. Il ne peut pas.

« Je n'ai nulle part où aller. » dit doucement Blaine.

Kurt acquiesce.

« Alors, je reviendrais. »

« Tu n'es pas- »

« Je reviendrais. »


	3. Chapitre 3

**Coucou !**

 **Me voilà avec ce troisième chapitre. Au niveau de la traduction, j'ai commencé le chapitre 16 hier. Les chapitres sont un peu plus longs maintenant alors je mets plus de temps mais j'avance quand même ! Je posterais peut-être deux fois par semaine quand j'arriverais au bout. On verra !**

 **Merci à CeliaCom7, klaine forever and more et clempop17 pour leurs reviews. D'ailleurs, vous voulez que je continue à vous répondre à chaque début de chapitre ou ça n'a pas d'importance ?**

 **CeliaCom7 :** Kurt est très attentionné et doux avec Blaine. Il est très protecteur aussi. Pour l'histoire de Blaine, tu vas devoir attendre un peu avant d'en savoir plus mais quelques petits détails sont dévoilés dans ce chapitre. J'espère que ça te plaira !

 **klaine forever and more :** moi aussi, j'aime ce côté très patient et gentil de Kurt. J'aime le fait qu'il laisse Blaine s'adapter à sa présence et lui laisse le choix de refuser ses cadeaux. Il lui montre qu'ils sont à égalité tous les deux et c'est génial !

 **clempop17 :** comme je t'ai dit, tu n'as pas à t'excuser et tu n'as aucun retard. Je ne t'en veux pas du tout et, je te le répète, je suis déjà super contente de savoir que tu lis les chapitres. C'est tout ce qui compte. Encore merci à toi pour ton commentaire !

Lien pour la fic originale (ajouter . com après tumblr et retirer les espaces) : klaineficspdfs . tumblr/post/34927799357

 **Chapitre 3**

Kurt ne retourne pas au pont pendant deux jours à cause du shopping de Noël de dernière minute et des préparations pour le réveillon. Carole et lui ont parcouru toute la ville pour dénicher les derniers ingrédients nécessaires pour leur repas de Noël. Kurt a d'ailleurs presque assommé une vieille dame dans une bataille pour récupérer le dernier paquet de sucre du rayon.

L'idée d'inviter Blaine chez eux pour Noël lui traverse brièvement l'esprit. Il se rend malheureusement compte qu'il ne connaît pas assez le garçon pour l'introduire dans leur maison. Il peut déjà presque entendre le flot de questions sans fin de son père : où Blaine et lui se sont rencontrés ? Où Blaine va à l'école ? Qu'est-ce que font les parents de Blaine dans la vie ? Kurt n'a aucune de ces réponses. En réalité, il ne sait toujours pas le nom de famille de Blaine ou même comment il s'est retrouvé à vivre sous un pont.

Il suppose que les parents de Blaine l'ont mis à la porte mais le seul moyen de s'en assurer est de lui demander directement.

Il ne demande finalement pas à pouvoir ramener Blaine à la maison, peu importe l'esprit de Noël. Il a bien trop peur que son père dise non et Kurt n'est pas sûr de pouvoir encaisser ce refus.

A la place, il s'échappe de la maison une fois que tout le monde est endormi, la veille de Noël.

« Désolé de ne pas être revenu plus tôt. » s'excuse Kurt dès qu'il repère Blaine dans le tunnel.

Il est presque minuit et Blaine est roulé en boule par terre, sous la couverture que Kurt lui a donné et fixe mollement le feu.

« On a été dépassés avec les préparations de Noël et je n'ai pas pu me libérer avant. »

« C'est presque Noël ? » demande Blaine en se redressant et en se frottant le visage avec confusion.

« On est le 24. » l'informe Kurt, « Noël arrive dans vingt-cinq minutes. »

« Oh. Je... ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. »

Kurt comprend. Blaine n'a probablement pas de calendrier ou d'agenda pour suivre le fil du temps. Se battre pour survivre est probablement bien plus important que de se souvenir des fêtes de fin d'année.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, alors ? » demande Blaine.

Kurt laisse tomber la sacoche qu'il a prise avec lui et fait de son mieux pour s'asseoir à côté de Blaine sans renverser les deux tasses de chocolat chaud qu'il tient. Il les a achetées dans une station-service ouverte 24h/24 au bout de sa rue. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de préparer du cacao chez lui et de réveiller ses parents.

« Je t'ai promis que je reviendrais. » déclare Kurt, tendant un des gobelets à Blaine.

Blaine l'accepte lentement, enroulant ses doigts autour de la chaleur qui s'en dégage. Ils boivent en silence, les seuls sons audibles venant du feu et des branches des arbres s'entrechoquant avec le vent à l'entrée du tunnel.

« Tu habites où ? » demande Blaine, regardant brièvement Kurt du coin de l'œil avant de s'intéresser à nouveau au feu.

« A quinze kilomètres environ. » informe Kurt en pointant le doigt dans la direction de sa maison, « Dans le centre-ville de Lima. »

Blaine acquiesce à peine et se tait à nouveau.

« Est-ce que- Enfin, c'est là où- Tu vas en ville parfois ? » interroge Kurt, « Tu dois avoir du mal à trouver de la nourriture par ici. »

« Oui, j'y vais. » dit Blaine, « Mais j'étais malade depuis deux jours quand tu m'as trouvé. Je n'avais pas... l'énergie pour bouger. »

« Mais tu te sens mieux maintenant, hein ? Les médicaments ont aidé ? »

Blaine tourne légèrement la tête et Kurt remarque combien la lueur du feu fait pétiller ses iris et semble faire danser ses cils. Ses yeux sont les plus beaux et époustouflants que Kurt ait jamais vu et, même si ses lèvres sont gercées par le froid, elles restent pleines et presque boudeuses.

« Ça a beaucoup aidé. » répond Blaine, sa voix aussi forte qu'un murmure, « Merci. »

« De rien. » rétorque Kurt avec un petit sourire.

« Tu- Tu avais raison. » lui avoue Blaine, fixant son regard sur le couvercle du gobelet entre ses mains, « J'ai cru que... j'allais mourir ici. »

« J'ai sur-réagi. C'était juste un rhume. »

« Qui ce serait transformé en pneumonie. Si je n'avais pas succombé à la maladie, je serais mort de froid ou de faim dans la semaine suivante. Je ne pouvais pas me lever pour aller chercher à manger et j'avais tellement froid que- »

« Arrête. » le coupe Kurt, sa voix sonnant faible et brisée, « Je t'en prie, arrête. Je ne- Je ne peux pas me... l'imaginer. Je ne veux pas y penser. »

« Pardon. » s'excuse Blaine, resserrant la couverture autour de ses épaules, « Tu- Tu m'as sauvé la vie et je veux juste que tu saches que je t'en suis vraiment, vraiment reconnaissant. »

Kurt prend un moment pour réfléchir aux paroles de Blaine. Il n'a jamais rien fait d'aussi remarquable ou n'a jamais autant aidé quelqu'un de toute sa vie. Rien que l'idée de retrouver Blaine, ou plutôt son corps, froid et raidi par la mort sous ce pont rend Kurt malade. Il ne sait même pas comment il aurait réagi s'il l'avait découvert comme ça d'ailleurs.

Il ne veut plus y penser.

« Est-ce que je peux te demander, » commence lentement Kurt, « depuis combien de temps tu es ici ? »

« Un mois environ. » lui répond Blaine.

Kurt soupire de soulagement. Cela aurait pu être pire. Une petite voix au fond de lui pleure rien qu'en imaginant Blaine sans toit, sans nourriture, sans rien depuis bien plus longtemps que cela.

« Mais je suis à la rue depuis plus de deux ans. » ajoute Blaine.

Kurt s'étrangle et recrache la gorgée de chocolat chaud qu'il avait dans la bouche, grimaçant quand le liquide lui monte au nez.

« Deux- Deux ans ? Mais tu viens juste de dire- »

« J'ai cru que tu voulais savoir depuis combien de temps j'étais ici, sous ce pont. » explique Blaine, « C'est l'endroit où je vis depuis un mois. Avant je... n'étais pas là. »

Kurt ouvre la bouche pour parler mais préfère finalement se taire. Aucun mot ne pourrait améliorer la situation. Blaine semble résigné, comme s'il avait accepté son destin. Le ton de sa voix glace toutes les terminaisons nerveuses et le cœur de Kurt.

« Mais- Tu- tout seul ? Tu es dans la rue tout seul depuis tout ce temps ? »

« Je n'étais pas tout seul au début. » chuchote Blaine, « Ma mère était avec moi mais elle est... partie. »

« Elle est _partie_ ? » souffle Kurt, horrifié, « Elle t'a juste- Elle t'a juste abandonnée ? Comme ça ? »

Blaine gigote, visiblement mal à l'aise, et s'éloigne de Kurt jusqu'à ne plus sentir la chaleur du corps de l'autre garçon à travers la couverture.

« Attends, je suis désolé. » s'empresse de se rattraper Kurt, posant sa main sur la cuisse de Blaine, juste au-dessus de son genou.

Blaine s'écarte presque violemment de lui au contact. Il le fixe sans gêne, ses yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et ses lèvres entrouvertes sous le choc.

« Tu- Tu- » bégaie-t-il.

Évidemment, pense Kurt en remettant sa main dans la poche de son blouson, même les sans-abris ont une opinion sur les homosexuels.

« Je suis désolé. » répète-t-il à nouveau, se relevant et saisissant sa sacoche par terre, « Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu es le genre de personnes qui pensent que je suis _contagieux_. »

« Qu- »

« Tiens. »

Kurt soulève le revers de son sac et en sort un cadeau grossièrement et simplement emballé.

« Je t'ai acheté ça. Je t'ai donné une des miennes l'autre jour mais j'ai pensé que tu aimerais avoir quelque chose que personne n'a portée avant, quelque chose rien qu'à toi. »

Il fait tomber le cadeau sur les genoux de Blaine et pivote abruptement, s'apprêtant à s'en aller et mettant le nom de l'autre garçon dans la case 'Homophobe'. Peu importe qu'il soit sans-abri. Kurt l'a nourri, habillé et l'a tenu au chaud. Il a accompli son devoir de citoyen en aidant ce pauvre garçon. Il n'a pas à ajouter une _autre_ personne au cercle des gens qui le méprisent pour qui il est vraiment.

« Attends ! »

Une main réchauffée par le gobelet de chocolat chaud s'enroule autour du poignet de Kurt. Il tourne sur lui-même, prêt à repousser Blaine jusqu'à ce qu'il voie ses yeux.

Le désespoir et la solitude s'y mélangent. L'angoisse creuse les lignes de son front et un couinement traîne au bord de ses lèvres.

« Je ne- J'ai juste- Personne ne me t-touche jamais. » admet Blaine, les larmes faisant briller ses iris, « P-Personne ne m'a touché depuis un très, très long moment et je ne- Je suis désolé. »

« Je- »

« Ne t'en vas pas, s'il te plaît. » supplie Blaine, « Je ne veux pas être tout seul pour Noël. _Je t'en prie_. »

Le son des supplications de Blaine, le _Ne me laisse pas tout seul, pas ce soir je t'en supplie_ silencieux, oblige Kurt à relâcher sa sacoche sur le sol.

« Alors tu- tu n'es pas dégoûté ? »

« Quoi ? » demande Blaine, ayant vraiment l'air confus, « Dégoûté par quoi ? »

« Je t'ai... touché. Et tu es un homme. » tente d'expliquer Kurt, la chaleur colorant rapidement ses joues jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne rouge comme une tomate.

Il ne fait pas son coming-out de cette façon d'ordinaire.

« Pourquoi je serais- oh. Oh. Non ce n'est- ce n'est pas quelque chose qui me dérange. Ce serait... hmm, étrange, si c'était le cas. »

« Pourquoi ça ? » s'enquiert Kurt, s'asseyant à nouveau par terre.

« Parce que je serais- je serais dégoûté par... euh, moi-même. » dit timidement Blaine en baissant la tête.

« Oh, tu es- oh. »

Kurt observe Blaine une seconde. Il se demande s'il a déjà eu un petit-ami ou s'il a eu le temps de s'intéresser à ce genre de choses, étant donné qu'il est à la rue depuis si longtemps. Peut-être qu'il avait une relation avec un autre garçon sans-abri et qu'il l'embrassait pour se tenir chaud. Peut-être qu'ils partageaient le peu de nourriture qu'ils avaient et que le garçon a abandonné Blaine, comme sa propre mère l'a fait auparavant.

Mais Kurt ne veut pas s'attarder là-dessus.

Il ne croit pas que Blaine soit le genre de personnes qu'on peut juste laisser.

« Tu m'as acheté un cadeau de Noël ? » s'étonne Blaine, tournant et retournant le paquet dans ses mains.

« Quoi ? Oh. Oui, on faisait les boutiques et j'ai juste... pensé à toi. »

Kurt ne précise pas qu'il est en fait allé dans une boutique spéciale, à la recherche d'un cadeau parfait pour Blaine. Il ne précise qu'il lui a fallu presque une journée complète pour dénicher quelque chose qui plairait à Blaine. Non, ça aurait sûrement l'air un peu bizarre.

« Je n'ai rien pour toi. »

Blaine se mordille la lèvre inférieure, signe de son inconfort.

« Je n'ai besoin de rien. » assure Kurt, « Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu aies quoi que ce soit pour moi, ne t'inquiète pas. Ouvre-le. »

Blaine obéit et glisse ses doigts sous les rebords du papier cadeau pour le déchirer doucement, comme pour profiter du moment le plus longtemps possible.

Kurt se demande quand était la dernière fois où Blaine a eu l'occasion de déballer un paquet.

« Kurt. » s'étrangle Blaine, sortant finalement l'écharpe du papier.

Il joue avec, ses doigts courant le long du tissu avec révérence.

« Celle que je t'ai donné l'autre jour servait seulement à te réchauffer mais celle-ci est plus jolie. » explique Kurt, « Elle est plus douce et j'ai pensé que tu aimerais la couleur. Elle va bien avec tes yeux. »

Blaine amène l'écharpe contre son visage et frotte sa joue contre le tissu, souriant à la sensation. Quand il relève les yeux vers Kurt, le jeune homme se rend compte qu'il ne s'était absolument pas trompé pour la couleur. Le café au lait de l'accessoire s'accorde parfaitement avec le miel doré des iris de Blaine.

« Je l'adore. » souffle Blaine, enroulant l'écharpe autour de son cou, « Merci. »

Il est vraiment adorable avec sa nouvelle écharpe entortillée par-dessus celle que Kurt lui a donné l'autre jour, le bonnet chaud sur la tête aplatissant ses boucles et l'épaisse couverture serrée autour de ses épaules. Kurt ne l'a jamais vu aussi heureux.

Blaine n'aura pas froid ce soir, pas du tout froid.

Kurt jette un coup d'œil à son portable pour voir l'heure.

« C'est Noël. » annonce-t-il.

Blaine remonte un peu plus ses épaules vers ses oreilles et le regarde par-dessus le méli-mélo de ses écharpes, son sourire plus large que jamais.

« Joyeux Noël, Kurt.« murmure-t-il en sortant la main de sous la couverture pour emmêler ses doigts à ceux de Kurt.

Kurt déglutit difficilement, faisant de son mieux pour ne fixer l'endroit où leurs peaux se touchent. Il se concentre plutôt sur les yeux de Blaine.

« Joyeux Noël, Blaine. »


	4. Chapitre 4

**Coucou !**

 **Me voilà pour le chapitre 4 de cette magnifique fic ! J'ai terminé le chapitre 20 hier et les chapitres qu'ils me restent à traduire sont longs mais géniaux !**

 **Je** **ne répondrais plus aux reviews en début de chapitre à partir de maintenant. Ca ne veut pas dire que je ne les lis pas ou qu'elles ne me font pas plaisir, bien au contraire, mais je ne sais tout simplement pas quoi vous dire. Evidemment, quand il y aura des questions, je vous répondrais en privé ou je ferais un petit texte pour les guests.**

 **Une dernière chose : avec une autre gleek, nous créons un RPG Glee sur Facebook. Il reste quelques petits ajustements à faire mais si vous êtes intéressés par un personnage et qu'il est libre, n'hésitez pas ! Je vous donnerez des infos ou je vous expliquerais avec joie !**

 **Merci à Célia, klaine forever and more et Clémence pour les reviews ! Elles me font énormément de bien ! Merci du fond du cœur.**

Lien pour la fic originale (ajouter . com après tumblr et retirer les espaces) : klaineficspdfs . tumblr/post/34927799357

 **Chapitre 4**

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas de barbe ? »

Blaine regarde par-dessus son assiette de restes de repas de Noël que Kurt a gentiment rapportés de chez lui. Pour l'instant, il observe Blaine dévorer une énorme tranche de jambon rôti et une part de tarte aux noix de pécan.

« Quoi ? » demande Blaine, confus.

« Je- Eh bien la plupart, euh... des SDF que j'ai vus avaient tous de gigantesques barbes parce que j'imagine qu'ils n'ont pas accès aux rasoirs et à ce genre de choses. »

« Je suppose que tu pensais aussi que je sentirais mauvais, n'est-ce pas ? » taquine Blaine, arquant un sourcil avec amusement.

Kurt bafouille, essayant de trouver une réponse appropriée, mais rien ne lui vient à l'esprit. Il ferme alors la bouche dès que Blaine pose son assiette et fouille dans le sac que Kurt lui a donné.

Il a laissé tomber ses vieux sac à dos usés, remarque Kurt.

Blaine sort une poignée de rasoirs jetables bon marché et un paquet de... lingettes pour bébé ?

« Je ne suis pas très poilu à la base, » explique Blaine, « étant donné que je n'ai que seize ans mais j'ai des rasoirs. Et je suis vraiment chanceux quand je peux avoir accès à de l'eau chaude. »

« Et tu utilises des... lingettes ? »

« Pour rester propre, oui. » acquiesce Blaine, mettant ses objets de côté, « Ce n'est pas vraiment facile, surtout quand il fait aussi froid, et ce n'est pas très, hmm, pratique. Mais ça fait l'affaire. J'ai un savon mais je ne peux l'utiliser que dans les refuges ou dans les douches publiques. Parfois j'arrive à, euh, me faufiler dans les écoles, tard la nuit, et je peux me doucher dans les vestiaires. »

« Mais tu- » s'interrompt Kurt, ne voulant pas paraître insensible ou blessant, mais il doit savoir, « Les rasoirs et les lingettes... coûtent de l'argent, non ? On dirait- On dirait que tu arrives à peine à te nourrir. Pourquoi dépenser de l'argent dans ce genre d'objets alors que tu pourrais acheter à manger ? »

Blaine baisse la tête mais Kurt réussit à voir les lignes d'inquiétude sur son front quand il range ses affaires. Il reste silencieux un long moment.

« Je ne suis pas fier des choses que j'ai dues faire. » chuchote Blaine.

Kurt tourne les mots de Blaine dans sa tête encore et encore et plisse les yeux, non pas de suspicion mais plutôt sous une profonde réflexion. Il a vu les films post-apocalyptiques où l'argent n'a plus aucune valeur, où les échanges sont devenus monnaie courante et où le monde a perdu pied. Seulement, parfois, même sans décors post-apocalyptiques, la lutte pour la survie peut être aussi intense.

« Donc ces... tu les as volés. » conclue Kurt.

« Personne ne veut donner de travail à un garçon qui n'a pas la tête de l'emploi ou qui a la même odeur qu'une poubelle dans une ruelle. » dit Blaine, le regard toujours baissé, mais Kurt peut voir ses traits se durcir, « J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. Je _fais_ ce que j'ai à faire pour m'en sortir. C'était- C'était un peu plus facile quand j'étais avec ma mère mais maintenant je suis tout seul et je dois m'occuper de moi-même. »

« Je ne te reproche rien. » déclare doucement Kurt, pensant chacune de ses paroles, « Je ne peux pas imaginer la- la vie que tu as ou combien d'efforts tu dois faire pour survivre. Je suis content de savoir que tu cherches un travail. »

« Content de savoir que je ne suis pas un vagabond ? » demande Blaine, son ton taquin de retour.

« Heureux que tu n'aies pas baissé les bras. » rétorque Kurt.

Leurs yeux se rencontrent, le temps d'un battement de cils, avant que Blaine ne s'intéresse à nouveau à l'assiette de nourriture devant lui. Kurt prend une gorgée du café qu'il a emmené avec lui, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas regarder manger Blaine. Il s'est rendu compte que le garçon est très... protecteur envers sa nourriture. Il colle presque son assiette à sa bouche et ne laisse pas tomber une seule miette. Il mange avec précision, comme si chaque bouchée était précieuse et relevait du miracle. Si Kurt l'observe trop longtemps, son cœur fait cette chose étrange, comme s'il se tordait et vibrait en même temps, et il ne sait tout simplement plus comment gérer cette sensation.

« Pourquoi tu ne restes pas dans un refuge ? » demande Kurt, curieux, « J'imagine que ce n'est pas parfait ou idéal mais ce serait plus confortable que dormir tout le temps ici, non ? »

La fourchette de Blaine se fige dans les airs et Kurt voit une expression horrible déformer le visage de Blaine. Elle disparaît aussi rapidement qu'elle est apparue, ce qui ajoute un peu plus de questions dans la tête de Kurt.

« J'ai vécu une... mauvaise expérience dans un refuge. » dit lentement Blaine, « Je ne les aime plus tellement. »

Kurt hoche la tête, orientant la conversation vers d'autres sujets. Celui du refuge semble être assez sensible pour Blaine et Kurt ne veut pas le forcer à en discuter, surtout qu'ils ne se connaissent que depuis quelques jours. Kurt l'interroge sur l'école et découvre que Blaine était en première année au lycée quand sa vie a pris le pire tournant possible. Il était étudiant dans une école publique à Westerville, à seulement quelques heures de Lima. Même s'il n'a reçu aucune éducation pendant deux années complètes, Blaine reste extrêmement intelligent et assoiffé de connaissance.

« Je passais beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque. » explique Blaine, « J'y restais toute la journée, blotti dans un fauteuil, à lire Homère, Shakespeare, Mark Twain et Jane Austen. Je lisais des classiques, des livres pour enfants, des nouvelles et des poèmes. Je ne savais pas quand je pourrais retourner à l'école mais je savais que je serais à la traîne si je ne continuais pas à faire travailler mon esprit. Alors je... lisais beaucoup. »

« Ça a l'air génial. » soupire rêveusement Kurt en imaginant se perdre des jours entiers dans les mots et les univers d'autres personnes, de se retrouver plonger dans les aventures et les histoires d'amour.

« C'était génial. » dit Blaine, « Jusqu'à ce qu'il ferme et que je doive partir. »

« Où- Où est-ce que ta mère et toi- elle avait un travail ? Vous restiez dans un refuge ou dans un hôtel ou quelque chose comme ça ? Ou vous avez toujours vécu dans la rue ? »

Blaine termine son assiette et la repose, souriant autour de la bouchée de nourriture qu'il mâche lentement.

« Tu es bien curieux aujourd'hui. » remarque-t-il.

« Oh mon Dieu, je suis- je suis désolé. » s'excuse Kurt, rougissant violemment, « Je ne voulais pas- J'essaie juste de tout comprendre. »

« Je sais, ça ne fait rien. » ajoute rapidement Blaine, posant une main réconfortante sur le genou de Kurt, « Tu ne me gênes pas. »

« C'est juste- il y a certains préjugés, tu sais ? Sur les SDF. Et, avant de te rencontrer, je n'y avais jamais vraiment... prêter attention. »

« Les préjugés qui disent que nous sommes dangereux. » dit Blaine sans aucune note de tristesse, seulement de résignation, « Qu'il faut rester loin de nous. »

« Et que vous êtes des voleurs, des menteurs et des tricheurs. » continue Kurt malgré la contrariété bien audible dans sa voix, « Il y a aussi ceux qui disent que vous êtes fainéants et que vous ne voulez pas travailler pour éviter de payer vos impôts comme n'importe qui. »

« Ce n'est qu'une vision des choses. »

« Je sais mais la part de gens qui ne vous méprise pas vous prend en pitié, pleure pour vous et vous prépare un repas une fois par an pour Noël, comme si c'était supposé aider. Ce n'est qu'un jour dans l'année, qu'est-ce qu'ils font des 364 autres jours ? On est autorisé à s'attrister sur vos vies malheureuses et difficiles mais après ça c'est ' _Retournons à nos petites existences. Sortons dîner dans un resto chic qui coûte une fortune et gaspillons la moitié de notre nourriture._ ' ou ' _Papa, tu dois m'acheter le nouvel iPhone sinon tout le monde se moquera de moi à l'école._ '. On peut apaiser notre conscience une ou deux fois par an mais c'est tout. Et je ne parle même- »

« Hé, wow. » le coupe doucement Blaine, calmant Kurt en traçant de petits cercles sur son genou, « Calme-toi, ce n'est pas grave. »

« Si, _c'est_ grave. » le contredit Kurt, détestant les larmes accumulées au coin de ses yeux.

Il est tellement en colère, une colère sans nom, une colère grandissante car le comportement de ces personnes n'est pas une nouveauté, il a toujours été présent. Mais pourquoi ne voit-il cette réalité que maintenant ?

« Ce n'est pas juste. »

« La vie est rarement juste. » souligne Blaine.

« Je hais cette phrase. » s'exclame Kurt, essuyant les larmes sur ses joues, « Elle devrait être juste. »

« Ce n'est pas si facile. » dit Blaine, un sourire triste sur les lèvres, « La vie n'est pas strictement blanche ou strictement noire. Tout comme ces deux visions des choses. Il y a beaucoup de gens qui n'appartiennent à aucune de ces deux catégories. Certains font tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour aider ceux qui n'ont quasiment rien. Certains font don de leur temps, de leur argent et de leur nourriture chaque jour. Certains, comme toi, donnent même leur manteau à des inconnus pour qu'ils aient simplement plus chaud la nuit. »

« Mais c'est- »

« Et tu dois te rappeler que ces choses, ces préjugés ne sont pas seulement basés sur des mensonges. Il y a des gens qui font semblant d'être SDF pour récupérer l'argent de personnes bien trop gentilles alors que certains d'entre nous en ont vraiment besoin. Il y a ceux qui mendient pour pouvoir s'acheter de la drogue ou une bouteille de whisky pour se tenir chaud. Mais tu as raison : nous ne sommes pas tous comme ça. Les histoires se sont répandues et les stéréotypes sont bien ancrés dans les mémoires. Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

« Ça empêche les personnes comme toi de trouver un travail. Ces histoires et ces stéréotypes te rendent juste la vie plus dure. » dit Kurt.

« C'est un peu comme le fait d'être gay, tu ne penses pas ? » demande Blaine d'une voix basse, observant Kurt à travers ses longs et magnifiques cils, « Nous ne sommes pas contre-nature, nous ne sommes pas une menace contre la société traditionnelle et nous ne sommes certainement pas des pédophiles ou d'autres choses horribles comme l'affirment les rumeurs. Mais ce ne sont rien de plus, que des rumeurs. Ces rumeurs rendent le simple fait de vivre un peu plus dur, jour après jour, parce que les gens ont enregistré la mauvaise information dès le départ. Les faits réels sont rarement la cause de l'ignorance mais les enseignements, oui. Même si les situations sont différentes, tout est basé sur le même principe. »

Kurt le fixe avec admiration, n'arrivant même pas à refermer sa bouche bée. Son cœur bat si fort dans son torse qu'il est presque sûr qu'il va sortir d'un moment à l'autre de sa cage thoracique pour atterrir dans les mains de Blaine. Si cela arrivait, Blaine verrait à quel point il est rongé par culpabilité d'avoir stéréotypé et tourné le dos à certaines personnes qu'il ne comprenait pas ou qu'il ne jugeait pas digne de son intérêt.

S'il pouvait voir le cœur de Blaine, il est certain qu'il serait aussi pur et sincère que semble l'être son âme. Même après tout ce qu'il a enduré, après avoir dormi sous un vieux pont, après avoir eu le ventre vide pendant des jours et après n'avoir eu personne à qui parler pour soulager sa peine, il n'a pas tourné le dos à son humanité et n'a certainement pas abandonné tout espoir. Blaine n'est, bien sûr, pas parfait. Ils ne se connaissent que depuis quelques jours mais Kurt sait que Blaine a déjà volé et qu'il a probablement fait d'autres choses illégales pour s'en sortir. Blaine a eu une vie avant d'être à la rue, il a certainement fait des erreurs comme n'importe qui.

Malgré tout, pour Kurt, personne n'a un cœur plus pur que Blaine.

« Et, tu sais, ces repas que ces gens prennent le temps de préparer pour nous nous offrent un jour de plus, même si ce n'est qu'une fois par an. » continue Blaine, son ton toujours bas et tendre, « On a un jour de plus de nourriture dans le ventre et d'espoir dans le cœur. On a un jour de plus pour croire que la bonté humaine existe encore et un jour de moins à se demander si on va manger ou non. Ce n'est peut-être rien pour toi mais pour moi ? Un petit jour veut dire que je pourrais encore vivre et respirer vingt-quatre heures. Ne les juge pas trop vite parce qu'ils aident. Le moindre petit geste, le moindre petit jour aide. Et toi, tu m'as quasiment offert une semaine supplémentaire. »

Kurt fond en larmes, sanglotant ouvertement, la seule main de Blaine sur son genou comme réconfort.

A cet instant, il se jure qu'il fera tout ce qu'il pourra pour offrir à Blaine bien plus qu'une semaine.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Coucou !**

 **Comme d'habitude, me voilà avec ce nouveau chapitre ! J'ai terminé le chapitre 22 hier, qui était le plus de toute la fic alors je suis plutôt satisfaite. Il ne me reste que six chapitres à traduire en incluant l'épilogue.**

 **Merci à Clémence et Célia pour leurs reviews et un merci tout spécial à Meryem juste parce qu'elle est géniale :) Je suis aussi très contente d'avoir réussi à vous transmettre la générosité de Kurt, la bonté de Blaine et surtout le message de tolérance et d'entraide que je trouvais très important dans cette histoire. Merci beaucoup pour ça !**

Lien pour la fic originale (ajouter . com après tumblr et retirer les espaces) : klaineficspdfs . tumblr/post/34927799357

 **Chapitre 5**

Kurt a l'idée d'un nouveau cadeau pour Blaine quand Burt et Carole décident de prendre des mini-vacances post-Noël à Columbus. Kurt est tout seul à la maison. Son père et sa belle-mère partent trois jours et Finn passe ses soirées chez Rachel pendant que les pères de celle-ci sont en croisière avant le Nouvel An.

L'occasion parfaite.

« Prends ton sac, tes couvertures et tes affaires. » ordonne Kurt en éteignant les dernières braises du feu que Blaine a allumé le matin même.

« Quoi ? »

« Allez ! » encourage joyeusement Kurt, repliant déjà les couvertures de Blaine, « Pas de temps à perdre. »

« Mais qu'est-ce q- »

« Tu veux ta surprise ou pas ? »

« Surprise ? Kurt, _qu'est-ce qui se passe_ ? »

« Si je te le dis, ce ne sera plus une _surprise_. Allez. Debout, debout ! »

Blaine obéit malgré son étonnement. Il faut dire que Kurt ne lui laisse pas vraiment le choix. Son sac est rapidement prêt et Kurt tient ses couvertures sous le bras. Il traîne Blaine hors du tunnel et lui fait grimper la petite pente menant à la route jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent sa voiture garée sous les arbres. Kurt met les affaires de Blaine sur la banquette arrière et pousse le garçon vers le côté passager.

« Attends. » lâche Blaine avec force, retirant sa main de la prise de Kurt, « Où est-ce qu'on va ? »

« Tu sais, plus tu poses de questions, plus on perd de temps. »

« Je ne peux pas juste- juste monter dans ta voiture et- et- »

« Je ne vais pas te proposer de bonbons et je ne vais pas te kidnapper. » promet Kurt, « Parole de scout. »

« ... Est-ce que tu fais _partie_ des scouts au moins ? »

« Ne joue pas sur les mots. » dit Kurt, repoussant la question de Blaine en ouvrant la portière, « Grimpe. »

Blaine marque une pause et se mordille la lèvre inférieure en entortillant nerveusement ses doigts les uns aux autres. Il fixe l'intérieur de la voiture et Kurt voit son corps se pencher inconsciemment en avant, voulant visiblement monter pour échapper au froid mais se retenant d'accepter l'offre de Kurt.

« Si tu veux, je te ramènerais ce soir. » propose plus gentiment Kurt, « Mais laisse-moi au moins faire ça pour toi aujourd'hui. »

« Mais tu m'as déjà tellement donné. » insiste Blaine.

« Ça n'a pas d'importance. J'ai planifié chaque seconde de cette journée et j'aimerais vraiment, vraiment beaucoup que tu viennes avec moi. »

« Mais- »

« Ok, je n'avais pas l'intention de faire ça mais... » dit Kurt, « Tu te souviens quand tu m'as dit que tu ne pourrais jamais me rembourser toutes les choses que je t'ai données ? Eh bien, c'est ton moyen de me rembourser. »

Blaine reste méfiant et regarde autour de lui, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que quelqu'un apparaisse de nulle part et lui retire Kurt tout à coup. Mais cette route est quasi déserte à cette période de l'année. La plupart des gens préfèrent emprunter la route principale jusqu'à l'arrivée du printemps, sachant que le petit pont reste gelé bien après que la neige ait fondu.

« Fais-moi confiance. » dit simplement Kurt en lui tendant sa main.

Blaine lâche un souffle tremblant et glisse ses doigts entre ceux de Kurt.

« D'accord. » chuchote-t-il.

Kurt sourit quand Blaine grimpe finalement dans la voiture. Il claque rapidement la portière, craignant qu'il change d'avis à la dernière minute et s'éclipse.

Le trajet jusqu'à Lima est plongé dans le silence, hormis le son faible de la musique s'échappant des haut-parleurs. Après quelques minutes, Blaine a le teint de plus en plus verdâtre.

« Ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas monté dans une voiture. » se justifie-t-il honteusement.

Kurt abaisse la vitre pour laisser l'air frais frapper le visage de Blaine et, avec un peu de chance, calmer son mal des transports.

Kurt se gare directement dans l'allée de sa maison en arrivant et tourne la tête vers Blaine. Le garçon a le nez presque collé au pare-brise pour avoir une meilleure vue de l'endroit.

« Où- est-ce que- est-ce que c'est ta maison ? » demande Blaine avec admiration.

Kurt se penche aussi en avant pour s'assurer que Blaine regarde bien la maison dans laquelle il vit depuis que son père a épousé Carole. Elle ne s'est pas agrandie durant la matinée et ne s'est pas déformée non plus. C'est juste une maison.

Enfin, pour quelqu'un qui a vécu dans la rue deux années complètes, elle doit ressembler à un château.

« Oui. Mon père et ma belle-mère sont partis quelques jours et mon demi-frère est chez sa copine pour le week-end. Je suis tout seul à la maison. »

« C'est joli. » souffle Blaine, fixant toujours la demeure.

« C'est encore plus joli à l'intérieur. Il fait bien plus chaud dedans en plus. Viens. » dit Kurt en sortant de la voiture et en jetant des regards à Blaine, qui le suit lentement.

« Tu- Tu m'invites chez toi ? » questionne Blaine en paniquant presque lorsque que Kurt récupère ses affaires dans le coffre, « Mais tu ne me _connais_ même pas. »

« Je pense que je te connais bien assez. »

« Et si- Et si je volais ou cassais quelque chose ou- ou- »

« Ou ? » répète Kurt.

« Hmm... »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. » lâche Kurt, « On n'a pas beaucoup d'objets de grande valeur. A moins que tu essaies de voler notre écran plat. Bonne chance pour sortir de la maison sans te faire repérer. »

« Je ne te ferais jamais ça. »

« Je sais. C'est pour ça que je t'invite à entrer. »

Kurt soupire de contentement quand la chaleur les accueille quand ils passent le seuil de la porte d'entrée. Ça n'a rien à voir avec l'air chaud agressif du radiateur de la voiture. C'est juste agréable. Familier.

C'est sa maison.

Blaine semble partager cet avis. Kurt remarque à quel point il se détend quand la porte se clôt derrière eux. Ils sont en sécurité, loin du froid hivernal mordant.

« C'est fantastique. » dit Blaine en regardant les photos et les bibelots éparpillés un peu partout autour de lui.

« Viens. » ordonne gentiment Kurt, saisissant une fois de plus la main de Blaine.

Il l'entraîne à l'étage, directement dans sa chambre, où il dépose le sac et les couvertures du garçon. Blaine s'arrête sur le pas de la porte et observe avec fascination les étagères, les murs et la petite coiffeuse calée dans un coin de la pièce. Il finit par entrer et regarde de plus près les photos, les diplômes et les livres rangés dans la bibliothèque.

« Tu fais partie de la chorale ? » demande-t-il.

« Hmm hmm. Depuis plusieurs années maintenant. »

« Je ne savais pas que tu sais chanter. »

« On ne parle pas beaucoup de moi. »

« On devrait. » déclare Blaine d'un air déterminé, « Je veux en savoir plus sur toi. »

« Je te dirais tout ce que tu voudras après que tu aies pris une douche et que tu aies le ventre plein. »

Blaine pivote sur lui-même, choqué.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu m'as bien entendu. » dit Kurt en se déplaçant vers la chaise de sa coiffeuse où sont posés des vêtements spécialement pour Blaine, « Je t'ai trouvé un jean et un pull. Ce sont mes habits et je sais que tu es un peu plus petit que moi mais tu peux relever le bas du pantalon et le pull est censé être ample de toute façon. J'ai dû... euh... improviser pour la taille des sous-vêtements par contre. Ils sont neufs. Personne ne les a... euh, portés. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Tu m'as acheté- »

« Oui et je ne veux pas entendre de 'Tu n'aurais pas dû' ou de trucs comme ça. »

Kurt met les habits dans les bras de Blaine, remarquant très bien l'expression ahurie de son visage. Il le dirige vers la salle de bains et allume la lumière.

« Les serviettes sont dans ce placard. Le robinet de droite est pour l'eau chaude et celui de gauche pour l'eau froide. Tu peux utiliser tous les produits que tu veux. Oh et je t'ai acheté une brosse à dents. C'est la verte sur le rebord du lavabo. »

Kurt fait demi-tour, s'apprêtant à partir avant que Blaine proteste.

« Kurt ? » appelle doucement Blaine, les vêtements toujours serrés contre son torse.

« Hmm ? » répond Kurt, jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, la main sur la poignée.

« Je- Juste... merci. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de prendre une douche chaude depuis- depuis très longtemps. »

« Prends ton temps alors. » dit Kurt avec un geste vers la baignoire, « Prends un bain si tu veux. Je vais aller préparer le petit-déjeuner, d'accord ? Rejoins-moi quand tu auras terminé. Ne te presse surtout pas. »

Blaine acquiesce. Kurt ne le voit pas porter les habits contre son visage pour respirer l'odeur de la lessive et de Kurt.

 **oOoOoK &BoOoOo**

Blaine redescend une demie heure plus tard quand Kurt met la table. Il a l'air bien trop adorable dans les vêtements trop grands de Kurt, avec ses boucles mouillées et propres et ses pieds nus.

« C'est- Est-ce que ça me va bien ? » demande Blaine, tirant inconsciemment sur l'ourlet de son haut.

« Tu es très bien. » répond sincèrement Kurt avec un grand sourire pour son nouvel ami, « Viens t'asseoir. »

Blaine s'installe à la table de la cuisine et zieute la pile de gaufres, les fruits frais, le jus d'orange et le café que Kurt a préparés pendant qu'il se douchait.

« Prends tout ce que tu veux. » ordonne Kurt, s'asseyant à son tour et commençant à se servir.

Ils prennent calmement leur petit-déjeuner et s'envoient de temps en temps des sourires par-dessus leurs assiettes. Kurt ne peut pas s'empêcher de se sentir particulièrement fier de lui-même. Blaine semble plus à l'aise que jamais auparavant. C'est incroyable de voir le pouvoir que peuvent avoir une longue douche chaude et un pull doux sur une personne, peu importe la gravité de leur problème.

« Donc... je peux te poser des questions maintenant ? » finit par interroger Blaine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »

« Tout. » dit Blaine, les yeux pétillants, « Tout ce que tu veux bien me raconter. »

« Hmm... Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. » marmonne Kurt, un léger rougissement teintant ses joues.

Personne ne lui pose jamais de questions. Ses amis connaissent quasiment déjà tout sur lui.

« Tu as quel âge ? »

« Dix-sept ans. » répond Kurt, « Je suis à peine plus vieux que toi. Je vais bientôt avoir dix-huit ans et je suis en dernière année au lycée. »

« Tu habites à Lima depuis longtemps ? »

Après cela, Blaine continue de poser toutes les questions basiques au sujet de la vie de Kurt et réussit même à savoir quel âge avait Kurt lorsqu'il a annoncé son homosexualité à son père. Kurt raconte l'histoire d'un ton presque rêveur. Il y a des moments où il n'arrive toujours pas à croire combien il a de la chance d'avoir un père comme le sien. Il sait que beaucoup de personnes dans son cas vivent de vrais cauchemars. Il sera probablement toujours reconnaissant d'avoir la famille qu'il a aujourd'hui. Il parle de sa mère à Blaine et de la façon dont elle est décédée mais le visage de Blaine devient de plus en plus triste au fil de ses mots.

Presque _trop_ triste même. Cela éveille la curiosité de Kurt.

« Je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

« Hmm... oui. Bien sûr. » bafouille Blaine.

« Ta mère est partie quand ? Et, hmm, pourquoi elle t'a abandonné ? Elle n'est pas, euh, elle n'est pas morte, n'est-ce pas ? »

Blaine avale les dernières gouttes de son café et tourne son attention vers son assiette vide en tortillant nerveusement ses doigts sur ses cuisses.

« Elle est partie il y a trois mois. » répond-il, presque trop doucement pour que Kurt entende, « Elle a dit qu'elle allait au Michigan pour trouver un travail grâce un vieil ami et qu'elle reviendrait me chercher dans quelques semaines, une fois qu'elle serait bien installée. »

Il marque une pause.

« Il m'a fallu deux mois pour réaliser qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais. »

Kurt rapproche sa chaise de celle de Blaine et pose sa main sur sa cuisse en signe de réconfort, oubliant complètement son petit-déjeuner.

« Je suis tellement désolé. » dit-il, « Je ne peux pas croire- Je- Je ne sais même pas quoi dire. »

« Ça ne fait rien. Ce n'est pas ta faute. »

« Non mais maintenant, tu es tout seul et je... ça me brise le cœur. Je me souviens encore de ce que j'ai ressenti quand ma mère est morte mais je n'arrive pas à imaginer ce que tu dois ressentir. J'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose pour t'aider. »

Les yeux de Blaine brillent à cause des larmes qu'il retient et il offre un minuscule sourire triste à Kurt.

« Je n'ai pas mots pour te dire combien tu m'as déjà aidé, Kurt. »

 **oOoOoK &BoOoOo**

Ils passent le reste de leur matinée à la bibliothèque municipale. Blaine paraît scintiller de bonheur dès qu'ils franchissent la porte. Kurt observe avec amusement Blaine naviguer entre les rayons, choisir des romans et des magazines d'actualité et s'installer à une table. Blaine se perd dans le texte pendant que Kurt feuillette d'anciennes éditions de Vogue, horrifié face aux pires crimes contre la mode qu'a connus l'humanité. Ils restent là bien après midi et, même si ce n'est pas exactement un samedi matin passionnant pour Kurt, il est heureux d'observer Blaine par-dessus son magazine, retenant avec peine un sourire satisfait en voyant ses lèvres bouger avec les mots de la nouvelle qu'il semble dévorer.

Avant de partir, Kurt s'assure d'enregistrer Blaine à l'accueil et lui tend sa nouvelle carte en sortant dans la rue.

Il serre le badge en plastique comme s'il était précieux, comme s'il était un trésor à préserver et à protéger.

Ils déjeunent au Lima Bean et parlent des lectures de Blaine devant des sandwiches et un morceau de gâteau pour deux.

Malgré les circonstances et la raison derrière cette sortie, Kurt n'a jamais rien connu qui s'approche d'aussi près à un rendez-vous au cours de sa courte vie d'adolescent. Il peut presque s'imaginer qu'ils sont simplement ici pour passer du temps ensemble, pour discuter et se sourire timidement et il oublie presque la réalité quand la cheville de Blaine effleure la sienne sous la table. Ce n'est pas un geste volontaire mais Kurt a envie d'entortiller sa jambe à la sienne et se perde dans son regard.

Tout est différent dans cet endroit. Tout est différent car Blaine ne se trouve pas sous un vieux pont et Kurt ne passe pas son temps à se demander si Blaine a assez à manger ou non. C'est différent car, dans ce café, à cet instant, Blaine est juste un garçon aux yeux magnifiques, aux cheveux bouclés, au sourire adorable et à l'esprit vif. Il est juste un garçon qui révèle avoir pris des leçons de piano quand il était enfant et qui avoue avoir toujours voulu rejoindre la chorale de son école.

Il est juste un garçon qui rit aux blagues stupides de Kurt et qui partage volontiers l'accoudoir entre eux lorsque, plus tard, ils vont au cinéma, au magasin de musique préféré de Kurt et dîner dans un petit restaurant.

Il n'est pas le garçon brisé, tout tremblant que Kurt a découvert sous le pont.

Ce n'est que lorsque la nuit tombe que Kurt se souvient pourquoi Blaine a passé sa journée avec lui.

Son cœur se tord quand ils regagnent sa chambre et qu'il repère son ancien sac posé près des couvertures de Blaine.

« C'était le meilleur jour de ma vie aujourd'hui. » dit Blaine, les yeux verrouillés sur ses chaussures usées.

 _Pour moi aussi_ , pense Kurt.

« Je ne peux même pas- juste- merci. Merci pour tout. »

« De rien. » lâche doucement Kurt.

Blaine hoche la tête et un silence maladroit tombe sur eux. Kurt finit par retrouver son courage.

« Je sais que je t'ai dit que je te ramènerais ce soir, si tu le voulais. » dit-il, « Mais je... j'espérais que tu resterais ici. Pour la nuit. C'était, hmm, une partie de la surprise. Je voulais que tu puisses dormir dans un lit ce soir. »

« Oh, je- Kurt, c'est- mais je ne peux pas m'imposer comme ça. Tu m'as déjà tellement donné, je ne vais pas- »

« Je te laisserais mon lit. » ajoute Kurt, « La chambre d'amis n'est pas terminée et je ne te laisserais pas dormir dans la chambre de Finn. C'est le bordel complet. Et je pense que ce serait vraiment... bizarre si tu dormais dans le lit de mon père et de Carole. »

« C'est vraiment gentil. » dit Blaine, « Mais, sérieusement, tu n'as pas à faire ça. »

« Je le sais. J'en ai envie. S'il te plaît ? Tu veux bien rester ? »

« Je ne peux pas te virer de ton propre lit. »

« Tu ne me vires pas puisque je te le propose. »

« Je prendrais le canapé si tu insistes. »

« Le but de ma proposition n'a plus aucun sens si tu dors sur le canapé. » s'oppose Kurt avec entêtement, « Non, tu dois dormir dans mon lit. »

Blaine arque un sourcil.

« Et tu vas dormir où ? »

« Euh... J'irais dans la chambre de Finn. Ou sur le canapé. Un des deux. Je... n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi en fait. »

« Je me sens mal de te prendre ton lit. » déclare Blaine.

« Je me sens mal de savoir que tu dors dans la rue. »

« Pourquoi ? J'y retourne demain de toute façon. »

Kurt pâlit immédiatement. Sa gorge se resserre et ses poumons se vident complètement. Son ventre se retourne. Il halète, ramenant miraculeusement de l'air dans son organisme. Il fixe avec horreur un point invisible devant lui.

Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

Il trébuche jusqu'à ce que son corps entre en collision avec le mur adjacent à la porte, n'ayant absolument pas conscience de l'expression inquiète de Blaine.

Il a été égoïste. Purement et simplement égoïste. Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez lui ? Il a pratiquement agité son agréable et calme vie banale sous le nez de Blaine, pour la lui retirer au moment où ses parents rentreront de leur voyage. Il a offert un jour de plus à Blaine. Bien. Il lui a offert un abonnement à la bibliothèque, trois repas complets et des divertissements et pour quoi faire ? A quel prix ?

Parce que Blaine ne pourra pas dormir dans son lit tous les soirs. Kurt ne peut pas le laisser faire tous les autres jours. Il ne peut pas être la zone de sécurité de Blaine pendant la tempête parce que la maison ne lui appartient pas, pas vraiment. S'il avait son propre appartement, peut-être, mais son père ne va pas laisser un jeune sans-abri squatter leur canapé ou la chambre d'amis pour le restant de leurs vies.

Blaine est son- son acte de charité secret. Blaine n'est qu'un moyen pour Kurt de passer pour quelqu'un de bien qui essaie de changer les choses. Cette simple idée, cette simple pensée lui donne la nausée.

Et, peu importe la vitesse à laquelle il a oublié la situation de Blaine aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas un rendez-vous.

En fait, ce n'était rien d'autre que cruel.

« Je suis- Je suis désolé. » souffle Kurt, ayant presque un haut-le-cœur à cause de ses excuses insuffisantes, « Je n'avais même pas pensé- oh mon Dieu, je suis tellement désolé. »

« Hé, wow, viens là. » dit Blaine, se déplaçant vers Kurt pour l'attirer sur le bord du lit, « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Je- Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai fait ça. »

« Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

« Ça. » siffle Kurt alors que son estomac fait un salto dans son ventre, « T'inviter ici, t'offrir cette journée et- mais je ne peux te donner toutes ces choses tout le temps. Oh mon Dieu, je suis tellement... méchant. Je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé ! »

« Arrête. » lance Blaine, tirant sur les poignets de Kurt pour l'empêcher de se couvrir le visage, « Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. J'ai passé une journée fantastique aujourd'hui. »

« Mais et demain ? » questionne presque désespérément Kurt, « Et la semaine prochaine ? Je ne peux pas- J'ai l'impression de te faire un cadeau mais de te le voler tout de suite avant que tu aies pu en profiter. »

« Je ne suis pas sous ta responsabilité. Je ne suis sous la responsabilité de personne. Tu as seulement été gentil et généreux et- et je pourrais continuer à l'infini. »

« Mais tu _devrais_ être sous la responsabilité de quelqu'un. » insiste Kurt, « Tu n'as que seize ans ! »

« Et tu n'as que dix-sept ans. » rappelle Blaine d'un ton doux, en souriant et repoussant une mèche de cheveux du front de Kurt.

« Je suis presque majeur. J'ai tous ces- ces trucs et cet espace que je peux partager. Ce n'est pas juste que tu sois dehors, tout seul, ce n'est pas juste. Je veux simplement t'aider. »

Une émotion sans nom balaie le visage de Blaine et adoucit son regard. Il serre alors Kurt dans ses bras de toutes ses forces, s'accrochant à son dos et soupirant doucement dans son oreille.

« Ton cœur est bien trop gros pour tenir dans ton corps. » chuchote-t-il.

Kurt s'écroule et fond en larmes sans se retenir, pleurant contre le cou de Blaine et froissant le tissu doux du pull du garçon entre ses doigts. Enfin de son pull. Parce que Blaine ne possède quasiment aucun vêtement et qu'il vit sous un pont à la merci du froid avec, pour seule compagnie, un sac de seconde main. Cette pensée le fait sangloter encore plus fort. Ce n'est pas juste et il se moque que la vie ne l'est jamais. Blaine est une bonne personne. Il est une bonne personne. Il mérite d'avoir une maison et sa mère et toutes les gaufres du monde s'il le désire. Il mérite d'être au chaud. Il mérite de pouvoir acheter ses propres romans et de les ranger dans sa propre chambre.

Il mérite bien plus que ce que Kurt peut lui offrir.

Au final, Blaine allonge Kurt sur le lit et se blottit derrière lui. Kurt pleure jusqu'à s'endormir, enveloppé dans la sécurité des bras de Blaine. Il se réveille un court instant quand le garçon se lève pour éteindre la lumière. Blaine retire leurs chaussures et se glisse, ainsi que le corps de Kurt, sous la couverture.

« Tu crois m'avoir retiré tout espoir ce soir. » murmure Blaine juste quand Kurt s'apprête à replonger dans le sommeil, « Mais, en réalité, tu m'en as donné bien plus que je n'en ai jamais eu. »


	6. Chapitre 6

**Coucou à tout le monde !**

 **Comme Célia me l'a demandée, il y a 27 chapitres + un épilogue dans cette fic ! Je vais commencer la traduction du chapitre 26 aujourd'hui ! Je suis presque au bout ! Il me faudra du temps pour tout mettre en page correctement mais je devrais pouvoir poster deux chapitres par semaine rapidement !**

 **Aussi, mon offre pour le RPG Glee que j'ai créé avec une autre Gleek tient toujours ! Nous avons déjà pas mal de joueurs mais plus on est de fous plus on rit, n'est-ce pas ? Pour les personnes qui n'osent pas vraiment se lancer, je peux les aider et les initier au RPG. Je l'ai fait avec l'adorable personne qui joue le Kurt de mon Blaine et je peux vous assurer qu'elle gère comme une pro ! N'hésitez surtout pas à me demander des infos ou quoi que ce soit !**

 **Merci à Célia, Clémence et Meryem pour leurs reviews. Vous êtes fantastiques les filles et chacun de vos encouragements (Sur Twitter, Instagram ou Facebook) me font vraiment chaud au cœur. Merci beaucoup !**

Lien pour la fic originale (ajouter . com après tumblr et retirer les espaces) : klaineficspdfs . tumblr/post/34927799357

 **Chapitre 6**

Kurt se réveille à cause du souffle de Blaine qui chatouille sa nuque. Il a trop chaud dans ses habits de la veille, sous son épaisse couverture et dans les bras de Blaine. Il peut même sentir la sueur perler sur la peau de son dos mais il s'en fiche. Être contre Blaine est bien trop agréable. Kurt serre un peu plus son emprise sur l'avant-bras de l'autre garçon et se blottit plus encore contre son torse malgré la chaleur.

Il ferme les yeux et, le temps d'une seconde, imagine qu'ils sont tous les deux dans son appartement silencieux, un endroit à lui où il peut garder Blaine en sécurité et le nourrir aussi longtemps qu'il le souhaite. Il s'imagine que Blaine est enroulé autour de lui parce qu'il veut être ici et non parce qu'il n'a nulle part où aller.

Ses paupières se soulèvent à nouveau et son petit monde imaginaire envahi de fantasmes et d'envies s'évapore.

Blaine gigote derrière lui et niche son nez dans ses cheveux. Il fait glisser ses doigts calleux le long de la poitrine de Kurt jusqu'à ce qu'ils reposent contre son cœur.

« Je me sens bien ici. » chuchote Blaine, la voix toujours lourde et enrouée de sommeil.

 _Alors reste._

« Personne ne m'a jamais tenu comme ça. » admet Kurt.

Il déteste à quel point il sonne pathétique.

« Vraiment ? »

« Jamais. »

« Viens là. »

Blaine incite Kurt à rouler sur lui-même en passant un de ses bras sous son cou et à se rapprocher en tirant sur sa taille de son autre main. Il place le bras droit de Kurt autour de son ventre et tapote son torse. Kurt abaisse sa tête et la pose sur cet endroit exact. Il soupire en sentant Blaine enrouler son bras autour de lui et poser sa main sur son flanc.

« Et comme ça ? » demande Blaine.

« Non. » répond Kurt, « Comme ça non plus. »

« Quelle honte. » dit Blaine et, même si Kurt ne peut pas voir son visage, il entend son sourire dans sa voix.

Le garçon pose un tendre et doux baiser sur le front de Kurt.

« Tu fais des câlins géniaux. »

« C'est vrai ? » demande Kurt, allant un peu à la pêche aux compliments.

« Ouais. » lui dit Blaine.

Ils naviguent entre sommeil et conscience l'heure suivante. Kurt ressent un peu plus de plaisir et de surprise à chaque fois qu'il se réveille en découvrant que Blaine ne s'est pas volatilisé de son lit, de sa maison et qu'il n'est pas de retour dans le froid.

« C'est quoi ton nom de famille ? » interroge Kurt, toujours un peu dans le brouillard.

« Anderson. » répond Blaine.

« Moi c'est Hummel. » dévoile Kurt.

« Ravi de te rencontrer, Kurt Hummel. »

Kurt sourit grandement et blottit son visage dans le creux du cou de Blaine juste parce que c'est agréable. Blaine a toujours l'odeur de son savon mais il y a quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose indéniablement _Blaine_ et qui n'est pas masqué par le parfum des lingettes pour bébé et de l'hiver. C'est familier et inconnu en même temps. Ouais, ok, il a probablement complètement perdu l'esprit et a plongé tête la première dans la folie mais Kurt serait heureux s'il pouvait ne plus jamais bouger pour le restant de ses jours.

Ils ne se connaissent que depuis une semaine. Ils viennent seulement de découvrir le nom de famille de l'autre.

Pourtant, Kurt a envie de connaître tout le reste.

« Tu penses que tu ferais quoi en ce moment ? » demande Kurt, « Si les choses étaient différentes. »

« Je serais certainement au lycée, comme toi. J'aurais du mal en maths mais je serais plutôt bon en histoire. Je laisserais mes devoirs de côté pour pouvoir jouer du piano ou chanter à mon chat. J'aurais un chat, je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'irais à l'église pour faire plaisir à ma mère et je lirais autant que possible. Je regarderais la télé, je rejoindrais la chorale et je sortirais manger une pizza avec mes amis. »

Kurt sent les doigts de Blaine passer dans ses cheveux et entortiller doucement une mèche.

« Mais j'aime me dire que, malgré tout, nos chemins se seraient croisés et que, peut-être, à cet instant, on ferait exactement la même chose que maintenant. »

Le pouls de Kurt s'accélère dangereusement et il décolle sa tête du torse de Blaine pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Son regard est ouvert et honnête, empli à ras-bord de gentillesse et d'adoration.

« Tu- »

Une porte claque. Un conversation s'élève du rez-de-chaussée.

« Les garçons ? » résonne la voix de Burt, « On est rentrés ! »

La panique enserre le ventre de Kurt. La respiration de Blaine a un raté. Des bruits de pas pourtant lents et calmes frappent les oreilles de Kurt à plein volume. Ils se détachent finalement l'un de l'autre et repoussent la couverture. Kurt est à deux doigts de perdre son sang froid. Blaine est assis sur le bord de son lit et semble attendre une réponse ou des instructions ou peu importe de sa part. Kurt piétine sur place en jetant des coups d'œil au visage de Blaine puis au sac du garçon encore et encore avant de comprendre qu'ils n'ont plus le temps de se cacher, plus le temps d'arranger leurs cheveux ou leurs habits, plus le temps de sauver leurs peaux.

Burt continue de parler tout ce temps, sa voix devenant de plus en plus forte à mesure qu'il approche de la porte de Kurt.

« ... supposés rentrer demain mais une foutue tempête de neige se prépare alors on a pensé qu'on- »

Kurt est dos à la porte mais il voit les yeux de Blaine s'agrandir de peur et son père se tait.

« Oooook... » dit lentement Burt.

Kurt tourne sur lui-même pour découvrir l'expression choquée de son père face au garçon inconnu dans le lit de son fils, face à leur apparence débraillée et leurs vêtements froissés et face au lit défait.

Oh Seigneur.

Burt regarde Kurt, attendant clairement une explication.

« Papa, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. »

« Je vais te dire, gamin, je ne suis même pas sûr de comprendre tout ce qui me traverse la tête en ce moment. »

« On ne- Je veux dire, on n'a pas couché ensemble. Enfin, si, on a couché ensemble mais pas- On était habillés et- Il n'est pas mon- Je l'ai trouvé et- »

« Tu l'as _trouvé_ ? » demande Burt en secouant la tête et en clignant rapidement des yeux, comme s'il essayait de s'éclaircir l'esprit et de saisir le sens de cette situation, « Kurt, tu n'as même pas l'âge de payer pour ce genre de... services. »

« Non, _oh mon Dieu_ !« s'exclame Kurt. »

« Je devrais y aller. » déclare Blaine, retrouvant apparemment le contrôle de ses muscles et se levant.

« C'est sûrement mieux. » dit Burt d'un ton sérieux.

« Non, tu ne- ne pars pas. » bafouille Kurt en prenant le bras de Blaine pour l'empêcher de récupérer son sac, « Papa, tu ne peux pas le faire partir. »

« Fiston, il faut qu'on parle et ça va être plutôt embarrassant. Je ne pense pas que tu aies envie que ton... euh... »

« Il s'appelle Blaine. » informe Kurt, « Et il ne se prostitue pas. »

« Oh mon Dieu. » geint plaintivement Blaine, « Kurt, sérieusement, laisse-moi- »

« Non. » dit Kurt en tirant Blaine derrière lui et loin de ses affaires, « Tu l'as entendu, il va y avoir une tempête de neige. »

« Pas avant ce soir. » annonce Burt, « Je suis sûr que ton- Je suis sûr que Blaine peut rentrer chez lui avant qu'elle arrive. »

« Tu ne comprends pas. » soupire désespérément Kurt, « Il n'a pas- »

« Chéri ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Carole arrive ensuite et se tient près de Burt, un air aussi étonné sur le visage.

« On dirait que Kurt a eu envie de se faire une petite soirée d'adulte pendant qu'on était en week-end. » informe Burt.

Les yeux de sa belle-mère deviennent ronds comme des soucoupes et Kurt peut presque voir les rouages s'actionner dans son crâne, comme si elle tentait de déterminer où est la vérité au milieu de tout ce bazar.

« Ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé. » nie Kurt, « Est-ce qu'on peut- écoute, on peut descendre et discuter mais tu ne peux pas obliger Blaine à partir. »

« Je déteste devoir jouer le rôle du méchant père, » commence Burt, « mais je crois que ton ami devrait s'en aller pour qu'on puisse avoir une discussion, euh, privée. »

« Je ne vais pas le jeter dehors alors qu'une tempête de neige arrive ! » hurle Kurt, sa voix montant d'une octave.

Il pivote sur lui-même pour faire face à Blaine et pose ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Reste ici, d'accord ? »

« Je- Je ne peux pas rester si ton père ne veut pas. Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. »

« Je m'inquiète pour toi et je m'inquiéterais encore plus si tu t'en vas. »

« Il ne- »

La voix de Blaine baisse d'un ton et il continue :

« Kurt, il ne me connaît pas comme toi tu me connais. Même- Même si tu lui expliques, il pourrait ne pas comprendre. Personne ne veut d'un inconnu dans leur maison. »

« Je dois essayer. » dit Kurt, « Et tu n'es pas un inconnu. Tu es mon- mon- tu n'es pas un inconnu. »

Burt s'éclaircit la gorge derrière lui et Kurt laisse retomber ses bras le long de son corps. Il se retourne, le menton haut en signe de défi.

« Tu ne peux pas le forcer à partir. » lance-t-il fermement, « Pas avant mes explications. Si tu penses qu'il doit toujours partir après, alors je ne pourrais pas t'empêcher. Mais... sache que- que si tu le mets à la porte malgré tout, je m'en irais avec lui. »

Ok. D'où ça vient _ça_ ?!

« Wooooooooow. » s'exclame Burt en levant une main devant lui, « On ne va pas en arriver là, gamin. Je ne t'ai jamais dit que je ne te laisserais pas expliquer. Quelque chose se passe clairement ici et, même si je ne comprends rien, ça a l'air sérieux. »

« Plus que sérieux. » dit Kurt.

Burt hoche la tête.

« On va aller parler en bas alors. Ton- Blaine peut rester là. On va descendre et faire du café. Rejoins-nous quand tu seras prêt. »

Son père et sa belle-mère disparaissent du pas de la porte de sa chambre et il tournoie une nouvelle fois pour regarder Blaine. Il encadre ses joues de ses mains et se penche en avant pour poser son front contre le sien.

« Je n'aurais jamais dû venir ici. » lâche Blaine, presque douloureusement.

« Non. » le réprimande Kurt, « N'ose même pas le penser. Écoute, je sais qu'on- je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas beaucoup tous les deux et je sais que ça fait seulement une semaine mais tu- je ne vais pas te laisser retourner dans la rue tout seul. Pas si je peux aider. »

« Tu ne peux pas le forcer à m'accepter ici. Ce n'est pas ta maison. »

« C'est vrai mais mon père est un homme bien et Carole a été incroyable avec Finn. » dit Kurt, repensant au moment où Carole a laissé Quinn vivre chez eux quand elle n'avait nulle part où aller, quand Finn pensait encore qu'il était le père du bébé, « Laisse-moi seulement leur parler. Mais si tu- si tu ne veux pas rester, si tu veux retourner dehors, je ne peux pas te retenir ici. Tu veux... t'en aller ? »

Blaine s'écarte lentement de l'étreinte de Kurt et jette un coup d'œil aux couvertures et au sac que Kurt lui a donnés. Il reste silencieux un moment et grimace en se remémorant les pires choses qu'il a vécues dans la rue. Kurt sait qu'il est certainement dingue, qu'ils ne connaissent quasiment pas et qu'il ne peut pas séquestrer Blaine. Il sait aussi qu'il ne le laissera pas partir sans se battre avant et qu'il ne peut pas voir l'autre garçon souffrir encore plus.

Leurs regards finissent par se croiser à nouveau.

« Non. » dit Blaine, « Je ne veux pas m'en aller. »

 _Dieu merci._

« Laisse-moi aller leur expliquer alors. Ne bouge pas, d'accord ? Ne- Ne t'enfuis pas non plus. Je reviens. »

Blaine acquiesce maladroitement et, sans réfléchir, Kurt embrasse rapidement son front.

« Je reviens. »

 **OoOK &BOoO**

Kurt s'assoit prudemment à la table de la cuisine et tente de faire disparaître la boule qui enserre sa gorge. Carole le regarde avec beaucoup d'inquiétude et un soupçon de confusion mais son père a l'air résigné. Son expression est sévère et peu familière. Il fixe Kurt quelques secondes dans les yeux avant de faire glisser une tasse vers lui.

« Café ? » propose-t-il.

Kurt prend une gorgée et se brûle la langue.

« Chéri, tu es encore plus pâle que d'habitude. » remarque Carole.

« J'ai juste... vraiment peur de ce qui va arriver. » avoue Kurt.

« Explique-nous, d'accord ? » le presse Burt, « Comme tu voulais le faire. »

« Ouais. » marmonne Kurt en buvant à nouveau, comme si une potion de courage était mélangée à son café, « Il faut que je le dise mais vous ne devez pas paniquer. »

« Je ne te promets rien, fils, mais je vais faire de mon mieux. »

Kurt prend une profonde inspiration et regarde droit dans les yeux de son père.

« Blaine est SDF. »

Carole lâche un petit cri et se couvre la bouche de la main, choquée. Burt n'a aucune réaction, hormis qu'il serre le rebord de la table si fort que ses doigts blanchissent.

« Il est... SDF. » répète Burt.

« Oui. »

« Il a l'air bien propre sur lui pour un gosse sans-abri. »

« Il porte mes habits. » explique Kurt, « Je l'ai ramené ici hier matin. Je l'ai laissé prendre une douche, je lui ai donné des vêtements et je lui ai préparé un petit-déjeuner. Ensuite on est allés en ville un bon moment avant de rentrer. »

« Mais- Comment- Quoi ? » bafouille Burt, « Comment tu as rencontré ce garçon ? »

« Tu te souviens de la semaine dernière ? Quand je suis tombé en panne d'essence sur ce pont et que tu es venu m'aider ? »

« Ouais... »

« Il était là. Il _vivait_ sous ce pont depuis un mois. »

« Par ce temps ? » demande Carole, immédiatement horrifiée par la nouvelle.

« Oui et il est SDF depuis deux ans. »

« Deux ans ? » halète Carole, « Mais- Mais ses parents ? Où ils sont ? »

« Pour son père, je ne sais pas. » dit Kurt, « Il ne m'a jamais parlé de lui. Sa mère était avec lui au début, dans la rue je veux dire, mais elle est partie il y a trois mois et n'est jamais revenue. Elle l'a juste abandonné. »

Carole semble être à deux doigts de pleurer mais Burt, lui, frotte simplement son crâne chauve, comme si Kurt lui donnait beaucoup trop d'informations à la fois. Il soupire lourdement et pose un regard sérieux sur Kurt.

« Gamin, j'ai tellement de questions que je ne sais pas par quoi commencer. »

« Demande ce que tu veux. » lance Kurt, « Demande ce que tu veux et je te répondrais. »

« Eh bien, déjà, comment tu sais qu'il dit la vérité ? »

« Burt. » siffle Carole.

« Hé, je dois savoir. » dit Burt à sa femme, « Kurt a un cœur énorme et, parfois, il l'offre et laisse les gens y entrer bien trop vite. »

« _Kurt_ est assis à côté de toi. » s'énerve Kurt, irrité.

« Tu ramenais tout le temps des chats de gouttières chez nous quand tu étais petit. » rappelle Burt, « Tu sais à quel point je me sentais mal à chaque fois que je te disais qu'on ne pouvait pas les garder parce qu'on n'avait ni la place ni l'argent pour s'occuper d'eux ? »

« Blaine n'est pas un _chat de gouttière_. » contre avec véhémence Kurt en croisant ses bras défensivement, « C'est un être humain et il serait mort dehors. Il était vraiment malade quand je l'ai trouvé et il n'avait pas de manteau et sa couverture, papa... tu pouvais presque voir à travers. Elle était fine à ce point. Il avait tellement peur de moi au début qu'il ne parlait pas. Mais il a fini par admettre qu'il était malade alors je lui ai donné des médicaments que j'avais dans la trousse de secours de ma voiture. »

« ... Tu lui as donné ton blouson, hein ? » demande Burt, « Tu étais gelé quand je t'ai récupéré cette nuit-là. »

« Oui et je lui ai donné mes gants et la couverture qu'il y avait dans mon coffre. »

« Comment tu as su qu'il ne faisait pas semblant ? » interroge Burt, « Je ne veux pas aborder les sujets qui fâchent mais, en réalité, tu n'en as aucune idée. »

« Je le sais parce qu'il était à quinze kilomètres de la ville, tout seul, malade et frigorifié sous un pont, en pleine nuit. Je le sais parce qu'il n'était pas assis sur un trottoir bondé en pleine journée, qu'il ne faisait pas la manche avec une pancarte pour attendrir les piétons. Je le sais parce qu'il a accepté le gobelet de chocolat chaud tiède, à moitié vide d'un inconnu sans se plaindre. »

« Mais- »

« Il ne m'a jamais demandé d'argent. Il ne m'a jamais demandé de nourriture ou d'habits. Il ne m'a jamais rien demandé, papa. Je suis retourné le voir presque tous les jours cette semaine, je lui ai apporté à manger, des médicaments et des choses pour qu'il soit un minimum au chaud et j'ai discuté avec lui. J'ai appris à le connaître. Il a même avoué avoir volé des lingettes pour bébé et des rasoirs jetables dans un magasin pour pouvoir être assez présentable pour aller en ville et trouver un travail. »

« ... C'est donc un voleur. »

« Burt, il a fait ce qu'il devait pour se débrouiller. » intervient Carole, « N'ose pas me dire que, si tu étais à la place de Blaine, tu ne ferais pas tout ton possible pour donner une meilleure vie à Kurt. Tu serais capable de tout, même de voler. »

Burt marmonne dans sa barbe, sachant très bien que les mots de sa femme sont vrais.

« S'il veut tellement travailler, pourquoi il n'a pas de job ? » demande Burt.

« Qui voudrait l'engager ? » démontre Kurt, « Il a seize, il ne va pas à l'école et, même s'il ne sent pas mauvais et qu'il n'a pas une énorme barbe, ses vêtements ont vu de meilleurs jours. Il est SDF depuis ses quatorze ans et n'a aucune expérience professionnelle. Il n'a même pas d'adresse fixe pour remplir un dossier. Sa mère s'occupait de lui avant mais, maintenant, il n'a plus personne. Quand elle est partie, elle lui a dit qu'elle reviendrait et il a attendu deux mois entiers avant de se rendre compte qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais. C'est comme ça qu'il est arrivé ici dans l'espoir de trouver un boulot mais il est tombé malade. C'est à ce moment que je l'ai rencontré. »

« Comment ils se sont retrouvés à la rue ? » s'enquiert Burt, « Une femme responsable se serait démenée pour gagner assez d'argent pour pouvoir au moins mettre le toit d'un motel au-dessus leurs têtes. »

« Je... ne sais pas. » avoue Kurt, « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il leur est arrivé et je ne sais rien d'autre sur sa mère, à part qu'elle a juste tout laissé derrière elle. Il était assez mal quand il m'a raconté les choses qu'il a dues faire, je n'allais pas en plus le forcer à me donner plus d'infos. C'était trop douloureux pour lui. »

« Et les refuges ? » soulève Carole, « Il pourrait certainement trouver une place dans l'un d'eux. »

« Je crois qu'il y a pas mal de choses qu'on ne... sait pas à propos des refuges. » dit Kurt, « J'ai lu quelques articles sur Internet après qu'il m'ait dit qu'il avait, une fois, vécu une mauvaise expérience dans un refuge et qu'il les évitait depuis ce jour. Il ne m'a pas donné de détails sur ce qui s'est passé, je ne sais même pas s'il le fera un jour, mais d'après ce que j'ai lu, beaucoup de refuges refusent les garçons adolescents, même s'ils sont avec leurs mères. Il a dû être obligé à aller dans un autre refuge, un qui accepte les hommes, et je ne pense pas qu'il ait voulu être séparé de sa mère. Je suppose qu'en gros, c'est ça. »

Carole se mord la lèvre, essayant visiblement de ne pas pleurer. Burt lâche un grognement de frustration et s'appuie lourdement contre le dossier de sa chaise. Leurs tasses de café sont complètement oubliées maintenant. Tout ce dont est capable Kurt est gigoter nerveusement alors que l'anxiété enfle en lui avec le silence de la pièce.

« J'ignore ce que tu attends de moi. » admet honnêtement Burt, « Je ne connais pas ce gamin et toi, tu ne le connais que depuis une semaine. »

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire non plus. » confie Kurt en baissant les yeux vers sa tasse, « Je l'ai ramené ici hier et j'espérais juste lui offrir une bonne journée. Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi à ce qui arriverait ensuite. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je ne peux pas le laisser partir ce soir, pas après que tu aies annoncé une tempête de neige. Je ne le laisserais pas dans la rue. »

« Bien sûr que non, chéri. » dit gentiment Carole, « Il peut rester ici ce soir. »

« Ce serait quand même mieux si ce garçon ne dormait pas ton lit. » dit Burt, ne laissant pas place au débat.

« On va arranger la chambre d'amis. » annonce Carole, se levant déjà pour se mettre au travail, « Ce n'est que du bazar. On va descendre les cartons à la cave et on va changer les draps. »

« Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire là-dedans, n'est-ce pas ? » souffle Burt.

« En effet. » lâche Carole, « On en reparlera mais ce pauvre garçon ne dormira pas dehors, pas ce soir. Pas quand on a une chambre vide disponible. »

« Merci. » dit Kurt, relevant la tête vers sa belle-mère quand elle pose une main sur son épaule.

Elle quitte la pièce après une dernière caresse et laisse Kurt et son père seuls.

« Merci de m'avoir laissé expliqué la situation. Je sais que ce n'est pas... facile pour toi. Tu n'es pas comme moi, tu as du mal à faire confiance aux gens. »

« C'est vrai. »

« Il n'a que seize ans et il est juste reconnaissant pour ce que j'ai fait pour lui. Si tu avais pu le voir le jour où je l'ai découvert... »

« Je ne crois pas que je l'aurais ramené _à la maison_ , Kurt. »

« Mais tu aurais- »

« C'est là où nous sommes différents. » continue Burt, « Tu es aussi têtu que moi, ce n'est pas un secret. Mais ça ? Toute cette- cette compassion ? Tu tiens ça de ta mère, sans aucun doute. Elle serait tellement fière de toi. Je sais que je ne comprends pas tout ce qui se passe aujourd'hui et je suis obligé d'être le méchant de l'histoire et de poser toutes les questions qui fâchent mais Kurt ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je suis fier de toi, moi aussi. »

Kurt ravale le flux d'émotions grimpant dans sa gorge et offre un sourire aimant à son père.

« Merci. »

Burt se met debout et donne une petite tape sur l'épaule de son fils.

« On devrait faire descendre ce gamin pour qu'il puisse manger son petit-déjeuner. »

« Oui, je vais le chercher. »

Kurt s'apprête à sortir de la cuisine et à monter à l'étage quand son père l'appelle, l'obligeant à pivoter sur lui-même pour le regarder à nouveau.

« Finn ne t'a rien dit quand tu as ramené Blaine ici ? » demande-t-il.

« Euh... » hésite Kurt, tentant de trouver une bonne excuse pour expliquer l'absence de Finn dans la maison.

« Kurt. Où est ton frère ? »

« Il- Eh bien, il est juste... sorti prendre un peu l'air. »

« ... Il a été chez Rachel tout le week-end, c'est ça ? »

« Je ne peux ni confirmer ni nier cette accusation. » dit platement Kurt.

« Il va être puni _tellement_ longtemps. »

Kurt se sent coupable de ne pas avoir réussi à couvrir son frère. Ce sentiment ne dure pas longtemps, il a d'autres chats à fouetter.

Non pas que Blaine soit un chat et qu'il ait envie de le fouetter.

Bref, l'idée est la même.

Il doit prendre soin de Blaine.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Coucou !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien ! J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que j'ai terminé la traduction de cette fic ! Je ne vous promets rien mais, si j'ai le temps, je vais peut-être commencer à publier deux chapitres par semaine. Rien n'est encore fait mais restez aux aguets ;)**

 **Merci à Clémence, Célia et mon adorable Meryem pour vos reviews toujours aussi magnifiques ! Vous êtes vraiment exceptionnelles toutes les trois. Je vous envoie des tonnes de câlins et de bisous !**

 **Merci aussi au nouveau fav et follow pour cette histoire !**

Lien pour la fic originale (ajouter . com après tumblr et retirer les espaces) : klaineficspdfs . tumblr/post/34927799357

 **Chapitre 7**

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire de moi demain ? » demande Blaine, paniqué, « Je ne peux pas rester dans ta chambre d'amis pour toujours. Et s'ils me jettent à la rue ? Ils doivent penser que je suis un vaurien. Oh mon Dieu, je ne vais plus jamais pouvoir regarder ta famille en face. »

« Arrête, tout de suite. » ordonne Kurt en se laissant tomber à côté de Blaine sur son lit, « Tu _n'es pas_ un vaurien et je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire ça. »

« Tu m'as déjà donné tout ce que tu as pu. » dit Blaine quand Kurt mêle ses doigts aux siens, « Toute cette nourriture, tes- tes habits, le sac et les couvertures. Je ne peux pas te demander quelque chose comme ça. Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas. »

« Tu ne m'as rien demandé que je sache. Je te le propose et ils te le proposent. » rappelle gentiment Kurt.

« Ils me le proposent seulement parce qu'ils ont pitié de moi. »

« Et alors ? Leur pitié est mieux qu'un _non_ catégorique. Je préfère qu'ils aient pitié de toi mais qu'ils apprennent à te connaître plutôt que de te jeter dehors sans essayer. » affirme Kurt, « S'il te plaît, fais-le pour moi. Tu dois leur laisser une chance, comme tu l'as fait avec moi quand on s'est rencontrés. »

« C'était la semaine dernière. Tu ne sais même pas- »

« Si tu termines cette phrase, je te promets que je te frappe. »

Blaine baisse la tête pour éviter son regard. Kurt ne peut pas retenir son soupir de frustration.

« Je ne suis pas obligé de connaître ta vie dans les moindres détails pour savoir que tu es quelqu'un de bien et que tu mérites largement plus que ce que tu as. » dit doucement Kurt en portant une de ses mains sur la nuque de Blaine, « J'ai du mal à croire que tu aies fait quelque chose d'assez horrible pour mériter cette vie. »

« Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait. » chuchote Blaine en gardant les yeux rivés sur ses cuisses, « Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'ai pu faire. »

« Tu as tué quelqu'un ? »

Blaine sursaute presque en entendant sa question et relève la tête à toute vitesse pour fixer Kurt avec horreur. Kurt ne détourne pas les yeux et attend calmement la réponse qu'il connaît déjà.

« Bien sûr que non ! Je n'ai jamais _tué_ personne. »

« Dans ce cas, rien de ce que tu aies pu faire ne peut diminuer l'estime que j'ai pour toi. » déclare Kurt, « Je sais que c'était dur. Je sais que tu as traversé des périodes difficiles et que tu as dû faire certaines choses pas très glorieuses pour simplement continuer de... vivre. Je sais aussi que tu as dû te débrouiller tout seul un bon moment mais tu n'es plus tout seul. Pas ce soir, en tout cas. D'accord ? »

Blaine se ratatine sur lui et voûte ses épaules, comme s'il se refermait physiquement sur lui-même. Kurt comprend son dilemme : soit il refuse et retourne dans la rue, soit il se repose sur la gentillesse d'inconnus.

Et tous les inconnus ne sont pas aussi sympas.

« D'accord. » se radoucit-il finalement.

« Bien. »

Kurt se lève pour aller fouiller dans son placard et en sort un t-shirt, un pantalon de survêtement et son peignoir.

« Prends ça et va prendre une douche bien chaude, ok ? Donne-moi aussi les habits que tu portes et ceux qu'il y a dans ton sac pour que je les lave. »

« Tu n'es pas obligé de- »

« Je vais le faire quand même. Je vais attendre dans le couloir que tu te déshabilles. »

 **OoOK &BOoO**

Kurt met les vêtements dans la machine à laver pendant que Blaine est dans la douche. En vérité, il a envie de les jeter à la poubelle et de lui en donner des nouveaux - peu importe qu'ils aient été portés auparavant - mais il se retient. Il ignore si Blaine est attaché à ses habits d'une quelconque manière ou non. Les personnes dans la situation de Blaine tiennent beaucoup au peu d'affaires qu'ils possèdent d'ordinaire et Kurt n'oserait jamais les lui retirer.

« J'ai trouvé des draps propres pour le lit. » annonce Carole quand Kurt revient dans la cuisine, « Finn m'aidera à descendre les cartons à la cave quand il rentrera. Enfin... Je vais peut-être le laisser faire tout seul. »

Kurt renifle avec amusement.

« Vous vous attendiez vraiment à ce qu'il n'aille pas chez elle pendant que vous étiez en week-end ? »

« Je m'attendais à ce qu'il y aille. J'espérais qu'il n'y aille pas. »

« _Touché._ »

« Où est Blaine ? » demande son père, la tête dans le frigo à la recherche de nourriture comestible.

« Dans la douche. » répond Kurt, « Il s'attend déjà à ce que vous pensiez qu'il ne vaut rien ou quelque chose du genre alors, je t'en supplie, essaie d'être sympa. »

« Je suis un homme très sympa. »

Carole jette un regard assassin au dos de son mari.

« On sera parfaitement polis avec ce jeune homme, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Merci. »

Kurt éloigne son père du frigo et lève les yeux au ciel en voyant qu'il tient une bombe de crème fouettée dans les mains.

« Tu es impossible, tu le sais ? » dit Kurt.

« On n'a que de la nourriture pour lapins ! »

« Et des œufs, du pain, du lait et tout un tas d'autres trucs idéals pour un petit-déjeuner sain. »

« Oui mais ça demande du _temps_. »

« Tu es pire qu'un enfant parfois. »

« Je te parie que Blaine aime manger de la crème chantilly au petit-déjeuner. » rétorque son père.

« Blaine mangerait tout ce que tu lui mettrais sous le nez sans se plaindre. Maintenant, assis-toi et laisse-moi faire. »

Burt marmonne quelque chose dans sa barbe que Kurt ne parvient pas à comprendre mais s'installe dans sa chaise. Carole sert du café à tout le monde, sans oublier Blaine. Elle est réellement une des personnes les plus attentionnées que Kurt ait le plaisir de connaître.

Au même moment où Kurt allume le gaz pour préparer des œufs brouillés, Blaine apparaît sur le pas de la porte, ayant une fois de plus l'air bien trop adorable pour son propre bien dans les habits de Kurt.

Carole le remarque aussitôt et l'invite à prendre le siège en face de Burt.

« Assis-toi ici, chéri. » dit-elle gentiment, posant une tasse de café devant lui, « Tu veux du sucre ou du lait ? On a aussi de l'extrait de vanille et de noisettes ou de l'arôme de cannelle si tu veux. »

« C-C'est très bien. » bafouille Blaine, « Je n'ai besoin de rien de plus. »

Carole fait claquer sa langue et dépose tout ce qu'elle a proposé sur la table devant Blaine.

« Tu peux mettre tout ce que tu veux et autant que tu veux dans ton café, chéri. On en a assez pour tout le monde. Il y a aussi du jus de fruit dans le frigo et Kurt prépare le petit-déjeuner. »

« Ce gamin n'est pas une dinde de Noël, tu n'as pas besoin de l'engraisser. » lance Burt d'un ton moqueur.

« Chut, chut. » réprimande-t-elle son mari avant de tourner à nouveau son attention vers leur invité, « Kurt préfère la cannelle, surtout quand il fait froid dehors. »

« J'aime bien le mocha à la menthe aussi. » ajoute Kurt, toujours derrière les fourneaux, « Mais Finn a utilisé tout l'arôme de menthe qu'on avait parce qu'il ne sait pas le doser correctement dans son café. »

« Je vais- Je vais prendre de la cannelle. » dit doucement Blaine, un rougissement colorant ses pommettes, « Si ça ne vous dérange pas ? »

« Bien sûr que non, chéri. » le rassure Carole en passant sa main dans ses boucles humides.

Kurt ne réalise qu'à cet instant à quel point il a envie de faire la même chose.

Elle replace les autres flacons au frigo et Burt détache finalement ses yeux de sa tasse.

« Donc... » lâche abruptement Burt.

Blaine sursaute à la voix profonde de Burt et secoue sauvagement la bouteille d'arôme de cannelle dans sa main, renversant quelques gouttes sur la table. Il pâlit immédiatement et commence à s'excuser en bégayant, comme s'il avait commis une faute irréparable.

« Je- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas- Je- Je vais- »

« Wow, calme-toi, gamin. » intervient Burt alors que Carole s'empresse de nettoyer la bazar avec de l'essuie-tout, « Ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est pas comme si tu venais de gâcher nos dernières rations vitales. »

« Je suis désolé. » répond tristement Blaine, « Je ne suis pas... du genre à gaspiller la nourriture. »

« Totalement compréhensible. » dit Carole, « Tu veux du sucre ? »

« Hmm- Je- »

« D'habitude, je mets trois bonnes cuillères dans le mien. » commence Burt en versant un peu de sucre dans la tasse de Blaine, « Mais Kurt ne veut plus que j'en mette autant. »

« Il... ne veut plus ? » interroge Blaine en regardant Burt touiller son café pour lui.

« Je nous ai fait une petite peur il y a quelques temps. » informe Burt d'un air détaché, « Je suis obligé de manger sainement maintenant. »

« Tu as eu une crise cardiaque. » contre Kurt en distribuant quatre assiettes emplies d'œufs, de toasts, de raisins et de fraises, « J'aimerais vraiment beaucoup que tu vives assez longtemps pour être présent à ma remise de diplôme, merci. »

« Tu es pire qu'une mère poule. »

« Mon inquiétude pour ta santé est _largement justifiée_. »

Blaine lance un coup d'œil à Carole, qui est maintenant assise à côté de son mari.

« Ils sont toujours comme ça ? »

Carole rit joyeusement et bruyamment en même temps que Kurt s'installe à son tour.

« Oh, tu n'as pas idée. »

Le petit-déjeuner se déroule avec les chamailleries familiales habituelles et les sourires timides occasionnels de Blaine. Tout est tellement naturel malgré les circonstances que Kurt se surprend à souhaiter que tous les matins soient comme celui-ci. Il veut que Blaine boive son café comme il l'aime avec eux au petit-déjeuner. Il veut que Blaine soit bien nourri et n'ait plus peur d'accepter une autre tartine. Il veut que Blaine ait toujours l'air aussi adorable dans ses vêtements empruntés, même si les siens sont au lavage et attendent patiemment d'être portés à nouveau.

Il veut seulement que Blaine soit heureux, au chaud et en sécurité.

Quel meilleur endroit pour cela que la maison Hummel-Hudson ?

Après le petit-déjeuner, Burt et Carole font la vaisselle alors que Kurt redirige Blaine vers sa chambre.

« Je vais me doucher. » annonce Kurt, préméditant déjà l'expression alarmée de Blaine, « Je vais me dépêcher, je te promets. Ils ne vont pas débarquer pour t'interroger. Prends un livre si tu veux. Je ne sais pas si les romans que j'ai te plairont mais je suis sûr que tu trouveras quelque chose. »

« Tu- Tu es sûr qu'ils ne vont pas- »

« Je vais fermer la porte et ils ne t'embêteront pas. »

Blaine soupire et baisse la tête, désespéré.

« Je suis désolé. Je suis tellement pathétique. Ils sont vraiment gentils, comme tu me l'avais dit. Seulement- Je ne suis pas... habitué. »

« Je sais. » dit Kurt en serrant les doigts de Blaine d'un geste rassurant, « Tu es très courageux, tu le sais ? »

Il secoue la tête, comme s'il voulait repousser le compliment de ses oreilles, et lâche un souffle tremblant.

« Hé. » chuchote Kurt en s'approchant et en relevant le menton de Blaine du bout de l'index pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux, « Dis-le. »

« Je- Je ne le suis pas. »

« Tu as peut-être encore du mal à le croire mais tu l'es. Tu es la personne la plus courageuse que je connaisse. Alors je veux te l'entendre dire et peut-être qu'un jour tu finiras par le croire. D'accord ? »

« _Kurt_. » pleurniche Blaine en caressant sa joue pâle.

Kurt peut voir ce désespoir si profond et vulnérable dans le regard de Blaine, dans l'expression de son visage et peut même l'entendre dans sa voix. Ce mal-être presque viscéral tord douloureusement le cœur de Kurt dans son torse.

« Tu es très courageux, Blaine. » répète Kurt, espérant réussir à transmettre sa sincérité et sa force dans ses paroles, surtout quand il remarque que les yeux de Blaine sont un peu plus humides.

Blaine renifle doucement dans la pièce calme.

« Je- Je suis très courageux. » imite-t-il.

Un sentiment chaud et doux éclot en Kurt et parcourt ses veines en entendant ses mots.

« Oui, tu l'es. » dit Kurt en faisant un dernier pas vers Blaine pour le prendre étroitement dans ses bras.

Il presse sa joue contre ses boucles toujours mouillées et profite d'avoir Blaine aussi proche de lui et de la façon dont son corps se moule parfaitement contre le sien, comme s'il était destiné à être à cet endroit précis.

Le mot _âme-sœur_ résonne tout à coup dans sa tête comme une mélodie, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi.

Quelque chose qu'il souhaitait avoir bien avant de connaître le réel sens de cette expression.

 **OoOK &BOoO**

L'enfer s'abat sur la maison dès que Finn passe le pas de la porte d'entrée après le déjeuner. Carole lui saute dessus sans attendre. Peu importe qu'elle fasse la moitié de sa taille, son fils se ratatine tout autant devant elle. Il a l'air totalement effrayé et cherche de l'aide au près de Kurt pour échapper à la furie de sa mère.

« ... et on a eu déjà eu assez peur avec la grossesse de Quinn. » le réprimande-t-elle, « A quel moment tu as pensé que ce serait malin d'attendre qu'on ait le dos tourné pour filer chez Rachel ? On te faisait confiance pour être responsable pendant qu'on serait à Colombus mais, au lieu de ça, on est rentrés à la maison et tu n'étais pas là ! »

« Kurt, mec, tu me laisses tomber ? » demande Finn désespérément.

« Non, je ne- »

« Tu t'attendais à ce que ton frère mente pour toi en plus ! » continue Carole, « Il n'a même pas eu besoin de te laisser tomber comme tu dis. On savait déjà où tu étais au moment même où on a réalisé que tu n'étais pas à la maison. Tu es puni pendant une semaine, jeune homme. Et tu vas descendre tous les cartons de la chambre d'amis dans la cave _aujourd'hui_. »

La confusion efface une seconde la peur sur le visage, ne comprenant pas ce nouveau genre de punition.

« ... Quoi ? »

« Tu m'as entendue ! Au travail ! »

Kurt a à peine le temps de lancer un regard désolé à Finn que Carole l'envoie déjà à l'étage pour accomplir la corvée.

« Rappelle-moi de ne jamais la mettre en colère. » dit Kurt à son père.

« Bordel, pareil pour moi. » grommelle Burt, emboîtant le pas de sa femme.

Blaine est lové dans un coin du canapé et regarde distraitement la neige tomber par la fenêtre et recouvrir le sol tel un épais duvet blanc. Le vent souffle violemment et soulève les flocons de neige par vague, donnant l'impression qu'ils dansent pour arriver sur la terre ferme.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demande Kurt en se collant à Blaine sur le sofa.

Blaine ne répond pas au départ, préférant se tourner pour poser sa tête sur l'accoudoir. Kurt incline la sienne avec curiosité face au petit pli d'anxiété entre les sourcils de Blaine. Il fait glisser sa main sur l'arrière des genoux pliés de Blaine et tire doucement, l'obligeant à étendre ses jambes sur les cuisses de Kurt.

« Hmm ? » le presse Kurt en dessinant des formes imaginaires sur le tibia de Blaine.

Ils ne devraient sûrement pas déjà agir ainsi tous les deux. Ils ne devraient sûrement pas déjà être aussi à l'aise ou tactiles l'un avec l'autre mais c'est bien trop agréable pour ne pas y prêter attention.

Kurt s'autorise alors à apprécier la chaleur irradiant de la silhouette de Blaine et se laisse aller au plaisir de croire que sa place est ici, à ses côtés.

« J'ai l'impression que je vais me réveiller et que cela n'est que le rêve le plus élaboré et époustouflant que j'ai fait de toute ma vie. » avoue Blaine, « Enfin, je vais peut-être me réveiller couvert de neige demain, encore plus malade et proche de la mort que quand je t'ai rencontré. »

« S'il te plaît, ne pense pas à ça. » dit Kurt, saisissant immédiatement les mains de Blaine posées sur son ventre, « Ce n'est pas un rêve et, même si tu ne peux pas rester ici, on te trouvera un endroit où te mettre à l'abri. »

« Je- Je ne comprends pas. » confie Blaine, « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous vous embêtez pour moi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tes parents me laissent rester ici, dans leur maison, et je ne- je ne comprends pas pourquoi ma mère m'a abandonné ou comment tout ça est arrivé. Je n'ai- Je n'ai rien fait de mal et je- »

« Hé, _hé_. » le calme Kurt, repoussant gentiment ses jambes pour pouvoir se lover contre son flanc.

Il place sa tête sur le torse de Blaine, comme le matin-même, et enroule son bras autour de sa taille fine. Vraiment trop fine. Carole avait raison. Ils doivent engraisser ce garçon.

« Je sais que tu es inquiet mais on va prendre soin de toi, nous tous. Surtout moi. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Eh bien, je ne peux pas parler pour eux, » débute Kurt, « mais je sais que je le fais parce que je- parce que je tiens à toi. Beaucoup. Peut-être un trop en si peu de temps. Je ne laisserais plus de mal t'arriver. »

Blaine s'agrippe à l'avant-bras de Kurt, froissant le tissu de sa chemise au passage. Kurt n'aurait jamais cru possible pouvoir tenir autant à quelqu'un. Il se fait du souci pour la santé de son père, il aime sa famille de tout son cœur mais il n'a jamais ressenti ce besoin violent de protéger quelqu'un. Il n'a jamais voulu serrer quelqu'un dans ses bras et embrasser cette personne jusqu'à ce que les cauchemars disparaissent.

Mais, merde, c'est exactement ce dont il a envie maintenant.

« Je suis tellement fatigué de me battre. » révèle Blaine en remontant ses mains dans les cheveux de Kurt.

« Tu ne devrais pas avoir à te battre pour ça. » dit Kurt, « Pas pour un lit chaud et le ventre plein. Pas pour ta santé ou ta sécurité. »

« Je ne sais rien faire d'autre. »

« Tu n'as pas à te battre aujourd'hui. Ni ce soir. Reste juste avec moi. »

Il sent la respiration de Blaine chatouiller le haut de son crâne et ses lèvres se presser tendrement contre son front.

« Je resterais avec toi aussi longtemps qu'ils me l'autoriseront. »

Ils finissent par se taire, heureux de se reposer l'un contre l'autre, par cette après-midi paresseuse d'hiver, alors que la neige tombe de plus en plus rapidement et lourdement dehors. Kurt s'accroche étroitement à Blaine, comme pour s'assurer qu'il est bien là, en sécurité avec lui et non pas dans la rue, tremblant et mourant à petit feu dans la tempête.

 **OoOK &BOoO**

Les deux silhouettes s'éloignent discrètement et retournent dans la cuisine, laissant les garçons se reposer paisiblement dans le salon.

« Il ne me pardonnera jamais si je dis au gamin qu'il ne peut pas rester chez nous, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, chéri. Je ne pense pas qu'il pourra. »

« Il n'y a qu'une chose à faire alors. »


	8. Chapitre 8

**Coucou mes lapins !**

 **Me revoilà avec ce huitième chapitre ! J'espère que cette fic vous plaît toujours autant !**

 **Merci à Célia, Clémence, Meryem et zelda.d pour vos reviews. Vous êtes extraordinaires et fantastiques. Merci du fond du cœur.**

 **Merci aussi aux nouveaux fav & follow et à toutes les personnes qui lisent sans oser laisser de reviews.**

Lien pour la fic originale (ajouter . com après tumblr et retirer les espaces) : klaineficspdfs . tumblr/post/34927799357

 **Chapitre 8**

Kurt s'endort finalement, enroulé paresseusement autour de Blaine dans le canapé. Il a vaguement conscience que quelqu'un allume un feu dans la cheminée et que la pièce est légèrement plus chaude que dix minutes auparavant. Il se blottit contre l'épaule de Blaine et inspire profondément son odeur de plus en plus familière.

« Hé, les garçons, il faut se lever maintenant. »

Kurt lâche un grognement de protestation à la voix de son père et cache son visage contre le cou de Blaine.

« Allez, on doit discuter, tu te souviens ? »

« Encore cinq minutes. » marmonne Kurt, bien trop à l'aise où il est, lové contre Blaine.

« Tu as fait une sieste de deux heures, fiston. » l'informe Burt d'un ton plus qu'amusé.

« Allez, Kurt. » résonne la profonde voix de Blaine, douce comme du velours, contre sa joue, toujours appuyée contre son torse.

Kurt s'efforce de s'asseoir, tout en rouspétant, et essaie d'aplatir ses cheveux qu'il sait ébouriffé par le sommeil. Au même moment, Carole entre dans le salon en portant un plateau où reposent des tasses de cacao fumant emplies à ras-bord de crème fouettée et accompagnées de bâtonnets de chocolat fourrés à la menthe.

« Comment tu fais pour toujours arriver _au bon moment_ ? » demande Kurt, encore vaseux et un peu endormi.

Blaine se redresse correctement dans le sofa et a presque l'air de craindre que son monde s'écroule autour de lui d'une seconde à l'autre. Kurt attrape alors leurs deux tasses et lui en tend une. Blaine se radoucit légèrement à son geste, comme s'il avait une preuve physique que son ventre restera plein aujourd'hui. Kurt se retient de lui dire que tout finira par s'arranger, le chocolat chaud lui apporte assez de réconfort pour l'instant.

« C'est mon intuition maternelle. » taquine Carole, « Je sais toujours quand mes garçons ont besoin de quelque chose. »

Son regard doux et calme se pose sur Blaine.

« _Tous_ mes garçons. »

Blaine rougit violemment à la marque d'affection, serre sa tasse avec force et s'enfonce un peu plus dans le canapé. Kurt, par contre, s'attarde plus sur la signification de ses mots que sur la sincérité de son ton.

« Attends. » dit-il rapidement, renversant presque son cacao dans le processus, « Tu veux dire... »

« Exactement. » acquiesce Carole en s'installant sur le rebord de la table basse, les yeux pétillants.

Kurt pousse un cri de joie pure – ce qui ne lui ressemble pas du tout – mais se calme quand son père finit de raviver le feu et s'assoit près de Kurt sur le canapé.

« Évidemment on doit établir certaines règles avant de s'emballer. » dit Burt en étendant son bras sur le dossier du sofa.

« D'accord. Oui, bien sûr. » accepte Kurt en se redressant et en fixant sérieusement son père.

Il peut gérer quelques règles. Certaines conditions aussi. Mais renvoyer Blaine dans le froid, tout seul, hors de question.

« Avant tout, » commence Burt, « si Blaine reste avec nous, il devra suivre toutes les règles qu'on vous a fixés à Finn et à toi. Il aura le même couvre-feu et il devra nous demander la permission pour inviter des amis ici. Pas de drogue ou d'alcool non plus. »

Kurt ne s'attendait pas à ce que Blaine soit autorisé à agir de la sorte ou à s'attirer des ennuis. D'après les observations de Kurt, Blaine n'est pas ce genre de personne de toute manière. Il passe tout son temps libre à la _bibliothèque_. Kurt ne pense pas qu'il devienne un amateur de fête où l'alcool coule à flots du jour au lendemain.

Kurt hoche la tête avec enthousiasme et laisse son père continuer.

« Blaine aura la chambre d'amis. » dit Burt, « On ira lui acheter quelques meubles et d'autres trucs après le Nouvel An. Il n'y a rien dans cette pièce, à part un lit et une table de nuit. »

« Et ces photos super bizarres de canards au mur. » coupe Kurt, lançant un coup d'œil appuyé à son père.

« Elles donnent du caractère à la chambre. » insiste Burt, semblant vexé que Kurt critique ces photos qu'il a obtenues pour une bouchée de pain dans un vide-greniers.

« On dirait plutôt une chambre de motel moisie. »

« Je t'aiderais pour la décoration, chéri. » interrompt Carole, mettant fin à la querelle.

Burt lève les yeux au ciel, secrètement ravi du lien fort qui unit Kurt et Carole.

« Bref, on fera les magasins. » reprend-il, « On ira aussi lui acheter des habits qui lui vont, à moins que tu aies envie de partager ta garde-robe un peu plus longtemps. »

« Je partagerais, » déclare Kurt, « si ça veut dire qu'il peut rester. »

« Je sais. » rétorque calmement Burt d'un ton bien plus tendre, « Mais tu n'es pas obligé. »

Kurt baisse la tête en signe de respect. Laisser Blaine s'installer ici est déjà énorme. Il n'espérait pas qu'en plus son père lui aménage sa propre chambre et lui paie de nouveaux vêtements.

« On organisera un week-end shopping. » dit Carole, « Ce sera amusant. »

Les relookings sont toujours amusant. Kurt ne retient même pas sa joie en imaginant qu'un week-end entier sera destiné à Blaine. Rien que pour lui offrir toutes les choses dont il a besoin et dont il a été privé bien trop longtemps.

« Autre chose. » ajoute Burt en posant ses yeux sur Blaine qui est resté immobile et silencieux durant toute la conversation, « Je sais que tu as été seul longtemps, gamin, et qu'il te faudra du temps pour t'ajuster. Tu as été obligé de prendre de soin de toi-même et d'être responsable mais on est là pour toi maintenant, d'accord ? Chacun d'entre nous. Je sais que ton premier instinct sera d'aller vers Kurt parce que c'est en lui que tu as le plus confiance pour le moment mais tu dois te rappeler que lui aussi n'est qu'un enfant. Il n'aura pas toujours toutes les réponses. Alors j'espère que tu sais que tu peux aussi nous faire confiance, d'accord gamin ? Si quelque chose ne va pas ou si tu ne te sens plus à l'aise ici, tu peux venir nous parler. »

« De tout ce que tu veux. » ajoute Carole, « On t'écoutera toujours et on te comprend bien plus que tu ne le penses. »

Kurt a officiellement la meilleure famille du monde. Il peut sentir les larmes affluer dans ses yeux. Il aimerait que Noël ne soit pas déjà passée car Carole mérite bien plus qu'un flacon de parfum et son père mérite largement plus qu'une compilation des meilleurs albums de Mellencamp.

« Une dernière chose. » conclut Burt, « Enfin, pour l'instant. Il faut je te pose une seule question, Blaine. »

Kurt sent le corps de Blaine se tendre lorsque son père s'adresse à lui alors que son attention est toujours rivée vers son mug de cacao.

« O-Oui, monsieur ? »

« Est-ce que tu _veux_ rester ici ? »

Les yeux de Kurt s'exorbitent d'horreur et il se tourne abruptement vers son ami pour entendre sa réponse. Évidemment qu'il veut rester, n'est-ce pas ? C'est bien mieux que dormir sous un pont dans le froid de l'hiver ou se laver avec des lingettes. C'est bien mieux qu'un refuge empli de personnes malades et de trop peu de lits.

Pas vrai ?

Kurt se rend soudain compte de la force avec laquelle ses doigts serrent ses cuisses avec appréhension. Il frotte ses paumes moites sur son jean et essaie de se détendre. Il se sent mal de ne pas avoir posé cette question plus tôt. Demander à Blaine s'il veut s'en aller, là, tout de suite est bien différent que de lui demander s'il veut rester sous leur toit à long terme, vivre en suivant des règles et être sous la responsabilité de sa famille. C'est peut-être trop d'un coup pour que Blaine accepte. Kurt sait que c'est déjà difficile pour lui d'accepter autant d'aide et de gentillesse mais s'habituer et s'intégrer au fonctionnement bien huilé d'une famille peut être encore plus dur.

Il n'essaie pas de le pousser à répondre, il attend seulement qu'il soit prêt. Il se mord l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas crier les mots qu'il aimerait entendre de la part de son ami.

« Je- Je- »

« Tu auras une période d'essai au début. » assure Burt, ignorant le regard de Kurt, « Tu pourras partir quand tu le souhaiteras, si ça ne fonctionne pas. Si ça se passe bien, on s'occupera du côté juridique plus tard. »

Juridique.

Kurt ne peut pas s'empêcher de déglutir au son de ce mot. Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, la première conclusion qui lui saute à l'esprit est _une adoption_. Il grimace mentalement à cette idée. Il ne veut pas que Blaine soit son frère, comme il ne voulait pas que Finn le soit avant, quand il a développé un énorme coup de cœur pour lui.

Kurt se demande amèrement pourquoi chaque garçon auquel il s'intéresse risque à un moment ou à un autre de devenir un membre de sa famille mais il ne donne pas son avis sur la question. Les démarches juridiques sont encore loin. Blaine doit donner son accord avant tout.

D'ailleurs, Blaine, à cet instant précis, fixe Burt comme si ses rêves et ses espoirs venaient d'être écrasés sur le sol. Son expression déroute Kurt au-delà de l'entendement. Rien n'est détruit. Tout est à construire, Blaine ne voit-il pas cela ?

« Je ne peux pas. » chuchote Blaine.

Le cœur de Kurt tombe à peu près au même niveau que ses pieds.

« Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire tout ça pour moi. » continue-t-il, « De nouveaux habits et de nouveaux meubles... Je ne peux pas accepter tout ça gratuitement. Je ne peux pas vous laisser me donner- me donner une chambre ou tout le rester sans vous rembourser. Je- Je ne veux pas être un acte de charité. »

A ces paroles, le cœur de Kurt retrouve sa place dans sa poitrine. Et se brise. En mille morceaux. Carole a l'air d'être à deux doigts de fondre en larmes mais Burt lui paraît étrangement ravi et un peu trop pensif au goût de Kurt. Ils ne vont pas le transformer en Cendrillon moderne ! Ils ne vont pas faire de Blaine un esclave seulement pour qu'il ait le droit de rester dans un endroit sûr. Ils ne peuvent pas non plus le forcer à trouver un job, il ne va toujours pas à l'école et n'a toujours pas d'expérience professionnelle. Personne ne va l'engager. Kurt ignore même si Blaine connaît son numéro de sécurité social ou d'autres informations importantes du genre.

Malgré tout, Burt semble avoir la solution parfaite.

« Gamin, » dit-il lentement, « Tu t'y connais en voiture ? »


	9. Chapitre 9

**Coucou !**

 **Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont ajouté cette fic à leur fav et follow depuis mercredi :)**

 **Merci aussi à Clémence, Meryem d'amour et Célia pour vos reviews toutes plus mignonnes et encourageantes les unes que les autres. Sans votre soutien, je n'aurais pas continué à poster donc merci, merci, merci. Je lance pleins de cœurs sur vous les filles !**

Lien pour la fic originale (ajouter . com après tumblr et retirer les espaces) : klaineficspdfs . tumblr/post/34927799357

 **Chapitre 9**

Blaine connaît bien plus de choses au sujet des voitures que Kurt ne l'aurait pensé. Il sait changer un pneu, changer l'huile, vérifier tous les liquides et purger les freins. C'est le strict minimum pour travailler dans un garage mais Kurt est plus intéressé par l'histoire derrière la connaissance des voitures Blaine. Il avoue que son père lui avait acheté une vieille Dodge Charger déglinguée quand il avait treize et qu'il se souvient avoir travaillé dessus avec lui. Il n'a apparemment pas perdu ses compétences depuis cette période. Kurt remarque que, pour la première fois, Blaine mentionne son père. C'est peut-être la seule chose qu'ils aient fait ensemble, entre père et fils, avant que Blaine ne se retrouve à la rue.

Kurt veut poser plus de questions en voyant la façon dont Blaine en parle : avec peu d'émotions et un regard vide. Il y a visiblement beaucoup de détails tus dans le passé de Blaine qu'il n'y paraît. Kurt ne pousse, évidemment, pas plus.

Parce que Blaine peut rester. Il peut avoir un lit, des draps doux et une couverture sous laquelle se blottir tous les soirs. Il peut avoir trois repas par jour et plus, s'il le souhaite. Il peut avoir un travail, une assurance et l'opportunité de ne plus se sentir comme un fardeau et plus comme un locataire ou un colocataire.

Il peut avoir bien plus que la semaine précédente. La poitrine se Kurt se gonfle de bonheur et d'un petit peu de fierté grâce à son insistance inépuisable. Kurt Hummel finit toujours par avoir ce qu'il veut. Toujours.

« Donc Blaine est comme notre nouveau frère ? » demande Finn plus tard pendant qu'il aide Kurt à débarrasser la table.

« Pas vraiment. » s'empresse de le corriger Kurt, souhaitant pouvoir supprimer cette pensée le plus vite possible, « Il est seulement un ami qui a besoin d'aide en ce moment. C'est pour ça qu'il reste ici. »

« Oh. » s'exclame Finn, sonnant un peu confus mais - n'est-il pas tout le temps dans un état de confusion avancé - Kurt laisse couler, « Il aime les jeux vidéos ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » répond sincèrement Kurt, « Si c'est le cas, il n'a pas eu la chance d'y jouer depuis un bon moment. Tu pourrais aller lui demander quand on aura fini. »

« Cool, merci, frère. » dit Finn en adressant un sourire idiot à Kurt, comme s'il venait de lui donner la permission de jouer avec son jouet favori.

Au final, Blaine aime toujours les jeux vidéos même s'il n'a pas touché une manette depuis très longtemps. Il s'intéresse aussi au football, ce qui ravit les autres hommes de la maison, mais la musique et les comédies musicales sont son plus profond amour.

Ils sont allongés dans le lit de Kurt et chantent par-dessus la bande originale de _Wicked_ lorsque la tempête de neige violente coupe le courant et plonge la maison dans le noir le plus complet. Kurt attrape immédiatement la lampe poche dans sa table de nuit et la braque dans la direction de Blaine.

« Ça va ? » demande-t-il.

« C'est comme chez moi. » raille Blaine.

Kurt le fixe avec horreur un moment mais finit par craquer quand Blaine explose de rire à sa propre remarque rude et insensible. Kurt le suit dans son fou rire. Ils se tournent et se retournent sur le matelas en gloussant à la vérité pure mais absurde du commentaire. Burt entre dans la chambre et pointe une lumière sur eux et marmonne doucement en les voyant.

« Heureux que vous trouviez la situation marrante les garçons. » dit-il, « Surtout que la température ne va pas tarder à baisser et qu'on a qu'un radiateur d'appoint qui fonctionne sur batterie. »

Carole et Burt prennent finalement le chauffage d'appoint dans leur chambre. Les garçons restent dans le salon pour s'assurer que le feu ne s'étouffe pas et ils calfeutrent chaque ouverture avec des draps pour que la chaleur ne s'enfuie pas. Finn dort comme un bébé sur le canapé, pas le moins du monde dérangé. Kurt et Blaine sont lovés l'un contre l'autre sous une couverture épaisse sur un matelas gonflable.

Blaine a un doux sourire ensommeillé sur les lèvres et cligne lentement des yeux. La lueur tamisée du feu accentue les angles de son visage et crée des ombres sous ses longs cils. Il a l'air tellement paisible. Kurt se demande si c'est parce qu'il est à l'abri ce soir et non dehors dans le froid ou parce que Carole l'a quasiment forcé à reprendre de la purée au dîner. Kurt n'a jamais vraiment pensé à la chance qu'il a d'avoir accès à toutes ces choses simples au quotidien. C'est étrange.

C'est peut-être ça devenir adulte.

« On s'est démenés pour te préparer ton lit, » se plaint Kurt, « et tu te retrouves quand même à dormir par terre, près d'un feu. »

« Je ne suis pas par terre. » dit Blaine en caressant la cheville de Kurt de son pied, « Un matelas gonflable est largement mieux qu'un trottoir ou que le bitume et ce feu est bien plus agréable. Je n'ai déjà pas été obligé à fouiller du bois sec dans toute la forêt. »

L'atmosphère bon enfant se dissipe rapidement et Kurt se radoucit doucement, fronçant les sourcils. Il se sent très mal d'avoir ri à l'horrible blague de Blaine dans sa chambre plus tôt.

« Je suis désolé. » chuchote Blaine, sortant une de ses mains de la chaleur de la couverture pour prendre la joue de Kurt en coupe, « Je ne voulais pas avoir l'air de ne pas prendre la situation au sérieux. Je sais que ça te rend triste. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. »

« Si, ça l'est. » le contredit gentiment Blaine en caressant tendrement la délicate pommette de Kurt, « Ça te fait de la peine. »

« Je- En fait, ça me fait presque physiquement mal. » explique Kurt, « T'imaginer dehors, t'imaginer malade, affamé, dans le froid, c'est- c'est juste- »

« Chut. » l'interrompt Blaine en se rapprochant un peu plus.

La chaleur naturelle du corps de Blaine l'enveloppe et, bizarrement, le calme.

« Les choses ont changé. Je suis là. »

« Là. » répète Kurt.

Il fait glisser sa main le long du flanc de son ami, la remonte vers son bras en effleurant légèrement sa peau comme les ailes d'un papillon puis vers la main de Blaine qui tient toujours son visage avec précaution.

« En sécurité. »

Le coin des lèvres de Blaine s'ourlent à peine dans un micro sourire. C'est assez pour couper la respiration de Kurt et emplir sa cage thoracique de sentiments qu'il ne comprend pas encore.

« En sécurité avec toi. » dit Blaine, « Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter. »

« Je ne crois pas pouvoir ne pas m'inquiéter pour toi. » avoue Kurt, « Surtout pas quand tu parles de- de la vie que tu menais. »

Un silence tendu s'installe.

Kurt ignore la présence de Finn et s'enfouit entièrement dans l'étreinte de Blaine. Il caresse la clavicule du garçon de son nez froid et s'accroche au t-shirt que Blaine a enfilé pour dormir. Blaine le serre avec autant de force et enroule un de ses bras autour de son cou. Il glisse ses doigts dans les cheveux de Kurt et tient sa tête en place sous son menton. Son autre main trace lentement des cercles dans le creux de son dos. Exactement ce dont a rêvé Kurt toute la journée. Depuis son réveil dans les bras de Blaine le matin-même, Kurt a réalisé combien la proximité de l'autre garçon était addictive. Même leur séance de câlins dans le canapé pendant leur sieste n'a pas assouvi le besoin enivrant d'être _proches, serrés, en sécurité_ l'un contre l'autre, pas comme cette étreinte le fait.

Kurt n'a jamais ressenti cet instinct protecteur auparavant. Ça bouillonne presque sous sa peau et menace à tout instant de le faire basculer vers la folie. Heureusement, le poids du bras de Blaine autour de sa taille lui assure que son ami ne risque rien et calme le sentiment primitif.

« Je préfère tourner mon malheur à la plaisanterie. » explique Blaine, « Sinon je pense que je perdrais la tête. Si je n'en ris pas ou si je ne fais pas comme si ce n'était pas grand chose, je serais obligé d'admettre que ma vie s'est transformée en cauchemar et... et je ne saurais pas comment gérer. »

Kurt lâche soudainement un petit couinement plaintif et se presse plus étroitement contre le corps de Blaine. Il ignore comment ils en sont arrivés là. Il n'est pas sûr de savoir quand le garçon sans domicile fixe et inconnu est devenu un compagnon de câlins qui confie ses secrets dans l'obscurité de son salon. Une chose est certaine, Kurt ne le laissera pas tomber de si tôt.

Jamais.

Il y a peut-être un sens à tout cela, caché tout au fond d'eux ou gravé dans leurs cellules.

Il y a peut-être une raison pour que Kurt soit attiré par Blaine avec autant de force.

C'est peut-être le destin qui a causé la panne d'essence cette nuit-là, sur cette vieille route, sur ce pont. Kurt n'est pourtant pas le genre de personne à croire qu'un pouvoir mystique guide les actions quotidiennes ou crée les coïncidences.

Il y a juste _quelque chose_ en Blaine qui lui donne envie d'oublier toutes ses croyances, toutes ses connaissances, _tout_. Quelque chose qui le pousse à remplacer toutes pensées cohérentes par la sensation de la peau de Blaine contre ses lèvres, de ses boucles contre la pulpe de ses doigts, de tous les points sensibles de son corps ou du son de sa voix.

La vérité frappe alors Kurt en plein cœur.

Il est _déjà_ dangereusement et irrévocablement amoureux.

Oh Seigneur, faites qu'ils n'adoptent pas Blaine, prie-t-il silencieusement.

« Tu peux blaguer autant que tu veux. » finit par prononcer Kurt après avoir retrouvé son calme après l'aveu honnête de Blaine, ignorant volontairement la réalisation de ses sentiments pour l'autre garçon, « Seulement si tu ne te moques pas de moi quand on fera les magasins. Je peux devenir assez... intense disons. »

Un souffle chaud caresse ses cheveux et un éclat de rire doux entre dans ses oreilles. Blaine acquiesce contre son front.

« Deal. »

Kurt sourit contre l'épaule de Blaine et emmêle ses jambes aux siennes. Il a un peu trop chaud pour s'endormir, même s'il n'y a pas de chauffage dans la maison, mais Kurt n'ose pas bouger. Il est trop bien où il est. Ils ne disent plus rien et profitent du son apaisant de la respiration et des battements de cœur de l'autre, bercés par les craquements sereins du feu.

« Tu es très courageux. » murmure Kurt, aux portes du sommeil, prêt à se laisser envelopper par l'obscurité et à entrer dans le monde merveilleux des rêves.

Il s'efforce à rester éveiller assez longtemps pour entendre exactement ce dont il a besoin.

« Je suis très courageux. »

Un baiser est posé sur son front et il s'endort.


	10. Chapitre 10

**Hey !**

 **Merci beaucoup à Célia, Clémence et Meryem pour vos reviews toujours aussi régulières et encourageantes. Vous me remerciez beaucoup pour avoir traduit cette fic mais je devrais être celle qui vous remercie. Votre soutien compte énormément pour moi. Je ne pourrais pas vous expliquer combien c'est important même si j'essayais. Juste… Vos paroles me font vraiment beaucoup de bien alors merci beaucoup !**

Lien pour la fic originale (ajouter . com après tumblr et retirer les espaces) : klaineficspdfs . tumblr/post/34927799357

 **Chapitre 10**

Blaine n'a plus du tout envie de plaisanter une fois qu'il se trouve au centre commercial après le Nouvel An. Il est, en fait, plus effrayé qu'autre chose. Il reste pantois quand Kurt et Carole attrapent toujours plus de vêtements pour lui dans les rayons.

« C'est trop. » proteste faiblement Blaine en se faisant pousser par Kurt dans une cabine d'essayage.

« Tu n'as quasiment pas d'habits. » souligne Kurt, « On doit tout reprendre à zéro. Allez. »

« Un- Un haut ou deux me suffiront, vraiment. »

« Oui et tu seras obligé de faire une lessive tous les jours, ce qui fera grimper la facture d'eau. Alors soit on t'achète pleins de vêtements et on économise l'eau, soit on ne t'en achète pas assez et on fait exploser la consommation en eau de la maison. »

« Mais- »

« Sérieusement, ne t'en fais pas. » dit Kurt en serrant gentiment la main de Blaine, « Choisis juste les trucs qui te plaisent. Ce n'est que la première boutique qu'on fait après tout. »

« La première boutique ?! » couine Blaine.

« Oui mais tu n'es pas obligé d'acheter tout le stock du magasin. J'ai pris des vêtements qui pourraient bien t'aller d'après moi mais n'aie pas peur de me dire si tu les aimes pas, d'accord ? »

« Je ne peux- »

« Si tu _peux_. » insiste Kurt, « Fais-moi confiance. Tout ça, ce n'est qu'un dixième de mon dressing et encore, je ne compte pas la garde-robe d'été que j'ai mise de côté cet hiver. Et puis, Carole a l'habitude de faire du shopping avec moi. Crois-moi, le nombre d'ensembles que tu choisis ne peut pas la choquer. »

Blaine se pince les lèvres et jette un coup d'œil à la cabine, comme s'il voulait vraiment jouer le jeu mais qu'il n'osait pas. Kurt le pousse gentiment à l'intérieur pour mettre fin à son hésitation. La demie heure suivante, Kurt et Carole vont chercher dans le magasin des pantalons ou des t-shirts de taille ou de couleur différentes et donnent leur avis à chaque fois que Blaine sort en portant de nouveaux habits. Ils se mettent tous d'accord sur trois jeans et quelques pulls simples. Blaine ne perd pas sa timidité de toute la séance d'essayage.

La révélation survient au moment où Blaine apparaît dans un jean foncé, relevé au-dessus des chevilles et dans un cardigan bleu foncé par-dessus une chemise blanche. Il a un nœud-papillon bleu marine avec des petites ancres autour du cou. Il se mord la lèvre pour cacher son sourire. Carole ne réussit pas à retenir un _awww_ bruyant.

« J'aime bien cet ensemble. » avoue-t-il doucement, attendant l'avis de Kurt.

Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'il aurait choisi pour Blaine au premier abord mais, merde, il est adorable et a l'air vraiment joyeux. Kurt ne peut pas se l'imaginer dans autre chose maintenant.

« C'est parfait. » lui dit Kurt, « J'adore. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Absolument. »

Blaine rayonne _littéralement_ de fierté.

Ils quittent le centre commercial les bras chargés de sacs emplis d'ensembles et de nœuds papillons assortis, d'assez de sous-vêtements pour que Blaine tienne un mois sans avoir à faire la lessive - il préfère les boxers -, de chaussettes, de chaussures, de pyjamas - Blaine les aime en coton -, de maillots de corps et de t-shirts de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel pour qu'il puisse s'accorder avec tout, d'après les conseils avisés de Kurt.

Le lendemain, ils parcourent plusieurs boutiques d'occasion à la recherche de mobilier pour la chambre. Blaine refuse catégoriquement qu'ils lui achètent des meubles neufs. De toute façon, il tombe presque amoureux d'une commode légèrement abîmée, qui ressemble étonnamment à celle que la mère de Kurt possédait et qu'ils gardent dans la cave. Ils flânent l'après-midi pour dénicher de nouvelles décorations, des produits de salle de bains, des parures de draps, tout ce dont a besoin une personne pour commencer une nouvelle vie.

Ils finissent par rentrer et décorent la toute nouvelle chambre dans des tons bleus et crème. Blaine ne peut pas s'empêcher de pleurer devant le résultat. Il faut un câlin et des mots doux de Kurt pour réussir à le calmer.

« Jamais- Je ne pensais jamais- »

« Chut. » apaise Kurt en caressant le dos de Blaine de haut en bas, « Ce n'est rien, je comprends. »

« Mais j'ai- j'ai à nouveau une _chambre_ et je- Kurt, je pensais ne jamais ravoir une chambre. »

« Tu en as une maintenant. » le coupe Kurt, « Elle est à toi aussi longtemps que tu le désires. »

« Je ne me souviens même pas de la dernière fois où j'ai été aussi heureux. » révèle Blaine, « Juste- Merci. Merci pour tout. Merci pour tout. »

Voici le vrai Blaine : infiniment reconnaissant, émotif à chaque fois que Kurt lui offre quelque chose qu'il possède déjà en plusieurs exemplaires et extrêmement fier de ses nouveaux nœuds-papillon.

« Je me sens courageux aujourd'hui. » chuchote-t-il contre l'épaule de Kurt.

Le cœur de Kurt tressaute dans sa poitrine. A cet instant, il pourrait le donner à Blaine sans aucune crainte.

 **OoOK &BOoO**

Les derniers jours des vacances de Noël de Kurt passent lentement mais rapidement à la fois. Blaine trouve plus ou moins sa place dans la routine de leur famille. Quand il n'aide pas Burt au garage, Kurt tente de le rendre plus confortable au sein de son nouveau foyer. Il essaie de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'est pas obligé de rester tout le temps à ses côtés - même si Kurt est loin de s'en plaindre - et qu'il n'est pas obligé de seulement faire les choses que Kurt apprécie. Il demande sans cesse à Kurt s'il peut jouer à Call of Duty avec Finn, comme s'il le retenait prisonnier ou quelque chose du genre. Kurt lui répète qu'il n'a pas à lui demander la permission et qu'il peut jouer quand il veut, s'il en a envie. S'il veut grignoter, il peut descendre se servir à la cuisine. S'il veut prendre une douche, il peut le faire sans demander à Kurt au préalable.

Une après-midi, deux jours avant que l'école ne reprenne, Kurt trouve Blaine assis en tailleur tout seul dans le salon, les yeux rivés sur le feu dans la cheminée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demande Kurt en s'installant à côté de lui.

« Quoi ? » répond rapidement Blaine, clignant brièvement des yeux et souriant en remarquant la présence de Kurt, « Oh. Rien. »

« ... Si tout va bien, pourquoi tu es assis tout seul ici ? »

Blaine hausse les épaules.

« Carole est au travail, Finn est au garage avec ton père et ils n'avaient pas besoin de moi aujourd'hui. »

« Ok mais quel est le rapport avec toi ? »

« Je n'ai juste... rien à faire. » dit Blaine en baissant la tête vers ses genoux, « Je ne veux pas jouer à la console quand Finn n'est pas là. J'ai fait ma lessive hier. J'ai pris une douche ce matin. Je n'ai pas faim. Tu faisais tes devoirs et je ne voulais pas te déranger. J'imagine que c'est sûrement pénible de m'avoir toujours dans les pattes. »

« Ce n'est pas pénible. » s'empresse de nier Kurt.

Blaine sourit avec complaisance, du genre _bien sûr, Kurt, si tu le dis._

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu penses, à tort d'ailleurs, que ta présence est pénible que tu dois rester tout seul et ne rien faire. » réprimande Kurt.

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que- enfin, peut-être un peu- mais non, je voulais dire- »

Blaine interrompt sa tentative d'explication par un soupir profond et frustré.

« Je ne veux pas avoir l'air de me plaindre. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Je n'ai rien à faire. » dit à nouveau Blaine, comme si ces mots éclaircissaient tout.

« ... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça donnerait l'impression que tu te plains. »

Blaine semble désormais triste et un peu plus renfermé sur lui-même.

« Blaine. » lance doucement Kurt en prenant en coupe sa nuque et en traçant des petits cercles à la base de son crâne, « Parle-moi. »

« Je ne peux pas. » geint misérablement Blaine, « Parce que c'est juste ingrat, déplacé et _égoïste_. »

« Arrête. Tu n'es rien de tout ça. »

« Mais tu vas trouver- »

« Si tu ne me parles pas, j'irais dire à Carole que quelque chose ne va pas et elle va finir par te faire cracher le morceau grâce à ses pouvoirs de super-maman. »

La panique prend aussitôt place sur les traits de Blaine et ses yeux se plissent.

« C'est un coup bas. »

« Situation désespérée... Dis-moi maintenant. »

Blaine se ratatine sur lui-même, grogne et passe sa main dans ses cheveux. Kurt a découvert que cette manie indique qu'il est mal à l'aise.

« Très bien mais je t'ai prévenu, c'est vraiment mal. »

« J'en doute mais vas-y. »

« Je- ugh, ok. Quand tu es chez toi et que tu n'as pas forcément envie de sortir, tu as des choses à faire, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as tes magazines, tes bouquins ou les séries que tu aimes regarder. Tu aimes réorganiser ton dressing, cuisiner ou traîner sur Internet. Finn aime jouer à la console, lire ses BD et manger. Il aime _surtout_ manger en fait. Vous avez des trucs à faire. Pas... moi. »

Kurt est encore plus confus. Il pense à toutes les choses qu'il fait durant son temps libre et réalise que Blaine n'a rien de tout cela. Avant de s'installer chez eux, il devait sûrement passer ses journées à errer sans but, à chercher de la nourriture ou du bois sec pour pouvoir allumer un feu. Maintenant, Blaine vit dans une vraie maison. Il n'a nulle part où aller, personne à voir et n'est plus obligé de se battre pour survivre. Blaine n'a _rien_ pour occuper ses journées.

Il comprend maintenant pourquoi Blaine avait peur de paraître ingrat. Pourtant, ce n'est pas comme s'il agissait comme un enfant et faisait un caprice en hurlant _'Je m'ennuie.'_ , il a seulement accepter un toit sur sa tête et trois repas par jour.

« Qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire ? » s'enquiert Kurt.

« Je... ne sais pas. » avoue Blaine avec une expression hébétée, « Je n'avais pas vraiment le temps d'y penser. »

Évidemment, il était bien trop occuper à sauver sa peau. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'amuser.

« Qu'est-ce que tu _aimerais_ faire ? » reformule Kurt, « Qu'est-ce que tu aimais faire avant... tu sais ? »

Blaine fronce les sourcils et pince les lèvres en réfléchissant. Kurt n'ose même pas s'imaginer ce que vit son ami. Blaine doit réapprendre à se connaître. Il n'est pas seulement obligé à se réhabituer à la vie de famille, il doit s'y intégrer et se souvenir _comment_ faire.

« J'aime chanter. » dit Blaine, « Je t'ai déjà que j'aurais voulu rejoindre la chorale de mon ancienne école. J'aime lire mais tu le sais déjà. J'aime regarder le foot à la télé et écouter de la musique. Ma mère m'a fait suivre des cours de piano quand j'étais petit alors je sais en jouer mais je n'aime pas vraiment ça. J'apprenais à jouer de la guitare avant- avant de me retrouver à la rue. »

« De la guitare ? » interroge Kurt, « Tu as déjà joué pour gagner de l'argent ? »

« Non, je n'ai pas pris ma guitare quand- quand on est partis. »

« Tu aimais en jouer ? »

« Oui. » avoue calmement Blaine, « Beaucoup. »

« Il faut qu'on t'achète une guitare alors et pleins de livres. Il y a un piano dans la cave si jamais tu as envie d'en jouer. »

« Pourquoi il est dans la cave ? »

« Ma mère en jouait. » dit Kurt, « Après son décès, à chaque fois que mon père posait ses yeux dessus... Ça lui brisait le cœur. Il n'a pas pu s'en débarrasser. Loin des yeux, loin du cœur. »

« Oh. » chuchote Blaine, « Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas raviver de mauvais souvenirs. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. » lâche Kurt sans s'attarder, « Tu peux en jouer quand tu veux mais on t'achètera d'autres instruments. »

« Je ne peux pas vous laisser dépenser de l'argent pour moi. »

« Tu nous as laissés t'acheter des habits. »

« Mais- j'avais _besoin_ d'habits. Porter des vêtements est légèrement indispensable. »

« Tu nous as laissés acheter des meubles pour ta chambre. »

« Techniquement, je vous rembourse. » souligne Blaine, « En travaillant au garage de ton père. »

« Blaine, il faut que tu aies des occupations. Tu ne peux pas rester assis ici, tout seul quand tout le monde est occupé. Ce n'est pas juste. »

« Vous m'avez déjà donné tout ce dont j'ai besoin. »

« Il est peut-être temps qu'on te donne quelque chose dont tu aies _envie_. »

« Mais- »

« Laisse-moi en parler avec mon père au moins. »

« Ne fais pas ça ! » s'exclame Blaine, « Je vais passer pour un sale gamin ingrat ! Ton père ne peut pas- »

« Je dirais que c'est mon idée alors. » déclare Kurt, « Pardon de ne pas y avoir pensé avant d'ailleurs. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que tu n'avais rien à faire. »

« Ce n'est pas quelque chose à laquelle tu dois penser. Je n'aurais jamais dû t'en parler. »

« Tu te rabaisses tellement. » soupire Kurt en secouant la tête, « J'aimerais que tu ne le fasses pas. Viens là. »

« Je ne- »

« Viens là. » répète Kurt avec un peu plus de force, ouvrant ses bras en grand pour lui.

Blaine hésite une seconde et soupire à son tour avant de finir par s'appuyer contre le corps de Kurt. Il se love contre son flanc et gigote jusqu'à être confortable. Kurt repousse toutes les peurs et les inquiétudes de Blaine en caressant lentement ses boucles.

« C'est ta _maison_ maintenant. » dit doucement Kurt, « Tu as largement le droit d'être heureux ici. Tu n'es pas obligé de dépendre de nous pour t'occuper ou de faire seulement les choses qu'on aime. Si tu veux rester dans ta chambre et lire trois heures d'affilée, tu peux. »

« Mais je ne veux pas avoir l'air de ne pas vouloir passer du temps avec ta famille ou de ne rien aimer. »

« Tout le monde a besoin d'être seul parfois. Il faut que tu puisses t'occuper sinon tu vas devenir fou. En plus, l'école recommence dans quelques jours et personne ne sera à la maison de toute la journée. »

« Oh, c'est vrai... » lâche Blaine d'une façon traînante.

« On n'a pas abordé ce sujet non plus d'ailleurs. » réalise Kurt, « Il faudrait sûrement que tu reprennes les cours. »

« J'aurais des années de retard sur les gens de mon âge si je retournais à l'école. » se plaint Blaine, « Je ne veux pas me retrouver en première année à seize ans. »

« On trouvera une solution. » promet Kurt en posant sa joue sur le dessus de la tête de Blaine, « Il y a peut-être des tests pour déterminer ton niveau mais on n'a pas à tout résoudre aujourd'hui. Le plus important c'est que tu sois en bonne santé et heureux. »

Blaine reste silencieux et prend une profonde inspiration pour se calmer avant de dire :

« D'accord. »

« Tu me fais confiance, hein ? » insiste Kurt.

« Je te fais confiance. » chuchote Blaine, « Évidemment que je te fais confiance. Je ne serais pas là si ce n'était pas le cas. »

Kurt se demande jusqu'où cette déclaration est vraie. Tristement vraie.

 **OoOK &BOoo**

« Bien sûr qu'on peut t'acheter des instruments, gamin. » dit plus tard Burt après que Kurt lui ait répété la conversation qu'il a eue avec Blaine, « On aurait dû y penser plus tôt. »

Kurt jette un coup d'œil à Blaine par-dessus la table, comme pour lui transmettre un silencieux _Je te l'avais dit_. Les joues de Blaine rougissent rapidement, le rendant bien trop mignon au goût de Kurt.

« Je ferais plus d'heures au garage. » propose doucement Blaine, sa voix à peine audible avec le son des couverts contre les assiettes, « Je vous rembourserais jusqu'au dernier centime. »

« ... Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que tu dois me rembourser quoique ce soit ? » demande Burt, sincèrement perplexe.

« Je-Je dois vous rembourser. » répond Blaine, aussi confus, « Vous- La chambre, les habits, les meubles et toute la nourriture que je mange... Je dois vous rembourser tout ça. »

« Pourquoi je voudrais que tu me rembourses les choses dont tu as besoin ? »

« Je croyais- Je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord. » explique Blaine, « Vous m'avez offert un poste au garage pour que je puisse vous rembourser. »

« Je t'ai offert un poste au garage pour que tu acceptes de rester. » éclaircit Burt.

« Je- Mais- Quoi ? » demande Blaine, totalement perdu.

« On allait te donner une chambre, des vêtements et tout le reste, » dit Burt, « Mais tu nous as dit que tu ne pouvais pas accepter si tu ne travaillais pas. Tu vas être payé pour tout le travail que tu fais au garage, gamin. Ce sera ton argent. Quand Finn et Kurt travaillent pour moi, ils sont payés aussi. »

« Mais je- »

Blaine se tait et tourne son regard empli d'inquiétude vers Kurt, cherchant son aide.

« Il n'est pas ton fils alors il pense qu'il ne mérite pas autant de générosité. » déclare platement Kurt.

« Chaque personne qui travaille au garage a un salaire. » rétorque Burt, « Tu vas dépenser cet argent pour les choses dont tu as envie, pas pour les choses que je t'ai déjà achetées. »

« Mais je ne peux pas vivre ici _gratuitement_. » contredit Blaine, semblant de plus en plus frustré, « Ce n'est pas juste, je ne peux pas vous faire ça. »

« Blaine, tu n'es qu'un enfant. » dit Burt en utilisant un ton doux mais ferme, montrant que le sujet est sérieux mais qu'il ne veut pas l'effrayer, « Je ne vais pas demander à un gosse de seize ans de me rembourser pour ce genre de choses. Que tu sois mon fils ou non. »

« Si c'est si important pour toi, chéri, » interrompt Carole, « tu pourrais nous donner cinq dollars par mois ? »

« Ce n'est largement pas assez. » halète Blaine avec surprise, « Pas assez pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. »

« Je préférerais que tu ne nous donnes rien du tout. » dit Burt, « Mais si ça compte pour toi, je n'accepterais pas un dollar de plus. »

« Laissez-moi au moins vous rembourser l- »

« Cinq dollars par mois. C'est tout. »

« Mais- »

« Il ne changera pas d'avis. » intervient sagement Kurt, « Pas la peine d'insister. »

Blaine se laisse retomber contre le dossier de sa chaise et fronce les sourcils en réfléchissant. Un long et lourd silence s'étend. Kurt ne peut pas détourner le regard de Blaine. Il espère qu'il ne va pas revenir sur sa décision et s'en aller... où au juste ? Kurt ne pourra pas supporter de le voir remettre toutes ses affaires dans son vieux sac et partir de la maison.

« Ok. » cède finalement Blaine à contrecœur, « Cinq dollars par mois. »

« Bien. Maintenant mange tes spaghetti, tu es presque aussi fin qu'eux. »

Kurt lâche un soupir soulagé et, aussi simplement que ça, les choses reviennent à la normale. Enfin, aussi normale qu'est leur nouvelle vie. Sous la table, Kurt pose sa main sur le genou de Blaine et le serre fermement mais d'une façon rassurante. Tout va s'arranger, Kurt n'en doute pas une seconde.


	11. Chapitre 11

**Coucou !**

 **Voici le 11ème chapitre :) je crois qu'il va vous plaire… juste une intuition ;)**

 **Merci à Célia et à ma Meryem d'amour pour vos reviews ! Vous êtes géniales, fantastiques et exceptionnelles !**

Lien pour la fic originale (ajouter . com après tumblr et retirer les espaces) : klaineficspdfs . tumblr/post/34927799357

 **Chapitre 11**

Kurt n'a jamais voulu être plus loin du lycée que le jour où les cours reprennent. Il ne veut pas traîner des pieds dans les couloirs ou s'asseoir bêtement en classe. Il ne veut même pas chanter à la chorale. Tout ce dont il a envie est rentrer auprès de Blaine, qui est certainement lové tout seul devant la cheminée avec un bouquin après sa longue matinée de travail au garage. Ou peut-être qu'il est dans la douche à cet instant. Kurt a découvert que Blaine est en quelque sorte un maniaque de la propreté, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il peut se laver les cheveux avec du vrai shampooing tous les jours. C'est amusant mais aussi douloureux. Son ami aurait dû pouvoir se doucher quand il le voulait au cours de ces deux dernières années.

Kurt sait évidemment pourquoi il ne pouvait pas se laver. Son cœur se serre un peu plus fort à cette seule pensée.

Après l'école, Kurt a pris l'habitude de s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine avec Blaine et de lui raconter toutes les choses qu'il a apprises ce jour-là.

« Je suis un peu plus préparé pour retourner au lycée comme ça. » lui a expliqué Blaine.

La soif de savoir de Blaine rivalise sans peine avec celle de tous les petits intellos des États-Unis _confondus_.

Quand Finn parle du nouveau pensionnaire chez eux au Glee Club, Kurt esquive leur question en disant qu'il est un vieil ami de la famille et qu'il doit rester avec eux quelques temps. Ils n'ont pas besoin d'être dans la confidence de la situation de Blaine : ça ne les regarde pas. Il n'a pas non plus envie d'entendre les jugements qui jailliraient dans tous les sens s'ils entendaient l'histoire du garçon. Quand Blaine sera prêt, il pourra rencontrer ses amis. Kurt veut qu'ils voient tous le garçon attentionné, gentil et extraordinaire qu'il est. Ils n'ont pas besoin de connaître tous les détails de sa vie pour lui offrir leur amitié.

Blaine a déjà bien assez de mal comme ça. Inutile d'en rajouter.

« Je- Je ne peux- Je ne veux pas être entouré d'autant de gens à la fois pour le moment. » a doucement dit Blaine, le visage déformé par le désespoir, « Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je dois juste... redécouvrir qui je suis vraiment. Si je ne le sais même pas moi-même, comment les autres pourraient m'apprécier ? Je ne veux pas qu'ils pensent que je suis bizarre. »

Kurt n'a plus jamais insisté et ne le fera plus jamais.

 **OoOK &BOoO**

Kurt commence à remarquer certaines petites choses une fois que la nouvelle routine de tout le monde est bien huilée et qu'il ne s'inquiète plus autant pour le sort de l'autre garçon. Hormis son obsession pour la propreté, Blaine a quelques autres TOC et habitudes.

Par exemple, Blaine ne laisse jamais de nourriture dans son assiette. La moindre pâte, la moindre feuille de laitue, le moindre grain de maïs et la moindre miette de pain terminent dans son ventre. Il n'a jamais les yeux plus gros que le ventre et ne renverse jamais une seule goutte de boisson. C'est complètement logique, suppose Kurt, étant donné qu'il a passé un nombre indéterminé de jour affamé durant les deux dernières années.

Ensuite, il est très _protecteur_ envers sa nourriture. Il s'assure toujours que sa fourchette arrive à sa bouche en un temps record et il garde la tête baissée très près de ses aliments. S'il se redresse ou s'engage dans une conversation, il laisse sa main sur le rebord de son assiette ou enroule son bras autour, comme s'il avait peur que quelqu'un la lui retire. Kurt essaie de ne pas trop penser à cette manie lorsqu'ils mangent tous ensemble pour ne pas avoir à réfléchir à l'horrible passé de Blaine.

Il ne marche jamais pieds nus. Kurt n'a pas revu les orteils de Blaine depuis le premier jour où le garçon est arrivé chez eux. Il profite peut-être du fait de pouvoir à nouveau porter des chaussettes propres tous les jours mais Kurt pense plutôt qu'il a gardé l'habitude de rester le plus au chaud possible, comme lorsqu'il était à la rue.

Blaine possède très peu d'objets, rien qu'à lui. Burt lui a acheté des romans d'occasion dans une librairie lors d'une virée shopping et l'a surpris en lui offrant une guitare acoustique toute neuve le jour de sa première paye. Mais ces objets, si simples et si peu nombreux, sont aimés comme jamais Kurt ne l'avait vu auparavant. Quand Kurt s'achète quelque chose, il s'amuse avec quelques jours jusqu'à ce que l'excitation de la nouveauté disparaisse. Il met en général l'objet de côté et ne s'en sert plus jamais. Pour Blaine, chacune de ses possessions est précieuse. Il fait la poussière sur la petite bibliothèque posée dans une coin de sa chambre tous les jours et prend soin de sa guitare comme si elle était son enfant.

Ces manies ne sont pas si étranges que ça en connaissant la vie qu'a menée Blaine les deux années passées. Elles aident même tristement Kurt à mieux comprendre la nouvelle découverte qu'il fait au sujet de Blaine.

Un samedi matin, juste après le petit-déjeuner et le départ de Blaine de Finn et de son père au garage, Kurt va dans la chambre de Blaine, une petite pile de linge propre et nettement plié dans les mains. Il a retrouvé ses vêtements mélangés aux siens, un petit détail bête qui réchauffe le cœur de Kurt. C'est une chose qui arrive souvent au sein d'une famille et c'est juste simple, agréable et amusant. Kurt bâille longuement, la tasse de café matinale a du mal à le réveiller, et examine la chambre extrêmement bien rangée de Blaine. Kurt suppose qu'il doit placer le linge propre dans la commode alors il s'en approche. Il s'apprête à ouvrir le premier tiroir mais s'arrête. La plupart des gens rangent leurs sous-vêtements dans le premier tiroir. Bon, c'est vrai, Kurt était présent quand Blaine a acheté les siens mais il juge inutile d'envahir son intimité plus que nécessaire. C'est pour cela qu'il préfère tirer le deuxième tiroir. Il pose un pantalon de pyjama propre par-dessus ceux déjà empilés et sourit devant la petite collection de nœuds-papillon multicolores de son ami parfaitement ordonnés à côté. Il range ensuite deux hauts en coton dans le troisième tiroir.

Ce qu'il découvre dans le tout dernier tiroir le choque totalement.

Le peu de t-shirts qu'il possède sont pliés à l'intérieur mais il y a autre chose.

Kurt finit de ranger la lessive propre et s'agenouille.

Il sort de la commode une tranche de pain de mie encore fraîche du matin-même, enroulée dans du papier essuie-tout. Kurt découvre deux sandwiches à la dinde de la veille dans une autre serviette en papier et quelques frites dans un emballage du McDonald's - Finn et Blaine y sont allés il y a deux jours.

Blaine adore les frites.

Il y a quelques paquets de chips, un sachet ouvert de nounours en gélatine, une barre protéinée à moitié mangée et deux parts de brioches rassies enveloppées dans du papier aluminium.

Tout est là, caché à la vue de tous au fond d'un tiroir.

En cas d'urgence, réalise Kurt.

Au cas où il n'ait _plus rien à manger._

Le souffle de Kurt se coupe quand l'énormité du secret le frappe. Évidemment, Blaine ne gaspille jamais de nourriture, même pas un petit morceau de pain mais cette réserve cachée de restes en tout genre est largement différente. Ça montre à Kurt à quel point Blaine est terrifié d'être à nouveau affamé.

« _Blaine_. » dit Kurt dans la chambre vide d'un ton doux, tendre et tellement triste.

Kurt referme le tiroir et se remet debout.

Il va _réparer_ ça.

 **OoOK &BOoO**

Plus tard dans la soirée, Kurt frappe doucement à la porte de Blaine.

« Je peux entrer ? »

« Bien sûr. » répond Blaine avec un sourire sincère, posant sa guitare à côté de lui.

« Tu arrives à jouer ? » demande Kurt en s'avançant dans la pièce et en cachant le sac qu'il tient derrière lui, « Les livres de leçons t'aident ? »

« J'avance bien je pense. » rétorque Blaine, les yeux brillants de joie, « Tu n'avais pas à me les acheter d'ailleurs. J'aurais bien réussi à me débrouiller tout seul. »

« Pourquoi te débrouiller tout seul quand quelqu'un est plus qu'heureux de t'aider ? »

« C'est vrai. » acquiesce Blaine, « Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Je croyais que tu faisais tes devoirs. »

« Je les faisais mais je- je voulais te parler avant que tu ailles te coucher et je ne savais pas combien de temps tu resterais encore debout. »

« Oh ? Il y a un problème ? Tu vas bien ? » demande Blaine, immédiatement inquiet.

« Je vais bien. » assure Kurt, « Je peux- Ça te dérange si je ferme la porte ? »

Kurt demande toujours l'autorisation. C'est l'espace de Blaine désormais. Il demande la permission pour toucher ou ouvrir quelque chose. C'est pour cela qu'il se sent aussi coupable d'être tombé sur le secret de Blaine. Il n'aurait pas dû fouiller dans ses affaires.

Ce n'était qu'une lessive pourtant. Kurt pensait lui faire plaisir.

Maintenant, il en sait trop et il ne peut plus faire marche arrière.

« Hmm... Oui, bien sûr. » répond Blaine en inclinant la tête avec une expression interrogative.

Kurt ferme la porte et s'assure que son sac reste caché avant de s'approcher du lit de Blaine.

« Je peux m'asseoir ? »

« Bien sûr, Kurt, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Kurt s'installe sur le bord du matelas et place discrètement le sac par terre, hors de la vue de l'autre garçon. Blaine se met en tailleur et se penche vers Kurt, curieux.

« Je- Ok. Je vais juste commencer au commencement. » dit lourdement Kurt.

« ... D'accord ? »

« Juste après votre départ au garage ce matin, j'ai sorti mes vêtements du sèche-linge. Certains de tes habits étaient mélangés aux miens alors je- je les ai pliés et je les ai emmenés ici. Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas l'intention d'entrer ici sans que tu sois là. »

« Kurt, c'est ta maison. Tu peux aller où tu veux. »

« Non, c'est ton espace et je le respecte. Je- Je voulais seulement ranger tes affaires. Je suis désolé. »

Blaine le fixe, clairement perplexe et ne voyant pas du tout où mène cette histoire.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, ce n'est pas grave. »

« Il y avait un pantalon de pyjama et quelques hauts... donc je les ai rangés dans ta commode. »

Tout à coup, la confusion laisse place à l'horreur sur les traits de Blaine lorsqu'il saisit ce que ce geste implique.

« Et je... l'ai trouvée. La nourriture, je veux dire. » avoue doucement Kurt, ne pouvant pas regarder Blaine dans les yeux trop longtemps, sans avoir l'impression d'empiéter sur un aspect très privé de sa vie avec cette conversation, « Avant que tu paniques ou que tu essaies de te justifier, je- je veux que tu saches que je comprends. »

« Je suis désolé. » murmure à peine Blaine.

Kurt pose à nouveau les yeux sur Blaine et découvre son air complètement brisé. Il s'empresse d'agripper sa cuisse dans une tentative de réconfort.

« Non, non. » lâche-t-il rapidement, « Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. »

« Je n'avais pas l'intention de voler. » geint Blaine.

« Tu n'as pas volé. » déclare Kurt, « Toute la nourriture qu'il y a dans cette maison t'appartient aussi. Tu peux prendre tout ce que tu veux sans avoir besoin de t'excuser. D'accord ? »

Blaine ne répond pas mais Kurt voit ses épaules trembler à cause des sanglots silencieux. Une seule larme, une toute petite goutte glisse le long de la joue rouge d'embarras de Blaine.

« J'ai vraiment besoin de savoir que tu as compris. Tu peux avoir toute la nourriture que tu veux, quand tu veux. _N'importe quand_. »

Blaine hoche finalement la tête mais ses épaules ne cessent pas de trembler.

« Je ne suis pas en colère. » dit gentiment Kurt, « Je comprends. »

« Tu dois- tu dois penser que je suis malade ou- ou bizarre. » se lamente Blaine avec honte, cachant son visage dans ses mains.

« Oh, chéri, _non_. » le calme Kurt, remontant le long du matelas jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse prendre Blaine dans ses bras, « Non, non, je ne pense pas ça du tout. Viens là. »

Il attire la tête de Blaine contre sa gorge, sous son menton et s'appuie contre les oreillers.

« Tu n'as rien fait de mal. »

« Je- Je ne voulais- Je- »

« Tu ne voulais pas avoir faim. Je sais. Je le comprends, vraiment. Tu es resté longtemps sans savoir si tu pourrais à nouveau manger. Tu as besoin d'être sûr que tu auras quelque chose si la situation se représente. »

« _Je suis désolé_. »

« Arrête de dire ça. » supplie Kurt en le serrant plus étroitement et en le berçant sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, « Ne t'excuse pas. Je comprends, je t'assure. »

« Tu n'aurais jamais dû voir ça. » pleure Blaine en tirant sur le haut de Kurt.

« Je suis content de l'avoir découvert. J'aimerais que tu me parles un peu plus. » dit doucement Kurt, « Je veux savoir ce qui se passe dans ta tête et j'ai besoin de savoir si tu vas bien. »

« Les c-cours ont repris et tu as tes a-amis et- »

« Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne tiens plus à toi. » révèle Kurt avant d'inspirer longuement pour puiser du courage au fond de lui, « Je- Je ne pense pas que je pourrais un jour ne plus tenir à toi. Tu me manques toute la journée, tu sais ? Tu me manques tout le temps et je déteste ne pas être avec toi et je déteste te savoir ici tout seul. »

« Je vais bien. » chuchote Blaine, tentant d'étouffer ses sanglots contre le torse de Kurt.

« Si tu allais vraiment bien, tu ne cacherais pas de la nourriture dans ta commode. »

« Je suis dés- »

« Non. » le coupe Kurt, « Pas d'excuses. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi de t'habituer à tout ça. Je sais aussi que tu as du mal à croire que certaines choses sont à ta disposition maintenant, comme la nourriture. C'est pour ça... Attends. »

Kurt s'écarte de Blaine, la sensation de son corps contre le sien le manquant déjà, et attrape le sac qu'il a apporté.

« C'est pour ça que je t'ai acheté ceci. » continue Kurt, « Les choses que tu as là-dedans vont bientôt moisir alors que je t'ai pris des aliments que tu pourras conserver plus longtemps. »

Kurt ouvre le sac et en sort une boîte de crackers, un petit paquet de chocolats divers, deux sachets de chips, une boîte de barres protéinées et un paquet de cookies aux pépites de chocolat. Blaine lâche un halètement étouffé à côté de lui.

« Tu ne devrais jamais avoir besoin de tout ça, » commence Kurt en étalant tous les aliments sur son lit, « parce que, tant que tu es ici, tu auras toujours de quoi te remplir le ventre. Mais j'ai pensé que ce serait peut-être bien que ton tiroir reste plein, pour que tu puisses être plus à l'aise. Alors j'ai acheté tout ça. »

« T-Tu- C'est tout pour moi ? » demande Blaine, l'étonnement et l'admiration se mélangeant sur son visage et dans sa voix.

« Je veux que tu te sentes en sécurité ici. » explique Kurt, « Si garder de la nourriture dans ta commode t'aide alors des aliments qui se conservent longtemps sont mieux. Tu- Tu n'as toujours pas compris, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Tu fais partie de la famille maintenant. » dit Kurt en rougissant violemment.

Certains sentiments qu'il éprouve pour Blaine sont loin d'être familiaux mais Blaine doit savoir qu'il compte pour eux.

« On prendra toujours soin de toi. Surtout, moi. »

Le silence s'étire entre eux et, pendant un long moment, Blaine peut seulement fixer la nourriture étalée devant lui. Après un court débat intérieur, Blaine récupère les aliments, descend du lit pour rejoindre la commode. Il ouvre le dernier tiroir, jette la nourriture périmée dans sa corbeille et la remplace par celle que Kurt lui a emmenée. Il organise parfaitement les boîtes pour qu'elles restent dissimulées correctement dans son coin secret. Il regarde ensuite longuement le contenu de son tiroir. Une fois qu'il est certain de ne pas rêver et qu'il n'a plus à avoir peur d'avoir à nouveau faim, il le referme et revient dans le lit.

« Je- »

Blaine se tait tout seul.

Le silence de la pièce alimente un peu plus les craintes de Kurt. Les battements de son cœur résonnent contre ses tympans et l'hypnotisent, tout comme les yeux dorés de Blaine rendus encore plus brillants par les larmes.

Blaine finit par se pencher très lentement vers lui et dépose un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres. Il ne dure que quelques secondes mais un sentiment chaud, doux et absolument génial s'enroule autour du cœur de Kurt. Ce baiser lui coupe littéralement le souffle.

Kurt pourrait mourir asphyxier avec joie tellement il est heureux à cet instant.

Blaine s'éloigne.

« Merci. » dit-il.

« D-De rien. » bégaie Kurt, son pouls toujours erratique du bref contact des lèvres de Blaine contre les siennes.

« Je n'arrêterais jamais de te remercier. »

« Un jour, tu arrêteras. » promet Kurt en enveloppant une nouvelle fois Blaine de ses bras et en s'allongeant avec lui au-dessus des couvertures, « Un jour, tout ceci ne sera qu'un souvenir et tu n'auras plus peur du tout. Je te le jure. »

Blaine soupire de contentement, renifle une toute dernière fois et se détend dans l'étreinte de Kurt.

Kurt ne peut peut-être pas changé le monde mais il fera tout ce qu'il pourra pour aider ce garçon. Il ne peut pas régler les problèmes de l'univers mais il peut tendre la main à Blaine. C'est un début. Le meilleur possible.

« Tu me manques aussi. » chuchote Blaine, à deux doigts de s'endormir, « Tu me manques quand tu n'es pas là. Tu me manques tous les jours. »


	12. Chapitre 12

**Coucou à tous !**

 **Je suis contente de voir que le premier baiser entre nos deux garçons préférés vous a plu :) Ce chapitre est assez court mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.**

 **Merci à Célia et Meryem d'amour pour vos reviews toujours aussi mignonnes et encourageantes. Et je t'aime aussi Meryem, forever and more !**

 **Merci à toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de lire les chapitres aussi. Vous ne laissez pas de traces physiques mais je tiens à vous remercier quand même. Vous faîtes vivre cette fanfic dans l'ombre ;)**

Lien pour la fic originale (ajouter . com après tumblr et retirer les espaces) : klaineficspdfs . tumblr/post/34927799357

 **Chapitre 12**

Certaines nuits, quand Kurt n'arrive pas à dormir, il entend des sanglots étouffés grâce à la porte entrouverte de sa chambre. Il la fermait tout le temps avant que Blaine emménage mais, depuis qu'il s'est installé avec eux, Kurt veut qu'il sache qu'il est toujours le bienvenu dans sa chambre, à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit. Ce soir, Kurt fixe sa porte ouverte avec inquiétude. Il espère toujours que Blaine vienne le voir quand il commence à pleurer mais il ne le fait jamais. Kurt réussit seulement à s'endormir quand les sanglots meurent et sont remplacés par le silence assourdissant de la nuit.

Aujourd'hui, il ne peut plus supporter ces sons à briser le cœur.

Le plus discrètement possible, Kurt sort de son lit et se dirige vers la chambre de Blaine sur la pointe des pieds. Sa porte est aussi entrebâillée. Il reste immobile quelques secondes, attendant que les pleurs se calment. Quand ils persistent, Kurt pousse lentement la porte et observe la forme du corps de Blaine, roulé en boule sous les couvertures et tremblant dans la lueur du clair de lune.

« Blaine ? » appelle doucement Kurt.

Blaine se redresse si rapidement que _Kurt_ en a la tête qui tourne. On dirait un petit animal effrayé avec des cheveux en bataille et, si le chemin de ses larmes n'était aussi évident, Kurt le trouverait adorable.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Ça va. » renifle Blaine en se frottant le visage, « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Je- Je t'ai entendu pleurer. » explique Kurt en s'avançant un peu plus dans la pièce et en fermant complètement la porte, « Je voulais être sûr que tout allait bien. »

« Je vais bien. » répète Blaine avec plus de force, « Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. »

« Je ne dormais pas. » dit Kurt en s'asseyant au bord du matelas, « Et je ne pense pas que tu ailles bien. »

Blaine lâche un soupir douloureux, cache son visage contre ses mains et remonte ses genoux contre son torse. Il semble tellement petit. Il _est_ petit, pense Kurt, comparé aux autres garçons de son âge. Mais, à cet instant, il est encore plus minuscule que d'habitude, comme s'il essayait de se rendre le plus petit possible pour pouvoir échapper à la réalité et devenir invisible. En plus de cela, il se met à pleurer encore plus fort.

Sans rien dire, Kurt grimpe complètement sur le lit et s'installe derrière Blaine, contre les oreillers. Il entortille ses bras autour du corps frissonnant de Blaine, pose fermement ses mains sur son ventre et il le serre. Il le serre aussi fort qu'il peut et le tient contre lui, pressant son front dans le creux entre son cou et son épaule. Kurt passe une de ses jambes par-dessus la hanche de Blaine et entremêle la seconde à sa cheville sous la couverture. Son corps enveloppe totalement celui de Blaine, prenant la place de tous les mauvais souvenirs qui polluent son esprit.

Kurt n'ose pas parler, ayant trop peur d'aggraver la situation plutôt que de l'améliorer. Il ne fait que penser aux raisons qui pourraient autant faire souffrir Blaine. Il ignore si Blaine pleure pour toutes les choses qu'il a perdues ou pour celles qu'il a gagnées. Il ignore s'il regrette la vie qu'il avait avant de devenir sans-abri ou s'il est surpassé par toutes les portes qui s'ouvrent désormais à lui. Il ignore si Blaine pleure parce qu'il se sent seul ou s'il étouffe. Il ne sait rien du tout. Le seul fait que Blaine ait autant de raison d'être malheureux fait aussi pleurer Kurt, qui sanglote soudainement contre le tissu du haut de Blaine. Il reste discret et ne desserre pas son étreinte une seconde. Blaine a besoin de réconfort, pas lui.

Leurs larmes se tarissent finalement et le corps de Blaine se détend. Ses épaules se relâchent et il laisse sa tête reposer contre l'épaule de Kurt.

« Suis fatigué. » chuchote Blaine en cachant son visage strié de larmes contre le cou de Kurt.

« Je vais- »

« Ne t'en vas pas. » panique Blaine, ses doigts agrippant ses poignets toujours enroulés autour de sa taille si forts qu'il marque la peau pâle de son ami.

« D'accord, tout va bien. » dit rapidement Kurt, posant sa joue contre le front de Blaine.

« Reste. » geint Blaine.

Kurt va évidemment rester. Même si Blaine n'était pas aussi magnifique, même si Blaine n'aimait pas les garçons comme Kurt les aime, même si Kurt ne tombait pas un peu plus amoureux de lui de seconde en seconde, il resterait parce que Blaine est son ami et qu'il ne devrait pas se sentir seul.

« Allonge-toi. » ordonne Kurt.

Blaine glisse d'un côté du lit et s'étend de tout son long pendant que Kurt fait pareil. Blaine se love contre son flanc et lâche un long soupir de soulagement. Kurt pose une main rassurante sur le ventre de Blaine et la remonte lentement jusqu'à son torse.

Il tire les couvertures sur eux pour échapper à la fraîcheur de la nuit, embrasse la nuque de Blaine et ils s'endorment.

En se réveillant le lendemain, Kurt réalise qu'il n'a jamais aussi bien dormi de toute sa vie.

 **OoOK &BOoO**

« Salut, gamin. » accueille Burt l'après-midi suivante en retirant sa casquette pour passer sa main sur son crâne chauve, « Devoirs ? »

Il se laisse tomber dans son fauteuil alors que Kurt souffle d'exaspération, ses cahiers étalés tout autour de lui sur le canapé.

« Trop de devoirs. » répond Kurt, « Ils ont attendu le dernier trimestre pour nous surcharger de travail, pour bien nous démoraliser. »

« Tiens bon, tu as presque terminé le lycée. »

« C'est vrai. » concède Kurt, « Pourquoi tu es à la maison aussi tôt ? Je croyais que Blaine t'aidait au garage le matin et Finn l'après-midi. »

« Blaine voulait faire des heures supplémentaires pour s'acheter des partitions et des bouquins de musique je crois. Finn peut très bien aider Blaine s'il a des questions ou s'il n'arrive pas à faire quelque chose. Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas eu une après-midi pour moi alors autant en profiter. Il y a un match aujourd'hui en plus. »

Kurt fredonne en signe d'approbation pendant que Burt cherche la télécommande sous les coussins du fauteuil. Il allume la télé et zappe paresseusement. Kurt se concentre à nouveau sur ses devoirs.

Après quelques minutes, il se rend compte que son père a passé _deux_ matchs de football sans y prêter attention.

« D'accord. » dit finalement son père, « Je ne suis pas vraiment rentré pour regarder le match. »

« J'ai cru comprendre. » lâche Kurt, amusé.

« Je suis rentré pour te parler. »

« ... Me parler de quoi ? »

« De Blaine. » déclare Burt.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demande Kurt, immédiatement inquiet, « Il va bien ? Il est _vraiment_ au garage en ce moment, hein ? Tu ne me mens pas ? »

« Wow, wow, gamin, calme-toi. » s'exclame Burt en posant la télécommande sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, « Le petit va bien et oui, il est vraiment au garage avec Finn. »

Kurt soupire de soulagement et pose sa main sur sa poitrine pour s'assurer que son cœur ne s'est pas arrêté de battre.

« Ok. » souffle-t-il, une once plus détendu, « Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Blaine alors ? »

« Eh bien... Je suis allé voir si tu étais bien réveillé ce matin, » commence son père, sonnant étrangement inconfortable, « pour que tu ne sois pas en retard à l'école. Tu n'étais pas dans ta chambre alors j'ai pensé que tu étais déjà debout et que tu préparais le petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine. Je suis allé vérifier que Blaine était levé pour sa matinée au garage et vous étiez... »

« Quoi ? » presse Kurt, « _Endormis_ ? »

« Blottis l'un contre l'autre. » marmonne Burt, « Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça. »

« Et donc ? »

« Blaine est gay ? »

Les yeux de Kurt s'écarquillent. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il réalise que Burt n'a pas eu vent de cette minuscule information. Il n'a jamais chercher à garder ce détail secret, pas intentionnellement en tout cas. Le sujet n'a seulement jamais été abordé depuis l'emménagement de Blaine.

« Oui. » dit fermement Kurt, « Mais il n'y aucun lien entre le fait qu'il soit gay et qu'on se fasse des câlins. »

« Alors... pourquoi je vous ai trouvés comme ça ? »

« Il pleurait au milieu de la nuit. » explique Kurt, « Je laisse ma porte ouverte au cas où il ait besoin de quelque chose et... je l'ai entendu. Il pleurait vraiment beaucoup. J'ai pensé qu'il viendrait me parler mais il ne l'a pas fait alors je suis allé le rejoindre la nuit dernière. »

« Oh. » dit Burt un peu moins sévèrement, « Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » admet Kurt, « Il pleurait beaucoup trop pour me parler. Ensuite, il était fatigué et j'ai voulu retourner dans ma chambre mais il m'a demandé de rester avec lui. Il n'avait pas envie d'être seul et je ne pouvais juste pas l'abandonner, surtout pas dans cet état. Donc je suis resté avec lui et on s'est endormis. C'est tout. »

« Il n'y a eu aucune... hmm, galipettes ? »

Kurt le regarde de travers.

« Tu viens vraiment de prononcer le mot 'galipettes' ? »

« Tu vois ce que je veux dire. » grommelle Burt.

« Rien _d'inapproprié_ n'est arrivé, papa. Je réconfortais seulement un ami. C'est tout. Il n'est pas mon- Nous ne sommes- Je tiens juste à lui, d'accord ? Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher en connaissant la vie qu'il menait avec de me rencontrer. »

Évidemment, Kurt n'évoque pas les sentiments grandissant qu'il éprouve pour Blaine ou le petit baiser qu'ils ont échangé tous les deux. Il ne parle pas du fait que la simple présence de Blaine lui fait du bien ou qu'ils aiment se lover l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé en pleine après-midi quand personne n'est à la maison. Il ne dit pas qu'il aimerait qu'ils soient plus qu'amis, malgré la situation délicate dans laquelle ils se trouvent.

Il ne pense pas que son père comprendrait de toute façon.

« S'il a encore besoin que je le tienne en plein milieu de la nuit, » continue Kurt, « alors je serais là. »

« Restez juste... tout public. »

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est tous les deux gay qu'on veut forcément s'arracher nos habits comme des bêtes. » crache Kurt.

Pas pour l'instant, ajoute mentalement Kurt.

« Je le _sais_. »

« Alors ne saute pas tout de suite sur cette conclusion. La situation est assez compliquée sans que tu te lances dans une discussion sur le sexe avec Blaine, seulement parce que tu penses qu'on ne peut pas garder nos mains pour nous-mêmes. Il essaie de s'habituer et j'essaie de l'aider. Parfois, il n'y a pas meilleur remède qu'un câlin. »

Burt hoche la tête, laisse tomber la conversation et s'intéresse à nouveau à la télé. Kurt pense que son père veut éviter d'approfondir le sujet des câlins entre son fils et Blaine. Tant mieux sinon Kurt aurait été contraint d'une façon ou d'une autre d'admettre ses sentiments pour l'autre garçon.

Pour le moment, il doit _absolument_ garder secret ce qu'il ressent pour Blaine.


	13. Chapitre 13

**Coucou !**

 **Désolée de ne pas avoir posté dimanche, j'ai complétement oublié !**

 **Merci à Célia, Meryem d'amour et une Klaineuse pour vos reviews ! Pour répondre à celle d'une klaineuse d'ailleurs, j'ai traduit toute la fiction déjà donc ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne sera pas inachevée :)**

 **Merci aussi à la personne qui a ajoutée cette fanfic à ses fav et follows !**

Lien pour la fic originale (ajouter . com après tumblr et retirer les espaces) : klaineficspdfs . tumblr/post/34927799357

 **Chapitre 13**

« La composition de chansons ? » demande Kurt avec curiosité en feuilletant les nouveaux livres de musique que s'est acheté Blaine, « Je ne savais pas que tu aimes écrire. »

Blaine hausse les épaules et ses joues se teintent légèrement lorsqu'il s'assoit sur le bord de son lit.

« Je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé. » avoue-t-il, « J'étais trop concentré à apprendre à jouer de la guitare mais maintenant que je me débrouille, j'imagine que je peux faire les deux. Essayer du moins. »

« Hmm... » fredonne Kurt en scannant du regard les pages d'un des bouquins.

« Je sais, c'est stupide. » dit Blaine en baissant les yeux.

« Ce n'est pas stupide. » le rassure rapidement Kurt, « Je pense que c'est génial. »

« Vraiment ? » demande timidement Blaine, « Je sais seulement retranscrire les accords basiques pour le moment mais j'essaie de toutes mes forces d'apprendre d'autres choses. Je ne suis pas non plus un grand poète et je ne pense pas aller bien loin avec tout ça mais- »

« C'est génial que tu aies finalement trouvé quelque chose que tu aimes faire. » interrompt Kurt en reposant les livres sur la commode de Blaine, « Peu importe si tu n'es pas doué ou si tu impressionnes tout le monde avec ton don secret pour la composition. »

« J'espère quand même que je ne suis pas _nul_. » dit Blaine d'un air penaud en rougissant une nouvelle fois.

« J'en doute vraiment. Je sais que tu as eu du mal à en arriver là alors je suis juste... heureux pour toi. »

« Ouais. » chuchote Blaine, pensif.

Il a _réellement_ eu du mal. Kurt sait que c'était une période difficile pour lui. Cela a été dur de mettre Blaine assez à l'aise pour qu'il ose descendre à la cuisine grignoter quand il le voulait. Même s'il vit avec eux depuis un peu plus d'un mois maintenant, Kurt sait très bien que Blaine peine encore à trouver sa place dans leur maison ou dans leur famille.

Mais l'un des plus grands progrès de Blaine depuis qu'il s'est installé chez les Hummel-Hudson est qu'il apprécie une part de sa _vie_ au lieu de se battre constamment pour survivre.

« Tu me feras écouter ta première chanson ? » interroge Kurt.

Blaine se mord la lèvre inférieure pour tenter de dissimuler le sourire immense qui menace de prendre place sur tout son visage.

« Ce serait un honneur. » dit-il simplement.

 **OoOK &BOoO**

Kurt entend à nouveau des pleurs cette nuit. Il grimace au son des sanglots de Blaine. Des sanglots à fendre le cœur, douloureux, désespérés. Des sanglots qui reflètent un manque profond. Un manque de quoi ? Kurt l'ignore.

« Hey. » chuchote Kurt en entrant dans la chambre de Blaine et en refermant la porte derrière lui.

La respiration de Blaine déraille et son dos est tourné vers la porte. Kurt peut voir que ses épaules tremblent toujours et il peut entendre ses gémissements étouffés, comme si tous ses pleurs étaient rassemblés dans sa gorge et qu'ils menaçaient de passer la barrière de sa bouche à tout moment. Kurt grimpe dans le lit sans y être invité et berce Blaine contre son torse.

« Chut. » murmure-t-il, « Tout va bien. Tu as le droit de pleurer. »

« Je- Je- »

« Mets-toi sur le dos. » ordonne gentiment Kurt.

Blaine obéit et Kurt découvre son visage ravagé par la tristesse. Des lignes de chagrin s'étendent autour de ses yeux et sur son front. Il se mord la lèvre si fort que Kurt craint qu'il la perce de ses dents. Il passe alors tendrement son pouce dessus pour qu'il la relâche.

« Tout va bien. » répète-t-il en essuyant les joues mouillées de Blaine et en emmêlant ses doigts à ses cheveux.

Blaine cache son visage contre le haut de pyjama de Kurt. Ses pleurs sont étouffés par le coton et sa peau. Kurt a l'impression qu'il sanglote directement _sur_ son cœur. Il embrasse le front de Blaine et soupire dans ses boucles encore humides de sa douche. Blaine sent le savon et la lessive. Il y a aussi une touche un peu plus salée qui vient probablement de son oreiller trempé de larmes. Ce n'est pas juste. Il ne devrait pas pleurer autant.

« Je ne- pourquoi- elle est juste partie. » sanglote Blaine en serrant le haut de Kurt, « Elle est juste- Elle m'a _abandonnée_. »

 _Oh Seigneur._

Kurt attire Blaine encore plus près si possible. Il ne sait absolument pas ce qu'il pourrait faire pour que son ami souffre moins.

« Elle m'a _abandonné_. » continue Blaine, comme s'il venait juste de réaliser qu'il n'a plus aucune famille _de sang_.

Il répète sans cesse : elle m'a abandonné, elle m'a abandonné, elle m'a abandonné.

C'est vrai mais Kurt ne peut _rien_ y faire.

« Je suis désolé. » lâche Kurt avec difficulté, la gorge sèche et serrée de regret et d'impuissance.

Il n'est qu'une personne, rien qu'un garçon avec un grand cœur. La générosité ne peut malheureusement pas régler tous les problèmes.

« Je suis tellement désolé. »

« P-Pourquoi elle m'a laissé ? » demande Blaine.

Il relève ses yeux brillants de larmes vers lui, comme si Kurt avait toutes les réponses de l'univers. C'est beaucoup trop de responsabilités pour lui mais il doit lui répondre malgré tout.

« Parce qu'elle- elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle perdait, à quel point tu en vaux la peine. » chuchote Kurt.

« Mais elle- elle était ma mère. » couine Blaine, sonnant si _jeune_ et si _brisé_.

Il a aussi utilisé le passé dans sa phrase, comme si sa mère était décédée ou qu'elle l'avait renié.

Qui sait... peut-être qu'elle est _vraiment_ morte.

Blaine ne le saura sûrement jamais.

Kurt doit se frotter le visage et se pincer le coin des yeux pour ne pas pleurer. Au moins, il sait que sa mère est décédée et il sait pourquoi. Il sait qu'elle ne reviendra jamais et il sait pourquoi il ne la reverra jamais. La mère de Blaine est peut-être quelque part dehors. Elle vit peut-être encore dans la rue ou elle habite avec un membre de sa famille dans un autre État. Si elle est encore en vie, pourquoi n'est-elle pas revenue pour son fils ? Pourquoi l'a-t-elle laissé pour mort sous un pont tout seul ? _Pourquoi_ lui a-t-elle arraché les derniers fragments d'espoir qu'il lui restait en l'abandonnant ?

« On peut- On peut essayer de la retrouver. »dit Kurt, « Je ne sais pas comment mais on peut essayer. Si c'est ce que tu veux. »

Blaine ne fait plus un bruit, hormis ses petits hoquets emplis de larmes. Il regarde Kurt, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux écarquillés, et cherche la sincérité de ses mots sur son visage.

« Et si on la retrouve et qu'elle ne veut plus avoir à faire avec moi ? » demande-t-il doucement.

« Dans ce cas, tu resteras ici, comme prévu. » dit Kurt, « On n'est pas obligé de la chercher si tu ne le veux pas. »

Blaine enfouit une fois de plus son visage contre le haut de Kurt et marmonne contre le tissu.

« Je ne sais plus ce que je veux. »

Kurt soupire lourdement et enroule son bras autour de la taille fine de Blaine.

« Je sais juste que j'aime être ici. Avec toi. » avoue Blaine.

Le cœur de Kurt enfle dans sa poitrine et tous les morceaux précédemment heurtés et tordus se recollent solidement ensemble. Il acquiesce, frottant sa joue contre les boucles de Blaine. Ils ne disent plus rien de toute la nuit et tombent finalement dans un sommeil agité.

 **OoOK &BOoO**

Le lendemain, Kurt boit son café matinal en se retenant de frotter ses yeux secs et irrités. Blaine et Finn sont au garage avec son père et Carole arrive dans la cuisine, déjà prête à partir au travail.

« Chéri, tu vas bien ? » demande-t-elle.

Kurt lève son regard larmoyant et fatigué vers celui inquiet de Carole.

« Je ne crois pas pouvoir continuer tout seul. »


	14. Chapitre 14

**Coucou !**

 **J'espère que tout le monde va bien et que vous avez passé une excellente semaine ! Ce chapitre est encore assez court mais les plus longs ne devraient pas tarder :) J'ai hâte de vous présenter la suite de l'histoire !**

 **Merci à Célia et à ma Meryem d'amour pour les reviews. Vous êtes fantastiques et je t'aime fort fort ma Meryem !**

Lien pour la fic originale (ajouter . com après tumblr et retirer les espaces) : klaineficspdfs . tumblr/post/34927799357

 **Chapitre 14**

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demande soudainement Carole, ignorant la cafetière et l'odeur délicieuse qui s'en dégage pour s'asseoir à côté de Kurt, « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Kurt soupire dans sa tasse et pose sa tête sur l'épaule de sa belle-mère, se sentant immédiatement plus calme quand sa main douce trace des cercles réconfortants dans son dos. C'est un contact maternel, réalise-t-il. Carole n'est peut-être pas sa mère biologique mais elle _est_ mère et le geste procure la même sensation apaisante. Ce même geste que Blaine n'a plus et n'aura peut-être plus jamais de la part de sa propre mère.

C'est ce contact qui ouvre le cœur de Kurt et qui le fait répéter la conversation qu'il a eue avec Blaine la veille au lit. Il pleure un peu, sans une seconde avoir honte. Carole écoute attentivement et caresse ses cheveux.

« Je ne sais plus quoi faire. » avoue Kurt, les yeux pleins de larmes, « Tu aurais vu la façon dont il me regardait... comme si j'avais toutes les réponses... mais je ne les ai pas. »

« Mon cœur, personne ne s'attend à ce que tu les aies. »

« Si, Blaine. »

« C'est pour ça qu'on a eu cette discussion avec lui le jour où on a accepté qu'il reste avec nous. » rappelle-t-elle, « Les ados pensent toujours qu'ils sont des vieux sages. C'était mon cas quand j'avais ton âge. Je croyais être invincible quand j'avais dix-sept ans. Tu es peut-être plus réfléchi que la plupart des personnes de ton âge mais tu n'es encore qu'un enfant, Kurt, même si tu l'oublies parfois. Tu n'as pas l'expérience nécessaire pour t'occuper d'une situation pareille mais ce n'est pas ta faute. Ce n'est _pas du tout_ ta faute. »

« Mais je ne peux pas- le laisser tomber ! » s'exclame Kurt de sa voix aiguë, regardant Carole avec désespoir et choc.

La simple idée est absurde et franchement alarmante.

« Je ne te demande pas de le laisser tomber. » rassure Carole, pressant un bref bisou sur le front de Kurt, comme si elle voulait effacer les lignes inquiètes qui s'y trouvent.

Elle repousse quelques mèches en arrière et pose sa douce joue où se trouvait ses lèvres quelques secondes auparavant.

« Je dis seulement que vous devez nous laisser vous aider. »

« Je ne sais pas si Blaine va- »

« Il ne nous fait pas encore confiance. » reconnaît Carole, « Pas comme il te fait confiance. Mais toi, tu as confiance en nous et il faut que tu nous aides à lui faire comprendre qu'on est aussi là pour lui. Ça me fait peur de savoir qu'il pleure autant la nuit mais qu'il n'en parle pas durant la journée. En plus, tu as dit qu'il n'est même pas venu vers toi. »

« Non, j'ai dû aller vers lui. » dit tristement Kurt.

Ça l'effraie aussi. C'est effrayant de savoir que Blaine a toutes ces peurs et ces doutes mais ce qui est pire est qu'il accumule tout en lui. Il ne forcera jamais Blaine à parler des deux années qui ont précédées leur rencontre. Ce n'est pas sa place de le pousser ou d'insister. En même temps, ce n'est pas sain pour Blaine de tout garder à l'intérieur, où son passé ronge ses souvenirs, empiète sur ses cauchemars et, plus important encore, l'empêche d'avoir un futur agréable. Kurt ne peut que penser à Dave Karofsky et à quel point son secret était destructeur. Pour lui-même évidemment mais aussi pour toutes les personnes autour de lui, y compris Kurt. Bien sûr, les problèmes de Dave étaient différents mais il souffrait, il était confus et perdu. Les choses ont vraiment mal tournées pour lui à la fin.

« Alors... qu'est-ce qu'on est supposés faire ? » interroge Kurt.

« Il a peut-être besoin de parler à quelqu'un. » propose Carole, « Quelqu'un qui n'est pas un adolescent. »

« Quoi, comme- comme un thérapeute par exemple ? »

« Une sorte de conseiller, oui. »

« ... Je ne pense pas que Blaine voudra discuter de tout ça avec un inconnu. »

« Il peut toujours venir me parler ou à ton père. » dit Carole, « Mais aucun de nous n'a l'expérience pour conseiller Blaine. Je crois que ce serait mieux s'il pouvait parler à quelqu'un qui pourrait vraiment l'aider plutôt que de seulement l'écouter. »

« Donc tu veux dire qu'il devrait discuter avec quelqu'un comme mademoiselle Pillsbury, la conseillère d'orientation ? » demande prudemment Kurt, « Ne le prends pas mal. Elle a beaucoup fait pour la chorale et elle nous soutient et tout mais quand Rachel et moi avons été la voir pour les dossiers des universités, elle a immédiatement pensé qu'on sortait ensemble. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit très... objective sur le caractère des gens. »

« Je pensais plutôt à quelqu'un d'un peu plus... qualifié. » déclare Carole.

« Comme qui ? »

« Il y a une femme avec qui je travaille. » explique-t-elle, « Docteur Sarah Coulson. On déjeune souvent ensemble et c'est un des psychologues de l'hôpital. Si tu veux, je peux lui parler et lui demander son avis sur la marche à suivre. »

« Mais c'est- hmm, une thérapie. Ça- ça coûte cher, non ? Il ne faut pas payer à chaque rendez-vous ? Blaine n'a aucune assurance santé et il ne vous laissera pas payer quelque chose comme ça. Tu as bien vu comment il a réagi à propos du loyer. »

« Il n'aura aucune raison de s'inquiéter pour l'argent. » dit Carole, « Il ne s'est pas inquiété la dernière fois que je l'ai emmené chez le médecin. »

« La dernière fois ? » demande Kurt avec suspicion, « Comment ça, la dernière fois ? Il n'est pas allé chez le docteur depuis- oh mon Dieu, on devrait lui faire faire un bilan de santé. Il a été à la rue _des années_. Dieu seul sait ce qu'il- merde, pourquoi je n'ai pas pensé à ça avant ! »

« Il ne t'a rien dit ? » s'enquiert Carole, baissant la tête pour le regarder, anxieuse.

« Me dire quoi ? Il n'a jamais parlé d'une visite chez le docteur. »

« Je l'ai récupéré un jour, peu après ses débuts au garage, et je l'ai emmené faire un bilan de santé complet. »

« Il- Tu _l'as emmené_ ? » demande Kurt, ses yeux bleus s'agrandissant sous la surprise, « Qu'est-ce- enfin, il va bien ? Il n'y a rien de mauvais dans ses résultats, hein ? »

« Il va bien, chéri, je te le promets. Il sortait à peine d'une bronchite très agressive quand tu l'as ramené ici et il était dans un cas de malnutrition sévère. Il prend des compléments alimentaires et il me donne son poids toutes les semaines. »

« Et il n'a pas- euh, il n'a aucune... maladie grave ou infection ? » ose Kurt après une hésitation.

« Je suppose que tu veux savoir pour le VIH ? »

Kurt se déteste de tout de suite penser à une chose si morbide. Il baisse la tête, embarrassé. Il ne soulève évidemment pas le sujet parce que Blaine est gay mais il n'a aucune idée de ce que le garçon a fait dans la rue ou des personne qu'il a côtoyées.

« Une fois, il- il m'a dit que je ne pourrais jamais imaginer toutes les choses qu'il a faites. Et s'il- s'il était un ancien drogué ou- J'ai _vu_ ces vidéos et je ne peux supporter l'idée qu'il souffre comme ça pour- »

« Ses résultats étaient tous négatifs. » dit calmement Carole en enroulant son bras autour des épaules de Kurt, « Pas de VIH ou d'autres maladies incurables. Il a juste besoin de quelques repas copieux et de rester au chaud. Il va bien. »

« S'il va si bien que ça, pourquoi il ne m'a pas parlé de tout ça ? »

« Sûrement parce qu'il savait que tu t'inquiéterais. » rétorque Carole avec un petit sourire, « Comme c'est le cas maintenant. Il n'y a aucune raison de se faire du souci. »

« Est-ce qu'il a pris du poids ? » demande Kurt, « C'est difficile à dire quand on le voit tous les jours. »

« Il est sur la bonne voie. » informe Carole, « Tu ne devrais pas lui dire que tu es au courant de tout ça je pense. Il s'inquiète déjà que tu te fais du souci pour lui. Il ne veut pas être un plus gros fardeau. »

« Blaine n'est pas un fardeau. »

« Bien sûr que non mais il pense toujours en être un. C'est mieux de le laisser gérer sa prise de poids tout seul. »

« Mais il gère déjà bien trop de choses tout seul. »

« C'est pour ça que je discuterais avec Sarah demain, d'accord ? »

Kurt inspire profondément et souffle longuement par le nez. Blaine ne serait pas content s'il savait qu'ils parlent de lui derrière son dos mais il a besoin d'aide, que ça lui plaise ou non.

Kurt fera tout son possible pour aider Blaine. Absolument tout.

« D'accord. » cède-t-il finalement.

 **OoOK &BOoO**

« On devrait aller au cinéma. » lâche Blaine sans préambule, plus tard dans l'après-midi.

Kurt est allongé sur le ventre sur le lit de Blaine et feuillette son dernier numéro de Vogue. Il tourne la tête vers l'autre garçon. Ils passent plus de temps dans la chambre de Blaine que dans la sienne. Il ne pense pas du tout que Blaine n'aime pas sa chambre mais plutôt qu'il apprécie tout particulièrement partager avec Kurt l'espace qui lui est réservé chez eux. Il partage aussi la nourriture ou les livres qu'il achète avec son propre argent. Il est certainement fier de pouvoir avoir toutes ces choses et de pouvoir en faire profiter tout le monde.

« Voir quel film ? » demande Kurt.

« Peu importe. » dit Blaine en reposant sa guitare, dont il grattait distraitement les cordes depuis une bonne heure, et en s'allongeant à côté de Kurt, « Je ne suis pas allé au cinéma depuis très longtemps. »

« J'ai surtout l'impression que tu veux te remplir le ventre de pop-corn bien gras. » taquine Kurt.

« Et de bonbons. » ajoute Blaine en hochant vivement la tête, « Le pop-corn et les bonbons des cinémas sont largement meilleurs que ceux des magasins, d'après ce dont je me rappelle. »

« Tu veux y aller quand ? »

« Ce soir. » dit brièvement Blaine, « On devrait y aller ce soir et c'est moi qui paie tout. »

« Tu n'es pas obligé de- »

« S'il te plaît. » interrompt Blaine d'une voix douce avant de fermer les yeux, « _S'il te plaît_ , laisse-moi payer. »

Ses traits se durcissent, comme s'il se préparait mentalement pour une dispute. Kurt est prêt à en commencer une parce que Blaine n'a pas à dépenser son argent pour lui. Il devrait économiser pour pouvoir s'acheter les choses qu'il veut. Il ne faut que quelques brèves secondes à Kurt pour comprendre que, cette fois, Blaine fait plus que partager ses affaires. C'est pour lui un autre moyen de se faire plaisir.

Blaine n'a pas envie de s'acheter plus de manuels de guitare; il en possède déjà trois. Il n'a pas non plus envie de s'acheter plus de vêtements ou de livres; sa commode et sa bibliothèque sont remplies.

Il veut dépenser son argent pour Kurt. Il veut utiliser son argent pour rendre d'autres personnes heureuses.

Ou peut-être qu'il veut juste en profiter pour rembourser Kurt.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Kurt ne peut pas se résoudre à refuser à Blaine cette simple requête.

« Tu peux payer les places de ciné, le pop-corn et les bonbons. » annonce Kurt, « Mais il nous faut un vrai repas avant et _je_ paierais. »

Blaine relève finalement ses yeux brillants emplis de gratitude et d'excitation vers ceux de Kurt.

« Un dîner et un film. » dit Blaine avec un sourire éblouissant et communicatif, « C'est parfait pour un premier rendez-vous. »

Un faible rougissement colore les joues de Kurt aux mots de Blaine.

Puis la panique grimpe.

Oh Seigneur. C'est vraiment un rendez-vous ou juste une tournure de phrase ?

Si c'est un rendez-vous...

 _Bordel_ , qu'est-ce qu'il va porter ?


	15. Chapitre 15

**Coucou !**

 **Comment allez-vous par cette horrible chaleur ? J'ai bien failli oublier de poster mais j'ai eu un éclair de lucidité :') Je suis presque certaine que ce chapitre va vous plaire alors… Presque quasi certaine !**

 **Je dédie ce chapitre à Meryem pour m'avoir permi de croire à nouveau en l'amitié, la vraie. J'aime ta sincérité, ta patience et ta douceur. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir laissé entrer ta vie et d'avoir illuminé la mienne. Je t'aime sincèrement, de tout mon cœur.**

 **Merci à Célia et Meryem pour vos reviews toujours plus encourageantes et adorables. Merci boucou :***

Lien pour la fic originale (ajouter . com après tumblr et retirer les espaces) : klaineficspdfs . tumblr/post/34927799357

 **Chapitre 15**

C'est un rencard. C'est définitivement un rencard. Il _faut_ que ce soit un rencard.

Si ce n'en était pas un, Blaine ne lui ouvrirait pas sa portière, peu importe que Kurt conduise. Blaine rougit même légèrement à son propre geste et s'empresse de faire le tour de la voiture. Ils ne parlent pas beaucoup durant le trajet jusqu'au restaurant mais l'atmosphère n'est pas pesant grâce à la musique. Blaine fredonne joyeusement avec la radio et tape sur ses cuisses en rythme avec le tempo.

Kurt zieute pensivement ses doigts. Il pourrait les entremêler aux siens. Ce serait facile. L'intérieur de la voiture est chaud et agréable et Blaine est tellement proche et incroyablement beau ce soir. Enfin, il est beau tout le temps en vérité. Il y a juste quelque chose dans ce pull bordeaux qui fait presque fondre Kurt derrière son volant.

D'accord. Peut-être qu'il ne devrait pas prendre la main de Blaine. Il serait alors probablement trop distrait pour conduire.

« J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait manger des sushi. » dit distraitement Kurt se garant sur un parking.

« Je n'ai jamais mangé de sushi. »

« Si tu n'aimes pas, tu pourras toujours commander autre chose. Il y a beaucoup de choix. »

« Je ne veux pas gâcher ton argent en commandant quelque chose que je n'aimerais peut-être pas. » lâche doucement Blaine en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

« Alors je prendrais des sushi, tu prendras autre chose et on partagera. » tranche Kurt.

Blaine baisse son joli visage mais Kurt peut voir un sourire étirer ses lèvres. Ils descendent ensuite de la voiture et se dirigent vers le restaurant. Il est d'ailleurs plutôt bien décoré. Kurt se demande pourquoi tout le monde vante les mérites du BreadstiX alors qu'il y a ce japonais en ville.

Ils discutent tranquillement des amis de Kurt et de la dernière tentative de composition de Blaine. Quand Blaine goûte finalement les sushi, il lâche presque un gémissement obscène. Kurt fait de son mieux pour garder une expression neutre en regardant son ami avaler ce qu'il a en bouche. Une chose aussi simple que manger ne devrait pas être aussi... attirant.

Ça l'est pourtant.

Kurt est une fois de plus convaincu que cette soirée est réellement un rencard quand Blaine lui fait du pied sous la table et emmêle sa cheville à la sienne tout le reste du dîner.

Plus tard, une fois installés dans la salle de cinéma et leur seau de pop-corn terminé, Kurt étend son bras sur l'accoudoir entre eux. Il serre et desserre ses doigts, souhaitant soudainement être encore plus proche de Blaine. Il aimerait être blotti contre lui dans le canapé ou allongé à ses côtés dans un de leur lit. Ce n'est pas que le film n'est pas intéressant - il ne dit jamais non à une comédie romantique - mais les yeux de Blaine pétillent avec la lueur de l'écran et Kurt se demande si ses lèvres ont le goût sucré des bonbons qu'il a avalés. Il veut juste s'en assurer _par lui-même._

Il finit par se rendre compte qu'il a fixé le profil de Blaine plus longtemps que prévu. Au moment où il s'apprête à détourner son visage rouge vif vers l'obscurité de la salle, le regard de Blaine s'accroche au sien.

Kurt halète brièvement, s'étouffant presque en inspirant, parce que, merde, si ce n'est pas embarrassant...

Mais Blaine appuie seulement l'arrière de son crâne contre son siège, offre un sourire paresseux à Kurt, comme si tout était parfait dans son monde à cet instant, et glisse silencieusement ses doigts entre ceux de Kurt. Il serre doucement sa main et Kurt relâche son souffle en se détendant à son tour dans son fauteuil.

Il passe les prochaines minutes à regarder la lumière danser sur les traits de Blaine, à observer les lignes prononcées de sa mâchoire et de son menton et à juste profiter de sa compagnie. Ils ne disent évidemment pas un mot mais savoir qu'il y a quelque chose entre eux, quelque chose de _bon_ , est largement suffisant. Kurt repense aux paroles qu'a prononcées Blaine la première fois qu'il a dormi avec lui et qu'il l'a câliné.

 _Malgré tout, nos chemins se seraient quand même croisés._

Est-ce qu'ils agissent comme _ça_ depuis le début ? Kurt a toujours ressenti une attirance pour Blaine. Il a cet instinct de protection pour lui depuis le premier jour et il a toujours ressenti un petit quelque chose différent, un petit _plus_ pour lui. Mais, même après le seul minuscule baiser qu'ils ont échangé après sa découverte dans la commode de Blaine, Kurt n'a jamais pensé que ce _quelque chose_ pourrait grandir _autant_. C'est pourtant le cas. Ce quelque chose est devenu immense. Il ressent énormément de bien-être, de chaleur et encore plus de bonheur avec lui.

Il presse la main de Blaine en retour avant de retourner son attention vers le film. Cette fois par contre, il incline sa tête sur le côté et pose sa tempe sur l'épaule de Blaine.

Quand il sent les lèvres de Blaine contre son front, Kurt sait, sans l'ombre d'un doute, que cette soirée est définitivement un rencard.

 **OoOK &BOoO**

Ils rentrent à la maison, descendent de la voiture et remontent l'allée jusqu'à la porte. Kurt s'apprête à glisser la clé dans la serrure mais Blaine l'arrête en plaçant une main sur son poignet.

« Attends. » interpelle doucement Blaine, « On ne- On peut s'asseoir ici un moment pour discuter ? »

Kurt cligne plusieurs fois des yeux et regarde bêtement les doigts de Blaine sur la peau de son avant-bras. Il fait extrêmement froid dehors et il était en quelque sorte impatient de retrouver la chaleur de sa maison. Pourtant, quand son regard croise celui de Blaine, il y découvre de l'espoir. Blaine déglutit et Kurt suit avec attention le mouvement de sa pomme d'Adam. Est-il nerveux ?

« Je n'ai... juste pas envie que ce soit déjà terminé. » avoue Blaine en baissant les yeux vers le sol.

Oh. La sensation brûlante, folle et papillonnante est de retour dans le ventre de Kurt, la même que quand Blaine a prononcé le mot _rendez-vous_ pour la première fois. Il retire alors son poignet de la prise de Blaine, seulement pour prendre correctement sa main et entremêler ses doigts aux siens comme plus tôt, au cinéma.

« Bien sûr. » chuchote Kurt en incitant Blaine à s'asseoir avec lui sur la première marche de son porche.

Ils se serrent l'un contre l'autre pour éviter que l'air glacial s'infiltre sous leurs vêtements, leurs mains entrelacées reposant sur leurs cuisses collées.

Ils ne parlent pas beaucoup au début. Kurt observe plutôt le pouce de Blaine caresser ses articulations. Ils se sont déjà tenus la main auparavant mais cela a toujours été une marque de réconfort.

Maintenant, c'est seulement parce qu'ils en ont envie.

« Tu étais très beau ce soir. » ose finalement Blaine en serrant fermement la main de Kurt, « J'ai oublié de te le dire tout à l'heure mais tu l'étais. Enfin, tu _l'es_. Tu es toujours beau. »

« Toi aussi. » rétorque Kurt, « Ce pull te va très bien. »

Kurt remarque que les joues de Blaine deviennent rouge vif, malgré le faible éclairage du porche, et ce n'est définitivement pas le froid. Blaine sourit grandement, parfaitement heureux, avant de tourner la tête et de cacher son visage contre l'épaule de Kurt. Il rit doucement, son souffle chaud perçant la barrière de son manteau pour frapper sa peau, et frotte le bout de son nez contre le tissu. Kurt ne l'a jamais trouvé plus adorable que maintenant. Il lève alors sa main libre vers la douce joue de Blaine puis la glisse lentement vers l'arrière de son crâne.

Blaine soupire contre lui et surprend Kurt en déposant un bref baiser sur la face intérieure de son poignet.

« Je peux te demander quelque chose ? » interroge Kurt en reposant sa paume sur leurs doigts emmêlés.

« Bien sûr. » répond Blaine en le regardant avec des yeux pétillants et un sourire détendu.

« Est-ce que c'était- Avant de partir, tu as dit qu'un dîner et un film étaient parfaits pour un premier rendez-vous mais... ça l'était ? »

« C'était quoi ? » contourne Blaine avec un air malicieux, « Parfait ou un rendez-vous ? »

« Un rendez-vous. » clarifie Kurt, « Parce que la soirée est absolument parfaite. »

Le sourire de Blaine disparaît et il baisse la tête. Il se mord la lèvre un long moment avant de parler à nouveau.

« C'était un rendez-vous pour moi. » dit-il, « Je sais qu'on- que notre situation est très bizarre, étant donné que je vis chez toi mais je- je voulais que ce soit un rendez-vous. Si toi, tu ne le veux pas, on peut- »

« Je le veux. » assure rapidement Kurt, « Je veux dire, c'en était un. C'était un rendez-vous pour moi. Je voulais juste être sûr que je ne me faisais pas de film. C'est, hmm, une habitude chez moi, donc... voilà. »

Le regard de Blaine rencontre à nouveau le sien. Kurt ne pense pas avoir déjà vu Blaine aussi _heureux_ , même pas quand il a découvert sa toute nouvelle chambre.

« C'était un rendez-vous vraiment très agréable. » murmure-t-il.

Ses yeux s'orientent ensuite vers la bouche de Kurt et oh. Blaine a envie de l'embrasser. Il en a tellement envie qu'il ne peut pas détourner son attention des lèvres de Kurt. Kurt ne peut pas s'empêcher de fixer à son tour sa bouche parce que, lui aussi, en a envie. Il veut sentir leurs bouches fondre tendrement ensemble car il n'en a jamais eu l'occasion auparavant, hormis le petit baiser qu'ils ont échangé dans la chambre de Blaine. Le goût bien trop sucré des lèvres de Brittany ne compte pas et celles traumatisantes de David Karofsky l'an passé _encore_ moins.

Il se penche alors en avant parce qu'il veut connaître cette sensation. Il veut _Blaine_. Il laisse ses yeux se fermer.

Jusqu'à ce que le son familier d'un moteur arrive du bout de la rue.

Ils s'éloignent à toute vitesse et lâchent la main de l'autre, juste à temps avant que Carole se gare dans l'allée.

Kurt aime Carole, de tout son cœur mais, à cet instant, il maudit infiniment son horrible timing.

« Hey, les garçons. » salue-t-elle joyeusement, n'ayant absolument pas conscience de ce qu'elle vient d'interrompre.

« Hey, Carole. » répond Kurt en se mettant debout, Blaine en faisant autant, « Tu as passé une bonne journée ? »

« Oh, tu sais. » soupire-t-elle, « Comme d'habitude. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui ? »

« On est allés manger des sushi et on est allés voir un film. » dit distraitement Kurt, comme s'il ne venait pas de passer un des meilleurs jours de sa vie, « Blaine n'était pas allé au cinéma depuis longtemps. »

« Je parie que tu es étonné de voir le prix des places maintenant. » taquine-t-elle en leur passant devant pour ouvrir la porte, « Vous entrez ? »

Ils ne peuvent plus rester dehors maintenant que leur moment a complètement volé en éclat. Ils suivent Carole à l'intérieur. Ils retirent tous leurs manteaux et les accrochent dans l'entrée. Kurt lance un regard vers Blaine, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'ils sont maintenant. Ils devraient discuter de cette soirée, de la signification de ce rencard au milieu de leur situation plus que compliquée mais Blaine semble légèrement paniqué.

« Je vais... aller me doucher. » dit-il rapidement, filant à l'étage, hors de vue.

« Il est agité ce soir. » remarque Carole, « Il va bien ? »

« Il est sûrement fatigué et un peu sur les nerfs. » lance Kurt, comme si de rien n'était, « Une bonne nuit de sommeil lui fera du bien, je pense. »

« Je suis contente. » dit-elle avec un sourire sincère en prenant la main de Kurt, « Viens, on va boire un café. J'ai parlé à Sarah aujourd'hui. »

Kurt retient la multitude de questions qui lui brûlent les lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient dans la cuisine. Il jette un coup d'œil rapide vers le salon où Finn et son père sont installés devant la télévision. Carole prépare du café frais et Kurt sort deux tasses qu'il place sur la table.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? » demande-t-il finalement en s'appuyant contre le plan de travail.

« Pas mal de choses. » répond Carole, « Elle pense aussi qu'il devrait parler quelqu'un. »

« A un thérapeute ou à n'importe qui ? »

« Il mettra du temps à dévoiler tout ce qu'il lui est arrivé mais, d'après elle, un professionnel serait mieux pour lui. »

Kurt baisse la tête et grogne intérieurement. Les problèmes de Blaine ne sont pas du tout un fardeau et il veut définitivement qu'il aille mieux mais, maintenant, il sait qu'il va devoir convaincre Blaine d'aller voir quelqu'un pour discuter de son passé. Il ne pourra pas faire cela sans admettre qu'il a parlé des soucis de Blaine derrière son dos.

« On ne peut pas le forcer à y aller. » déclare Carole en servant du café et du lait à Kurt avant de lui donner sa tasse.

« Mais il n'ira pas mieux s'il n'y va pas. » dit Kurt en la regardant remplir sa propre tasse.

« Et si on l'oblige à s'asseoir et à parler à quelqu'un, il va sûrement se refermer sur lui-même et refuser de dire quoi que ce soit. » souligne Carole, « En plus, il nous en voudra certainement. »

« Alors... il faut qu'il ait _envie_ d'y aller ? »

« Voilà ce qui amène la deuxième chose dont je voulais te parler. » dit-elle en prenant une gorgée de café, « Il n'aura besoin _d'aller_ nulle part. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Sarah a proposé de venir voir Blaine ici. » explique Carole, « Gratuitement. »

« Quoi ? » halète Kurt, « Mais c'est- »

« J'ai essayé de la convaincre de nous laisser la payer, un minimum au moins, mais elle n'a rien voulu entendre. Après tout ce que je lui ai raconté sur Blaine, elle pense que ce serait contre-productif s'il savait qu'on payait pour le service. Il pourrait se sentir obligé de tout déballer en un seul coup pour économiser du temps et de l'argent plutôt que d'y aller pas à pas, à son propre rythme, ce qui serait bien plus sain pour lui. »

Kurt envisage brièvement de dire à Carole que, même si Sarah leur faisait payer les séances, Blaine n'aurait pas forcément besoin de le savoir mais Blaine n'est pas stupide. Il sait que des soins médicaux de ce genre coûtent cher et il se forcerait, sans aucun doute, à s'ouvrir bien trop rapidement. En plus, il pourrait taire beaucoup de choses et ne pas donner l'histoire complète au docteur Coulson pour leur faire économiser leur argent. Il garderait alors en lui tous les soucis qui embrouillent son esprit et pèsent sur ses épaules, ruinant complètement le but de la thérapie.

Blaine est perdant dans tous les cas de figure s'il sait qu'ils paient Sarah.

« D'accord. » cède difficilement Kurt, « Elle interviendra gratuitement. Elle vient quand ? »

« Chéri. » commence gentiment Carole, « On doit en parler à Blaine avant. »

Oh. C'est vrai.

Merde. Ils ont passé une si bonne journée, malgré la tentative ratée de baiser sous le porche. Kurt ne veut pas embêter Blaine avec tout ça ce soir, pas après leur rencard.

« Je lui en parlerais demain. »

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je m'en charge ? » demande Carole, « Je déteste penser qu'il pourrait ne plus te faire confiance s'il sait que tu as discuté de ses problèmes derrière son dos. »

« Il va finir par le savoir de toute façon. » soupire Kurt, « Je pense qu'il se sentira obligé de tout accepter si tu vas lui parler parce qu'il croit toujours qu'il doit vous rembourser, papa et toi, pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour lui. Retour à la case départ. Il racontera tout à Sarah sans être prêt. »

« Si tu es sûr. » conclue Carole, le détaillant pensivement du regard.

« Je le suis. » assure Kurt.

Ils continuent de discuter et de s'échanger les derniers potins bien après qu'ils aient terminé leurs tasses de café. Finn finit par monter dans sa chambre et Burt vient embrasser la joue de Carole avant d'aller se coucher à son tour. Un peu après 23h, Blaine entre dans la cuisine, son pantalon de pyjama bas sur ses hanches et son t-shirt en coton enveloppant étroitement son torse. Il est tout bêtement adorable. Franchement, comment quelqu'un peut être aussi mignon dans un pyjama ?

« Oh. » lâche-t-il, ses joues devenant rouges lorsqu'il réalise qu'il n'est pas seul dans la pièce, « Je, hmm, je venais juste chercher un verre de lait. »

« Sers-toi, chéri. » dit Carole en couvrant son bâillement de sa main, « Je vais monter me coucher. Bonne nuit, les garçons. »

Avant qu'elle ne quitte la cuisine et pendant que Blaine est occupé dans le réfrigérateur, elle lance à Kurt un regard appuyé. Il hoche discrètement la tête et ses yeux s'adoucissent. Elle part ensuite, les laissant seuls dans la pièce calme.

« Tu devrais le réchauffer. » propose Kurt.

«... Quoi ? » demande Blaine d'un air ahuri en finissant de remplir son verre.

« Le lait chaud est délicieux. »

Le visage de Blaine se tord de dégoût à la suggestion.

« Ew. »

Kurt penche la tête en arrière et rit face à la répulsion directe de Blaine, le cœur un peu plus léger après sa conversation avec Carole. C'est la première fois que Blaine dit non, la première fois qu'il admet ne pas aimer quelque chose qu'on lui offre ou qu'on lui propose. Ce minuscule progrès suffit à mettre Kurt à l'aise pour le reste de la soirée.

Blaine prend une longue gorgée en regardant Kurt avec amusement et, quand il repose son verre, il a une moustache de lait.

Oh Seigneur. Ce détail ajouté au pyjama et à ses adorables boucles encore humides fait tomber Kurt un peu plus amoureux de ce garçon. Il semble tellement confortable à cet instant, pieds nus, dans leur cuisine. Il est à sa place. Blaine était magnifique plus tôt dans son pull bordeaux et avec ses yeux éblouissants mais Kurt apprécie aussi beaucoup de le voir ainsi. Ses épaules sont détendues et décontractées et son haut est légèrement relevé, laissant apparaître un petit bout de peau bronzée.

Son ventre semble un peu plus rond et son corps plus fort. Kurt a presque envie de pleurer. C'est tellement simple. Un ventre plein et un lit chaud ont fait des merveilles pour le garçon qu'il a trouvé sous ce pont.

« Attends. » dit calmement Kurt, contournant l'îlot de cuisine pour être devant Blaine, « Tu as... »

Ils sont tout à coup tellement proches. Kurt se surprend à vouloir toucher cette bande de peau, à vouloir glisser ses doigts sous son t-shirt et caresser la chair de ses côtes. A la place, il essuie la moustache de lait de Blaine du dos de la main. Lorsqu'il s'éloigne, un de ses doigts effleure sa lèvre inférieure.

La langue hésitante et chaude de Blaine lèche lentement une goutte de lait ayant couler le long de son index.

Le souffle de Kurt se coupe instantanément en sentant sa langue contre sa peau.

Oh _Dieu_.

Il laisse presque échapper un gémissement embarrassant mais pince ses lèvres avec force. Un couinement aigu parvient tout de même à passer la barrière de sa bouche. Les yeux de Blaine s'élargissent, ses pupilles doublent de volume, ses iris se brouillent et -

« Je devrais aller au lit. » chuchote-t-il.

Blaine s'éclipse de la cuisine à toute vitesse, son verre en main, et monte à l'étage, laissant Kurt tout seul et complètement perdu.

 **OoOK &BOoO**

Une heure plus tard, Kurt se tourne et se retourne dans son lit en repoussant sa couverture du pied et en cherchant un position confortable. Il n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose qu'aux yeux de Blaine, qu'à la sensation de sa langue, qu'au désir fou qu'il avait de l'embrasser sur les marches du porche.

Il ne peut pas non plus s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi Blaine s'est enfui.

Blaine avait _vraiment_ l'air de vouloir un baiser avant que Carole se gare dans l'allée. Peut-être qu'il a réfléchi à la situation dans la douche et avant de descendre chercher son verre de lait. L'arrivée de Carole lui a fait assez peur. L'évolution de leur relation est certainement trop bizarre pour lui, étant donné qu'il est aussi sous la responsabilité des parents de Kurt.

Pourtant, il a _léché_ le doigt de Kurt. Pourquoi ferait-il ça si- s'il n'était-

Kurt grogne dans son oreiller.

Non. C'était un rendez-vous parfait. Blaine voulait que ce soit un rencard malgré les circonstances. Il a tenu la main de Kurt, a regardé sa bouche et s'est incliné vers lui au bon moment.

Kurt sort du lit. Son esprit est trop agité et trop rempli d'hypothèses plus folles les unes que les autres pour dormir. Il ne se préoccupe pas de ses cheveux désordonnés et sort de sa chambre pour rejoindre celle de Blaine, dont la porte est entrouverte et laisse passer une faible lueur.

Kurt frappe aussi discrètement que possible contre le bois et pousse à peine la porte pour pouvoir entrer avant de la refermer derrière lui.

« Kurt ? » appelle Blaine, assis contre les épaules, en posant son livre, « Qu'est-ce- »

« Tu avais envie de m'embrasser ? » chuchote Kurt, la chaleur se propageant sur son visage et son cœur battant à tout rompre, « Tout à l'heure, sous le porche et- et dans la cuisine, tu avais envie de m'embrasser ? »

Les sourcils de Blaine atteignent presque le haut de son front, ses lèvres forment un O parfait sous le choc et Kurt entend un minuscule souffle quitter sa bouche.

« Parce que- Parce que moi, j'en avais envie. » avoue Kurt, le dos toujours collé à la porte, « J'avais vraiment, vraiment envie de t'embrasser. Je l'aurais fait si Carole n'était pas arrivée et je l'aurais fait si tu n'étais pas parti de la cuisine et je n'arrête pas de penser à- »

« O-Oui. » bégaie Blaine.

« ... Oui ? »

« J'en avais envie. » dit Blaine en souriant, « Je- hmm, j'étais juste un peu nerveux alors je- »

« Tu en as toujours envie ? » demande Kurt, s'écartant finalement de la porte pour s'agenouiller au bord du lit, boosté par la curiosité et le courage, « Parce que j'en ai toujours envie. »

« O-Oui. » souffle Blaine, rouge jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles, tirant nerveusement sur son drap, « J'ai toujours envie de t'embrasser. »

Kurt traverse alors le lit très lentement jusqu'à ce que ses genoux touchent la hanche de Blaine et encadre doucement son visage de ses mains.

« Je peux- Tu veux bien que je- »

« Oui. » halète une fois de plus Blaine en enroulant ses bras autour du cou de Kurt.

Il l'attire encore plus près de lui et Kurt se laisse faire avec plaisir. Leurs lèvres se rencontrent avec tellement de douceur, de chaleur et de tendresse que Kurt perd complètement pied. Rien à voir avec le bref contact après la découverte qu'il a faite dans la commode. Leurs bouches glissent lentement l'une contre l'autre et s'emboîtent parfaitement. Il halète et Blaine en profite pour glisser sa langue entre ses lèvres.

Kurt gémit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher et mêle ses doigts aux cheveux doux de Blaine, tirant doucement sur ses boucles pour le rapprocher un peu plus. Blaine s'agrippe au haut de pyjama de Kurt comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Ils restent enveloppés dans les bras de l'autre une éternité et s'embrassent avec passion jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air les force à se séparer. Leurs respirations erratiques se mélangent entre eux. Kurt a la tête qui tourne à cause du manque d'oxygène et du souvenir des tendres lèvres de Blaine contre les siennes.

« C'était- »

Blaine s'interrompt pour s'éclaircir la gorge et Kurt l'incite à reposer sa tête sur son oreiller.

« C'était le meilleur baiser de toute l'histoire des baisers. »

Kurt sourit grandement, l'euphorie et la joie emplissant son corps des pieds à la tête.

« C'est vrai. » réplique-t-il en se penchant pour placer un bisou sur le bout du nez de Blaine, « Bonne nuit, Blaine. »

« Bonne nuit, Kurt. »

Sur ce, Kurt quitte la chambre de Blaine et retourne dans la sienne.

Il rêve de douces lèvres, d'une peau brûlante et du visage de Blaine caché dans le creux de son cou.


	16. Chapitre 16

**Coucou !**

 **Je suis très heureuse que le dernier chapitre vous ait plu ! Je me doutais que le baiser entre les deux garçons vous plairait beaucoup !**

 **Merci à Célia, Meryem d'amour et Seth pour vos reviews magnifiques et toujours plus encourageantes :) Vous êtes au top et je t'aime Meryem !**

Lien pour la fic originale (ajouter . com après tumblr et retirer les espaces) : klaineficspdfs . tumblr/post/34927799357

 **Chapitre 16**

Le lendemain, Kurt est trop amouraché de Blaine pour réussir à lui parler.

Pour aborder _le_ sujet délicat du moins.

Kurt est bien trop occupé à fixer les lèvres de Blaine ou son adorable grimace quand il refuse de commander au restaurant chinois pour le dîner - il tient à sa ligne, merci - pour convaincre Blaine de discuter de ses problèmes avec le docteur Sarah Coulson.

« Mais ce n'est pas la _même chose_. » pleurniche Blaine, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds devant Kurt pour aligner ses yeux de chiots aux siens.

« Évidemment que ce n'est pas la même chose. » dit Kurt, ignorant consciemment la requête de Blaine en sortant un sachet de riz, « Mon dîner fait maison sera bien plus équilibré. »

« Mais- »

« _Blaine._ »

« S'il te plaît ? »

Il refait son regard de chien battu _et_ il fait la moue, boudant avec ses lèvres rouges pleines, suppliant d'être embrassées. Kurt ne peut rien lui refuser quand il est comme ça. C'est juste _physiquement_ impossible.

« Donne-moi mon portable. » cède finalement Kurt, levant les yeux au ciel quand Blaine lâche un cri victorieux.

« Tu es le meilleur. » déclare Blaine en tendant son téléphone à Kurt avant de presser un bref bisou sur sa joue.

 **OoOK &BOoO**

« Quand est-ce qu'ils rentrent ? » demande Blaine plus tard dans la soirée, enroulé autour de Kurt dans le canapé, tous deux en pyjama.

« Finn passe la nuit chez Puck. » informe Kurt, « Papa et Carole ont un rencard ce soir alors je ne pense pas qu'ils reviendront avant 23h ou plus. »

« Ce qui veut dire... qu'on a la maison pour nous tous seuls ? »

« Pour un bon moment. » dit doucement Kurt, se tournant dans l'étreinte de Blaine jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se touchent presque, « Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Par curiosité, c'est tout. »

« Hmm... »

« Enfin... techniquement, comme tout le monde est parti... »

Kurt se mord la lèvre pour retenir son sourire. Il sait exactement ce que Blaine a derrière la tête mais il préfère le faire mijoter un peu plus longtemps.

« On pourrait... tu sais... »

« ... Oui ? »

« On pourrait, hmm, avec les, euh... des bisous ? »

Kurt ne peut pas supprimer son sourire cette fois.

« Tu es en train de me demander de t'embrasser ? »

Blaine rougit immédiatement, un rose foncé s'étalant à tout vitesse sur ses joues et son cou, mais ses yeux ne quittent pas une seconde le visage de Kurt.

« Peut-être ? Enfin seulement- seulement si tu en as envie. »

Son expression pleine d'espoir met Kurt un peu mal à l'aise, comme si Blaine s'attendait vraiment à ce qu'il lui dise non et le repousse. Kurt ne comprend pas vraiment, étant donné que c'est lui-même qui s'est faufilé dans la chambre de Blaine la veille pour avoir le baiser qu'il avait tant désiré. Blaine a juste peut-être encore moins confiance en lui-même que Kurt ne le croyait.

« J'en ai envie. » chuchote Kurt, réduisant impatiemment l'espace entre leurs deux visages.

Les lèvres de Blaine sont aussi chaudes et tendres que dans son souvenir. Kurt prend en coupe la joue de Blaine et approfondit le baiser. Il ose tracer la lèvre inférieure de Blaine de sa langue et soupire presque en y goûtant une douceur toute particulière. Ce n'est une saveur définie comme celle d'un bonbon ou d'une sucrerie. C'est un goût purement _Blaine_. Le cœur de Kurt enfle dans sa poitrine car il a le privilège d'y goûter. La main de Blaine fait son chemin jusqu'à la nuque de Kurt et la pulpe de ses doigts caresse sa peau sous le col de son pull. Des baisers sont largement mieux qu'une conversation, décide Kurt. Il pourra parler à Blaine demain. Ils ont tout le temps qu'ils veulent. Les baisers, eux, sont limités par le manque d'oxygène. Il ignore quand ils auront la possibilité d'être complètement seuls et Kurt veut profiter au maximum de la maison vide.

Quand la bouche de Blaine s'entrouvre dans un halètement, Kurt y plonge sa langue. Le parfum acidulé est encore plus intense désormais, comme si Blaine était entièrement fait de sucre. Il laisse Kurt découvrir les nouvelles sensations et chasse sa langue de la sienne quand Kurt lèche lentement et sensuellement son palet. Ils continuent de s'embrasser comme cela jusqu'à ce que leurs poumons protestent du manque d'air. Mais, même quand ils se séparent, ils pressent des baisers brefs et humides sur les lèvres, le menton ou les joues de l'autre. Chaque centimètre de peau est précieux et mérite de l'embrasser. Chaque baiser a une signification différente.

« Tu m'as sauvé. » souffle Blaine, les yeux clos et les lèvres gonflées, « Tu le savais ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » interroge Kurt en passant doucement son pouce sur le sourcil de Blaine.

« Tu m'as sauvé. » répète Blaine, « Pas seulement quand j'étais malade, même si c'est aussi vrai. Tu m'as sauvé de... bien des manières. Il faut juste... que tu le saches. Je devais te le dire parce que- parce que tu es la personne la plus importante de ma vie. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'on est l'un pour l'autre mais tu es... très spécial, Kurt. Tu comptes énormément pour moi. Je devais te le dire. »

 _La personne la plus importante de ma vie._

Les mots résonnent dans les oreilles et dans le crâne de Kurt alors que son regard est fixé sur le visage rouge de Blaine.

Non. Il ne peut pas faire ça maintenant. Pas après tous ses baisers. Pas quand tout est aussi parfait. Pas quand ils sont lovés l'un contre l'autre comme des amoureux.

Pourtant, Kurt ne peut pas faire taire la partie responsable de son cerveau. Il ne peut plus être le héros de Blaine, peu importe combien ce sentiment est agréable ou à quel point Blaine y croit. Il est certain que les paroles de Blaine sont sincères. Kurt ignore s'ils sont en couple mais, d'après ce qu'il sait, la personne la plus importante de la vie de quelqu'un est souvent le ou la petit/e ami/e. Il ne peut plus continuer. Il n'aurait jamais dû entreprendre quelque chose de ce genre tant que Blaine n'est pas complètement guéri. Il a trop de démons, trop de problèmes non résolus et Kurt ne peut pas l'aider autant qu'il le souhaiterait.

Il ne peut plus être la seule personne sur laquelle Blaine peut se reposer.

Kurt se redresse abruptement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demande Blaine, une main rassurante caressant immédiatement le dos de Kurt, « Tu vas bien ? »

« Je suis désolé. » dit Kurt, la voix éraillée par l'anxiété.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

« Il- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose. »

Le mouvement des doigts de Blaine dans son dos cesse jusqu'à ce que le contact disparaisse totalement.

« Quoi ? » demande-t-il prudemment.

« Je l'ai dit à Carole. »

« ... Tu lui as dit quoi ? »

« Pour ta mère. » confie Kurt, « Mais pas- Je t'ai dit que je ferais tout ce que je pourrais pour savoir ce qu'il lui est arrivé mais je n'ai rien mentionné à ce sujet. Je lui ai dit que tu pleures la nuit, que tu as des cauchemars et que tu ne comprends pas pourquoi elle t'a laissé. Carole pense- _on_ pense que le mieux pour toi serait de parler à quelqu'un. »

Blaine est complètement immobile derrière lui. Kurt se retourne et le découvre pétrifié.

« Par parler à quelqu'un... » commence lentement Blaine, « tu veux dire... »

« Un professionnel. » acquiesce brièvement Kurt.

« Je- Je ne peux pas. » répond presque immédiatement Blaine, « Je ne peux pas. »

« Les consultations seraient gratuites. » dit rapidement Kurt, « Une femme avec qui travaille Carole, une psychologue reconnue est prête à travailler gratuitement. Tu n'aurais même pas besoin de bouger d'ici. Elle a dit qu'elle viendrait chez nous quand tu aurais besoin et- »

« Tu as parlé de moi à quelqu'un ? » halète Blaine, les yeux écarquillés à l'idée de ses secrets étalés à de parfaits inconnus.

« Pas de cette manière ! Carole a juste mentionné que tu étais sans-abri et que tu avais du- du mal à t'ajuster et- »

« Je ne peux- Je ne connais même pas cette femme. » lâche Blaine en se remettant debout, « Je ne peux même pas _m'_ avouer la moitié des choses que j'ai faites. A chaque fois que j'y pense, je pleure à m'en rendre malade. Comment tu as pu- »

« Je suis désolé. » supplie Kurt en essayant de prendre la main de Blaine.

Il s'écarte brusquement et recule d'un pas.

« Je veux juste que tu puisses en discuter. _Je t'en prie_. »

« Tu n'étais pas obligé d'aller parler à Carole dans mon dos ou- d'aller raconter ma vie à une inconnue. » accuse Blaine, « Si je voulais parler à quelqu'un, je serais venu vers toi ! »

« Et j'aurais écouté. » dit Kurt, faisant de son mieux pour rester calme, « Tu sais que j'aurais écouté, bien sûr que je l'aurais fait. Mais je ne peux pas t'aider comme le docteur Coulson peut le faire. Est-ce que tu sais à quel point c'est dur d'être allongé près de toi et de t'entendre pleurer ? »

« Est-ce que _tu_ sais à quel point c'est dur pour moi de vivre avec le poids de tout ce que j'ai fait et ce que j'ai traversé ? »

« Non, je ne le sais pas. C'est le problème. Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je ne peux pas comprendre ce que tu endures. C'est pour ça que tu as besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse t'aider, pas seulement t'écouter. »

« Je n'ai envie de parler à personne d'autre. » couine Blaine, les larmes affluant dans ses yeux, « Je t'en prie, ne me- ne me force pas. _Je t'en prie_. »

« _Blaine._ » souffle Kurt, son cœur se brisant au son de la voix peinée de Blaine, « Je ne t'obligerais jamais à faire quoi que ce soit. »

Blaine émet un couinement soulagé en s'agenouillant aux pieds de Kurt et pose la tête sur les cuisses du garçon. Kurt passe immédiatement ses doigts dans ses cheveux et caresse tendrement ses boucles, éloignant ainsi toutes les peurs de Blaine.

« Merci. » pleure Blaine, ses larmes transperçant le pantalon de pyjama de Kurt.

Kurt déglutit malgré l'étau qui enserre sa gorge.

« Elle- Le docteur Coulson a dit qu'on- qu'on ne pouvait pas te forcer à parler de ce qui t'est arrivé. » ajoute-t-il doucement, « Il faut que tu sois prêt à le faire tout seul ou la thérapie ne servira strictement à rien. »

Le corps de Blaine devient rigide. Il s'éloigne et regarde Kurt de ses yeux gonflés de tristesse et emplis de doute.

« Alors tu- tu ne m'obliges pas à le faire _seulement_ parce qu'elle t'a dit que ça ne m'aiderait pas ? » demande-t-il lentement, « Mais tu m'aurais _forcé_ si ça ne tenait qu'à toi ? »

« Non, mon Dieu, non. Ce n'est pas- »

« Ça m'en a tout l'air en tout cas. » dit Blaine d'un ton dur en essuyant ses joues striées de larmes.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. »

« Je ne peux pas en parler ! » s'exclame Blaine en criant presque, « Je ne peux pas faire ce que tu attends de moi. J'ai fait tout le reste : j'ai emménagé ici, j'ai laissé tes parents m'acheter des- des habits, des meubles et tout un tas de trucs dont je n'avais même pas besoin. J'ai tout fait. Tu m'as dit de te faire confiance et je l'ai fait ! »

« Je le sais. Je le sais très bien. » dit Kurt, ayant presque l'impression d'essayer de convaincre Blaine de s'éloigner du bord du précipice, « Tu n'es pas obligé de lui parler si tu n'es pas prêt. Je suis désolé. _Je suis désolé_. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passera la semaine prochaine ? » interroge Blaine, « Qu'est-ce qui se passera si je ne suis toujours pas prêt ? Ou le mois prochain ? Ou même l'année prochaine ? Qu'est-ce que tu feras si je ne suis _jamais prêt à en parler_ ? »

« Tu ne le seras un jour. Il te faudra du temps et- »

« Non, tu ne comprends pas ! »

« Explique-moi alors ! » hurle Kurt.

Il sait que la bataille est perdue d'avance. Il ignore quoi _dire_ de plus.

« S'il te plaît ! Je veux juste que tu aies l'aide dont tu aies besoin ! »

« Ce dont j'ai besoin c'est d'oublier tout ce qui est arrivé durant les deux dernières années de ma vie ! »

« Mais c'est impossible ! C'est le problème, tu ne comprends pas ? Tu ne peux pas oublier et tu auras vraiment du mal à avancer si tu gardes tout pour toi ! Tu ne feras que ressasser et ça te- ça te dévorera de l'intérieur, Blaine. Tu continueras à pleurer et à avoir des cauchemars et c'est- »

« Parler ne fera rien disparaître ! Parler ne ramènera pas ma mère ! Parler ne réparera _rien du tout_! »

« J'essaie de _te_ réparer ! » braille Kurt.

« Je ne suis pas _cassé_ ! » crie Blaine en pleurant ouvertement une fois de plus.

Kurt le fixe silencieusement alors que Blaine se couvre le visage de ses mains tremblantes, comme s'il avait presque honte de ses propres mots.

« Je ne suis pas cassé. » chuchote à nouveau Blaine en sanglotant contre ses paumes, « Je ne suis pas cassé, je ne suis _pas_ cassé. »

Il se balance maintenant d'avant en arrière. Le mouvement est presque imperceptible mais il est là quand même. Kurt glisse du canapé pour prendre Blaine dans ses bras. Il tient son corps fin contre son torse et sa tête contre son cou. Il le berce lentement, tous deux assis par terre. La maison est silencieuse. Kurt préférerait que ses parents soient là. Il ne sait absolument pas quoi faire.

« Je suis tellement désolé. » dit doucement Kurt en posant sa joue sur le haut du crâne de Blaine.

« Je ne suis pas cassé. » marmonne Blaine contre son épaule, dissimulant son visage et ses larmes.

« Non, tu ne l'es pas. Tu n'es pas cassé, je suis tellement désolé, Blaine. »

« Tu veux me _réparer_. »

« Je veux seulement que tu ne sois plus aussi triste. » explique Kurt, « C'est trop difficile. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire quand tu me racontes certaines choses, comme quand tu parles de ta mère. Tu m'as demandé pourquoi elle t'a abandonné et je ne savais pas quoi te répondre. Je n'ai pas de réponses pour toi. Je peux te tenir quand tu pleures et je peux t'embrasser pour que le malheur disparaisse un petit moment mais je ne peux pas _t'aider_. Je ne sais pas comment faire. »

« Tu ne voudras plus de moi. » geint Blaine, « Si je te le dis, tu ne voudras plus de moi ici et je serais encore obligé de partir. Je ne peux plus encaisser. Je ne peux- le lit et les livres et- et toi ? Je n'ai pas envie que tout ça disparaisse. Une fois, je t'ai dit que j'avais peur que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve. Tu t'en souviens ? »

« Oui, je m'en souviens. » rétorque Kurt, « Mais personne ne va te mettre à la porte. Personne ne va te tourner le dos ou te sous-estimer. Tu n'es même pas obligé de nous le dire. Tu peux juste parler au docteur Coulson. »

« Elle va vous le _raconter._ »

« Non. » lâche fermement Kurt, « Elle n'est pas autorisée à faire ça. »

« Elle n'aura plus envie de m'écouter, pas après- »

« C'est son travail. Elle est là pour écouter les gens parler des bonnes comme des mauvaises choses de leurs vies et surtout pour aider ces mêmes personnes à les gérer. Elle ne peut pas tout faire disparaître mais, au moins, tu n'auras plus à te débrouiller tout seul. Mais- hé, regarde-moi. »

Kurt ne continue pas tant que le regard larmoyant de Blaine ne rencontre pas le sien.

« Tu n'es obligé à rien. Si tu veux me parler ou même à Carole, il n'y a aucun problème. On ne te repoussera pas. On ne ferait jamais ça, d'accord ? Et si tu n'es pas prêt à parler du tout, je comprends. Ça ne fait pas si longtemps que tu as emménagé et je sais que c'est encore difficile pour toi. Peu importe s'il te faut une semaine, un mois, un an, tu auras toujours ta place ici. Je veux juste- juste que tu ailles mieux. Pas pour moi mais pour toi. C'est horrible pour moi de te voir pleurer chaque nuit parce que je ne comprends pas ce qui te fait autant de mal, hormis les petits détails que j'ai déjà. Enfin, tu as toutes les raisons du monde de pleurer pour ça, je n'en doute pas. »

Blaine laisse échapper un son mi-sanglot, mi-rire.

« Mais si c'est difficile pour moi de ne pas savoir, ce doit être encore pire pour toi. » enchaîne Kurt, « Tu mérites d'aller mieux. Tu mérites d'être à nouveau heureux. Tu mérites bien plus que tout ça. Est-ce- Est-ce que ce que je raconte à un sens ? »

« Je suppose. » admet Blaine, « Je ne- Je ne peux pas le faire pour le moment. Je ne peux pas étaler tous mes secrets à une inconnue. »

« Personne ne va t'y forcer. » dit Kurt, « Mais si jamais tu... décides de parler, de quoi que ce soit, saches qu'on est là pour toi, d'accord ? »

Blaine renifle et hoche la tête en même temps.

« D'accord. »

« Viens là. » dit Kurt en attirant Blaine dans un nouveau câlin, « Je ne voulais pas avoir l'air de penser que tu étais cassé. Je suis vraiment désolé. »

« Moi aussi, je suis désolé. »

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. » lui assure Kurt, « Tu te rappelles ce que je te répétais tout le temps quand tu as emménagé ? »

« Oui. » souffle Blaine contre l'épaule de Kurt.

« Tu n'es pas cassé. Tu es très courageux. »

Après une seconde, le corps de Blaine se détend contre lui et il soupire de soulagement.

« Je suis très courageux. » murmure-t-il en retour.


	17. Chapitre 17

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **J'espère que vous allez tous bien ! Ne me haïssez pas pour le chapitre d'aujourd'hui d'accord ? Je n'y suis pour rien ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré tout.**

 **Merci à Célia, Seth et Meryem d'amour pour vos adorables reviews !**

Lien pour la fic originale (ajouter . com après tumblr et retirer les espaces) : klaineficspdfs . tumblr/post/34927799357

 **Chapitre 17**

« Blaine a été bien silencieux ces derniers jours. » remarque Carole plus tard dans la semaine.

« Je suis certain que je le serais aussi si quelqu'un m'avait pratiquement jeté au visage que j'étais brisé et que je ne pourrais jamais fonctionner correctement sans parler de tous mes _sentiments_ stupides à un professionnel. » crache Kurt en claquant la porte du réfrigérateur avec force.

Il soupire lourdement dans la cuisine et appuie son front contre le frigo.

« Pardon. »

« Je croyais que vous aviez réussi à apaiser les choses après votre discussion. » dit Carole en s'approchant de Kurt pour frotter d'un geste rassurant son dos.

« C'est vrai. » acquiesce Kurt, « Le début et le milieu de la conversation, c'est une autre histoire par contre. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Kurt tourne sur lui-même et colle son dos au réfrigérateur, son appétit ayant officiellement disparu pour la soirée.

« Je lui ai dit que j'essayais de le réparer. » avoue Kurt.

« Oh. » souffle platement Carole, « Ce n'était probablement pas la meilleure chose à dire, en effet. »

« Je ne voulais pas que ça sorte comme ça. » explique Kurt, « J'essayais juste de lui dire que la situation ne s'améliorerait certainement pas s'il gardait tout pour lui et s'il n'allait pas tout raconter à quelqu'un. On s'est disputés et c'est juste... sorti. Je lui ai dit que j'étais désolé et que je ne pensais pas du tout ces mots parce que _c'est vrai_ , mais... »

« Ce n'est pas aussi facile à oublier. » complète Carole avec un hochement de tête.

« Je veux juste qu'il aille bien. » dit Kurt avec lassitude, « C'est tout ce que je veux. »

« Je le sais, chéri, et je suis sûre qu'il le sait aussi. »

« Parfois il me regarde comme si- comme si _j'étais_ celui qui l'a brisé, comme si mes mots avaient fini de le casser et je ne peux- je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

« Eh bien, si tu t'es excusé et que tu lui as fait savoir que tu ne pensais pas tout ça, je ne crois pas que tu puisses faire plus. La balle est dans son camp désormais. »

« Je lui ai promis qu'il n'aurait plus jamais à s'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit. » confie doucement Kurt, « Et j'ai tout gâché en essayant de l'aider. »

« Seul le temps peut guérir certaines blessures. »

« Ouais... » marmonne Kurt, peu convaincu, « Les siennes étaient en train de se refermer et je les ai juste rouvertes. »

 **OoOK &BOoO**

Quelques nuits plus tard, Kurt fixe son plafond, allongé sur son matelas, et attend le son inévitable des sanglots de Blaine. Il sortira de son lit quand il l'entendra, se dirigera discrètement dans la chambre de Blaine et le prendra dans ses bras. Il le tiendra jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, comme il fait toutes les nuits, même après leur accrochage.

Il est totalement pris par surprise quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvre et que Blaine entre dans la pièce.

« Blaine ? » appelle Kurt, se redressant immédiatement sous l'inquiétude, « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Je peux- Je peux dormir ici ? » chuchote-t-il pour ne pas réveiller les autres personnes endormies de la maison, « Avec toi ? »

Kurt entend ses petits reniflements, signe qu'il a pleuré avant de le rejoindre, et pousse ses couvertures.

« Bien sûr que oui. Viens là. »

Blaine renifle à nouveau et essuie ses joues striées de larmes avant de se glisser dans le lit de Kurt et de se blottir contre la chaleur de son corps. Ils restent silencieux un long moment. Kurt se met à compter les inspirations de l'autre garçon car, même s'ils se sont disputés ou qu'il le regarde parfois comme si Kurt lui avait brisé le cœur, Blaine respire toujours et il est _en sécurité_.

La voix de Blaine se fait entendre et l'empêche de sombrer dans le sommeil.

« Une fois, j'ai volé une très gentille femme. » dit-il.

Kurt se fige et le bras enroulé autour de la taille de Blaine devient rigide.

« J'avais faim. » continue-t-il, « Je n'avais rien mangé depuis deux jours. J'étais assis avec ma mère et on regardait cette vieille dame à l'arrêt de bus. »

Kurt ne fait pas un bruit. Il a peur que Blaine se referme, peur qu'il arrête de parler et qu'il replonge dans la tristesse sans fond qu'il cache dans son cœur. Il serre tendrement et presque imperceptiblement sa hanche à la place pour lui montrer qu'il écoute.

« Après quelques minutes, ma mère a pris ma main et on est allés s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Ma mère a commencé à lui parler de la bague qu'elle portait en guise de pendentif autour du cou. La femme a juste souri et a dit qu'elle appartenait à son mari. Il était mort depuis trois ans. Elle a raconté qu'il avait combattu dans une guerre et qu'il lui avait fait sa demande le jour de la Saint-Valentin, ce qui se trouvait être le jour de son anniversaire aussi. Ils sont allés danser ce soir-là. Ma mère écoutait juste et souriait jusqu'à ce que la dame se taise. C'était un de ses bus qui ne passe que toutes les trente ou quarante minutes alors la femme a fini par s'endormir. »

Un sanglot étrangle sa gorge quand il marque une pause douloureuse.

« J'ai pris sa bague. » avoue Blaine, s'accrochant à Kurt en prononçant ces mots, « Je l'ai juste prise. Elle dormait et j'ai arraché la chaîne de son cou. Ma mère m'avait demandé de le faire parce que j'avais de plus petits doigts. Je l'ai prise et ma mère l'a revendue. On a pu avoir un repas par jour pendant une _semaine_ complète grâce à la bague. »

Il craque complètement, son visage écrasé contre l'épaule de Kurt et ses doigts froissant le tissu de son haut de pyjama.

« Je voulais m'excuser auprès de cette femme. » dit Blaine à travers ses larmes, « Je voulais la lui rendre et lui dire que j'étais désolé que son mari soit décédé et que la seule chose qu'il lui restait de lui soit cette foutue bague. Je voulais m'excuser de l'avoir volée mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. J'avais tellement faim que mon ventre me faisait mal. J'avais- J'avais tellement _honte_ putain. Ma mère n'en a jamais reparlé et je voulais seulement qu'elle m'aime mais on aurait pu trouver une autre solution. Cette femme nous aurait donnés de l'argent si on lui avait demandé. Je sais qu'elle l'aurait fait. Elle était tellement gentille. »

Kurt attend. Il ignore quoi faire de plus alors il patiente et tient Blaine aussi étroitement qu'il peut sans lui faire mal. C'est très bien. C'est un pas en avant. C'est douloureux d'entendre Blaine lui raconter mais, au moins, il en parle. Même si Kurt ne sait pas quoi lui répondre, il a promis d'écouter.

Alors il écoute.

Blaine continue de pleurer mais de parler aussi. Tout ce temps, Kurt ne cesse pas de frotter lentement son dos. Blaine lui dit que ce n'était pas la dernière fois qu'il volait quelqu'un. C'était plus facile après cette première fois, explique-t-il, car c'est devenu une habitude. Sa mère lui demandait de faire quelque chose et il obéissait. Il a volé des montres et des portefeuilles. Il arrachait des liasses de billets des mains des gens juste à côté du distributeur et s'enfuyait à toute vitesse avant que quelqu'un ne l'arrête. Il volait aussi dans les magasins et, même si Kurt connaît déjà ces détails, il laisse Blaine en parler parce qu'il en a visiblement besoin.

Ensuite, il lui parle de la nourriture qu'il cherchait au fond des poubelles et de sa mère qui l'obligeait à faire la manche dans la rue, assis par terre au milieu des piétons, gelé et tout seul, avec pour seule compagnie une boîte de conserve vide. Kurt a _vu_ toutes ces choses. Il les a vues au cinéma ou une fois ou deux quand son père l'a emmené à Columbus voir _Le Fantôme de l'Opéra_.

« J'avais l'air assez pitoyable. » explique Blaine, « Les gens préfèrent donner de l'argent à un gosse au visage sale qui a l'air d'avoir douze ans plutôt qu'à un adulte. »

Kurt embrasse son front.

Blaine continue de parler jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Ses mots commencent à s'emmêler dans sa bouche quand le réveil de Kurt affiche 4:00.

Kurt ne s'endort pas avant le lever du Soleil.

 **OoOK &BOoO**

Kurt ne dort que quelques heures. Quand il se réveille, Blaine est toujours endormi, enfoui sous la couverture, ses cheveux sombres étalés sur son oreiller. Kurt repousse une de ses boucles de son visage.

« Tu es très courageux. » murmure-t-il.

Il sort du lit, enfile sa robe de chambre et sort de la pièce en fermant la porte aussi doucement que possible derrière lui.

Il trouve son père appuyer contre le plan de travail dans la cuisine, un bol de céréales entre les mains.

« Tu es debout bien tôt pour un samedi. » remarque Burt.

« Ne fais pas aller Blaine au garage aujourd'hui. » dit Kurt, « Il ne s'est pas endormi avant quatre heures. »

« ... Il est malade ? » interroge Burt.

« Non mais il a finalement réussi à me raconter certaines choses qui lui sont arrivées quand il était sans-abri et une fois qu'il a commencé, il n'a pas pu s'arrêter. Je suis resté debout pour l'écouter. »

Kurt sait que sa voix est monotone mais il s'attelle à préparer du café frais sans donner plus d'explications. Burt pose son bol de céréales sur le comptoir.

« Tu es l'air barbouillé, gamin. »

« Je me suis endormi bien après lui. » déclare Kurt.

« Tu veux en discuter ? » demande Burt, « De ce qu'il t'a raconté ? »

« Non. Ce n'est pas à moi de le répéter. Il n'a pas apprécié que je parle de sa mère à Carole et il me détesterait si je parlais de ce qu'il m'a avoué hier. »

« Kurt. » commence Burt mais il s'interrompt avec un soupir avant de reprendre, « Si ça continue comme ça- S'il parle toute la nuit et que vous ne dormez pas de- »

« Je resterais éveillé aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. » annonce Kurt, « J'ai promis que je l'écouterais et si c'est le seul moment où il se sent assez confortable pour s'ouvrir alors je serais là pour lui. »

« Mais tu ne peux rien y _faire_. »

« Il le sait mais peut-être que s'il peut le faire maintenant, s'il arrive à me parler, il réussira bientôt à en discuter avec quelqu'un qui _peut_ l'aider. »

« Ce n'est pas sain. » lui dit Burt, « Ni pour lui, ni pour toi. »

« Ce n'est pas grave puisqu'il _parle_ ! » rétorque Kurt avec véhémence, plaquant une cuillère avec force sur le plan de travail.

Elle tombe dans un bruit métallique sur le carrelage.

Burt garde la bouche fermée et fixe son fils, les yeux emplis de déception.

« Retourne au lit, Kurt. »

« Je fais du café. »

« Tu ne fais que te fatiguer et te mettre un peu plus à bout. » déclare Burt, « Si tu as vraiment l'intention de continuer sur ce chemin, va dormir tant que tu le peux. Dis à Blaine que je l'autorise à rester à la maison aujourd'hui mais ça ne marchera pas tous les jours. A partir de lundi, je me fiche de l'heure à laquelle vous vous êtes couchés. Tu vas à l'école et il va travailler. »

« Wow, qu'est-ce que tu es compréhensif. » se moque Kurt, « Bon boulot. »

« Je comprends très bien que ce gamin a des soucis. » lance Burt, « N'ose même pas me faire passer pour le méchant de l'histoire. Je l'ai laissé rester ici, non ? Je lui ai donné une chambre, un boulot et je lui ai acheté tous les trucs dont il avait besoin mais hors de questions de vous encourager sur cette voie. Tu veux l'aider. Je comprends. On veut tous l'aider mais je sais qu'il ne nous laissera pas faire du jour au lendemain. Tu es le seul avec qui il est assez confortable et tu l'aides du mieux possible mais tu as d'autres responsabilités, tout comme lui. C'est pour ça que je vous impose des règles. »

« Alors quoi ? Tu vas le mettre à la porte s'il ne va pas travailler ? » demande Kurt, outragé.

« Est-ce que c'est ce que j'ai dit ? »

« Ça en avait tout l'air en tout cas ! »

« Tu déformes mes mots et tu le sais. »

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu attends de moi. » lâche Kurt en levant les mains en signe de défaite ou désespoir, il l'ignore lui-même, « Je fais tout ce que je peux pour le soulager mais ça t'énerve. On dirait que je ne peux pas satisfaire tout le monde en même temps. »

« Kurt. » dit son père d'une voix légèrement plus douce, « Il ne s'agit pas de satisfaire qui que ce soit. Il s'agit de grandir et de savoir dire non quand il le faut. Si tu continues comme ça, si tu continues les nuits sans sommeil et si tu te dévoues autant à toutes les personnes que tu rencontres, tu vas finir par te blesser. Je sais bien que tu tiens à Blaine. Je tiens à ce gamin, moi aussi. Je veux qu'il aille mieux et qu'il ne souffre plus autant mais tu es mon fils. Je ne te laisserais jamais jouer les martyrs pour une peine perdue. »

« Blaine n'est _pas_ une peine perdue. »

 _Je ne suis pas cassé._

La gorge de Kurt se resserre.

« Non, c'est vrai. Mais continuer comme ça ? Ne pas dormir et devenir une version plus stressée et plus peste de _toi-même_ pour soulager le poids qu'il porte sur les épaules, c'est une peine perdue. »

Kurt baisse la tête et prend une profonde inspiration tremblante.

Rien de tout cela n'est juste.

« Je suis désolé. » chuchote-t-il.

« Ne le sois pas. » rétorque Burt en s'avançant vers Kurt pour lui faire un gros câlin, « Trouve- Trouve juste une autre solution. Je comprends que tu es le seul avec qui il est assez confortable pour parler mais tu devrais peut-être le convaincre qu'il peut aussi venir discuter avec nous sans problème. Pour que tu ne sois plus le seul à traîner tous ses démons. On veut aider, Kurt. On veut que vous alliez bien, _tous les deux_. »

 **OoOK &BOoO**

Kurt remonte dans sa chambre, son café totalement oublié et le cœur plus léger, et découvre Blaine assis sur le bord de son lit, toujours en pyjama, ses cheveux ébouriffés dans tous les sens.

Il lève son regard empli d'une tristesse primitive et pure vers Kurt.

« J'ai tout entendu. »

Le sang de Kurt se gèle dans ses veines.

« Q-Quoi ? »

« Je me suis levé pour me préparer pour aller au travail et je suis descendu prendre mon café et je t'ai entendu discuter avec ton père. » admet Blaine, « Et l'autre nuit aussi. Je vous ai entendu avec Carole. Je- Je me sentais tellement mal. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je te regardais de cette manière. Je pensais sans cesse que tu devais être déçu de moi pour ne même pas vouloir essayer la thérapie. Alors je- je suis venu te voir la nuit dernière au lieu de t'attendre comme d'habitude et je- je ne pouvais pas me taire plus longtemps. J'ai commencé à parler et je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter. »

« Ce n'est rien. » dit Kurt en s'empressant de rejoindre Blaine sur le lit, « Dieu, comment tu peux croire que tu es une déception ? Je te répète que tu es courageux pour une bonne raison. »

« Et cette dispute avec ton père ? Je ne peux- Je suis responsable. C'est de ma faute et tu es resté éveillé à cause de moi. Je ne peux plus t'infliger tout ça. »

« Qu'est- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demande Kurt, craignant déjà la réponse.

« Je m'en vais. Je laisserais toutes les choses que vous m'avez donné et je récupérerais mes vieux habits et toutes mes affaires mais je dois m'en aller. »

« Non. »

« Je ne peux plus continuer, Kurt. » dit Blaine d'un air abattu, les épaules voûtées en signe de défaite, « Je ne veux pas gâcher ta vie. »

« Ma vie n'est _pas_ gâchée. »

Blaine le regarde et lui offre un sourire faux et tellement triste.

« Elle le sera si je reste. »

« Non. » refuse Kurt, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas pleurer, « Non, tu ne pars pas. »

« Je n'ai pas le choix. » lâche Blaine en se levant.

Kurt s'accroche à lui et tire sur le bras de Blaine pour l'empêcher de quitter la pièce.

« Non, tu ne vas nulle part. Je ne te laisserais pas t'en aller. »

« Kurt, tu dois me laisser partir. »

« Non ! »

« On- »

« Tu- Tu ne peux pas tout laisser tomber ! » soutient Kurt avec défiance, des larmes de colère brouillant sa vue, sa prise se resserrant sur le poignet de Blaine, « Pas après tout ce qu'on a accompli ! Tu as seulement commencé à t'ouvrir hier soir ! On- Tu fais des progrès, tu ne le vois pas ? Tu vas _mieux_. »

« Il n'y a aucun progrès si je te blesse toi ou ta famille en cours de route. » contre Blaine en tentant de se libérer de la main de Kurt, « Je ne resterais pas ici en sachant que ça va arriver tôt ou tard. Je ne peux pas, d'accord ? Je ne peux juste pas. »

« Blaine, _je t'en prie_. »

« J'ai déjà blessé _bien trop_ de bonnes personnes. » dit Blaine, « Je ne peux plus continuer. »

« Tu ne nous blesses pas, je te le promets. Je te le jure, Blaine. Je t'en prie, reste. Je t'en prie, je t'en supplie, reste. »

« Je suis désolé. »

« PAPA ! » hurle Kurt à pleins poumons, « PAPA ! »

« Arrête. » siffle Blaine, essayant toujours de s'échapper de la prise de Kurt, « Kurt, arrête ! »

« Je ne te laisserais pas partir. Papa ! »

Ils sont tous les deux debout maintenant. Kurt se bat de toutes ses forces pour empêcher Blaine de sortir de la pièce. Carole arrive d'abord en nouant avec empressement sa robe de chambre. Ses yeux s'élargissent devant la scène. Burt débarque quelques secondes plus tard et dépasse sa femme pour tenter d'éloigner les garçons l'un de l'autre.

« Non ! Il essaie de partir ! » crie Kurt quand son père le détache finalement de Blaine, « Tu ne peux pas le laisser s'en aller ! »

« Bordel, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » braille Burt par-dessus les hurlements de Kurt.

« Il nous a entendu ce matin et maintenant, il veut s'en aller ! »

« Je ne veux pas m'en aller. » contredit Blaine, "Je _dois_ m'en aller. »

« Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! »

« Blaine, chéri. » coupe Carole, faisant comme elle peut pour apaiser les choses, « Tu peux- Tu peux nous expliquer ? »

« Je suis en train de déchirer votre famille. » dit Blaine, « Ils se criaient dessus à cause de quelque chose que j'ai fait et à cause de mes problèmes. Je ne resterais pas ici pour faire empirer les choses. »

« Gamin, tu ne déchires rien du tout. » affirme Burt, « Je me dispute avec Kurt pour tout un tas de trucs. »

« Vous vous disputiez à cause de _moi_! »

« On se disputait à cause de décisions débiles prises par deux adolescents qui ne savent pas comment gérer les obstacles qu'ils rencontrent. »

« A cause de moi ! » crie Blaine.

Il jette un coup d'œil au reste de la famille, son regard scannant les visages un à un. Il finit par fixer Burt droit dans les yeux.

« Vous m'avez dit que je n'étais pas obligé de rester. Vous avez dit que si ça ne fonctionnait pas, je pourrais partir. »

« J'ai dit qu'on trouverait une solution pour que ça fonctionne. »

« Il n'y a pas de solution à trouver. » déclare Blaine, « Je m'en vais. Je récupère mes vieilles affaires et je m'en vais. »

« Chéri, tu n'es- »

Blaine esquive l'approche de Carole et s'avance un peu plus de la porte.

« Papa, tu ne peux pas le laisser faire. » dit Kurt.

« Blaine. » commence Burt en frottant son visage avant poser sa main sur l'épaule du garçon.

« Ne me _touche_ pas ! » hurle Blaine en s'écartant violemment du contact et en se cognant contre le cadre de la porte.

Kurt se fige. Il fixe Blaine avec choc et observe ses traits déformés par la terreur et ses membres tremblants de peur. Blaine n'a jamais réagi comme ça à un toucher auparavant. Oui, il était un peu réticent au début, mais rien d'alarmant. Carole lui a fait un nombre incalculable de câlins et Blaine ne lui a jamais refusée une seule étreinte.

Burt retire lentement sa main et la laisse retomber le long de son corps.

« Si tu ressens sérieusement le besoin de partir, » dit-il prudemment, « Alors pars mais aucun de nous n'a envie que tu le fasses. »

« Non ! » couine Kurt en se précipitant vers Blaine, pour seulement être retenu à la dernière seconde par les bras forts de son père, « Tu ne peux pas le laisser faire, lâche-moi ! »

« Kurt, arrête ! »

« Je suis vraiment désolé. » lance Blaine avant de se redresser et de passer le pas de la porte de la chambre.

« Blaine, je t'en prie ! Je t'en supplie, ne pars pas ! »

« Je suis très courageux. » dit Blaine à Kurt.

Il pose ensuite sa paume sur son cœur...

... et quitte la pièce.

« Non ! » hurle Kurt en se débattant contre son père, « Lâche-moi ! Blaine ! _Blaine_ ! »


	18. Chapitre 18

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Alors, comme la semaine dernière, ne me haïssez pas pour ce chapitre. Je le trouve super intéressant mais... enfin vous verrez par vous-même.**

 **Ensuite, ce chapitre est un peu spécial. La chanson présente dedans I Pray, comme vous le verrez, a été écrite et composée spécialement pour cette histoire. Je vous mets le lien de la vidéo parce que je trouve ça juste époustouflant et touchant.** Lien de la vidéo : (avec l'adresse YouTube avant) watch?v=MQnxuxtxNKw

 **Merci aux nouveaux fav et follow pour cette histoire.**

 **Merci à Célia, Meryem d'amour, France et Seth pour toutes vos reviews merveilleuses et juste géniales. Vous êtes tous super et je vous envoie tout plein de cœurs !**

Lien pour la fic originale (ajouter . com après tumblr et retirer les espaces) : klaineficspdfs . tumblr/post/34927799357

 **Chapitre 18**

Kurt observe son père posté pour le moment devant la porte fermée de sa chambre. Il entend la voix étouffée de Carole dans le couloir, qui essaie de raisonner et de convaincre Blaine à rester jusqu'à ce que le son de pas dans l'escalier clôt toute discussion.

« Tu ne vas même pas me laisser lui dire au revoir ? » demande Kurt d'un ton dur et plein de reproches.

« Tu l'empêcheras de partir, tu le sais très bien. »

« Bien sûr que je vais _l'empêcher de partir_ ! »

« La décision ne t'appartient pas, gamin. C'est un choix qu'il se sent obligé de faire. »

« Il a seize ans ! » contre Kurt, « Il n'est plus question de décisions débiles prises par un ado cette fois ? Tu _sais_ que c'est une erreur. »

« Si on ne le laisse pas s'en aller maintenant, il s'enfuira au milieu de la nuit. On ne peut pas l'enfermer, Kurt. Il n'est pas sous notre responsabilité, légalement parlant. On ne peut pas le retenir ici s'il ne veut pas rester. »

La porte d'entrée claque. Kurt se précipite vers sa fenêtre pour voir Blaine, habillé de ses vieux vêtements, le sac à dos que Kurt lui a donné il y a si longtemps pendu à son épaule. L'écharpe que Kurt lui a offert pour Noël est enroulée autour de son cou, même s'il fait probablement trop chaud pour la porter, et ses couvertures sont coincées sous son bras. Il traverse l'allée jusqu'au trottoir.

Il s'arrête...

... et se tourne.

Un petit sanglot pathétique s'échappe de la gorge de Kurt et il s'appuie contre le cadre de la fenêtre pour se soutenir.

Blaine porte une de ses mains contre ses lèvres et embrasse lentement le bout de ses doigts avant que les poser sur son torse, juste au-dessus de son cœur, comme il l'a fait plus tôt dans le couloir.

Il pivote ensuite sur lui-même et longe inutilement le trottoir. Il marche sans avoir de but, sans direction où aller. Kurt le suit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le coin de la rue.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse.

C'est à cet instant seulement qu'il s'effondre par terre en criant et en pleurant jusqu'à ce que les larmes et la fatigue aient raison de lui.

 **OoOK &BOoO**

Kurt a vaguement conscience qu'une paire de bras forts le soulève du sol et le dépose sur son lit. Il est comme suspendu entre sommeil et réalité. Quand il se réveille, presque trois heures plus tard, il se redresse en un éclair et scanne sa chambre de ses yeux embués.

Elle est vide.

Il s'empresse de descendre au salon où se trouvent Carole, son père et Finn. Son demi-frère a passé la nuit chez Puck avec Sam et Artie.

« Il est revenu ? » demande Kurt, la voix éraillée et sèche.

Les traits de Carole semblent s'affaisser.

« Non, mon cœur. Il est parti. »

« Il faut qu'on aille le chercher. » déclare Kurt.

« Je ne comprends pas. » dit Finn, la confusion visible sur son visage, « Blaine n'est pas tout simplement rentré chez lui ? »

« Il n'a _pas_ de chez lui. C'est pour ça que c'était complètement débile de le laisser s'en aller ! »

« Il n'a- attends, tu veux dire comme la famille de Sam ? Comme quand ils vivaient tous dans une chambre de motel ? »

« Blaine n'a ni famille ni chambre de motel, Finn. » tente d'expliquer Carole.

Les yeux de Finn s'agrandissent sous le choc.

« Il vit dans la rue ? »

« Il vit ici. » affirme Kurt, « Et on va le ramener. »

« Il pourrait être n'importe où maintenant. » dit Burt, « On ne- »

« J'irais le chercher que ça te plaise ou non. » lâche Kurt, « Je conduirais toute la journée s'il le faut mais je ne peux pas rester assis à ne rien faire. »

« Je viens avec toi. » annonce Finn en se levant et en attrapant ses clés de voiture sur la table basse, « Va mettre ton manteau. »

 **OoOK &BOoO**

Le fait que Kurt quitte la maison dans son pyjama et dans ses chaussons en dit long sur ce qu'il ressent pour Blaine. Prendre le temps de se doucher et d'enfiler de vrais vêtements ferait perdre une heure supplémentaire durant laquelle Blaine aurait l'opportunité de s'éloigner un peu plus.

Ils passent au peigne fin les rues de Lima toute la journée à la recherche d'un garçon avec un sac à dos et une écharpe café au lait. Quand ils ne le trouvent pas dans le centre-ville, ils se dirigent vers la banlieue. Quand ils échouent à nouveau, ils s'engagent sur les routes moins empruntées et s'assurent de vérifier le pont où Kurt et Blaine se sont rencontrés. Ils suivent cette même route, espérant que Blaine a peut-être décidé de retourner dans la ville où il était avant d'arriver à Lima.

Rien.

Absolument rien.

Aucun des deux garçons n'abandonne aussi facilement. Ils tournent en rond et vérifient tous les refuges locaux en demandant aux employés de chercher le nom de Blaine dans leurs registres.

Kurt a seulement envie de se gifler quand ça ne donne, une fois de plus, rien. Évidemment que Blaine n'est pas dans un refuge pour sans-abris. Il a dit à Kurt dès le départ qu'il ne les aimait pas et qu'il préférait encore dormir sous un pont dans le froid de l'hiver plutôt que de passer une nuit là-bas.

« Il commence à faire sombre. » remarque Finn, « On ne voit presque plus rien. »

« Continue- Continue juste de rouler. Encore un petit peu. »

Ils continuent alors, bien après le coucher du Soleil. Ils roulent jusqu'à ne même plus savoir où ils se trouvent, à deux comtés de leur maison. Kurt finit par s'endormir sur le siège passager.

Il se réveille quand la main de Finn secoue doucement son bras.

« Blaine ? » marmonne-t-il d'un air ensommeillé.

« Non. » dit Finn, la voix emplie de tristesse, « Tu t'es endormi il y a une heure. J'ai essayé mais- Je suis vraiment désolé, Kurt. Je ne l'ai vu nulle part. On est rentrés maintenant. »

Kurt regarde leur maison à travers le pare-brise. Il se demande encore ce que Blaine a vu dans cette habitation la première fois que Kurt l'a ramené ici. C'était comme s'il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau de sa vie.

Kurt a seulement l'impression d'être insensible et pourri gâté parce que tout ce qu'il voit est une maison à deux étages entourée d'une haie qu'il est plus que temps de taillée.

 **OoOK &BOoO**

Il passe la plus grande partie de son dimanche à dormir. Il ne se douche pas et mange seulement quand Finn lui apporte quelques parts de pizza réchauffée pour le déjeuner. Son père tente de lui parler mais Kurt roule dans son lit et lui tourne le dos.

« Tu n'as pas envie de prendre la voiture et de chercher Blaine aujourd'hui ? » demande gentiment Burt.

« A quoi ça servirait ? » crache Kurt, « Ça fait un jour. Si on ne l'a pas trouvé hier quelques heures après son départ, on ne le trouvera certainement pas aujourd'hui. »

Un petit soupir lui parvient.

« Je vais quand même aller faire un tour en voiture. » annonce Burt, « Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quelque chose. Carole et Finn restent à la maison aujourd'hui. »

Kurt ne répond pas. Il regarde simplement par la fenêtre. Si seulement il ne faisait pas aussi beau dehors alors qu'il a l'impression que son monde a explosé autour de lui. D'un autre côté, il est heureux qu'il ne pleuve pas.

Pour le bien de Blaine.

 **OoOK &BOoO**

Lundi, Kurt se rend tout juste à l'école, sous l'insistance de Carole. Elle lui promet de distribuer des affiches à l'hôpital et Burt prévoit d'en faire autant au travail, pour que les clients ou les patients puissent reconnaître Blaine s'ils le croisent quelque part.

Le lycée est affreux. Mercedes a l'audace de souligner le fait qu'il ait déjà porté cette tenue exacte le jeudi précédent et Rachel déblatère une bonne partie de la journée au sujet de la remise de diplômes avant de remarquer à quel point Kurt est malheureux. Finn est là pour tenir leurs amis au courant et pour leur expliquer la situation, même si Kurt déteste ça. Blaine ne voudrait pas que les gens sachent qu'il est SDF. Que va-t-il penser de Kurt quand il reviendra ?

Kurt se corrige mentalement.

Si.

 _Si_ Blaine revient.

Ça ne fait que deux jours mais Kurt commence à réaliser qu'il y a un grand risque pour que Blaine ne rentre jamais. L'Ohio n'est pas un très grand et il peut très bien déjà être dans un autre État. La façon dont il a parlé, à propos de ne plus vouloir les blesser ou de ne plus pouvoir rester avec eux, sonnait vraiment comme s'il n'avait pas l'intention de revenir frapper à leur porte.

Kurt sèche la chorale. Il ne donne aucune explication et rentre directement dans leur maison vide. Pas de Blaine dans la cuisine, pas de goûter d'après cours sur la table, pas de garçon aux yeux pétillants impatient d'entendre tout ce que Kurt a appris au lycée aujourd'hui.

Il se dirige directement dans la chambre de Blaine. Il n'y a pas remis les pieds depuis la veille du départ de Blaine parce que, en toute franchise, il a peur de ce qu'il pourrait découvrir dans la pièce.

Quand il pousse la porte, l'odeur de Blaine le frappe avec tellement de force qu'il perd presque l'équilibre. La chambre n'est pas en désordre, pas comme Kurt l'avait imaginée, vu le départ brusque de Blaine. La porte du placard est grande ouverte et quelques-uns des tiroirs de la commode ne sont pas complètement fermés. Une pile de linge sale est entassé dans la corbeille. Les rideaux sont tirés. Un roman est posé sur la table de nuit et un marque est soigneusement coincé entre les pages d'une histoire qu'il ne finira peut-être jamais. Son lit n'est pas fait, ce qui est très bizarre pour Blaine. Kurt se souvient alors que Blaine l'a rejoint au milieu de la nuit avant qu'il ne parte. Il n'a certainement pas eu le temps de le refaire avant de s'en aller.

Des larmes brûlantes lui piquent les yeux.

Blaine était tellement chaleureux et solide près de lui, en sécurité et en bonne santé cette nuit-là. Bien sûr, il pleurait et revivait les souvenirs sombres de son passé mais il était _à la maison_.

Un sanglot s'échappe presque de ses lèvres mais Kurt l'étouffe avant qu'il n'en ait l'occasion.

Il retire ses chaussures et jette son pull par terre.

Il grimpe ensuite dans le lit de Blaine, où son odeur est la plus entêtante, prononcée et si tristement déchirante, et il se roule en boule au centre du matelas.

Il serre un des oreillers de Blaine contre lui, ignore les larmes qui glissent sur ses joues sans sa permission et plonge dans un sommeil agité.

 **OoOK &BOoO**

Quand mercredi arrive, Kurt peut admettre sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'il est déprimé. C'est malsain, il le sait, de se mettre dans un état pareil pour une seule personne. Il sait aussi que ça n'a rien à voir avec une rupture. Ça n'a rien à voir avec une de ces relations à longue distance où il faut prendre une décision douloureuse et s'accrocher jusqu'à ce qu'un cœur brisé se reconstruise. C'est Blaine. Blaine qui est là dehors, tout seul, sans avoir nulle part où aller, perdu dans un monde emplis d'inconnus qui pourraient lui faire du mal. C'est à propos de la sécurité et du bien-être d'un autre être humain auquel il tient du plus profond de son cœur.

C'est à propos d'un jeune homme à l'âme pure. Kurt est follement amoureux de chacune des parties de ce garçon.

Parce qu'il l'aime.

Kurt est presque sûr qu'il l'a toujours aimé.

Et il ne lui a jamais dit.

 _Pourquoi_ ne lui a-t-il jamais dit ?

Carole lui lance un regard particulièrement triste quand il annonce qu'il monte se coucher après le dîner. Kurt esquive totalement sa chambre et entre dans celle de Blaine, qui n'a pas du tout changée depuis lundi.

Il prend une profonde inspiration.

Ce n'est pas plus facile que la dernière fois mais il se répète qu'il doit ordonner la pièce. Ainsi quand Blaine reviendra - s'il revient un jour-, il n'aura pas à faire la lessive ou à s'ennuyer avec toutes les autres tâches ménagères. Il commence par la bibliothèque. Il prend le chiffon que Blaine garde dans sa table de nuit et fait la poussière sur les livres et sur l'étagère. Il continue sur sa lancée en nettoyant le dessus de la commode et le rebord de la fenêtre. Il lustre la guitare adorée de Blaine et s'assure de manier l'instrument avec douceur et l'accorder pour qu'elle ne s'abîme pas. Il referme la porte du placard et repousse correctement les tiroirs avant de se tourner vers le panier de linge sale.

Il se traîne au rez-de-chaussée en ignorant les visages inquiets de sa famille et s'apprête à trier les affaires de Blaine pour les mettre au lavage. Quand il remarque quelques t-shirts de Blaine déjà pliés sur le sèche-linge, il se mord la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de pleurer et les prend délicatement dans ses mains. Il les monte dans la chambre de Blaine et range chaque haut à la bonne place dans la commode.

Son cœur s'arrête de battre lorsqu'il ouvre le dernier tiroir.

La majorité de la nourriture que Kurt lui a donné, hormis un sachet de chips et un paquet de cookies, est toujours là. Il n'a presque rien emmené avec lui. Sûrement parce qu'il n'a pas acheté tous ces aliments avec son propre argent. Cette découverte est décourageante, évidemment, mais ce n'est pas ce qui attire son attention.

Une cassette est élégamment posée sur les vêtements du tiroir.

Avec le nom de Kurt écrit sur l'étiquette.

La respiration de Kurt devient erratique. Son cœur bat à vive allure. Ses mains tremblent quand elles saisissent la cassette. Il n'y a rien d'autre écrit dessus et aucune note pour expliquer sa présence. Burt a acheté à Blaine tout un tas de vieilles cassettes quand le garçon a évoqué la possibilité d'écrire ses propres chansons.

Incapable de se retenir et de supposer plus longtemps, Kurt se redresse rapidement et glisse le mystérieux objet dans la petite chaîne Hi-Fi sur la table de nuit.

Il appuie sur _Play_.

Kurt se laisse tomber sur le bord du lit quand la voix de Blaine envahie l'air autour de lui.

« J'espère que je fais ça bien. » dit l'enregistrement, « Je ne me rappelle même pas la dernière fois où j'ai utilisé un appareil à cassettes. » Il rit doucement, « Donc, hmm... coucou, Kurt ! C'est sûrement débile de faire ça mais tu te souviens quand tu m'as demandé si tu pourrais écouter ma toute première chanson et que je t'ai répondu oui ? Eh bien, euh, voilà. Je pense que je serais bien trop stressé pour te la jouer en direct mais je l'ai terminée et je voulais tenir ma promesse. Je suis peut-être, euh, assis à côté de toi en ce moment. Si je le suis, j'ai probablement l'air super embarrassé et nerveux alors, je sais pas, embrasse-moi, ça aidera certainement. Loin de moi l'idée de te pousser à m'embrasser, bien sûr, mais les baisers font toujours du bien. »

Kurt regarde l'espace vide à côté de lui et c'est comme si son cœur était broyé violemment en un million de morceaux.

« Si je ne le suis pas, c'est sûrement parce que je suis mal à l'aise à l'idée de m'entendre. Donc si je ne suis pas là, viens me chercher quand le morceau est fini et dis-moi ce que tu en penses. »

La voix de Blaine disparaît mais Kurt peut entendre du mouvement sur l'enregistrement et il suppose qu'il se met en place pour jouer.

« C'est, hmm, elle s'appelle _I Pray_ et... euh, j'espère que tu sais ce qu'elle signifie. »

Une mélodie douce, triste mais indéniablement belle puis la voix magnifique et pure de Blaine sort des petits haut-parleurs.

 _I'm waiting for winter to come,_  
[J'attends que l'hiver arrive]

 _because then all I feel will go numb,_  
[car tous mes sentiments gèleront,]

 _but the wine in my veins will keep me warm._  
[mais l'alcool dans mes veines me tiendra chaud.]

 _I'm afraid but I don't know what it means,_  
[J'ai peur mais je ne sais pas pourquoi,]

 _constantly falling down to my knees,_  
[Je trébuche constamment,]

 _stumbling home, guided by the light of your soul._  
[Je cherche ma voie, guidé par la lueur de ton âme.]

 _I pray, please be strong for me,_  
[Je prie, je t'en supplie, sois fort pour moi,]

 _because I don't think I know how to be,_  
[Parce que je ne sais pas comment l'être]

 _I struggle to find company_  
[Il n'y a pas meilleur compagnie]

 _as good as you._  
[que toi.]

 _And somehow I'll find who to be,_  
[Je saurais finalement qui je suis,]

 _once the snow melts away just leaving me,_  
[quand la neige fondra et me quittera,]

 _and the sun guides me home when you are gone._  
[et le Soleil me guide quand tu n'es pas là.]

 _I'll romanticise this misery_  
[Je tournerais ce malheur au romantisme]

 _with every bone I'm forced to be._  
[avec chaque fibre de ce corps que je dois traîner.]

 _Another glass will send me home._  
[Un autre verre me montrera la voie.]

 _I pray, please be strong for me,  
_ [Je prie, je t'en supplie, sois fort pour moi,]

 _because I don't think I know how to be,_  
[Parce que je ne sais pas comment l'être]

 _I struggle to find company_  
[Il n'y a pas meilleur compagnie]

 _as good as you._  
[que toi.]

La chanson s'arrête.

Kurt ne bouge pas d'un cil et serre de toutes ses forces le rebord du matelas pour ne pas tomber à la renverse et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Il fixe le mur sans le voir. Blaine ne parle plus sur l'enregistrement.

Les paroles résonnent encore et encore dans son esprit, mais une autre phrase se joue en boucle dans sa tête.

 _Donc si je ne suis pas là, viens me chercher quand le morceau est fini et dis-moi ce que tu en penses._

 _Si je ne suis pas là, viens me chercher._

 _Viens me chercher._

Kurt se lève et descend les escaliers, boosté par ce nouvel élan de détermination. Il se tient devant ses parents qui le regardent avec surprise.

« Kurt ? » demande son père.

« Je vais le trouver. » déclare Kurt sans hésitation d'un ton clair et fort, « Peu importe si je passe le reste de ma vie à le chercher, je vais _le trouver_. »


	19. Chapitre 19

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **J'espère que vous allez tous bien ! Ce chapitre est encore court mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même !**

 **Merci à Célia, ma Meryem d'amour adorée, Seth et Clémence pour vos reviews toutes mignonnes comme d'habitude !**

Lien pour la fic originale (ajouter . com après tumblr et retirer les espaces) : klaineficspdfs . tumblr/post/34927799357

 **Chapitre 19**

Kurt se plonge dans sa recherche de Blaine. Chaque jour après les cours, il fouille Lima et les villes environnantes, montre des photos à des inconnus, des gérants de magasins et des responsables de refuges pour sans-abri. Lorsqu'il échoue, son père lui rappelle que Blaine n'est pas parti les poches vides. Il a toujours l'argent qu'il a gagné en travaillant au garage. Burt ne pense pas que c'est énorme, étant donné que le garçon s'est acheté quelques choses pour se faire plaisir. Il suppose qu'il a au moins quelques centaines de dollars, assez pour que Blaine puisse se payer une chambre de motel plusieurs nuits, où qu'il soit. Kurt commence alors à vérifier tous les motels qui proposent une nuit pour moins de cinquante dollars. Blaine n'a peut-être que seize ans mais, si l'endroit est douteux, seulement un nom et une liasse de billets sont nécessaires pour obtenir une chambre, sans qu'aucune question ne soit posée. La plupart des réceptionnistes envoie balader Kurt et marmonne qu'ils ne peuvent pas le renseigner s'il n'est pas un membre de la famille, chose complètement débile d'après Kurt vu l'apparence de ces motels. Certains s'en fichent et lui donnent gratuitement des informations et d'autres cèdent avec un billet de dix dollars glisser discrètement sur le comptoir.

Malgré tout, les recherches de Kurt sont toujours vaines.

Jusqu'au jour où il trouve quelque chose.

Il y a un hôtel sur la route menant au Sud. Le gérant a l'air aussi louche que tous les autres avec son crâne chauve et l'éclat maniaque de ses yeux. Pourtant, quand Kurt lui tend vingt dollars, il avoue qu'un gamin aux cheveux bouclés s'est enregistré sous le nom de B. Anderson la semaine précédente, probablement dimanche ou lundi, et qu'il semblait plus bas que terre.

« Je l'ai entendu discuté avec un mec. » bougonne le gérant, « Il voulait suivre la route 117 vers le Sud. Je ne peux pas vous dire où il allait. Il a demandé au gars s'il pouvait monter avec lui s'il allait dans cette direction. »

Kurt remercie l'homme, se sentant mal à l'idée que Blaine ait fait le trajet avec un inconnu. Il suppose que ce n'est sûrement pas la première fois que Blaine fait du stop mais ça ne diminue pas l'inquiétude qu'il ressent au fond de lui.

 **OoOK &BOoO**

C'est extrêmement difficile de traquer quelqu'un qui n'a pas peur de dormir dans la rue. Il n'y a quasiment aucune piste et Kurt n'est définitivement pas comme Liam Neeson dans _Taken_ , peu importe combien de fois Finn l'a fait regarder ce film. Tout ce qu'il peut faire est poser des questions autour de lui et, la moitié du temps, Burt refuse de le laisser traîner dans des voisinages peu recommandables sans être accompagné. Ses recherches sont alors repoussées aux week-ends.

Les jours où il est coincé à la maison, Kurt jongle entre ses devoirs et taper des noms de motels miteux et de refuges pour SDF dans Google. C'est certainement stupide de continuer à creuser du côté des refuges, étant donnée l'aversion évidente de Blaine pour ceux-ci, mais il ne peut négliger aucune piste.

 _Viens me chercher._

Les mots de Blaine le hantent. Même si Kurt ignore le sens premier de ses paroles, elles lui donnent la motivation et l'espoir nécessaires pour ne pas baisser les bras. Parfois, allongé dans son lit en pleine nuit, il se demande si Blaine veut qu'on le retrouve. Est-ce qu'il sera en colère si Kurt le trouve quelque part dans la rue, roulé en boule dans une allée, ses petites économies fondant lentement comme neige au Soleil ? Est-ce qu'il sera heureux ou satisfait que Kurt ait mis tant d'énergie et de temps à le chercher ?

Il y a une question qui terrifie encore plus Kurt :

Et s'il ne retrouvait jamais Blaine ?

 **OoOK &BOoO**

Kurt remporte le jackpot trois semaines après la disparition de Blaine. Il ratiboise une ville à deux heures et au Sud de Lima en vérifiant des boutiques et des motels le long de la route 33 - la 117 n'a rien donné. Il montre une photo de Blaine qu'il a sur son portable au caissier d'une station-service et décrit sa taille et les vêtements qu'il pourrait porter quand le responsable du magasin apporte la meilleure nouvelle que Kurt ait entendue depuis le moment où Blaine a confirmé que leur rendez-vous en était, en fait, bien un.

« Un gamin assez petit ? » demande l'homme, « Fin comme une allumette, les cheveux bouclés ? »

« Oui ! » s'exclame Kurt, « Vous l'avez vu ? »

« Il y a quelques semaines, oui. » confirme le gars, « Il m'a donné vingt dollars pour que je le dépose à une adresse. Il était très silencieux. Il me surveillait toutes les cinq secondes comme s'il avait peur que je l'assassine. »

« S'il vous plaît, _je vous en prie_ , dites-moi où vous l'avez emmené. » supplie Kurt, « Je le cherche depuis des semaines. »

« Je l'ai déposé devant une maison sur Oakmont. » dit l'homme.

« Une maison ? » marmonne Kurt pour lui-même, confus, « Peu importe. Vous avez une adresse ? »

« Je ne m'en rappelle pas, non. » annonce le responsable, ayant vraiment l'air désolé pour Kurt, « C'était une grande maison blanche. Vous ne pouvez pas la rater. Il y a un mât avec un drapeau devant et un grand garage. Elle a au moins trois étages. »

La description de l'habitation rend Kurt un peu perplexe mais il remercie sincèrement l'homme pour son aide avant de sortir de la station-service et de programmer le nom de la rue dans son GPS. Même s'il ne roule probablement que quinze minutes environ, Kurt a l'impression que c'est le plus long trajet de sa vie. Quand il s'engage sur Oakmont, il est étonné de voir que le responsable de la boutique n'a pas du tout exagéré. La maison est réellement difficile à manquer. Elle est massive. Elle a quatre étages en comptant le sous-sol. Kurt ne peut pas s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi Blaine a voulu qu'on le dépose ici.

Il se gare au bord du trottoir et remonte rapidement la longue allée à pied jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. C'est probablement dingue de débarquer chez un inconnu comme ça mais c'est la première vraie piste qu'il a au sujet de Blaine depuis des semaines et il ne va pas laisser passer cette chance.

En plus, le quartier semble très agréable. Au moins, son père n'aura pas à se faire du souci en imaginant Kurt traîner toute la journée autour de motels délabrés.

Il se prépare mentalement, sonne à la porte et patiente.

Au départ, il pense s'être fait de faux espoirs et que personne n'est présent. Il se rappelle ensuite que la maison est immense et qu'il faudra sûrement une ou deux minutes au propriétaire pour atteindre la porte.

Il s'apprête à appuyer une dernière fois sur la sonnette lorsqu'il entend le cliquètement d'une serrure et la porte s'ouvre pour révéler un homme. Il est assez grand et ses cheveux commencent à grisonner sur ses tempes. Une odeur de whisky se dégage de lui par vague. Il est impeccablement habillé. Kurt remarque tout de même son pas chancelant avant qu'il ne s'appuie contre le cadre de la porte.

« Oui ? » accueille l'homme d'une voix sévère, sans bafouiller une seule fois comme se l'attendait Kurt.

« Je- hmm- Pardon de vous déranger, monsieur, » débute Kurt, « mais je suis à la recherche de quelqu'un. Je ne suis... même pas sûr d'être au bon endroit. »

« A la recherche de qui ? » demande l'homme.

« Il- Il s'appelle Blaine. »

Kurt croit voir les yeux de l'homme s'assombrir à l'entente du nom mais c'est peut-être un effet secondaire de l'alcool car la noirceur disparaît aussi vite qu'elle est apparue.

« Personne ne s'appelle comme ça ici. » répond-il, « J'imagine que tu es vraiment au mauvais endroit. »

L'homme est à deux doigts de fermer la porte au nez de Kurt mais le garçon refuse d'abandonner aussi facilement et plaque sa main avec force contre le bois, empêchant aisément le mouvement de l'homme.

« S'il vous plaît. » dit Kurt, espérant paraître assez désespéré, « S'il vous plaît, je- je sais qu'il ne vit pas ici. Il- Il vivait avec moi. Je suis son ami. Il est parti il y a des semaines et je suis mort d'inquiétude pour lui. Je le cherche depuis son départ et je- il s'est fait déposer ici. C'est tout ce que je sais. J'ignore si _cette_ maison était sa destination mais- juste- il s'appelle Blaine Anderson. Vous ne le connaissez pas ? _Pas du tout_ ? »

Kurt s'arrête de parler et l'homme regarde lentement sa silhouette de haut en bas, comme s'il l'étudiait. L'idée de s'enfuir, de se retourner et de rentrer à la maison sans un mot traverse l'esprit de Kurt mais un détail dans le regard de l'inconnu lui est... familier.

Après une longue pause, les yeux de l'homme s'accrochent directement à ceux de Kurt et il avoue quelque chose que Kurt n'aurait jamais deviné :

« Évidemment que je le connais. » grommelle l'homme avec mauvaise humeur, « C'est mon fils, après tout. »


	20. Chapitre 20

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **La fin de cette fic est proche :'( Je suis très heureuse de vous l'avoir fait découvrir en tout cas !**

 **Je vous l'ai déjà demandé mais est-ce que certains d'entre vous font des RPG ? J'en ai ouvert un il y a quelques mois sur Facebook et il reste encore quelques personnages de Glee libres ! Si vous êtes intéressés ou juste curieux, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un message privé !**

 **Merci au nouveau follow de cette semaine.**

 **Merci à Célia et à ma Meryem d'amour pour vos adorables reviews ! Vous êtes géniales toutes les deux !**

Lien pour la fic originale (ajouter . com après tumblr et retirer les espaces) : klaineficspdfs . tumblr/post/34927799357

 **Chapitre 20**

« Vous- Vous êtes le _père_ de Blaine ? » s'étrangle Kurt.

« Jusqu'aux dernières nouvelles, oui. »

Kurt sait que ses yeux et sa bouche sont grand ouverts sous le choc de la nouvelle mais il ne peut pas rien faire pour changer cela pour le moment. Il arrive seulement à fixer l'homme et à se demander comment il a pu ne pas rassembler les pièces du puzzle plus tôt. Il est à _Westerville_ . Il n'a fait attention à aucun panneau sur la route, à rien du tout hormis les endroits où Blaine aurait pu s'arrêter. Blaine a mentionné être allé au lycée à Westerville.

Bordel, comment a-t-il pu être aussi aveugle tout ce temps ?

Il sait maintenant pourquoi cet éclat dans le regard de l'homme lui est aussi familier : c'est un trait de _famille_.

S'il ignore les quelques mèches grises, Kurt peut facilement voir que l'homme qui se tient devant lui a les mêmes cheveux que Blaine. Son nez aussi. Et ses sourcils. Oh Dieu, c'est tellement bizarre.

« Est-ce qu'il- il était ici ? » demande Kurt, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas le bombarder de toutes les questions qui lui traversent l'esprit. _Si vous êtes vivant, pourquoi Blaine ne vit pas avec vous ? Si vous êtes ici, pourquoi Blaine vit dans la rue à deux heures de votre maison ? Si vous êtes ici, pourquoi n'est-il pas avec vous ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? Pourquoi est-il parti ? Pourquoi votre femme est partie ? Pourquoi a-t-elle emmené votre fils avec elle ?_

La réponse de Monsieur Anderson efface toutes ses interrogations.

« Il est venu me voir il y a quelques semaines. » déclare l'homme, ayant presque l'air blasé, « Il voulait savoir si j'avais des informations sur sa précieuse _maman_. »

Kurt retient de justesse le halètement sur ses lèvres.

« Elle est- enfin, qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit ? »

« Seulement la vérité. » crache monsieur Anderson.

Il se balance sur place, clairement alcoolisé, et ne semble pas le moins du monde dérangé par l'information qu'il donne à Kurt.

« Elle s'est fait tirer dessus quelque part à Détroit. »

Cette fois, Kurt halète bruyamment.

Oh Dieu, _non_.

« N'aie pas l'air aussi surpris. » dit Anderson, « Elle l'a bien cherché. C'est tout qu'elle mérite pour s'être barrée avec mon fils en pensant pouvoir survivre dehors. Comme si elle connaissait quelque chose à la survie. Elle est née avec une putain de cuillère en argent dans la bouche et elle n'a jamais travaillé de sa vie. Elle ne s'est même pas bougée pour avoir un vrai divorce. Peut-être que si elle avait une moitié de cerveau et que son cher papa ne lui avait toujours pas tout servi sur un plateau avant de passer l'arme à gauche, elle aurait divorcé et n'aurait pas fini pire qu'un rat d'égout. »

Kurt n'a jamais entendu de choses aussi cruelles sortir de la bouche de quelqu'un de toute sa vie. Il s'est fait insulté, harcelé, maltraité très longtemps mais il n'a jamais entendu quelqu'un parler aussi durement, aussi méchamment d'un autre être humain. En plus, il balance tout ça au visage d'un inconnu devant chez lui, comme si c'était tout à fait normal.

Il ravale la bile qui lui monte dans la gorge et se force à poser les bonnes questions.

« Vous- Vous étiez encore mariés quand ils sont partis ? » interroge-t-il, espérant réussir à cacher l'inconfort qu'il ressent.

« Comment j'aurais su ce qu'il lui est arrivé d'après toi ? Techniquement, j'étais encore un membre de sa famille et le seul qu'il lui restait apparemment. Ils n'ont contacté que moi quand ils l'ont trouvée. »

« Comment ils ont réussi à l'identifier ? »

L'homme pouffe de rire, semblant amusé - surtout dérangé, selon Kurt.

« Elle était déjà dans les fichiers de la police. » explique presque joyeusement Anderson, « Elle s'est fait arrêtée pour possession de drogues et a passé quelques nuits en taule. »

Kurt secoue la tête, s'efforçant à m'être de côté tout ce qu'il vient d'apprendre. Blaine est important, pas le passé douteux de sa mère. Il n'aurait jamais dû demander.

« Donc il est venu vous voir. » clarifie Kurt, revenant au sujet qui l'intéresse, « Est-ce qu'il vous a dit où il allait après que vous lui ayez raconté ce qui est arrivé à sa mère ? »

« Il voulait savoir où elle était enterrée. Je lui ai dit qu'elle était à Pioneer et il est parti. »

Quelque chose explose en Kurt.

« Et c'est- c'est tout ? » s'exclame Kurt avec horreur, la colère prenant le contrôle de son corps malgré tous ses efforts, « Vous- C'est votre fils et vous l'avez laissé s'en aller comme ça ? Il est à la rue depuis deux _ans_ ! »

« Il aurait pu revenir quand il le voulait. » crache l'homme, « Mais non. Il a préféré crever de faim dans la rue plutôt que d'accepter mon aide. »

« Je comprends pourquoi. » rétorque Kurt avec véhémence.

Au lieu de se vexer, Anderson sourit grandement d'un air narquois et malicieux.

« T'as du tempérament, hein ? »

« _Pardon_ ? »

« Je ne suis pas surpris. » dit l'homme, « Blaine est allé vers son exact opposé. Il a toujours été calme et silencieux. Il s'est toujours fondu dans la masse. »

« Sachez que Blaine sait se battre et se défendre sans l'aide de personne. Ce n'est visiblement pas grâce à vous. »

Kurt ne mentionne pas qu'il a presque vu l'étincelle qui anime Blaine s'étouffer et s'éteindre complètement. Il ne dit rien car cet homme, ce méprisable être humain n'a pas besoin de savoir que son fils était aussi à deux doigts de disparaître. Blaine est plus fort maintenant.

Et très, _très_ , loin d'être brisé.

« Merci pour votre temps, monsieur Anderson. » lance-t-il sèchement.

« Oh, je pense que nous nous reverrons. » dit Anderson, restant évasif.

« J'espère que vous avez tort. »

Sur ce, Kurt tourne les talons, ignore la porte qui claque dans son dos et retourne vers sa voiture.

 **OoOK &BOoO**

Kurt déteste les cimetières. Ils sont trop calmes et froids et l'atmosphère y est inconfortablement lourd et étouffant. Des corps pourrissent six pieds sous terre sous ses chaussures et il ne comprendra jamais pourquoi les gens pensent qu'il est acceptable de traiter leurs morts de cette manière, avec une simple pierre tombale gravée de dates et de jolies phrases qui résument la vie d'une personne. Il grimace en approchant du cimetière de Pionneer et repense au jour des funérailles de sa mère - comment faire autrement. Elle aussi a été traitée comme ça et, parfois, Kurt aurait aimé être plus âgé lors de son décès. Il aurait peut-être pu convaincre son père de la faire incinérer et de planter un arbre en son honneur. Il aurait largement préféré chérir cet arbre plutôt que de lui rendre visite dans un cimetière.

La mère de Blaine est enterrée dans celui-ci au milieu de tous les autres. Elle est ici et Blaine n'a pas eu l'opportunité de lui dire au revoir parce qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui lui était arrivée. Blaine a tellement souffert. Bien trop souffert.

Comment l'univers peut-il être aussi terriblement cruel avec un garçon ?

Kurt se sent physiquement mal mais il met ses pensées de côté et entre dans le cimetière. Il ne connaît même pas le nom de cette femme. Il cherche tout de même le nom Anderson, ne s'attardant pas sur les personnes décédées au cours des années précédentes. Il lui faut presque une heure pour la trouver.

L'herbe n'a pas encore repoussé et la terre brute est visible. Une croix blanche et fine surmonte la tombe et porte le nom de _Samantha Anderson_. La date de la mort correspond.

Un bouquet de tulipes blanches fanées est posé au pied de la croix.

Kurt sait immédiatement qu'elles viennent de Blaine et qu'il a dépensé ses derniers dollars pour pouvoir les acheter.

Pour pouvoir les offrir à sa mère.

Kurt ignore ses réservations et ses opinions personnels au sujet des funérailles et repousse ses propres problèmes en s'asseyant par terre, devant la tombe de la femme. Il regarde la terre retournée et les quelques brins d'herbes qui commencent à apparaître.

« B-Bonjour. » débute-t-il même si sa gorge est trop serrée pour continuer.

Il essuie ses joues, surpris de découvrir qu'elles sont humides.

C'est tout ce qu'il lui reste : une discussion à sens unique avec une femme décédée qu'il n'a jamais rencontrée. Il déteste ça.

Mais elle a été importante pour quelqu'un et ce quelqu'un est plus important que quiconque pour lui alors il enchaîne.

« Vous- Vous ne me connaissez pas. » tente-t-il à nouveau, « Mais je connais votre fils. Enfin, je l'ai connu. Non pas qu'il soit- Je veux, il est toujours vivant. Quelque part. Ça fait juste longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu. Mais je le cherche, je vous le promets. Je m'appelle Kurt. »

Kurt remonte ses jambes contre son torse, pose son menton sur ses genoux et encercle ses cuisses de ses bras pour se réconforter comme il peut.

« Blaine a dit que vous preniez soin de lui. Vous- Vous lui manquez beaucoup. J'aurais aimé que vous puissiez le voir une dernière fois avant de- Il allait beaucoup mieux que quand vos chemins se sont séparés. Il a vécu chez moi quelques temps, il vous l'a dit ? »

Un rire malheureux s'échappe de la bouche de Kurt.

« On le connaissait à peine mais on l'a laissé s'installer chez nous. C'est dingue, non ? »

Il marque une pause et fixe son nom sur la croix.

« Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Blaine est- Il est incroyablement gentil et essaie toujours de penser au bien-être des autres avant le sien. Je me demande s'il tient ça de vous. Si c'est le cas, juste merci. C'est comme s'il- s'il avait cette lueur brillante au fond de lui et il croit que tout ce qu'il touche se flétrit et finit par mourir mais ce n'est pas vrai. Il embellit et rend meilleur tout ce qu'il touche. Il a fait de _moi_ une meilleure personne et, maintenant, je ne sais pas où il est, je ne sais pas s'il- s'il est en sécurité, s'il a chaud, s'il a faim ou s'il est malade et je suis désolé. Je le cherche. Je fais tout ce que je peux, je vous le _promets._ »

Kurt se met ouvertement à sangloter après avoir fini son discours. La tristesse et la culpabilité s'installent dans le creux de son ventre et semblent le lacérer de l'intérieur. Il parle à la tombe de la femme qui a offert à Kurt le plus beau des cadeaux et il ne peut même pas la remercier comme il se doit. Il ne peut pas lui serrer la main ou embrasser sa joue. Il ne peut rien faire. Alors il pleure. Il pleure pendant une éternité devant la croix gravée du nom de cette femme. Il pleure pour tout ce qu'il a fait et tout ce qu'il ne peut pas faire. Il se confesse grâce à ses larmes. Elles sont la preuve de tous les sentiments qu'il a dans son cœur, tous ses échecs et de toutes ses réussites.

Il ne pleure jamais autant quand il rend visite à sa propre mère.

Ses sanglots cessent au moment où un papillon arrive. Il est très joli - un simple monarque - et il se pose sur la jointure de ses doigts.

L'arrivée de l'insecte l'aide à calmer sa respiration, sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi. Il observe la petite créature et inspire, sentant le printemps pour la première fois cette année. Le printemps est synonyme de renaissance, non ? Le monde se colore à nouveau et offre une chance de tout recommencer à zéro. Plus il fixe le papillon et plus la douleur... s'évanouit. Comme si c'était juste un mirage.

« Je suis amoureux de Blaine. » dit-il à voix haute pour la première fois, « Je suis amoureux de votre fils parce qu'il est le garçon le plus courageux et le plus gentil que j'ai jamais rencontré. »

Le papillon s'envole et se pose au sommet de la croix blanche.

« Je vais le retrouver. Je vous le jure. Je vais le retrouver et le ramener à la maison. Je vais le garder en sécurité et je veillerais sur lui. »

Il se met debout et balaie la poussière sur son pantalon d'un geste de la main. Il ne pense pas à toutes les choses que le père de Blaine lui a dites à son sujet, à propos de la prison ou de la drogue. Il ne pense pas aux choses que Blaine lui a racontées cette dernière nuit qu'ils ont partagée tous les deux. Ces sombres secrets sont enterrés avec son corps et ils n'ont aucun importance à cet instant. Parce que c'était la mère de Blaine, la femme qui a offert à son fils un cœur en or, une âme pure et la _vie._

A ce moment, Kurt ne ressent rien de plus que de la reconnaissance pour elle.

« C'était un plaisir de finalement vous rencontrer, madame Anderson. »

Le Soleil est en train de se coucher. Il doit rentrer à la maison auprès de sa famille.

Mais demain sera un autre jour.

Et le printemps est arrivé.


	21. Chapitre 21

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **J'espère que vous allez tous bien et que votre semaine a bien débuté !**

 **Merci aux nouveaux fav et follows depuis dimanche !**

 **Merci à Célia et à Meryem d'amour pour les reviews toujours constantes et adorables !**

Lien pour la fic originale (ajouter . com après tumblr et retirer les espaces) : klaineficspdfs . tumblr/post/34927799357

 **Chapitre 21**

« Kurt. » dit Rachel d'un ton doux en posant sa main sur son épaule, « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Kurt lève les yeux de l'écran de son ordinateur et du calepin sur lequel il est en train de noter toute une liste d'adresses.

« Je cherche des refuges et des soupes populaires aux alentours de Westerville. » annonce-t-il, « Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je fais ? »

Le regard de Rachel devient triste et presque compatissant. Il se détourne d'elle et se replonge dans ses recherches. Il ne veut pas qu'on le prenne en pitié. C'est la dernière chose dont il a besoin.

« Ça fait un _mois_. » chuchote-t-elle, « Tu crois qu'il y a toujours une chance que tu le trouves ? »

« Je dois essayer. »

« Mais tu- écoutes, je sais que ça compte beaucoup pour toi et je sais qu' _il_ compte beaucoup pour toi mais tu penses à ta vie ? Aux choses que tu aimes, comme- comme l'école, les Nationales, la NYADA ? »

« Crois-le ou non, la santé et la sécurité d'un autre être humain sont plus importantes pour moi qu'une première place aux Nationales ou qu'une lettre d'admission dans une école. »

Rachel soupire derrière lui et il entend les froissements de ses vêtements lorsqu'elle se déplace pour s'asseoir au bord de son lit.

« Et nous ? » demande-t-elle doucement, « Et tes amis ? Tu sais, ça fait plus d'un mois que tu n'es pas venu prendre un café au Lima Bean avec nous. Notre dernière soirée pyjama avec Mercedes remonte avant Noël et Brittany commence à croire que tu ne veux plus être amie avec elle parce que tu n'acceptes pas le mode de vie de son chat. »

Kurt renifle à cette idée bien trop farfelue. Il lâche ensuite son crayon et fait pivoter sa chaise pour faire face à son amie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? » interroge-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

« Pourquoi tu ne nous as jamais parlé de Blaine avant qu'il disparaisse ? » s'enquiert Rachel, « Tu sais qu'on l'aurait accepté, SDF ou non. »

« Ça n'a rien à voir avec ce dont j'avais envie. Il voulait que personne ne soit au courant, d'accord ? Il avait honte de beaucoup de choses et il se battait vraiment fort pour refaire surface. Sa vie était- elle était horrible avant qu'il vienne vivre avec nous. Je ne connais pas tous les détails mais je peux te dire que c'était encore pire que ce que tu peux imaginer. »

Il s'arrête et la regarde, sachant que la fatigue et le désespoir qu'il ressent sont probablement visibles sur son visage.

« J'ai rencontré sa mère l'autre jour. » informe-t-il.

« Q-Quoi ? Comment- »

« J'ai trouvé sa tombe, » continue-t-il, « dans un cimetière de Westerville. »

Elle halète et les larmes apparaissent immédiatement dans ses yeux.

« Kurt- »

« Et j'ai rencontré son père, en face à face cette fois, et il est pour le moins désagréable. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Blaine et sa mère sont partis mais si cet homme est la cause de leur départ, je n'ai aucun mal à comprendre. Il est horrible. Rien que penser à Blaine avec lui dans cette maison ou dans la rue avec sa mère à se battre chaque jour pour trouver de la nourriture et juste vivre... Je ne peux- je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas. »

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'infliges tout ça. » dit Rachel, « Il a visiblement beaucoup souffert mais tu ne vois pas que tu te fais aussi du mal ? Ce n'est peut-être pas la même chose mais cette situation... te pousse plus bas que terre. Tu ne peux pas continuer, pas pour une seule personne. »

Kurt pointe son regard le plus suppliant sur Rachel, essayant désespérément de faire comprendre son point de vue à son amie. Son père ne fait que tenter de l'apaiser d'après lui et, même si Kurt adore Carole, elle ne peut pas saisir ce que Blaine représente pour lui. Personne n'y arrive. C'est impossible car personne ne sait que Kurt est _amoureux_ de Blaine. Ce n'est un acte de charité, un geste citoyen ou même une bonne action.

Blaine tient son cœur entre ses mains et il doit s'assurer que tous deux sont en sécurité et heureux et non pas mourants sous un pont délabré dans un coin perdu des États-Unis.

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'est qu'une seule personne qu'il n'est pas important. » explique Kurt comme il peut, « Et ce n'est pas parce que _je_ ne suis qu'une personne que je n'ai pas le pouvoir de l'aider. Tu as raison. Je suis désolé. Je vous ai tous ignorés parce que je suis vraiment inquiet pour lui. Je t'aime, d'accord ? Tu es ma meilleure amie. Vous êtes tous mes amis et je ne pense pas que je serais toujours sain d'esprit si toi et Mercedes et tous les autres du Glee Club n'aviez pas été là. Mais Blaine- Il m'a changé. Il m'a changé de la plus profonde manière. C'est exactement pour ça que je ne peux pas rester assis là et penser à des trucs comme le lycée ou les Nationales alors que quelqu'un à qui je tiens est dehors et est peut-être- il est peut-être- »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Il ne peut pas.

Blaine peut très bien être mort. C'est une réelle possibilité en fonction de l'endroit où il se trouve en ce moment, de la quantité de nourriture qu'il a à sa disposition et des personnes qu'il a rencontrées. C'est la visite au cimetière qui a fait réaliser Kurt que la mort est une option très plausible.

Tout peut arriver. Des malheurs se produisent tous les jours et avec la malchance terrible de Blaine... C'est encore plus vrai.

« A ce niveau, » lance Kurt en retenant une nouvelle vague de larmes, « j'ai seulement besoin de savoir s'il va bien. Même s'il ne revient jamais ici, même s'il ne veut plus jamais me revoir, j'ai juste besoin de savoir qu'il va bien. »

Les joues de Rachel sont désormais humides et ses doigts tirent sans cesse sur l'ourlet de sa jupe. Elle ferme les yeux et baisse la tête. Kurt ignore si elle est en fait triste pour lui, triste pour Blaine ou triste pour elle-même en sachant qu'elle ne peut pas lui faire changer d'avis.

Mais elle le surprend en relevant les yeux vers les siens et en lui souriant légèrement. Elle prend la main de Kurt entre eux et hoche la tête avec détermination.

« Je vais t'aider dans ce cas. » décide-t-elle à travers ses pleurs, « Je vais t'aider. »

 **OoOK &BOoO**

Après cela, Kurt et Rachel fouillent la ville de Westerville de fond en comble. Ils scannent les groupes de personnes devant chaque soupe populaire et posent des questions dans chaque refuge qu'ils dénichent. Ils montrent des photos, donnent la description et le nom de Blaine et demandent si quelqu'un a vu un garçon correspondant.

« Il aime cette écharpe. » explique Kurt à qui veut bien l'entendre, « Même s'il fait trop chaud, il la portera. »

Mais tout le monde secoue la tête et offre leurs plus sincères excuses. Kurt et Rachel vont alors dans le refuge suivant, la soupe populaire suivante, le motel pourri suivant dans l'espoir que Blaine ait économisé quelques dollars pour pouvoir passer une dernière nuit quelque part. Avec un peu de chance, ils vont vérifier l'endroit où il a passé cette dernière nuit.

Ils ne trouvent rien.

On dirait que Blaine a tout simplement disparu de la surface de la Terre.

Certains jours, Kurt se hasarde à visiter les hôpitaux tout seul et demande si un garçon maigre aux cheveux bouclés sombres a été admis pour une quelconque raison. Quand il quitte chacun de ses hôpitaux, il passe une bonne dizaine de minutes à pleurer de soulagement avant d'aller se renseigner dans le prochain établissement.

Rachel a parfois besoin de lui rappeler que le lycée compte aussi. Elle lui dit qu'il a un test dans son cours d'économie ou qu'il doit rendre un devoir en Anglais. Pendant les répétitions de la chorale, Kurt se surprend lui-même à souvent regarder dans le vide et à se demander où il pourrait chercher ensuite ou où est Blaine à ce même instant. Rachel est toujours là pour l'aider à suivre le rythme. Elle répète les chorégraphies avec lui jusque tard dans la nuit, après qu'ils aient terminé leurs recherches pour la journée, et s'assure qu'il ait bien tout compris et qu'il soit d'attaque pour le lendemain.

Occasionnellement, elle annonce qu'elle ne peut pas l'accompagner. Ce n'est pas grave. Elle ne connaît pas Blaine après tout. Il comprend que la NYADA, sa carrière et son petit-ami passent avant tout le reste. Kurt fouille alors l'Ohio tout seul.

Il se rend une nouvelle fois sur la tombe de Samantha Anderson. Juste parce qu'il en ressent le besoin.

« Je ne l'ai pas encore trouvé. » lui chuchote-t-il, « Mais je vais le trouver. Je n'abandonnerais pas. »

Il embrasse le bout de ses doigts et les pose sur le haut de la croix. Il reste quelques minutes et écoute simplement le son de la brise dans les branches d'arbres et les gazouillements des oiseaux. C'est l'endroit où il est le plus proche de Blaine sans qu'il soit physiquement à ses côtés. Madame Anderson est le dernier lien qu'il possède avec le garçon. Il ne prend pas en compte monsieur Anderson. Dieu sait que cet homme n'a rien à voir avec l'âme magnifique de son fils. Cette femme, en revanche, est _importante_. Il le sent.

Alors, il reste planté là, au milieu d'un cimetière, comme si ce carré de terre cachait toutes les réponses qu'il lui manque.

Peut-être qu'il reste ici parce qu'il a la conviction que Blaine reviendra rendre visite à sa mère. Peut-être qu'il va arriver un jour, une fleur dans la main, et qu'ils tomberont nez à nez. Peut-être que Kurt pourra revoir ces yeux, tellement matures et emplis de sagesse, ces yeux qui en ont bien trop vus pour un si jeune âge, ces yeux qui brillent de tant de beauté et de gentillesse. Peut-être que Kurt pourra convaincre Blaine de lui prendre la main et de grimper dans la voiture.

Et de rentrer à la maison.

Mais Blaine ne se montre pas.

 **OoOK &BOoO**

« Ton anniversaire est cette semaine. » lâche Rachel alors qu'ils s'installent dans la salle de chorale et que les autres membres commencent à arriver.

Kurt la fixe un long moment avant de vérifier la date sur son portable.

« Ah oui. »

« Tu avais oublié ? » demande-t-elle.

« J'ai autre chose en tête. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » interroge Finn en s'asseyant à côté de Rachel.

« Quoi ? »

« Pour ton anniversaire, mec. »

 _Je veux Blaine._

 _Je veux que Blaine rentre à la maison._

 _Je veux que Blaine soit en sécurité._

 _Je veux que Blaine soit heureux, en bonne santé. Je veux qu'il soit avec moi._

 _Je veux juste Blaine._

« Rien. » dit Kurt.

« Allez, frère. » ajoute Puck, « Les anniversaires c'est comme... les meilleures vacances du monde. Tu as le droit d'avoir tout ce que tu veux pendant une journée complète. »

« On devrait carrément faire une fête. » déclare Finn en hochant la tête pour montrer son accord, « Rien que le Glee Club. On pourrait commander des pizzas et un gâteau et regarder tous tes films préférés. »

« Je ne veux pas de pizza ou de gâteau. » soupire Kurt.

« Tu dois bien vouloir quelque chose. » insiste Puck, « Du café illimité pour la vie ? Je crois pas pouvoir payer ça mais je peux toujours essayer. Ou ces magazines de gonzesses ? Tu aimes bien ces trucs, non ? »

« J'aime les _revues de mode_ , pas les magazines pour gonzesses. »

« Tu m'as compris, mec. Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose que tu veux et que tu n'as pas déjà ? »

« Tu sais ce que je veux vraiment ? » demande Kurt d'une voix tremblante en mettant la anse de sa sacoche sur son épaule, « Je veux que mon ami revienne. Je veux que Blaine rentre à la maison. Mais je ne peux pas avoir ça. Et la seule autre chose que je veux est que- tout ça s'arrête. Je ne veux pas que ce samedi soit rien que pour _moi_. Je ne veux pas de pizza, de gâteaux ou de cadeaux quand j'ai déjà tout ce dont j'ai besoin hormis que Blaine soit à la maison et en sécurité. Vous savez ce que vous pouvez faire au lieu de m'acheter des cadeaux ? Vous pouvez dépenser cet argent dans des habits et des jouets pour les personnes et les adultes qui n'ont pas autant que nous. Vous pouvez- vous pouvez aller offrir votre temps comme certains le font en période de fêtes de fin d'année. Vous pouvez faire des dons dans des œuvres de charité. Vous pouvez faire du bénévolat ou vous pouvez aller donner cinq dollars à un pauvre homme dans la rue pour qu'il puisse s'acheter à manger. Tout ça est bien plus utile que m'acheter quelque chose. »

Même si ses yeux sont embués de larmes, Kurt peut voir les expressions choquées et les regards de ses amis fixés sur lui.

Il s'enfuit.

 **OoOK &BOoO**

L'auditorium était comme sa maison. C'était un des seuls endroits où Kurt Hummel pouvait tout simplement être lui-même. C'était un endroit sûr.

Mais il est juste trop grand, comme le monde. L'univers est tellement énorme, tellement vaste et Kurt se sent soudainement minuscule, microscopique. Il n'est rien qu'une personne occupant un petit bout d'espace et, quelque part dehors, il y a un autre garçon. Un garçon au cœur aussi gigantesque que le Soleil et, même s'il brille aussi fort, Kurt a l'impression d'être plongé tellement profondément dans les ténèbres qu'il ne reverra jamais la lumière.

« Je savais que je te trouverais ici. »

Kurt tourne la tête et découvre Sam à ses côtés.

Il ne l'a même pas entendu arrivé.

Sam s'assoit, sans y être invité, dans le siège à droite de Kurt.

« J'aurais aimé le rencontrer. » dit Sam, « Ton ami Blaine. Il a l'air d'être un mec vraiment bien. »

Kurt acquiesce.

Un long silence s'étend entre les deux garçons qui regardent la scène vide l'un à côté de l'autre.

« Ce que tu as dit a secoué tout le monde. » continue finalement Sam, « Ils prévoient de faire quelque chose tous ensemble pour ton anniversaire. Quand je suis parti, ils parlaient de préparer des cookies pour chaque refuge pour SDF du pays. »

Un autre silence.

« Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça, Kurt. »

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. » dit platement Kurt.

« Tu ne peux pas continuer à dépenser tout ton temps et ton énergie à chercher quelqu'un qui n'a peut-être même pas envie d'être retrouvé. »

« Tu ne- »

« S'il te plaît, laisse- laisse-moi te dire ce que je pense, d'accord ? Tu pourras me crier dessus après si tu en as envie mais laisse-moi te le dire. »

Kurt soupire mais fait un signe de tête à Sam pour lui montrer qu'il peut parler, même s'il sait très bien ce que l'autre garçon s'apprête à lui dire. Ça va être une autre version du discours que son père lui a donné dans la cuisine il y a un bon moment maintenant. Il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir encaisser cette fois.

« Je ne veux pas que tu crois que je suis contre toi ou que je ne suis pas d'accord avec toutes les choses que tu as dites tout à l'heure parce je suis totalement avec toi là-dessus. C'est une très bonne idée d'après moi. C'est agréable de savoir qu'il y a des personnes dans ce monde prêtes à donner de leur temps et de leur argent. Mais toi, tu donnes tout ce que tu as et c'est en train de te tuer. Je le vois. Je le vois tous les jours pendant les répétitions. Tu as l'air super fatigué, mec, et il y a même des jours où on dirait que tu vas t'effondrer. Tu- Je veux que tu te rappelles de quelque chose. L'an dernier, quand j'étais coincé dans ce motel minable, tu te souviens à quel point j'étais misérable et que j'ai même arrêté de venir au Glee Club ? »

Kurt hoche lentement la tête.

« J'ai arrêté de venir parce que je pensais ne plus y avoir droit. Je devais surveiller mon frère et ma sœur et je devais travailler pour aider ma famille. Je ne pensais pas avoir le droit d'avoir quelque chose rien qu'à _moi._ Même si ce n'était qu'une heure par jour, je ne pensais pas être autorisé à en profiter. Je n'avais pas le droit d'avoir quelque chose qui me rendait heureux alors que mon père et ma mère se battaient pour trouver un travail. Pourquoi avoir ce bonheur quand eux n'en avaient plus ? Il m'a fallu un moment pour réaliser qu'ils avaient quelque chose qui les rendait heureux. Ils nous avaient nous. Ils passaient leur journée à chercher du travail et ils rentraient au motel quelques heures avant qu'on aille se coucher. Ils mangeaient la pizza que j'avais ramenée, nous demandaient comment s'était passée notre journée et ils riaient avec nous. Ils avaient quelque chose d'heureux dans leur vie. Ce quelque chose était juste différent du mien. »

« Je ne comprends pas. » dit doucement Kurt, « Quel est le rapport avec moi ? »

« Je te raconte tout ça parce que tu dois accepter d'avoir aussi ce quelque chose. C'est peut-être la chorale ou tes trucs de mode, j'en sais rien, mais tu dois trouver ce qui réussit à te faire sourire même quand tout va tellement mal que tu as l'impression que tu ne seras jamais plus heureux. Je sais que c'est dur d'imaginer ton ami tout seul dehors. Le monde est un endroit effrayant. Mais ça fait des semaines que tu te démènes et c'est- c'est comme si on était en train de te perdre. Il n'y a rien de mal à donner de ton temps et faire des dons à des œuvres de charité, comme tu l'as dit. Mais tu dois aussi te laisser... aller bien. Tu veux que Blaine aille bien, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Plus que tout. » avoue Kurt dans un chuchotement, sentant une nouvelle vague de larmes affluer.

« Un jour, tu le retrouveras et je ne veux pas qu'il te voie dans cet état. Tu dois aller bien sinon, quand ce jour viendra, il se sentira vraiment très mal. Il aura l'impression que tu es comme ça à cause de lui et je doute sérieusement qu'il ait envie de te faire autant de peine. »

« Je ne peux- Je ne peux pas l'abandonner. »

« Personne ne te demande de le faire, mec. » lance gentiment Sam, « Tu te souviens quand tu m'apportais tous ces habits ? »

« Bien sûr que oui. » dit Kurt dans un petit rire brisé, « Comment je pourrais oublier ? Tout le monde croyait qu'on couchait ensemble. »

Sam lui offre un sourire.

« Les vêtements ont _aidé_ , Kurt. Les vêtements, Quinn qui jouait la baby-sitter, ma guitare que vous avez rachetée... Tout ça a aidé. Chaque petit geste compte. Mais supporter ça tout seul ? C'est totalement dingue et ça te fait du mal. C'est en train de te... vider complètement. »

Les mots de Sam rappellent à Kurt le discours passionné que Blaine lui a donné sous un pont la veille de Noël.

 _Ce n'est peut-être rien pour toi mais pour moi ? Un petit jour veut dire que je pourrais encore vivre et respirer vingt-quatre heures._

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire. » sanglote Kurt, révélant une vérité qu'il ne s'était même pas avouée, « Je veux- Je veux qu'il revienne, je veux qu'il aille bien, je veux que tout s'arrange. »

Il sent le poids du bras de Sam autour de lui avant que son ami ne l'attire dans un câlin. Kurt pleure contre son épaule comme il n'a jamais pleuré avant.

« Je sais. » murmure Sam en frottant le dos de Kurt dans un geste de réconfort.

« Je ne veux plus qu'il y ait un seul SDF. » continue Kurt, « Je ne veux plus que des gens aient faim. Je ne veux plus que des enfants soient obligés de vivre dans la rue et je- je veux juste que le monde soit _meilleur_. »

« Ce ne sont pas des choses qu'on peut réparer en un claquement de doigts. »

« On devrait pouvoir le faire ! »

« Ce n'est pas le cas. » annonce Sam, « Tu n'es qu'une personne, mec. Tu ne peux pas tout faire tout seul. Je ne dis pas ça méchamment ou je ne cherche pas à te décourager, d'accord ? Ce n'est juste pas... réalisable. Tu peux faire du bénévolat si tu veux et tu peux offrir ton aide autant que possible mais tu n'es qu'un homme. »

« Blaine aussi. » sanglote Kurt, « Et je ne peux même plus l'aider. »

« Parfois- Parfois, certaines personnes ont besoin de se débrouiller seules. » rétorque Sam, « Parfois, l'unique chose que tu puisses faire pour elles est d'être là quand elles le désirent ou quand elles le demandent. On dirait que Blaine n'a pas besoin de ton aide pour le moment. »

« Je ne peux pas- ne pas le chercher. »

« Alors n'arrête pas. » dit simplement Sam, « Mais tu ne dois pas oublier ce que je t'ai raconté tout à l'heure. Tu dois t'autoriser à aller bien. Tu dois t'autoriser à avoir un petit peu de bien au milieu de tout ce mal. Je veux que tu t'offres ça pour ton anniversaire, d'accord ? Prends juste- juste un peu de temps pour toi. Fais une grasse matinée, laisse ton père te préparer ton petit-déjeuner préféré et regarde ton film préféré. Va faire du shopping avec Carole. Arrête de le chercher une journée et va mieux. »

« Mais ce jour-là pourrait être celui où je le retrouverais ! »

« Si tu es destiné à le revoir, tu le reverras. Une journée ne changera pas votre destin. S'il te plaît, fais ça pour moi. »

Kurt inspire profondément et tente d'apaiser son âme torturée. Il a toujours apprécié Sam, depuis le début quand il a accepté de chanter avec Kurt lors de la bataille de duos. Il ne s'est pas préoccupé que Kurt soit gay. Il a été sincèrement touché quand Kurt lui a offert ses habits quand sa famille était sans-abri, peu importe qu'ils soient moches ou démodés. Et il est présent maintenant. Il apporte un câlin, du réconfort et s'assure du bien-être de Kurt quand tous les autres ne semblent pas trouver les mots.

Sam Evans est vraiment un homme bien, décide Kurt.

« D'accord. » accepte Kurt.

« Bien. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de te voir t'effondrer, mec. Tu as un cœur énorme, tu le sais ? Je dois paraître super niais mais c'est vrai. Tu n'arrêtes pas de dire que Blaine était gentil mais je ne pense pas que tu aies réfléchi et réalisé que tu l'es, toi aussi. Tu m'as aidé quand tout le monde répandait ces rumeurs et, aujourd'hui, tu fais tout ce que tu peux pour aider ton ami. Tu es juste... Il y a énormément de générosité en toi. Ne laisse jamais personne te dire le contraire. »

 **OoOK &BOoO**

Le jour de l'anniversaire de Kurt est un vrai _déluge_. La pluie tombe tellement fort qu'il réussit à peine à distinguer la route à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il est heureux de ne pas avoir prévu de sortir aujourd'hui. Il a plutôt dormi jusqu'à 10h, a laissé son père lui apporter son petit-déjeuner au lit - seulement quelques tartines et un bol de céréales avec des myrtilles fraîches - et il est désormais interdit d'accès à la cuisine où Carole lui prépare apparemment un déjeuner spécial. Finn a mystérieusement été absent toute la matinée.

Tout à coup, trois voitures se gare le long du trottoir devant sa maison. Il observe avec confusion les gens sortir des véhicules et se précipiter vers la porte d'entrée. Kurt grogne. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Ils ont tous planifié une fête surprise dans son dos.

Kurt ne veut pas de fête surprise.

Il descend tout de même au rez-de-chaussée et tente de coller un sourire sur ses lèvres en voyant tous ses amis du Glee Club entassés dans son entrée, trempés jusqu'aux os. Ils semblent pourtant heureux de le voir.

« Joyeux anniversaire, petit frère ! » hurle Finn en attirant Kurt dans un câlin dégoulinant.

« Finn, je suis plus âgé que toi. » marmonne Kurt, « Et je ne peux plus respirer. »

« Oh, désolé, mec. »

Finn le relâche mais Rachel s'avance devant tout le groupe et prend la main de Kurt.

« C'est- C'est vraiment gentil d'être venus. » commence Kurt, « Mais je vous ai dit que- »

« Que tu ne voulais pas de fête ou quoi que ce soit pour ton anniversaire. » finit Rachel à sa place, « On sait. Nous ne sommes pas là pour faire la fête. On est là pour te donner ton cadeau. »

« Mais j'ai dit- »

« Tiens. » dit Finn en sortant quelque chose de sa poche.

C'est un bout de papier plié plusieurs fois sur lui-même. Il le tend à Kurt.

« Qu'est-ce- »

« C'est un reçu. » explique Finn avec un sourire idiot.

« ... Un reçu ? »

« Eh bien... » débute Rachel d'un air faussement timide, « On t'a tous écouté l'autre jour quand tu nous as dit ce que tu voulais vraiment pour ton anniversaire. On savait qu'on ne pourrait pas trouver Blaine, pas quand tu l'as cherché si longtemps sans résultat, mais on a fait autre chose. »

Sam s'approche.

« On a rassemblé notre argent. » explique-t-il, « Nous tous et on a demandé à nos parents de nous aider. Monsieur Schue a participé aussi. »

« Et on en a fait don. » ajoute joyeusement Finn.

« A qui ? » interroge Kurt, totalement confus.

« A l'association nationale pour les sans-abri. » lui annonce Rachel, « C'est une œuvre de charité et ils ont des branches dans tout le pays. Ils ne sont pas présents dans toutes les villes mais ils aident. Ils proposent des tas de ressources et appellent tous les organismes environnants à en faire autant. »

Le souffle de Kurt se coupe dans sa gorge. Ses amis le regardent avec des sourires aimants et chaleureux et il aimerait soudainement pouvoir les serrer dans ses bras tous en même temps. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Il baisse les yeux vers le bout de papier et le déplie. Il halète en voyant le montant du don.

« C'est- Vous avez donné 1300 dollars ? » s'enquiert-il, incapable d'empêcher sa voix de trembler.

« En ton nom. » précise Rachel.

« Mais- Mais comment- »

« Eh bien, » résonne une voix familière par-dessus son épaule, « Carole et moi avons donné cinquante dollars chacun. »

« Vous étiez au courant ? » demande Kurt à son père avec étonnement.

« Bien sûr. » dit fièrement Burt, « Je n'ai jamais été plus heureux de dépenser mon argent. »

« J'ai donné tout ce que j'ai gagné en nettoyant les piscines. » ajoute Puck.

« Et ma mère a donné cent dollars. » intervient Mercedes avec un sourire.

« Et monsieur Schuester en a donné deux cents. » dit Finn, « Même mademoiselle Pillsbury a participé. »

Les genoux de Kurt lâchent presque prise mais Rachel serre fermement sa main, l'ancrant ainsi à la réalité. Il cligne plusieurs fois les yeux pour chasser ses larmes de pur bonheur. Il est tellement heureux qu'il s'attend à tomber dans les pommes d'un instant à l'autre. Il n'a pas été aussi heureux depuis très longtemps et il n'a jamais été plus reconnaissant d'avoir ce groupe d'amis.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Kurt. » lui chuchote Rachel.

Les larmes coulent librement et ses amis lui font un câlin, un par un, avant de respecter son souhait d'anniversaire et de le laisser tranquille pour la journée. Il a l'impression d'avoir plus pleuré au cours des derniers jours que durant toute sa vie, ce qui est plutôt énorme vu tout ce qu'il a enduré les années passées. En revanche, ce sont des larmes de joie cette fois.

Ce simple geste compte tellement pour lui qu'il ne trouve pas les mots.

Son frère et ses amis s'en vont, le laissant seul avec ses parents.

« Merci. » souffle-t-il à Burt et Carole, « Je- Je ne sais même pas quoi dire. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, gamin. Je suis juste content de te revoir sourire. »

« Bon anniversaire, mon cœur. » lui souhaite Carole en essuyant ses propres joues.

Burt tapote son épaule avant de le prendre étroitement dans ses bras. Kurt reste contre lui un moment et inspire l'odeur réconfortante de son père. Il s'autorise à craquer, rien qu'une minute, dans la sécurité de l'étreinte de son père. Il pense sentir Carole presser un baiser sur sa tempe mais, trop vite, ils s'éloignent tous les deux. Carole retourne à la cuisine et Burt dans son fauteuil au salon.

Quelqu'un toque à la porte. Kurt lève les yeux au ciel en se demandant lequel de ses amis a réussi à oublier quelque chose chez lui en un laps de temps aussi court.

Il ouvre la porte rapidement...

... et s'évanouit presque.

« B-Blaine ? »


	22. Chapitre 22

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Je poste un peu plus tôt cette semaine pour faire plaisir à ma précieuse et sublime amie, Meryem. C'est encore un chapitre pour toi. Je sais d'avance que tu vas l'aimer et encore merci pour m'avoir fait à nouveau croire en l'amitié. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur.**

 **Merci à Célia, Meryem d'amour et Clémence pour vos reviews adorables et encourageantes.**

 **/!\ Présence de lemon /!\**

Lien pour la fic originale (ajouter . com après tumblr et retirer les espaces) : klaineficspdfs . tumblr/post/34927799357

 **Chapitre 22**

Blaine Anderson se tient là, sorti de nulle part, sous le porche de Kurt, ses cheveux bouclés mouillés et collés à son front. Il est complètement trempé de la tête aux pieds et des gouttes sont comme suspendues à ses cils. Il a l'air un peu plus maigre qu'il ne l'était il y a deux mois mais, même avec les nuages sombres et la teinte grisâtre du ciel, ses yeux sont toujours aussi grands et lumineux que dans les souvenirs de Kurt.

« Salut. » tente Blaine, les doigts accrochés à la lanière du sac à dos que Kurt lui a donné il y a si longtemps.

Son sourire est faible et prudent.

Kurt ne fait que le fixer pendant ce qui paraît être une éternité. Blaine est là. Il est là, devant lui, parfaitement et magnifiquement vivant et _entier._ Il n'a pas disparu. Il n'a pas perdu son chemin. Il est _à la maison_.

Un son s'échappe de la gorge de Kurt, un mélange entre un gémissement et un sanglot, et il se jette sans plus attendre sur Blaine. Il se moque que l'autre garçon soit tout mouillé. Il se moque qu'il fasse presque basculer Blaine avec la puissance de son câlin. Il se moque de ne plus vraiment réussir à respirer. Ses bras s'enroulent au dos de Blaine avec tellement de force que ses muscles tremblent. Les cheveux de Blaine sont doux et humides contre sa joue et, sous ses vêtements froids et trempés, sa peau est chaude et sa présence est solide et réelle. Oh Dieu, _il est réel_. Kurt avale à peine une goulée d'air avant de s'écarter et de faire courir ses doigts partout sur le visage de Blaine, dans ses cheveux, le long de son dos, de ses flancs et de ses hanches. Il doit en être certain. Il doit être certain que Blaine est en un seul morceau. Il doit être certain que le corps de Blaine n'est pas blessé ou cassé.

Quand il est finalement sûr que tout va bien, Kurt s'énerve.

« Salut ? » répète-t-il d'une voix haut perchée et enraillée, « Tu t'en vas, je n'ai aucun nouvelle de toi pendant deux mois. Tu réapparais devant ma porte et tout ce que tu dis c'est _salut_ ?! »

« Euh- »

« Rentre avant de mourir de froid. » dit Kurt en tirant déjà Blaine loin de la fraîcheur de l'extérieur, même si l'hiver est passé, et loin de la tempête, « Donne-moi ton sac et ta veste. Où tu l'as eue d'ailleurs ? Non, oublie, je m'en fiche. Monte à l'étage, prends une douche et va te changer. Espèce d'idiot, à quoi tu pensais ?! J'ai tellement de choses à te dire là, tout de suite, mais n'ose même pas _croire_ que tu vas échapper à la douche, que tu ne vas pas _manger_ quelque chose et avaler une boisson chaude. Et si j'ai à t'enfoncer la nourriture moi-même dans la bouche alors- »

« Kurt ! » interrompt bruyamment Blaine en prenant en coupe les joues rougies de Kurt.

Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que Kurt se rend compte qu'il pleure. La voix de Blaine met fin à sa tirade et le fait taire avec efficacité. Sa lèvre inférieure se met à trembler.

« Je suis là, tout va bien. Je suis _là_. »

Le souffle de Kurt quitte son corps en une toute petite seconde et il enveloppe une fois de plus Blaine de ses bras, seulement parce qu'il le peut. Il embrasse sa tempe, son oreille, sa joue, le coin de son œil et chaque parcelle de son visage qu'il peut atteindre avec ses lèvres avant de se réfugier dans son cou et de pleurer.

« Je suis tellement désolé. » chuchote Blaine, « Je suis tellement désolé. »

« Tu- Tu ne dois pas recommencer. » sanglote Kurt, « Tu ne peux plus me laisser comme ça. Tu ne peux plus partir sans un au revoir et tout abandonner derrière toi. Tu _ne peux pas_. »

« Je ne le recommencerais pas, je te le jure. Je te promets que je ne recommencerais pas. »

« Je t'ai _cherché_. »

« Qu'est-c- »

Mais Blaine n'a pas l'occasion de terminer sa question car Carole pointe la tête hors de la cuisine et crie le nom de Burt avant qu'ils ne se précipitent tous les deux vers les garçons dans l'entrée. Carole arrache Blaine de l'étreinte de Kurt pour le prendre dans ses bras à la place. Elle presse le front trempé de Blaine contre son épaule et pleure contre ses boucles. Kurt reste planté bêtement, une main devant la bouche pour retenir au mieux ses gros sanglots.

Burt se tient en retrait et semble être déchiré entre pleurer lui aussi faire un câlin à ce garçon qu'ils ont si facilement adopté au sein de leur petite famille.

« Blaine- »

Sa voix craque.

Blaine incline la tête pour pouvoir faire face à l'homme. Pendant un long moment, personne ne parle. Les seuls sons qui flottent autour d'eux sont les reniflements de Kurt et Carole.

Blaine tend ensuite un bras en direction de Burt et le visage du plus âgé s'écroule. Il s'avance et prend étroitement Blaine et sa femme contre lui.

Kurt pense que c'est probablement la deuxième chose la plus belle qu'il ait vue de sa vie, la première étant Blaine entier et en sécurité sur le pas de sa porte au milieu d'un torrent de pluie le jour de son anniversaire.

Il rejoint le câlin en pressant son torse contre le dos de Blaine et il serre les personnes qu'il aime aussi fort qu'il peut.

 **OoOK &BOoO**

Blaine se douche et se change vraiment. Kurt jette les habits sales de son sac dans la machine à laver, ne lui laissant pas le temps de protester. Carole le pousse ensuite sur une chaise dans la cuisine et Burt fait glisser une assiette pleine de sandwiches devant lui. Blaine reste simplement assis en observant leurs visages pleins d'espoir et leurs yeux larmoyants.

Burt est finalement celui qui brise le silence en s'éclaircissant la gorge et en levant légèrement le menton.

« Alors, gamin, » commence-t-il, « tu vas nous dire où tu étais ? »

« Burt, laisse-le manger avant ! »

Burt baisse la tête, calmé par la réprimande de sa femme.

« Ça ne fait rien. » dit Blaine avec un sourire sincère avant de prendre une grosse bouchée de sandwich.

Tout le monde attend patiemment qu'il mâche et qu'il avale, même s'ils veulent clairement connaître la réponse de Blaine.

« J'étais un peu partout, j'imagine. Je suis allé à Westerville d'abord puis à Columbus. J'ai été à Cincinnati ensuite et j'y suis resté un bon moment. »

« Cincinnati ? » demande Kurt en fronçant les sourcils, « Merde, pourquoi je n'ai pas pensé à chercher _là-bas_ ? »

« Tu- Tu m'as vraiment cherché ? » interroge doucement Blaine.

« Depuis le _début_. » l'informe Kurt, « J'ai cherché partout où j'ai pu. »

Blaine acquiesce simplement en baissant la tête vers son assiette encore pleine et prend une autre bouchée de son sandwich.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Cincinnati tout ce temps ? » demande Burt.

« Une thérapie. » avoue Blaine sans oser les regarder, « Je suis allé dans des refuges et j'ai demandé où je pourrais trouver un psychologue ou quelque chose de ce genre. Ils m'ont tous donné le nom de cette femme qui proposait des thérapies gratuites pour les gens comme moi. Alors je suis allé la voir. »

« Ça- Ça t'a aidé ? » s'enquiert doucement Kurt, espérant silencieusement que l'espoir ne se remarque pas trop dans sa voix.

« Oui, beaucoup. » affirme Blaine sans prendre le temps d'avaler avant de parler.

Il dévore pratiquement un sandwich entre chacune de ses explications.

« J'y suis allé presque tous les jours pendant un mois et après, peut-être deux fois par semaine. Je lui ai parlé d'à peu près tout, même de vous. Elle, Gwen c'est son prénom, n'arrêtait pas de me répéter que j'avais été très chanceux et que je n'aurais probablement pas dû m'en aller mais elle a compris pourquoi j'ai ressenti le besoin de le faire. Je devais régler certaines choses tout seul, j'imagine. »

« Ouais. » dit faiblement Kurt.

Blaine s'est fait aider.

Il s'est fait aider et a parlé de ses problèmes. Même s'il est parti de leur maison et qu'il est vraiment maigre, Kurt ne l'a jamais vu aussi heureux ou insouciant auparavant.

« On est fiers de toi, chéri. » assure Carole en prenant une des mains de Blaine, « Mais on est vraiment très, très heureux que tu sois de retour. »

Blaine lui offre un sourire et Carole retire sa main. Il baisse la tête et Kurt remarque qu'il se mordille la lèvre inférieure.

« Blaine ? » appelle gentiment Kurt en posant sa paume dans le creux du dos du garçon, « Tu vas bien ? »

« Il- Il faut que je vous demande quelque chose. » commence timidement Blaine.

« Tout ce que tu veux. » dit Kurt, « Tu peux tout nous demander. »

« Je sais que je... suis parti sans prévenir. » lâche Blaine sans relever les yeux vers les leurs, « Je sais que j'ai tout laissé en plan sans aucune explication mais je pensais vraiment faire la bonne chose. Je pensais que vous seriez tous- tous mieux sans moi. »

« Tu n'as jamais été- »

« Je t'en prie. » supplie calmement Blaine, accrochant finalement son regard à celui de Kurt, « Je dois le faire. »

Kurt déglutit difficilement autour de la boule dans sa gorge mais acquiesce pour montrer sa compréhension. Il serre la mâchoire avec force et le laisse continuer à parler. Blaine le remercie brièvement avant d'inspirer profondément pour se calmer un peu.

« Même si ce n'était pas vrai, j'avais la conviction que ça l'était. » explique-t-il, « Je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir inquiété et je suis désolé d'être parti comme je l'ai fait. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de vous faire du mal, surtout pas à toi, Kurt. Je n'ai jamais voulu vous apporter des soucis ou- ou du stress. Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à vous pendant que j'étais dehors. »

Il lance un rapide coup d'œil timide à Kurt.

« Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à toutes ces gentilles choses que vous aviez faites pour moi et, après coup, j'ai eu l'impression de vous les avoir toutes jetées en plein visage. C'est certainement la vraie raison pour laquelle j'ai cherché un psychologue. Elle m'a aidé dans beaucoup de domaines mais, le plus important, elle m'a aidé à réaliser que- que ma place est ici, avec vous. Vous ne m'avez pas seulement... offert un endroit où dormir, un lit ou une chambre. Vous- Vous m'avez offert un foyer. Vous m'avez offert un vrai foyer et je suis tellement- tellement désolé d'être parti. Je sais que je ne le mérite pas mais je ne veux plus être à la rue et- »

Blaine fond en larmes avant de pouvoir finir. Un sanglot étranglé et douloureux étouffe ses derniers mots.

« N'ose même pas. » l'interrompt Burt, « N'ose même pas nous demander si tu peux rester. Tu auras toujours ta place ici, fiston. Peu importe ce qui arrivera, tu as ta place dans cette maison. Je ne veux plus jamais que tu crois que ce n'est pas le cas. »

Les lèvres de Blaine s'ourlent d'un sourire éclatant et sincère malgré les larmes qui strient ses joues. Kurt pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Blaine et pleure presque une nouvelle fois en respirant l'odeur familière du garçon : un mélange de savon et d'autre chose un peu plus sucré et chaleureux. Un parfum qui rappelle toujours à Kurt une journée passée à se câliner dans le canapé devant un feu de cheminée.

« Merci. » murmure Blaine, s'autorisant finalement à appuyer sa joue sur le crâne de Kurt, « Merci. »

 **OoOK &BOoO**

Plus tard, Finn est rentré et il lui a fallu un seul coup d'œil à Blaine pour qu'il prenne le garçon dans ses bras, qu'il le soulève et qu'il le fasse tourner dans les airs avec joie et soulagement. Ils ont ensuite mangé des pizzas et un gâteau que Carole s'est empressée d'aller acheter pour l'anniversaire de Kurt. Ils ont tous chanté pour lui et il a soufflé ses bougies, faisant le vœu que tout aille mieux dans le monde. Après tout, son plus grand souhait a été réalisé ce jour-là. Maintenant, la tête de Blaine est nichée sous le menton de Kurt. Ils sont lovés l'un contre l'autre dans le lit de Kurt. La tempête s'est calmée à l'extérieur et la pluie tombe plus finement.

« Je suis tellement heureux. » chuchote Kurt en enfouissant son nez dans les cheveux de Blaine, « J'avais vraiment- vraiment peur que tu sois- »

« Non. » le coupe Blaine en levant les yeux vers ceux de Kurt.

« Je n'ai pas arrêté de te chercher. » continue Kurt, « Je t'ai cherché partout. Dans les motels, dans les refuges, dans les soupes populaires. J'ai rencontré ton pè- »

« Non. » répète Blaine, « Est-ce qu'on- Pas ce soir- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler ce soir. On pourra en discuter demain, après-demain, quand tu veux mais, s'il te plaît, pas ce soir, d'accord ? »

« D'accord. » accepte rapidement Kurt en déposant un baiser sur le front de Blaine, « D'accord. »

« Mais je- Est-ce que je peux- »

« _Oui_. » souffle Kurt, connaissant déjà la question qu'essaie de poser Blaine.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrent. Tout un tas de sensations s'insinuent et courent dans les membres de Kurt au moment où leurs bouches se connectent l'une à l'autre. Kurt gémit et emmêle ses doigts dans les cheveux de Blaine pour l'attirer encore plus près de lui. Il l'embrasse avec toute la force qu'il a en lui parce qu'il ne pourra jamais plus se passer de ce garçon. Il ne peut plus se passer des lèvres douces et chaudes de Blaine. Il ne peut plus se passer du merveilleux sentiment de satisfaction à tenir Blaine en sécurité dans ses bras. Il ne peut plus se passer de la façon dont Blaine geint dans leur baiser. Il ne peut plus se passer de la manière dont sa langue caresse la lèvre de Kurt et dont elle plonge lentement dans sa bouche lorsqu'il l'entrouvre pour lécher tout doucement la sienne. Kurt glisse une de ses mains dans le dos de Blaine et pose fermement sa paume à la base de sa colonne vertébrale. Deux de ses doigts passent sous le haut de Blaine et effleure sa peau tellement douce et vibrante de _vie_.

« Proche. » marmonne Blaine contre ses lèvres, « J'ai besoin de te sentir plus proche. »

Kurt acquiesce distraitement et attrape l'ourlet du haut de pyjama de Blaine pour le lui retirer. Il le balance par terre et Blaine dirige sa bouche vers sa mâchoire pendant que ses doigts se battent avec les boutons de la chemise de pyjama de Kurt. Le garçon tremble quand il sent finalement les mains de Blaine sur sa peau. Elles sont chaudes, calleuses et tellement parfaites. Elles tracent les bosses que forment ses côtes et plongent vers son ventre.

Presque aussitôt, les lèvres de Blaine sont de retour contre les siennes et une de ces mains agrippe sa taille et l'attire en avant jusqu'à ce que leurs corps soient collés l'un contre l'autre. Ils sont torse contre torse, peau contre peau. Les mains sont impatientes et maladroites et leurs langues frénétiques. Le pouls de Kurt déraille complètement à l'instant où Blaine se penche pour mordiller sa clavicule, les gémissements qu'il émet résonne dans tout le corps de Kurt.

Toutefois, quand les doigts de Blaine glissent sous le lien du pantalon de Kurt et taquinent sensuellement la peau au-dessus de l'élastique de son boxer, Kurt s'écarte et pousse doucement l'épaule de Blaine.

« Attends. » prononce-t-il, reprenant difficilement son souffle.

La main de Blaine se fige.

« Tu- » bégaie Kurt en se léchant les lèvres, « Tu veux... avec- avec moi ? »

Il baisse les yeux vers ceux de Blaine et, même s'il fait sombre dans la chambre, Kurt réussit parfaitement à distinguer ses iris plus noires que d'habitude.

« J'ai- J'ai envie de toi depuis longtemps. » avoue doucement Blaine en reposant sa paume curieuse sur la taille de Kurt, « Je... Je ne pensais juste pas que tu me voudrais aussi avec tous les problèmes que j'avais- que j'ai, ils sont toujours là après tout. »

« Tu rigoles ? Je me suis réveillé dans des draps mouillés que j'ai dus jeter dans la machine à laver avant que quelqu'un se lève plus d'une fois. » révèle Kurt avec un sourire en passant ses doigts dans les boucles de Blaine, « Seulement, je- je n'ai jamais rien fait. A part embrasser, je veux dire. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment... aborder le sujet. Et puis tu- tu es parti. »

Blaine se redresse et efface immédiatement l'expression de douleur apparue sur les traits de Kurt en y déposant des baisers.

« Je suis là maintenant. » rappelle Blaine en prenant en coupe la joue de Kurt et en caressant tendrement sa pommette de son pouce, « Et je ne vais nulle part, d'accord ? »

« D'accord. » soupire Kurt à peine plus fort qu'un murmure en fermant les yeux et en se penchant pour un autre baiser, « Alors... tu as toujours envie- »

« Je veux te faire l'amour. » balance Blaine à toute vitesse, comme s'il ne pouvait plus retenir ces mots, « S-Sexe. Je veux du sexe. Avec toi, hmm, ce soir. »

« Pourquoi ce soir ? » demande Kurt, « Ce n'est pas que ça me dérange mais on a tout le temps du monde si tu prévois vraiment de rester ici. »

« Je- Je veux être proche de toi. Aussi proche qu'on peut l'être. Et je- j'en ai juste envie. » chuchote Blaine, « Je ne veux pas y aller petit peu par petit peu, du genre premier pas, deuxième pas... Je veux juste qu'on soit- qu'on soit rien que toi et moi _ensemble_. Je ne veux pas prendre mon temps et expérimenter. Enfin, seulement si tu en as envie aussi ! »

Tout à coup, Blaine semble regretter d'avoir formulé et éclairé ses attentes et Kurt ne veut pas qu'il regrette une seule seconde. Il _a envie_ de Blaine et il veut aussi ressentir cette sensation d'être enfin ensemble et d'avoir Blaine en lui. Il veut Blaine aussi proche de lui que possible et le garder là pour le restant de ses jours.

« J'en ai envie. » annonce-t-il finalement en embrassant le bout du nez de Blaine, « Je ne sais pas si je serais... doué. »

L'expression de Blaine s'illumine.

« Vraiment ? Je me souviens très bien de t'avoir vu répéter une chorégraphie pour le Glee Club et, bébé, tu as des hanches vraiment très talentueuses. »

Kurt couine avec embarras et cache rapidement son visage brûlant dans le cou de Blaine. Le garçon rit doucement et fait doucement courir ses doigts sur sa nuque.

« Mais sérieusement, » reprend Blaine, « on peut attendre. On peut simplement s'embrasser ce soir si tu pr- »

« Non. » rétorque brièvement Kurt en s'éloignant pour montrer sa détermination à Blaine, « J'en ai envie. »

« Oui ? Tu es- Tu es sûr ? »

Kurt ne lui répond pas mais il se tortille pour pouvoir ouvrir le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Il fouille dedans quelques secondes avant d'en sortir ce qu'il cherchait : une boîte neuve de préservatifs et une bouteille de lubrifiant. Les yeux de Blaine s'écarquillent de surprise.

« Mon père m'a donné _LA discussion_ et il s'est senti obligé de s'assurer que je sois préparé correctement à cette situation. »

« Ton père est un homme bien. » acquiesce Blaine en zieutant les objets.

« Donc... » s'empresse Kurt de détourner la conversation de son _père_ , « Est-ce qu'on... »

« Je pense... » commence Blaine en prenant les préservatifs et le lubrifiant des mains de Kurt pour les mettre de côté, « ... qu'on peut simplement continuer à s'embrasser et laisser faire les choses naturellement. »

Kurt opine et laisse Blaine l'allonger sur le matelas. C'est agréable d'avoir le corps fin de Blaine au-dessus du sien comme ça tandis que leurs lèvres se rencontrent une nouvelle fois et répètent cette danse désormais familière qui fait fondre Kurt contre ses draps et son oreiller. Il encercle le cou de Blaine de ses bras et le tire vers le bas jusqu'à ce que leurs torses soient à nouveau pressés. Leurs respirations se mélangent entre eux et les deux garçons se perdent dans les sensations. Quand Blaine s'éloigne seulement pour mordiller et sucer sa gorge, Kurt ne peut pas se retenir de gémir doucement et de glisser ses doigts le long du dos nu de Blaine. La main aventureuse de Blaine fait son retour et plonge cette fois directement dans son bas de pyjama. Son index taquine lentement la peau sensible de la hanche droite à celle de gauche et fait claquer malicieusement l'élastique de son boxer sur son passage.

« Blaine. » halète Kurt, « Je- Je veux- sentir- _je t'en prie_. »

Même si sa supplication est brouillonne et n'est pas vraiment cohérente, Blaine semble la comprendre car il s'agenouille et accroche ses doigts aux bords du pantalon de pyjama et du sous-vêtement de Kurt. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que Kurt réalise qu'il porte toujours techniquement son haut, même s'il est grand ouvert et que son ventre et son torse sont exposés. Il s'en extirpe lors et le balance par terre avant d'indiquer à Blaine de continuer.

Blaine abaisse lentement les vêtements et Kurt lève son bassin quand il le faut. Rapidement, son pantalon et son boxer se retrouvent sur le sol avec le reste.

Kurt frissonne quand l'air frais de la chambre frappe sa peau. Blaine s'arrête. Il détaille la silhouette nue de Kurt de haut en bas puis à nouveau vers le haut jusqu'à ce que ses yeux croisent ceux de Kurt.

« Tu es- Kurt, tu es _magnifique_. » souffle-t-il.

La respiration de Kurt se coupe à l'expression présente sur ses traits et à l'éclat de son regard. Personne ne l'a jamais regardé comme _ça_ auparavant. Comme s'il était la création la plus extraordinaire sur Terre.

« Je- Est-ce que je peux te voir ? » demande Kurt, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas se cacher sous l'intensité des yeux de Blaine.

Blaine sort de sa transe et acquiesce avant de se lever. Kurt déglutit bruyamment lorsqu'il abaisse son pyjama et son boxer. Blaine se tient au pied de son lit, sa peau dorée recouvre ses membres fins et ses cuisses semblent trop fortes pour sa silhouette si fragile. Son érection est fièrement dressée, épaisse et lourde, et un carré de poils sombres frisotte à sa base. Bon Dieu, jamais Kurt n'a eu autant envie de toucher quelqu'un aussi fort de toute sa vie. La taille de Blaine est aussi étroite que tout le reste de son corps et peut-être un peu trop maigre mais Kurt se promet de nourrir ce garçon correctement et sainement pour qu'il aille mieux.

Mais pour le moment...

Pour le moment, il veut juste sentir.

« Tu es sublime. » dit Kurt avec un sourire sincère, attirant à nouveau Blaine dans le lit, « Viens là. »

Blaine le rejoint avec joie et s'assure de recouvrir leurs corps du drap dès qu'il se remet au-dessus de Kurt. Seulement, cette fois, ils sont nus et leurs érections se cognent entre elles. Ils halètent brièvement au contact nouveau mais bienvenu.

« _Oh_. » soupire Kurt quand Blaine roule expérimentalement ses hanches, « C'est- _oh_. »

Blaine fredonne pour montrer son accord et colle son front à la pommette de Kurt. Il pose un rapide baiser au coin de sa bouche et bouge à nouveau, frottant doucement son bassin au sien, gagnant un autre gémissement de la part de Kurt.

« P-Plus proche. » geint Kurt en griffant légèrement le dos nu de Blaine, « S'il te plaît ? »

« Tu- Est-ce que tu as déjà- Avec des doigts ? Tout seul ? » demande Blaine en stoppant ses mouvements.

« Oui. » avoue Kurt, sentant la chaleur se répandre à nouveau sur ses joues, « Rien que deux ou trois fois. »

Blaine embrasse sa tempe.

« J'irais doucement. » promet Blaine.

Il s'écarte ensuite, pour quelques secondes seulement, pour saisir la bouteille de lubrifiant et pour s'en enduire les doigts.

« Tu peux, hmm, écarter tes jambes ? »

La voix de Blaine est tremblante mais a toujours une note profonde et rauque qui donne envie à Kurt de gémir. Il plie un de ses jambes et s'expose ainsi complètement. Il remarque la façon dont Blaine déglutit à la vue qui l'accueille. Il se sent un peu trop vulnérable comme ça mais c'est Blaine, son Blaine doux, tendre et aimant. Ils sont tous les deux. _Ensemble_. Il inspire donc profondément et s'efforce à se détendre lorsque Blaine caresse très lentement l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

« Ta peau est tellement douce. » murmure Blaine en posant un baiser au creux de la hanche de Kurt.

Il glisse ses doigts vers l'entrée de Kurt et trace de petits cercles tendres sur la peau sensible avant de pousser doucement. Ce n'est que le bout de son index mais le souffle de Kurt se coupe. Il agrippe immédiatement la main libre de Blaine posée sur sa cuisse.

« Je te tiens. » le rassure Blaine en enfonçant entièrement son doigt et en taquinant les muscles internes de Kurt.

« B-Bordel. » halète Kurt, réussissant à peine à respirer correctement quand Blaine amorce un léger mouvement, « On aurait dû faire ça bien avant. »

Blaine rit légèrement pour toute réponse et ajoute un second doigt pour l'étirer. Il l'incline vers l'avant et fait des va-et-vients paresseux en Kurt. Il se redresse pour presser ses lèvres aux coins de celles entrouvertes de Kurt.

« Ça te fait du bien ? »

« Tu rigoles ? C'est- ah, oui, _j-juste là_ ! » couine Kurt en s'arquant au-dessus du matelas avant de se lover à nouveau contre le corps de Blaine, « Oh Dieu, depuis le début, j'ai envie de toi depuis le début. Je t'en prie, s'il te plaît, _plus_. »

Il sourit contre la joue de Kurt et entre un troisième doigt en lui. Il les courbe pour pouvoir titiller ce point magique. Kurt cache son visage contre le torse de Blaine et gémit sans se retenir, fermement accroché au biceps de Blaine.

« Un de plus, d'accord ? Pour que tu sois préparé correctement. » dit gentiment Blaine en mêlant le geste à la parole.

C'est beaucoup trop mais Kurt s'empale sur ces quatre doigts.

« Putain, _Kurt._ » grogne Blaine, « Ça va ? T'es tellement étroit, je ne veux pas- »

« C'est beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup mais c'est _bon_. Je t'en prie, ne t'arrête pas. » bafouille Kurt, le corps raide et recouvert de sueur partout où Blaine le touche.

Ils ne sont pas encore assez _proches_.

« Toi- Veux toi maintenant. » dit Kurt en saisissant le poignet de Blaine pour faire sortir ses doigts de lui.

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Te veux plus près. » tente d'expliquer Kurt, « S'il te plaît ? »

« D-D'accord. » bégaie Blaine en se tournant pour attraper la boîte de préservatifs.

Kurt reste allongé et sa poitrine monte et descend au rythme effréné de sa respiration erratique. Il tremble de tout son corps, jusqu'au bout de ses orteils. Ils sont sur le point de coucher ensemble. Kurt ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ce que la soirée prenne cette direction. C'était bien évidemment avant de savoir que Blaine avait aussi envie de lui. S'embrasser et se câliner des heures durant est fantastique et a permis de créer cette connexion si pure et réelle qu'il a avec Blaine mais ils sont sur le point de l'ancrer encore plus profondément.

Et peu importe ce qui arrivera, peu importe qu'ils se séparent, peu importe si Blaine décide qu'il ne veut plus faire partie de leur petite famille, ils partageront toujours cet instant.

Et personne ne pourra jamais le leur retirer.

Quand Blaine finit par dérouler le préservatif et lubrifier son membre, il rampe sur Kurt en collant chaque parcelle de son corps au sien et l'embrasse longuement.

« Je- Je dois te dire quelque chose. » annonce Blaine, « Avant qu'on commence. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Je t'aime. » confie Blaine et Kurt sent le cœur du garçon s'emballer contre sa cage thoracique, « Et c'est pour ça- Enfin, je ne mentais pas quand j'ai dit que je voulais qu'on couche ensemble pour être encore plus proche mais j'en ai envie parce que je t'aime et- et je suis désolé de ne te l'avoir jamais dit avant mais j'avais trop peur que tu ne- »

« Je t'aime aussi. » déclare Kurt en glissant sa main sur la nuque de Blaine pour l'attirer dans un autre baiser.

« Tu- Vraiment ? »

« Je crois que je t'ai toujours aimé. Je ne le... savais juste pas. »

Blaine sourit et Kurt pense que son sourire pourrait illuminer le monde entier. Il pose son front contre le sien et hoche légèrement la tête. Kurt enroule alors ses jambes autour de la taille de Blaine. Le mouvement oblige Blaine à s'abaisser et Kurt sent son sexe glisser frotter contre son entrée.

« S'il te plaît ? » chuchote-t-il.

Blaine acquiesce en tremblant et s'appuie sur ses coudes pour attraper son érection entre eux et l'aligner à l'intimité de Kurt.

« Prêt ? » demande-t-il doucement.

Kurt se lèche les lèvres et murmure :

« Oui. »

Avec cet accord, Blaine pousse en lui et leurs souffles se coupent au mouvement. Kurt serre les épaules de Blaine tellement fort qu'il est presque certain d'y laisser des bleus. Blaine s'enfonce ensuite un peu plus, centimètre par centimètre, tellement lentement que Kurt pense devenir fou avant qu'il soit entièrement enfoui en lui.

Mais, au bout d'un moment, il est totalement en lui et Kurt lâche un souffle qu'il ignorait retenir. Ils ont finalement réussi. Ils sont emboîtés l'un à l'autre comme des pièces de puzzle destinées à être ensemble. Ils sont recouverts de sueur et leurs membres leur font mal à force d'être tendus mais ils sont réunis. Ils sont aussi proches que deux personnes peuvent l'être sans fondre l'un en l'autre. Kurt ne s'est jamais senti aussi plein, à sa place ou miraculeusement complet auparavant. Même s'il ne s'était pas attendu à ça, il est vraiment _très_ content de leur décision.

« Putain de merde. » hoquette Blaine contre l'oreille de Kurt, « Tu es tellement _étroit_. Je veux- mais je ne veux pas- »

« Ça va. » lui dit Kurt, « Tu peux bouger mais va doucement. »

La respiration de Blaine est tremblante lorsqu'il s'appuie sur ses coudes, les mains emmêlées dans les cheveux de Kurt, et qu'il recule son bassin. Quand il s'enfonce à nouveau, Kurt gémit longuement, d'une voix grave. Le son est purement sexuel, même dans ses propres oreilles.

« Oh _mon Dieu_. » grogne-t-il quand Blaine recommence.

« On- On ne doit pas faire de bruit. » bafouille Blaine.

« Pardon, je suis désolé. » couine Kurt en faisant glisser ses mains le long de la colonne vertébrale de Blaine pour serrer ses fesses fermes.

Les hanches de Blaine tressautent et plongent ainsi plus rapidement et plus fortement que précédemment. Kurt le regarde avec surprise.

« Pard- »

« Non. » interrompt Kurt, « Encore, recommence. »

Blaine ne s'arrête rien qu'une seconde avant d'obéir. Ses mouvements sont réguliers et brefs et seul le bout de son érection bouge réellement mais Kurt jette sa tête en arrière et Blaine doit s'incliner pour étouffer l'inévitable gémissement d'un baiser. Les jambes de Kurt commencent à trembler. Blaine s'enfouit à nouveau profondément, pulsant rapidement en lui, avant de reprendre ses rapides va-et-vients. Kurt a l'impression qu'il va littéralement _s'écrouler._

« Arrête pas. » geint-il contre les lèvres de Blaine, « Je t'en prie, n'arrête jamais. »

Blaine l'embrasse avec plus de force, entrant sa langue dans la bouche de Kurt en rythme avec la cadence de ses hanches. Kurt s'accroche au dos de Kurt et prend tout, prend tout ce que Blaine a à lui offrir, même la sensation des poils de son pubis qui frottent encore et encore son érection douloureuse.

« Je- Oh Dieu, je ne peux pas- »

« Plus fort. » supplie Kurt d'une voix éraillée et tordue.

Blaine accélère ses mouvements et claque en lui. Kurt espère que personne n'entend le bruit du cadre de son lit qui frappe contre le mur. Il ne peut pas se concentrer là-dessus trop longtemps car Blaine trouve encore _ce_ point et le frotte sans cesse. Il hurle presque à chaque fois qu'il le touche mais il réussit à cacher son visage dans le cou de Blaine à temps. Il y détecte alors son odeur, presque effacée par celle du sexe et de la transpiration mais elle est là. Chaude, douce et familière. Le parfum qu'il pensait avoir _perdu_ pour toujours.

Les larmes affluent au coin de ses yeux. Il accentue la prise de ses jambes et de ses bras autour de Blaine, l'enveloppant de toute part de son corps. _Jamais il ne le relaissera s'en aller._

Plus _jamais_.

« K-Kurt, _Kurt_. » grogne Blaine en sentant parfaitement les muscles de Kurt se resserrer autour de lui.

Son bassin se jette en avant avec frénésie et ses mouvements sont de plus en plus erratiques. Un cri aigu et doux résonne droit dans l'oreille de Kurt quand il jouit. Il presse tout son corps contre celui de Kurt, son ventre frottant son érection toujours présente. Kurt ne met pas longtemps à le suivre. Blaine peut sentir son orgasme pulser jusqu'au plus profond de son intimité. Il pleure sous toute cette intensité, ses larmes coulant de ses cils et tombant dans le cou de Blaine. Ils profitent le plus longtemps possible du plaisir qui courent dans leurs veines.

La sueur perle sur leurs peaux. Leurs jambes tremblent. Leurs ventres frissonnent.

Tout à coup, Kurt est _mort de fatigue._

Mais il a trop peur de bouger. Il veut garder Blaine contre lui et _en_ lui aussi longtemps qu'il le peut.

« Chut » chuchote Blaine même si sa voix est éreintée et essoufflée, « Je suis là. Je ne vais nulle part. »

Kurt se rend compte qu'il pleure désormais plus fort. Blaine dépose pleins de petits sur son visage et glisse ses mains sur ses aisselles pour s'accrocher correctement à ses épaules.

« Je t'en prie, reste. » supplie Kurt, se sentant vraiment pathétique.

« Je reste. »

« Tu ne dois pas t'en aller à nouveau. »

« Je ne m'en irais plus. »

« _Blaine_. »

« Je suis là, Kurt. »

A ces mots, Kurt sanglote avec soulagement et pleure encore plus violemment qu'il l'a fait devant la tombe de Samantha Anderson parce que Blaine est rentré à la maison. Il est rentré et il est bien présent, avec Kurt, dans son lit. Sa peau est toujours en sueur et réchauffée par le sexe et leurs cœurs battent encore follement, parfaitement synchronisés l'un à l'autre.

« Pourquoi tu m'as laissé ? » couine Kurt, « Pourquoi- J'ai tellement pleuré pour toi et j'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais revenir. J'ai cru que je ne serais plus _jamais_ heureux. »

« Je suis désolé, je suis _tellement_ désolé. »

« Tout le monde pensait que j'étais devenu fou mais je savais que tu étais quelque part dehors. Je n'aurais jamais arrêté de te chercher. »

« Chut. » murmure Blaine, « Tout va bien maintenant. Je- Dieu, je suis désolé de t'avoir infligé tout ça. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal, je te le jure. Mais je- j'ai toujours su que tu étais plus fort que moi. Je savais que tu irais bien. »

« Mais je _n'allais pas bien_. » avoue Kurt, « J'allais mal, très mal. »

Blaine capture ses lèvres dans un autre baiser, plus fiévreux, possessif et dur que les autres, mais c'est tout ce dont a besoin Kurt pour comprendre que l'attente est terminée.

Parce que Blaine est _là_.

« Tu m'as souvent répété que j'étais courageux. » dit Blaine contre sa bouche, « Mais tu es la personne la plus courageuse que je connaisse. »

Kurt sanglote plus fort à ses paroles et presse à nouveau leurs lèvres ensemble. Ce n'est même pas vraiment un baiser. Leurs bouches sont seulement appuyées l'une contre l'autre avec tellement de puissance qu'il sent les dents de Blaine à travers sa peau. Blaine brise le contact pour pouvoir regarder Kurt dans les yeux correctement et essuie ses larmes de son pouce.

« Tu es très courageux. » déclare Blaine.

Kurt secoue la tête et griffe la nuque de Blaine en tentant de l'attirer dans un autre baiser.

« Non. » refuse Blaine, « Dis-le. »

« Blaine. »

« Je t'en prie. Je t'en prie, dis-le. »

Kurt repense à ces deux derniers mois, à tous ces jours où il ne voulait même pas sortir de son lit pour aller en cours, au fait qu'il n'a jamais laissé tomber ses recherches pour Blaine même quand tout le monde avait pitié de lui, à sa détermination et à sa générosité comme a tenté de lui faire comprendre Sam. Il inspire profondément.

« Je suis très courageux. » chuchote-t-il.

« Oui, on l'est. »

Blaine lui sourit. Il s'incline et embrasse Kurt tendrement et lentement cette fois. Kurt laisse finalement retomber ses jambes en grognant à la raideur de ses muscles et soupire. Son corps est complètement satisfait et son cœur devient plus léger à chaque caresse des lèvres de Blaine. L'heure avance sans qu'ils s'en rendent comptent, approchant rapidement de minuit.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Kurt. »


	23. Chapitre 23

**Coucou !**

 **J'ai bien failli oublier de poster ce chapitre ! On entre dans la dernière ligne droite de cette fanfiction d'ailleurs : (**

 **Merci à Célia, Meryem d'amour et Clémence pour vos reviews toutes mignonnes !**

Lien pour la fic originale (ajouter . com après tumblr et retirer les espaces) : klaineficspdfs . tumblr/post/34927799357

 **Chapitre 23**

« J'ai retrouvé ma mère. » révèle Blaine très tôt le lendemain.

Le Soleil filtre à peine entre les volets de Kurt et la maison est encore endormie. Tout est silencieux, hormis leurs respirations et les quelques mots du garçon.

« Je sais. » avoue Kurt, « Je- Je suis allé sur sa tombe. »

« Tu- Quoi ? »

« Quand je t'ai dit que je t'avais cherché, je ne mentais pas. » explique Kurt, « J'ai croisé l'homme qui t'a emmené jusqu'à la maison de ton père. »

« Donc tu l'as... rencontré. »

La voix de Blaine est bien trop timide au goût de Kurt. Il resserre donc ses bras un peu plus étroitement autour des épaules de Blaine et le tient le plus fort possible contre son torse nu. Il ne veut pas que Blaine soit embarrassé ou honteux. Ils doivent discuter de ces choses tous les deux.

« Brièvement. » dit Kurt.

« Et il t'a raconté ce qui est arrivé à ma mère ? » interroge Blaine, « Sans même te connaître ? »

« Je lui ai dit qu'on était amis et que tu étais resté un moment chez moi. Je suis presque sûr qu'il était, hmm, saoul. »

« Il est tout le temps saoul. » affirme Blaine.

Kurt déglutit bruyamment et se mord la langue pour ne pas poser trop de questions trop rapidement. Il y a encore tellement de mystères autour de Blaine et de sa vie. Kurt aimerait pouvoir les éclaircir. Il veut savoir, non pas parce qu'il est le roi des potins ou qu'il est trop curieux pour son propre bien, non. Il veut savoir pour comprendre Blaine totalement. Il veut le connaître tout entier.

Mais il ne va certainement pas forcer les choses. Blaine vient seulement de retrouver la sécurité de ses bras.

« Il m'a dit qu'elle- enfin, il m'a raconté comment elle était morte. » précise Kurt, ne voulait pas lui répéter les mots affreux que l'homme a jetés sur le nom de Samantha Anderson.

Blaine, en revanche, ne semble pas être dérangé par cela.

« Elle s'est fait tirer dessus. » déclare Blaine, « Ce n'est rien, tu peux le dire. C'est ce qui est arrivé. »

« Est-ce que- enfin, oui, c'est ce qu'il m'a appris. » bredouille Kurt, « Mais est-ce que tu sais exactement ce qui s'est passé ? Il m'a seulement dit que c'était arrivé à Détroit. »

« Elle a été prise au milieu d'un bagarre de rue. » explique Blaine, « Au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment d'après ce que j'ai compris. Le coup de feu n'avait rien à voir avec elle. Ils l'ont l-laissée pour morte. »

« Je suis désolé. » chuchote Kurt, « On n'est pas obligés d'en parler. »

« Si. » insiste Blaine avec résolution et Kurt sent les muscles de son dos se tendre, « Tu avais raison, Gwen avait raison. J'aurais plus de mal à gérer tous ces problèmes si je n'en parle pas. »

« Mais c'est très... sombre. »

« Ma vie est presque entièrement sombre. » rétorque Blaine.

« Je ne veux pas fourrer mon nez dans les choses qui ne me regardent pas. Je n'aurais jamais dû te pousser à t'ouvrir à moi, surtout si tu n'es pas prêt à le faire. »

« J'ai parlé de mes problèmes. J'ai pratiquement tout raconté à Gwen. »

« C'est super. » reconnaît Kurt, « Mais tu n'es pas obligé de m'en parler aussi tant que tu en discutes au moins avec quelqu'un. »

« Non. » dit Blaine.

Il se retourne dans l'étreinte de Kurt, leurs corps toujours nus et pressés l'un contre l'autre sous les draps. Il s'appuie sur son coude pour pouvoir faire face à Kurt, ses jolis yeux emplis de chaleur.

« Je dois t'en parler. A tes parents aussi d'ailleurs. Mais toi- Je t'aime, d'accord ? Comme je te l'ai dit hier soir. Je ne peux pas te cacher autant de secrets. C'est un sujet difficile pour moi, je ne veux pas te mentir, et certaines choses sont plus dures à avouer que d'autres mais je veux être avec toi. Je le veux plus que tout. Je ne peux pas continuer à faire semblant que certains trucs ne me font pas de mal ou qu'ils ne sont même pas arrivés parce qu'ils _sont_ arrivés. Mais, sans toutes ces épreuves, je ne serais pas la personne que je suis aujourd'hui. »

« Mais je t'aime déjà en retour. » insiste Kurt, « Rien ne va changer ces sentiments. »

« Je veux que tu puisses m'aimer tout entier. » lance doucement Blaine.

« C'est déjà le cas. » dit Kurt aussi tendrement en prenant en coupe la joue de Blaine avant de glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux, « Mais j'écouterais tout ce que tu as besoin de faire sortir. Dès que tu seras prêt. »

Le sourire de Blaine est serein. Il abaisse son visage pour déposer un baiser sur l'épaule de Kurt.

« Donc. » reprend-il, « Tu as rencontré mon père. Désolé pour ça. Il n'est pas exactement... disons qu'il ne gagnera pas le trophée du meilleur père de l'année de si tôt. »

« Les choses qu'il a dites... » se souvient Kurt en grimaçant visiblement et en secouant la tête, « Mon Dieu, je n'arrive même pas à te les répéter. Le simple fait de m'en rappeler me rend malade. »

« Mais il t'a dit où était enterrée ma mère ? »

« Très vaguement. Il a seulement mentionné Pioneer. Ce n'était pas très dur de trouver le cimetière. J'ai- J'ai vu les fleurs que tu lui as laissées. J'y suis allé quelques semaines trop tard par contre, tu étais déjà bien loin. »

« Je suis désolé. » s'excuse Blaine en reposant sa tête sur le torse de Kurt.

« Ne le sois pas. » dit rapidement Kurt, « Tu es là maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? C'est tout ce qui importe. »

« Je suis là maintenant. » affirme-t-il et Kurt peut sentir son sourire se former contre sa peau.

Ils restent allongés comme ça un long moment, Blaine lové contre Kurt avec son bras enroulé fermement autour de son ventre. La pulpe des doigts de Kurt tracent des formes imaginaires sur l'épaule de Blaine, simplement heureux de pouvoir le faire aussi longtemps qu'il le souhaite. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient contraints de se lever et de s'habiller.

« Tu penses qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose ? » interroge Blaine d'une voix de plus en plus lourde de sommeil, « Pour nous ? »

«... Est-ce que c'est égoïste d'espérer qu'ils ne savent rien pour l'instant ? »

« Non. » souffle Blaine avec contentement en s'enfonçant un peu plus sous les draps, « Ou alors je suis égoïste aussi. »

« Je veux juste- que ce soit notre secret rien qu'à nous encore un peu. Je ne sais pas comment va réagir mon père quand il apprendra qu'on... euh... »

« Il ne nous laissera plus dormir ensemble. » déclare Blaine, « Il sera aussi sûrement méfiant quand on passera du temps tous seuls. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'affronter ça. »

« Alors on va jouer les ados rebelles et garder notre relation secrète pour pouvoir se tripoter et coucher ensemble quand la maison sera vide ou quand tout le monde dormira ? »

Blaine glousse dans le creux du cou de Kurt avant de répondre :

« C'est tellement _sordide_ dit comme ça. »

« Oui, peut-être. » dit Kurt en haussant les épaules, « Nous on sait que ça ne l'est pas. »

« C'est vrai. » accepte Blaine en embrassant la mâchoire de Kurt, « On devrait quand même se lever pour ne pas prendre de risques. »

« Encore cinq minutes. » décide Kurt en s'installant correctement dans son lit et en tenant Blaine plus près, « Je veux seulement cinq minutes de plus. »

« Cinq minutes alors. » concède tendrement Blaine.

 **OoOK &BOoO**

Kurt aurait dû se douter que Finn téléphonerait à Rachel pour la prévenir que Blaine était de retour. Il aurait aussi dû se douter que Rachel se pointerait devant sa porte, à midi pile, avec une assiette remplie de ses fameux cookies 'Je suis désolée' re-décorés 'Bienvenue'.

« Il est là ? » demande-t-elle joyeusement, « Finn m'a appelée pour me dire qu'il était revenu ! Je peux le voir ? Il va bien ? J'ai fait des cookies ! »

« Il est dans la douche. » annonce Kurt en prenant l'assiette qu'elle lui tend avant de la laisser entrer, « Écoute, c'est très gentil d'être venue mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit prêt à rencontrer de nouvelles personnes pour le moment. Il vient juste de revenir et- »

« Tu m'as cachée son existence pendant des mois. » rappelle Rachel, « Et ce n'est que moi. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais ramené tout le Glee Club. Sans oublier que je t'ai aidé à le chercher des semaines entières. Je crois que j'ai le droit de le rencontrer. »

« Tu n'as le _droit_ de rien du tout ! » crache Kurt avec véhémence.

Rachel fait un pas en arrière, ses yeux bruns écarquillés par la peur. Kurt regrette immédiatement de lui avoir crié dessus.

« Je suis désolé. Merde, je suis désolé, d'accord ? J'apprécie vraiment le temps que tu as passé à m'aider à le chercher. Je t'assure. Je te suis très reconnaissant mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui parler d'une rencontre avec mes amis et il- il a l'air d'aller mieux qu'avant mais je ne sais pas à quel point. Je ne veux pas imposer de nouvelles personnes dans sa vie s'il n'est pas prêt. »

« Ce n'est que moi. » répète calmement Rachel, « Je ne vais pas- Je serais vraiment gentille, je te le promets. Je ne- Je ne serais pas aussi intrusive que d'habitude ou bruyante et- et j'ai des cookies ! »

Kurt ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire. Elle a vraiment été sympa avec toute cette histoire et elle ne s'est jamais plainte une seule fois quand Kurt l'a traînée hors de Lima à la recherche d'un garçon qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

« Je vais aller lui demander. » indique Kurt, « Mais s'il n'est pas prêt, je ne le forcerais pas à te rencontrer. »

« Parfaitement compréhensible. »

« Fais du café pendant que je monte le voir. »

« _Évidemment_. »

 **OoOK &BOoO**

« Elle est en bas ? » demande directement Blaine, la serviette lâchement enroulée autour de la taille, n'ayant pas eu le temps de s'habiller avant que Kurt entre dans sa chambre, « Genre, là maintenant ? »

« Elle a emmené des cookies. » dit Kurt d'un ton faussement enjoué, « J'ai essayé de- mais elle m'a aidé à te chercher. Je ne pouvais pas juste lui dire non alors j'ai dit que je te demanderais avant. Si tu n'as pas envie de descendre, tu n'as pas à le faire. Ne te sens pas obligé, d'accord ? Tu viens juste de rentrer à la maison et je ne veux pas que tu penses que- »

« C'est ta meilleure amie, n'est-ce pas ? »

« E-Eh bien, oui. » admet Kurt, « Mais ça ne veut pas dire- »

« Alors je devrais la rencontrer. » décide Blaine.

Il laisse tomber sa serviette.

Kurt ne peut pas déterminer ce qui le surprend le plus : l'accord de Blaine ou le fait qu'il déambule complètement nu devant lui.

Seigneur. Même si sa silhouette est bien trop fine pour quelqu'un de sa taille, même s'il a clairement besoin de prendre plusieurs kilos, Kurt se souvient combien leurs corps se sont parfaitement assemblés la nuit dernière. Il se souvient de l'odeur de sueur, de sexe et de savon sur la peau de Blaine et sa promesse de ne jamais s'en aller à nouveau. Tout ce que je veux Kurt maintenant est retourné au lit avec lui pour le faire soupirer, se tortiller et _gémir_ de plaisir.

« - en penses ? »

Oh. Blaine est en train de parler.

« Je- quoi ? »

Blaine lui adresse un sourire satisfait. Il prend un boxer dans le tiroir de sa commode et l'enfile. Il fait bruyamment claquer l'élastique contre la chair de son bas-ventre.

« Tu ne devrais certainement pas me regarder comme ça à longueur de journée si on veut garder notre relation secrète. » taquine-t-il.

« Si tu n'agitais pas tes superbes fesses nues sous mon nez, je ne le ferais pas. Qu'est-ce que tu étais en train de dire ? »

« Je disais que je ne suis pas aussi nerveux qu'avant depuis que j'ai beaucoup discuté avec Gwen. Ce sera sûrement bien pour moi de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. Et puis, si Rachel est ta meilleure amie, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait mal tourné. »

« Tu es sûr ? » demande prudemment Kurt, « Rachel est géniale mais elle... il faut un peu de temps pour s'habituer à son attitude. »

« Ne me laisse juste pas seul avec elle. »

 **OoOK &BOoO**

« Alors ? » s'enquiert Rachel en servant déjà trois tasses de café, « Qu'est-ce qu'il a- oh ! »

Kurt entre dans la cuisine, Blaine non loin derrière lui. Il lance un regard d'avertissement à Rachel. Il est quasiment certain qu'il passe inaperçu car les yeux de son amie découvrent la première fois Blaine.

« Blaine, voici Rachel, ma meilleure amie et ancienne rivale. »

« Je suis toujours ta rivale. C'est seulement devenu une raison de plus de m'aimer maintenant. » dit-elle en contournant Kurt pour accueillir correctement Blaine, « Je suis Rachel Berry. Je suis vraiment contente pour pouvoir finalement te rencontrer. Wow, je n'arrive pas à croire- et on avait tellement que tu ne reviennes jamais mais- oh mon Dieu, tu es _adorable_. »

« Rachel. » prévient Kurt.

« Pardon. » s'excuse-t-elle en rougissant, « Du café ? »

« Oui, s'il te plaît. » dit Blaine.

Kurt remarque qu'il sourit. Ce n'est même pas un sourire forcé. C'est un de ses sourires sincères, comme celui qu'il affichait en découvrant les nœuds-papillon lors de leur virée shopping.

« Kurt a dit que tu avais emmené des cookies ? »

« Oui ! » s'enthousiasme-t-elle, satisfaite du déroulement de leur rencontre, en arrachant le film plastique qui recouvre l'assiette de biscuits, « C'est ma recette phare. Normalement ils disent 'Je suis désolée'. J'ai dû m'excuser de nombreuses fois dans le passé mais j'ai pensé que 'Bienvenue' serait plus approprié. Parce qu'on est _contents_ que tu sois de retour, d'accord ? Je crois que si tu n'étais pas revenu, Kurt aurait fait une crise ou quelque chose de ce genre. Je te jure je ne sais même pas quand il trouvait le temps de dormir. Il n'arrêtait pas de parler de t- »

« Quelqu'un veut du lait ou du sucre ? » interrompt bruyamment Kurt, ouvrant déjà le frigo pour en sortir la brique de lait, « Tu devrait peut-être éviter le sucre, Rachel. Tu es déjà montée sur ressort alors pas la peine d'en rajouter. »

« Je suis _désolée_ , je suis juste vraiment excitée. Il est- Il est là, Kurt ! »

« Oui, je sais. Il est juste à côté de toi. Je suis sûr qu'il sait où il se trouve aussi. »

« Donc... » intervient Blaine, tentant discrètement de mettre fin à la tirade sarcastique de Kurt, « Tu essaies d'intégrer la NYADA avec Kurt ? »

Rachel soupire, sa bonne humeur se diffusant instantanément.

« Essayer est le bon mot. On attend toujours nos lettres pour savoir si on est acceptés ou non. »

« Je suis certain que vous le serez. » assure Blaine en souriant à nouveau.

« On verra. » dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules, « Et toi alors ? Tu penses que tu vas reprendre les cours ? Kurt n'a jamais mentionné si tu avais des projets pour le futur. Je ne connais pas toutes les démarches qu'il faut faire après avoir été SDF aussi longtemps mais- »

« _Rachel_. » siffle Kurt, « Tu ne peux pas- »

« Ce n'est rien. » coupe doucement Blaine en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Kurt, « Vraiment, ce n'est rien. »

« Je suis désolée. » marmonne Rachel, « Je ne voulais pas être aussi insensible. »

« Tu n'étais pas insensible. » dit Blaine, « _J'étais_ SDF. C'est la stricte vérité. Tu n'as pas à marcher sur des œufs quand je suis là. Ni toi d'ailleurs. » rappelle-t-il avec un regard appuyé vers Kurt, « Pour répondre à ta question, je pense que je vais essayer de passer mon diplôme. Je n'ai pas été à l'école depuis un moment mais j'ai beaucoup lu. Kurt me répétait aussi toutes les choses qu'il apprenait au lycée quand il rentrait à la maison. Je peux peut-être prendre des cours du soir, je ne sais pas trop, mais j'aimerais vraiment avoir mon diplôme si je peux. »

Rachel halète et ses yeux grossissent de seconde en seconde.

« Tu pourrais venir à New York avec nous ! » couine-t-elle d'un air enjoué.

« Oh, je- je ne sais pas si- »

« Non, tu pourrais totalement venir ! » insiste-t-elle en saisissant la main de Blaine bien trop fort, « On aurait tous notre diplôme et tu pourrais aller à l'université à New York ou- ou tout ce que tu veux ! Oh, ce serait tellement parfait ! En plus, on pourrait diviser le loyer en trois au lieu de deux. »

Kurt lève les yeux au ciel.

« Rachel- »

« Tais-toi. » ordonne-t-elle, « Comme si tu allais le laisser s'éloigner à nouveau de toi. »

« Il peut faire ce dont il a envie. » déclare Kurt, « Il peut aller dans l'école de son choix ou faire ce qu'il veut de sa vie. Il n'est pas obligé de nous suivre partout comme un petit chien. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que- »

« Tu n'as... pas envie que je vienne ? » demande Blaine en levant ses grands yeux emplis d'une tristesse familière vers Kurt, qui retourne l'estomac du garçon, « Enfin, je ne sais même si je pourrais obtenir mon diplôme mais je- je pourrais techniquement venir avec vous si j'y arrive. Mais si tu... ne veux pas que je vienne, je pourrais commencer à réfléchir à un autre endroit pour la suite. »

« Non, _non_ , ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. » dit rapidement Kurt en prenant la main libre de Blaine entre les siennes alors que Rachel tient toujours fermement sa seconde, « Je veux seulement que tu fasses ce dont _tu_ as envie. Ce n'est pas parce que tu vis ici et qu'on- Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu n'es pas obligé de nous suivre. Tu peux si tu en as envie, évidemment que tu peux. Mais je veux que tu comprennes que ce n'est pas ta seule option. »

Il espère que Rachel n'a pas remarqué son léger dérapage. Il a presque mentionné leur toute nouvelle histoire d'amour. Il va vraiment devoir apprendre à contrôler ses paroles. Heureusement, Rachel semble trop occupée à fixer le visage de Blaine, le petit corps de la diva vibrant littéralement d'excitation à l'idée qu'un autre ami les joigne dans la Grosse Pomme.

« J'ai toujours voulu voir New York. » annonce finalement Blaine.

Ses joues et son cou rougissent violemment et Kurt lui offre un sourire en retour.

Rachel plante un baiser mouillé sur la joue de Blaine et prend la main de Kurt. Ils restent ainsi un long moment dans la cuisine en se regardant et en souriant grandement en imaginant leur avenir digne d'un rêve.

Trois futurs new-yorkais pleins d'espoir.

Kurt ne peut pas retenir le rire clair et joyeux qui passe ses lèvres, qui emplit son cœur de bonheur et qui résonne dans toute la maison.


	24. Chapitre 24

**Coucou à tous !**

 **J'espère que cette fin de vacances d'été se passe bien et surtout que tout le monde profite un maximum avant la rentrée !**

 **Il ne reste plus que trois chapitres et l'épilogue à poster !**

 **Merci au nouveau follow de cette semaine et merci aux personnes qui lisent sans commenter. Votre attention est très importante.**

 **Merci aussi à Célia et ma Meryem adorée pour vos reviews toujours aussi régulières et sympas !**

Lien pour la fic originale (ajouter . com après tumblr et retirer les espaces) : klaineficspdfs . tumblr/post/34927799357

 **Chapitre 24**

Le monde semble bien plus _éclatant_.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Kurt Hummel a vraiment l'impression de pouvoir respirer. Il n'a pas ri ou souri autant depuis un très, très long moment. L'avenir va se dessiner naturellement, décide-t-il. Il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter, même après qu'il ait reçu la lettre de la NYADA l'informant, avec regret, qu'il n'était pas accepté. Avec Blaine à ses côtés, ils recherchent d'autres universités, toutes à New-York et s'intéressent surtout sur celles proposant des programmes d'art dramatique et de stylisme. Il a rapidement envoyé ses demandes d'inscriptions, quatre au total, juste à temps avant la date limite. Ses notes et les évaluations de ses professeurs sont parfaitement acceptables. Sa meilleure amie a été acceptée à la NYADA et est sur le chemin de ses rêves. Le lycée touche presque à sa fin.

Blaine est à la maison.

Et Kurt est heureux.

 **OoOK &BOoO**

« Je peux te dire quelque chose ? »

« Bien sûr. » répond Blaine en bâillant contre le torse de Kurt où sa joue est appuyée, son corps nu mêlé au sien sous les draps.

« Après ton départ, » commence lentement Kurt, « je suis... allé dans ta chambre. Je n'ai pas fouillé partout, d'accord ? Je voulais seulement que tout reste propre pendant ton absence. Alors j'ai fait ta lessive et- »

« Tu as trouvé ta cassette ? »

Kurt regarde bêtement le sommet du crâne de Blaine dans l'obscurité.

« Tu- Tu l'as laissée exprès pour que je tombe dessus ? » demande-t-il.

Ce geste est aussi touchant que déprimant. Penser que Blaine a mis la cassette à cet endroit exact avec l'espoir que Kurt la découvre après qu'il soit parti laisse un goût amer dans la bouche de Kurt.

« Pas vraiment. » dit Blaine, « Mais je me souviens avoir posé la cassette dans ma commode. J'attendais avant de te la donner. J'avais juste... besoin de me préparer psychologiquement. Si tu rangeais mes habits, c'est normal que tu l'aies trouvée. Je n'ai pas fait _exprès_ de la laisser là. Je n'avais pas l'intention que tu la découvres comme ça, après mon départ, je veux dire. »

« Alors tu- tu n'es pas en colère que je l'ai écoutée ? »

Les lèvres de Blaine s'ourlent dans un sourire que Kurt sent contre sa peau. Blaine se redresse, croise ses bras sur le torse de Kurt et pose son menton dessus. Kurt arrive à peine à distinguer la forme de ses yeux, de son nez et de sa bouche dans le noir mais il réussit tout de même à voir qu'il sourit presque sereinement.

« Elle était pour toi, Kurt. » chuchote Blaine, « Je suis juste désolé de ne pas avoir été présent pour te la donner moi-même. »

« C'était magnifique. » révèle Kurt d'un ton aussi doux que celui de Blaine, « Tu me la joueras un jour ? Tu me joueras ta chanson en direct ? »

« Rien que pour toi. » accepte Blaine, « Ce sera rien que toi, moi et ma guitare. »

« Même pas de vêtements ? » taquine Kurt.

Blaine glousse et pince le flanc de Kurt qui se met aussi à rire. Ils se rappellent rapidement qu'ils ne doivent pas faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller les autres habitants de la maison.

« J'imagine que les vêtements pourront être optionnels pour ce concert. » concède Blaine avec un clin d'œil.

« Oh mon Dieu, maintenant je n'arrête pas de t'imaginer nu en train de jouer de la guitare. » grogne Kurt, « Et c'est une image vraiment _géniale_ mais on vient juste de faire l'amour et je suis tellement _fatigué_. »

« Dors alors. » ordonne doucement Blaine en embrassant le bout du nez de Kurt, « Je pourrais peut-être te fatiguer un peu plus à ton réveil avant que tout le monde soit debout. »

Blaine s'installe à nouveau contre la poitrine de Kurt et cale sa tête sous son menton. Kurt sourit et passe paresseusement ses doigts dans les cheveux transpirants et ébouriffés par le sexe de Blaine. Il est heureux, satisfait et tout est calme, comme c'est toujours le cas quand, la nuit venue, ils ne sont que deux garçons qui font tendrement l'amour et que se câlinent, comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. Ces soirs-là, ils arrivent à oublier l'univers autour d'eux, les souffrances qu'a endurées Blaine et la tristesse qu'a ressentie Kurt durant des mois. Ils oublient même de confier leurs peurs et leurs doutes à l'autre.

Blaine ouvre la bouche et commence à chanter dans un murmure :

« _I pray, please be strong for me, because I don't know how to be, I struggle to find company, as good as you..._ »

 **OoOK &BOoO**

Une semaine plus tard, Kurt est tiré du sommeil, arraché d'un rêve merveilleux par des cris. Il est tellement surpris que tout ce qu'il peut faire dans un premier temps est de se redresser et de retenir sa respiration. Il a l'impression que le hurlement secoue la maison toute entière, des fondations jusqu'au toit et, dieu, il est terrifiant. Il est viscéral, comme s'il sortait directement de l'âme de quelqu'un et-

 _Blaine_.

Kurt saute hors de son lit, ne prenant même pas le temps d'enfiler un haut pour cacher son torse nu, et se précipite dans le couloir. Quand il arrive devant la chambre, son père en sort calmement et Kurt aperçoit Carole enrouler ses bras autour de Blaine dont les cris diminuent lentement. Burt ferme la porte derrière lui.

« Laisse-moi- »

« Kurt, arrête. » interrompt fermement Burt en posant ses mains sur les épaules de Kurt.

« Mais il a besoin de moi ! »

« Tu n'es pas le seul à pouvoir le réconforter après un cauchemar, fiston. » dit Burt, « Tu dois laisser Carole s'en occuper cette fois. Il doit se rendre compte qu'il peut nous faire aussi confiance, tu te souviens ? »

« Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas avec lui ? » exige Kurt.

« Parce que le gamin a hurlé encore plus fort quand j'ai essayé de l'aider. » grommelle Burt, « Il n'a même pas voulu que je m'approche de lui. »

« Mais... quoi ? » demande Kurt, toute résistance quittant ses membres, « Mais tu- tu lui fais tout le temps des câlins maintenant et il a l'air- »

« Tu ne le vois peut-être pas mais il se tend comme un arc dès que je le touche. A chaque fois, sans exception. »

Kurt lâche un souffle tremblant.

« Tu- Tu ne crois pas- son père- Tu crois que son père le- »

« Je crois qu'il y a encore beaucoup de choses qu'on ignore. » dit Burt, essayant clairement de calmer l'inquiétude grandissante dans le ventre de Kurt, « On va devoir lui laisser le temps qu'il lui faut pour nous en parler. »

Kurt pâlit et fixe la porte fermée par-dessus l'épaule de son père. Il devrait être à l'intérieur. Il devrait tenir Blaine, le berçait jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus de larmes et qu'il s'endorme à force de pleurer. Cette pensée ravive l'instinct de protection qu'il ressent pour le garçon et lui tord douloureusement le cœur. Blaine n'a pas fait de cauchemar, d'après ce que sait Kurt en tout cas, depuis son retour à la maison mais tous les mauvais rêves semblent s'être accumulés pour ne faire qu'un. Un terrifiant et traumatisant. Blaine a hurlé à pleins poumons, comme un homme possédé.

« Retourne au lit, fils. » ordonne doucement son père en poussant déjà Kurt en direction de sa chambre.

« Mais- »

« Carole peut rester avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendorme. »

« Et si- »

« Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis. Tu pourras lui parler demain matin. »

Kurt marmonne mais obéit à son père et retourne se coucher en s'assurant de laisser sa porte ouverte au cas où Blaine ressente le besoin de le rejoindre dans la nuit.

Blaine ne vient pas. Kurt s'endort finalement, à bout de forces. Il se fait tout de même la promesse d'aller vérifier comment va Blaine dès qu'il se réveille.

 **OoOK &BOoO**

Cependant, le lendemain, la chambre de Blaine est vide et calme. Kurt descend au rez-de-chaussée et aperçoit Blaine dans les bras de Carole. Sa belle-mère lui chuchote quelque chose que Kurt n'arrive pas à entendre. Il reste hors de leur vue, ayant peur d'interrompre un moment privé entre eux deux. Carole s'éloigne au bout d'une longue minute. Blaine essuie ses joues humides.

« Tu devrais lui dire. » lance Carole juste assez fort pour que ses mots parviennent aux oreilles de Kurt, « Si tu es prêt, bien sûr. »

Blaine acquiesce simplement. Carole tapote gentiment son épaule et part pour aller au travail.

Au lieu d'entrer directement dans la cuisine dès l'instant où ils sont complètement seuls dans la maison, Kurt s'appuie contre le mur et essaie de repousser la déception qui bourgeonne dans son esprit. Après tout ce qui est arrivé, après tous les progrès que Blaine et lui ont fait ensemble, après l'aveu de leur amour, les baisers et le sexe, Blaine ne fait toujours pas assez confiance à Kurt pour lui parler de son passé. Non, il s'est d'abord confié à une inconnue puis à Carole.

Tout à coup, Kurt est irrationnellement jaloux et triste, tellement que les larmes perlent au coin de ses yeux.

Qu'a-t-il fait de mal ? Son soutien n'était-il pas suffisant ? Est-ce qu'il a perdu la confiance de Blaine en admettant avoir parlé des problèmes du garçon avec Carole derrière son dos, même si Kurt voulait seulement l'aider ?

Le pire dans tout ça est que Kurt ressente toutes ces choses. La culpabilité fait son apparition dans sa tête avec cette jalousie et cette tristesse. Il n'a aucun droit d'empêcher Blaine d'avoir le réconfort et la sécurité dont il a visiblement besoin, peu importe auprès de qui il les trouve. Ce garçon a horriblement souffert. Kurt le sait. Il sait aussi que cette inconnue était une thérapeute capable d'aider Blaine à gérer ses problèmes et il sait que Carole est une adulte au cœur en or qui souhaite seulement le meilleur pour tout le monde. La partie logique de son cerveau lui crie encore et encore pour tenter de prendre le dessus mais la partie émotionnelle hurle bien plus fort :

 _Je ne suis pas assez pour toi ?_

Kurt ravale un geignement pathétique et essaie de calmer le tumulte de ses émotions.

Tout ça n'a aucune importance. Il aime Blaine.

Et il l'aimera même si Blaine décide de ne jamais lui parler de son passé. Ce sera difficile parce qu'il s'interrogera toujours, il aura toujours des questions qui ne trouveront jamais de réponses, mais Blaine reste le garçon le plus incroyable qu'il ait rencontré de toute sa vie.

Il ne doit jamais oublier ce détail.

Kurt prend une profonde inspiration, efface rapidement toute trace de larmes sur son visage et entre dans la cuisine avec un sourire tendu sur les lèvres.

« Bonjour. » accueille-t-il en posant un bref baiser sur les cheveux de Blaine.

« Bonjour. » répond Blaine dans un bâillement, « Carole a fait- Kurt, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Quoi ? Rien. » dit Kurt en pivotant pour se verser une tasse de café, « Je vais bien. »

« On dirait que tu as pleuré. » insiste Blaine.

Il tend la main vers la sienne mais Kurt l'esquive pour attraper son mug préféré dans le placard.

« Hé, arrête. » ordonne Blaine en saisissant le poignet de Kurt et en l'incitant à se tourner, « Regarde-moi. »

« C'est mon allergie, d'accord ? Je ne pleurais pas. »

« L'allergie peut peut-être te donner les yeux rouges et gonflés mais elle n'affecte pas le reste de ton visage. Je t'ai déjà vu pleurer, tu t'en souviens ? Je sais à quoi tu ressembles quand ça arrive. »

« Eh bien, je ne pleurais pas cette fois. » s'entête Kurt, sentant déjà une nouvelle vague de larmes picoter ses yeux.

C'est stupide. Il n'a aucune raison de pleurer. Vraiment aucune.

« Je suis juste fatigué et j'ai de l'allergie. »

« S'il te plaît, arrête de me mentir. » exige doucement Blaine en glissant sa main dans celle de Kurt, « S'il te plaît. »

« Je ne te mens pas, j'ai seulement besoin de café. »

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me parler ? » implore Blaine.

« Parce que je suis énervé et que je n'ai pas envie de me défouler sur toi. » dit Kurt, « Alors arrête _d'insister_. »

« Mais je- je t'aime. » déclare Blaine, « Si tu es en colère- Je ne veux pas que tu me caches des secrets. S'il te plaît, je t'en prie, dis-moi ce qui se passe. Je veux juste aider. »

« C'est ça. » se moque Kurt, incapable de retenir les mots qui sortent de sa bouche après la révélation qu'il a entendue dans le couloir quelques minutes auparavant, « Comme si j'étais le _seul_ à cacher des choses. »

Blaine laisse retomber les doigts de Kurt et s'éloigne de lui autant qu'il le peut dans l'espace confiné de la cuisine. Kurt regrette immédiatement ses paroles en voyant l'expression horrifiée qui traverse les traits de Blaine.

« Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé _comprendre_ ? »

« Merde. » marmonne Kurt, déçu de ne pas avoir tenu sa langue, « Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas dire ça. »

« Dis-moi ce que tu penses vraiment. »

« Ce n'est rien, d'accord ? Je suis juste fatigué. Mon père n'a pas voulu me laisser entrer dans ta chambre hier soir quand tu t'es réveillé en criant et je n'ai quasiment pas dormi de la nuit tellement j'étais inquiet pour toi. Je suis juste à bout. »

« Il y a peut-être un peu de ça. » dit Blaine, « Mais ça n'explique pas ce que tu viens juste de me balancer. »

« S'il te plaît, je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute maintenant, surtout pas à ce sujet. Je ne voulais même pas dire ça. »

« Pourtant, tu l'as dit. Quelque chose que j'ai fait t'a visiblement mis en colère. »

« Tu n'as _rien_ fait du tout. »

« Apparemment, si. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça. » rétorque Kurt.

« Alors dis-moi ce que tu as voulu dire. »

« Blaine, laisse tomber. »

« Non, je veux qu'on soit honnête l'un envers l'autre. » déclare Blaine en croisant les bras sur son torse et en plissant les yeux, « Si notre relation doit continuer d'évoluer et qu'on vit ensemble, il faut qu'on éclaircisse tout ça. Alors explique. »

« Tu n'es pas obligé de connaître la moindre des pensées que j'ai dans la tête. »

« Mais cette pensée a l'air de t'embêter assez pour que tu ressentes le besoin de la formuler alors vas-y. »

« Pourquoi je devrais étaler tous mes problèmes alors que _toi_ , tu ne me fais pas assez confiance pour me parler des tiens ? » crache Kurt, « L'honnêteté doit être réciproque, pas que dans un sens. »

Blaine cligne des yeux très lentement et serre fermement la mâchoire. Toute trace de colère disparaît de son visage pour laisser place au choc.

« Pardon ? » demande-t-il bêtement.

« J'ai entendu Carole ce matin. » avoue Kurt d'un ton peu amène, « Je l'ai entendue te dire que tu devrais me parler de quelque chose, seulement quand tu seras prêt. »

« Oui, elle pense que je devrais te raconter le cauchemar que j'ai eu hier soir. » explique Blaine.

« Exactement ! » explose Kurt, le manque de sommeil, l'anxiété et le ressentiment s'accumulant dans son esprit sans qu'il puisse y faire quelque chose, « Parce que tu lui as _dit_ ! Tu lui as raconté avant de me le raconter à moi ! Merde, tu ne te rappelles pas le temps que tu as mis à t'ouvrir à moi ? Même pour les plus petits trucs ? Mais, tout à coup, tu peux raconter tous tes secrets ou discuter de tes cauchemars à quelqu'un qui ne t'a pas tenu presque à chaque fois que tu en avais ? Tu as une idée d'à quel point ça me fait mal ? »

« Kurt, ce n'est pas ce qui s'es- »

« _Je_ suis celui qui a pris soin de toi et _je_ suis celui qui t'a écouté pleurer presque toutes les nuits pendant des _mois_. » dit Kurt, les joues striées de larmes de fureur et de jalousie, « Je t'aime et tu- tu dis que tu m'aimes aussi mais tu ne me fais même plus assez confiance pour me parler de ce genre de choses et je me sens- mon Dieu, je me sens comme la pire des merdes. Je ne voulais même pas t'avouer tout ça parce que j'ai l'air tellement égoïste, pathétique et collant mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je ne peux pas. C'est- Je me sens inutile et je déteste me sentir comme ça parce que tu es un être humain, je ne peux pas te contrôler. Je veux que tu sois heureux mais je veux que tu le sois avec _moi_. Mais un jour- un jour tu n'aurais plus besoin de moi. Tu n'auras plus besoin que je prenne soin de toi ou que je te tienne. Ça me fait peur. Ça me terrifie et je suis désolé. Je suis tellement désolé. »

Un sanglot s'échappe de sa gorge et met fin à sa tirade émotionnelle. Il se cache le visage contre ses paumes. Kurt peut sentir les yeux de Blaine sur lui, tels des rayons X qui suivent chacun de ses mouvements. Il déteste être observé à cet instant. Il a l'impression de s'écrouler en mille morceaux et il n'a pas envie que quelqu'un le voie dans cet état, même pas Blaine à qui il s'est le plus exposé jusqu'à maintenant.

« Viens là. » exige Blaine d'une voix claire et forte, sans équivoque.

Une main se pose dans la dos de Kurt, le dirige vers la table la cuisine et l'incite doucement à s'installer sur une chaise. Il baisse la tête vers le sol mais Blaine reste dans sa ligne de mire en s'installant par terre à ses pieds. Il regarde Kurt de ses yeux complètement ouverts, francs et sincères.

« Avant tout, » commence Blaine en enroulant un bras autour de la taille de Kurt, « Je te fais confiance et je t'aime. Je suis désolé que tu en aies douté. Ca n'a jamais été mon intention. Ensuite, je n'ai pas raconté mon cauchemar à Carole. »

« Tu- Tu ne lui as pas raconté ? » demande Kurt à travers ses reniflements.

« Non. »

Oh, fantastique. Maintenant Kurt se sent comme le pire des cons. Son visage devient rapidement rouge comme une tomate.

« Alors de quoi elle parlait ce matin ? » interroge Kurt.

« Hier soir, après avoir fini de crier comme un sourd et de réveiller toute la maison - désolé pour ça, d'ailleurs - j'ai commencé à pleurer et à te réclamer. » explique Blaine, « Je ne pense pas que j'étais totalement conscient parce que Carole m'a proposé d'aller te chercher mais je me suis lancé dans un monologue en disant que je ne voulais pas te déranger et te tenir éveiller et que ce serait mieux pour moi si je lâchais prise. Elle était d'accord avec moi. Elle a dit que je devrais discuter avec toi parce qu'elle sait que tu es la personne dont je suis le plus proche. J'ai recommencé à pleurer ensuite et à bafouiller que je ne pouvais t'en parler parce que tu risquerais de ne plus me vouloir auprès toi si tu apprenais la vérité. »

« Je ne ferais _jamais_ \- »

« Je ne dis pas que tout était rationnel. » coupe Blaine, « Je te raconte seulement ce qui s'est passé et de quoi elle parlait ce matin. Elle voulait que je te raconte mon cauchemar _seulement_ parce que je n'ai pas pu le faire avec elle, Kurt. Et pas parce qu'elle était déjà au courant et qu'elle pensait que tu devrais le savoir aussi. Tout ce qu'elle a fait est frotter mon dos pour que je me rendorme. Je ne lui ai rien dit du tout. »

« ... Oh. »

« Oui, _oh_. » répète Blaine avec un petit sourire.

« Donc... je t'ai crié dessus sans aucune raison. »

« Pas nécessairement. » dit Blaine en se positionnant plus confortablement par terre, « Je pense que tu as l'impression de me donner plus que je te donne en retour. »

« Non. » renchérit Kurt rapidement, « Ce n'est pas- »

« Ce n'est pas grave. » calme Blaine, « Tu me donnes tellement, depuis cette première nuit sous le pont. Tout a commencé avec la couverture et le manteau que tu m'as offerts. »

Kurt renifle.

« Oui. Tout s'est enchaîné jusqu'à ce que je t'offre aussi ma _virginité_. »

Blaine lâche un couinement aigu étouffé et cache son visage contre les cuisses de Kurt. Kurt glousse et se débarrasse de ses dernières larmes. Il passe ses doigts dans les cheveux de Blaine jusqu'à ce que ses rires s'éteignent et il lui relève délicatement le visage.

« Mais sérieusement, » continue Kurt après un instant, « Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je pense. »

« Je sais que tu le penses. » contre Blaine, « Mais je comprends. »

« Non, je ne- »

« Ce n'est pas _grave_. » assure calmement Blaine, « En vérité... Je pense que je serais prêt à tout te raconter très bientôt. Il faut juste que je fasse le point dans ma tête et trouver le courage de tout te livrer. Je n'ai plus peur de tout te dire, plus comme hier après mon cauchemar. Je ne crois vraiment pas que tu me renieras ou que tu me jetteras dehors mais tu me verras sous un nouveau jour à mon avis. Pas le plus glorieux des jours. »

« Je t'aimerais toujours. » promet Kurt, « Rien ne peut changer ça. Tu restes Blaine. »

« On verra. » dit Blaine en tapotant sur les cuisses de Kurt avant de se relever, « En tout cas, je ne veux pas prévoir mon avenir à New York avec toi tant que je ne t'ai pas tout raconté. C'est une promesse que je me suis faite à moi-même et je me dois de la tenir. »

« Eh bien, si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, d'accord. » concède maladroitement Kurt, « Mais peu importe les mots qui sont sortis de ma bouche tout à l'heure, je ne veux pas te forcer à me parler de quoi que ce soit. Je- Je croyais juste que tu ne me faisais plus confiance. Ou que... tu ne me considérais plus comme ton premier confident. »

« Bébé. » chuchote Blaine en s'inclinant pour déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de Kurt, « Tu seras _toujours_ mon premier confident. »

Kurt n'a jamais été très fan de ce genre de surnoms niais pourtant, les mots doux de Blaine le bercent et lui réchauffent le cœur comme un gros câlin. Il aimerait pouvoir les prendre au creux de sa main et les garder près de lui pour toujours.

 **OoOK &BOoO**

« Les garçons ! »

Le cri de Burt atteint les oreilles de Kurt et détourne son attention de ses devoirs, quelques semaines après sa conversation avec Blaine dans la cuisine. La vie a repris son cours normal au sein de leur petite famille. Blaine et Finn travaillent au garage et Kurt joue apprend à Blaine les leçons qu'il a reçues au lycée. Ils ont retrouvé leur routine familière, si ce n'est que maintenant Rachel les traîne tous les week-ends au centre commercial et que Blaine a rencontré pour la première fois Quinn, Tina et Mercedes. Les filles ont immédiatement adopté Blaine, le qualifiant d'adorable dans son nœud papillon lorsqu'ils ont tous pris un café ensemble. Kurt était heureux de voir Blaine interagir avec ses amis aussi facilement.

Mais pour l'instant, assis entre Finn et Blaine dans le canapé avec Carole et Burt installés face à eux, des expressions très sérieuses sur le visage, Kurt est définitivement plus inquiet qu'heureux.

« Est-ce qu'on va se faire disputer ? » bredouille Finn, « Parce que j'ai dit à Blaine de ne pas manger la fin du paquet d'Oréo. »

« Tu en as mangé _aussi_! »

« Oui mais tu as mangé les quatre derniers ! »

« Tu m'as défié de le faire ! » contre Blaine, « Tu as dit que je n'étais pas cap d'en manger vingt-cinq et après tu m'as défié de finir le paquet parce que tu es une poule mouillée et que tu ne pouvais pas le terminer toi-même ! »

« Les garçons. » coupe Carole, clairement amusée par leur chamaillerie.

« Pardon. » s'excuse timidement Blaine en s'enfonçant à nouveau dans le canapé.

Kurt lève les yeux au ciel. Parfois, Blaine et Finn se comportent plus comme des frères que Kurt n'ose l'admettre. Il considère _totalement_ Finn comme son frère mais _définitivement pas_ Blaine.

« Personne n'a d'ennuis. » déclare Carole, « On veut juste vous parler de quelque chose. »

« A nous tous ? » demande Kurt, se retenant de jeter un regard nerveux vers Blaine.

« Oui. » répond Blaine, « Parce que ça regarde toute la famille. »

« Ok... » dit lentement Kurt, « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« J'ai discuté avec quelqu'un du Département de l'Éducation. » explique Burt, « Au sujet de Blaine. L'autre jour, tu disais à Finn que tu voulais obtenir ton diplôme, n'est-ce pas ? »

« O-Oui. » bégaie Blaine, « Mais j'aurais pu téléphoner moi-même. Vous n'étiez pas obligé de le faire pour moi, monsieur. »

« Gamin, je ne sais pas combien de fois je vais devoir te le rappeler mais tu peux m'appeler Burt. »

Blaine baisse la tête pour dissimuler son rougissement. Kurt sourit malicieusement. Bien sûr que son père se démène pour Blaine. Même si le garçon a visiblement quelques réserves au sujet de Burt et de la figure paternelle qu'il représente, son père ne va pas se gêner pour _agir_ en tant que tel.

« Bref, je leur ai demandé les démarches qu'il faut suivre pour quelqu'un dans ta situation. En gros, vu que tu n'as que seize ans- »

« Bientôt dix-sept. » intervient Kurt.

« Peu importe. » continue patiemment Burt, « Tant que tu n'as pas dix-huit, il te faut une sorte d'autorisation. Ce qui veut dire que le principal de ton ancien lycée va devoir signer un document pour que tu puisses passer l'examen. »

« Ça a l'air assez simple. » dit Kurt.

« Ça l'est. » affirme Carole, d'une voix tout de même anxieuse, « Mais ce n'est pas la partie qui nous inquiète. »

« Tu as aussi besoin de l'autorisation d'un de tes parents ou de ton tuteur légal. » annonce Burt.

Blaine se tend immédiatement. Kurt prend sa main sans hésiter.

« Carole et moi avons discuté. » dit Burt en tournant momentanément la tête vers sa femme, « Nous sommes arrivés à deux solutions possibles. »

« Quelles- Quelles solutions ? » bafouille Blaine, l'inquiétude visible sur les traits de son visage.

« On peut parler à ton père et le convaincre de signer tous les documents dont tu as besoin. » di Carole, « Ce qui serait l'option la plus rapide. »

« ... Ou ? » couine Blaine.

« En plaidant la négligence à sur long terme, on peut déposer une demande d'adoption. » annonce Burt avec un grand sourire, comme s'il avait fait la découverte du siècle, « Ce serait le dernier pas pour officialiser ta place dans cette famille, hein ? Tu es déjà comme notre troisième fils ! Et Kurt et toi seriez frères ! »

La bouche de Kurt s'ouvre en grand. Sa prise sur la main de Blaine se relâche.

Il est indéniablement, incontestablement _mortifié_.


	25. Chapitre 25

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Ce chapitre est un peu transitoire mais les prochains risquent d'être assez difficiles donc préparez-vous !**

 **Merci à Célia et Meryem d'amour adorée pour vos reviews adorables !**

Lien pour la fic originale (ajouter . com après tumblr et retirer les espaces) : klaineficspdfs . tumblr/post/34927799357

 **Chapitre 25**

« La première option ! » s'empresse de lancer Blaine, « C'est- On- Enfin- La première- C'est- La première option est très bien. »

« Fantastique, même. » ajoute Kurt avec probablement trop d'enthousiasme, « La première option est définitivement la meilleure et celle qu'on devrait choisir. On pourra convaincre ton père de signer tous les documents dont on a besoin, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Totalement. » accepte Blaine, « Vite fait, bien fait. »

« Exactement. » dit Kurt, « Et puis, le processus d'adoption prendre bien trop longtemps. L'année scolaire est quasiment terminée. Nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps de faire toutes ces démarches, pas si Blaine veut venir à New York en même temps que moi. »

« Le mieux est qu'on se débarrasse de tout ça le plus rapidement possible. » enchaîne Blaine avec un hochement de tête appuyé.

« Je ne sais pas. » doute Burt, visiblement confus par leurs réponses précipitées, « Kurt a mentionné que ton père est loin d'être une personne amicale. »

« On fera tout pour que ça fonctionne. » dit Blaine avec confiance, « Pas besoin d'une adoption. »

« Chéri, tu… n'as pas envie qu'on t'adopte ? » demande délicatement Carole, « Tu n'es toujours pas complètement à l'aise ici ? »

« Non, non, ce n'est pas ça ! » se rattrape Blaine, « Non, c'est- non, je suis désolé, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Bien sûr que je suis à l'aise ici. Je suis tellement reconnaissant pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. »

« Tu penses que tu pourrais peut-être avoir envie de retourner chez ton père un jour ? » interroge Burt.

« Mon Dieu, non. » refuse Blaine et Kurt le sent frissonner à cette simple idée.

« Pardon si c'était déplacé. » dit Carole, « On pensait seulement que tu serais heureux de devenir un membre permanent et officiel de cette famille, même si tu l'es déjà dans nos cœurs. »

« Je- Je me sens comme un membre de la famille mais- »

Blaine regarde Kurt, cherchant désespérément de l'aide pour expliquer leur situation. Seulement, Kurt panique autant que lui. Il ne s'attendait définitivement à ce que le sujet soit abordé aujourd'hui, ni avant qu'ils aient trouvé une bonne excuse pour dissuader ses parents d'une possible adoption.

« Il est juste, hmm- »

« Oh… ugh. » gronde Finn avec exaspération, « Ils ne veulent pas que vous l'adoptiez parce qu'ils sont _ensemble_ , _petits-copains_ , maman. Blaine ne veut pas devenir le frère de Kurt parce qu'ils couchent ensemble et que ce serait juste _bizarre_. »

« Finn ! » couine Kurt avec horreur, sa voix étouffée par le cri de surprise de Blaine, « Tu- C'est- »

« Mec, ta chambre est à côté de la mienne. » rappelle Finn, « Maman et Burt ne vous ont peut-être pas entendus mais moi, oui. Vous n'êtes pas _aussi_ silencieux que vous le pensez. »

« Finn, je t'en prie, arrête de parler. » exige Kurt à toute vitesse, « Pour l'amour de Dieu ou de tout ce que tu veux, je t'en supplie, arrête. S'il te plaît. »

« Sois un homme, mec. » dit Finn en haussant les épaules et en se levant pour laisser Kurt seul face à la colère de ses parents, « Ou tu vas devenir frère avec ton petit-copain. »

Il sort de la pièce en piétinant et abandonne Kurt et Blaine à la merci de Burt et Carole. Il espère qu'ils auront au moins un peu pitié. Kurt déglutit avec appréhension et jette un coup d'œil à Blaine donc les joues sont plus rouges que jamais avant de finalement affronter ses parents.

Burt Hummel semble complètement abasourdi.

« Est-ce- Est-ce qu'il dit la vérité ? » demande l'homme.

« Euh… Tu me croirais si je te répondais non ? » contourne faiblement Kurt.

« _Kurt_. » soupire son père, désemparé, en se frottant le visage, « Pourquoi tu m'as menti, fiston ? »

« Attends. Quoi ? Menti sur quoi ? »

« Il y a un moment, » remémore Burt, « Je vous ai trouvés blottis l'un contre l'autre et j'ai demandé s'il y avait quelque chose entre vous deux. »

« Mais je ne mentais pas ! » se défend Kurt avec énergie, « Il n'y avait rien entre nous à ce moment ! Enfin, il y avait… des sentiments. Mais j'ignorais que c'était ce _genre_ de sentiments. Je pensais que c'était seulement, hmm, de l'affection qu'on ressentait l'un pour lui. Mais pas plus ! Tu sais que- »

« Chéri, pourquoi tu ne nous as pas prévenus quand votre relation est devenue plus sérieuse ? » intervient gentiment Carole.

Kurt se mord la lèvre et baisse honteusement la tête. Ce n'est pas qu'il pensait qu'ils mettraient Blaine à la porte pour une aussi petite raison. Il voulait seulement garder leur histoire rien que pour lui un petit moment. Il voulait garder _Blaine_ rien que pour lui. Ils auraient peut-être mieux fait d'annoncer leur relation du départ pour éviter une situation comme celle-ci.

Une _adoption_ potentielle les a révélés au grand jour, dingue, non ?

« Ça ne fait pas si longtemps que ça. » dit Kurt, « C'est assez récent. »

« Récent comment ? » presse Burt.

« Hmm… juste- juste avant le départ de Blaine. » avoue Kurt, « Mais on s'était seulement embrassés avant ça ! On n'avait pas- euh, ce n'était pas- pas avant qu'il revienne. »

«... Le jour de ton anniversaire. » calcule rapidement Burt.

 _Quel joyeux anniversaire ! J'ai perdu ma virginité !_

Kurt n'arrive presque plus à respirer alors que cette phrase résonne encore et encore dans sa tête. Burt renifle bruyamment.

« Superbe cadeau. » marmonne-t-il, « Vous vous protégez au moins ? »

« Papa ! »

« Hey, si tu n'es pas assez mature pour en parler, j'estime que tu ne l'es pas non plus pour être sexuellement actif ! »

« Mon Dieu. » siffle Kurt, « Oui, on se protège. »

Burt acquiesce brièvement, satisfait de sa réponse, avant de tourner son attention vers Blaine.

« Tu es bien silencieux. » remarque-t-il.

Blaine relève la tête à toute vitesse et il pose ses yeux écarquillés et paniqués sur Burt.

« Je- Je- Je suis désolé, monsieur. Je n'ai jamais voulu- Je suis désolé. » bégaie Blaine, « Je suis désolé si ça change tout. »

Burt cligne bêtement des yeux à sa réponse.

« Quoi ? » interroge-t-il, visiblement confus.

« Je comprends si vous ne voulez plus de moi ici. » dit doucement Blaine, « Je n'ai jamais voulu prendre- prendre avantage de votre gentillesse ou de votre générosité. »

« Wow, gamin, je ne te mets pas à la porte. »

« Vous… Ah bon ? »

« Bien sûr que non. » déclare Burt, « Ce n'est pas parce que tu es maintenant le- le petit-ami de Kurt que tu n'es plus le bienvenu dans cette maison. Je veux seulement que vous soyez honnêtes avec nous les garçon, d'accord ? »

« O-Oui, monsieur. » répond Blaine.

Burt tend la main vers le genou de Blaine pour le tapoter en signe de réconfort mais Blaine s'éloigne immédiatement et se recroqueville contre le corps de Kurt comme s'il voulait qu'il le protège. Sa réaction fait grincer les dents de Kurt. Il se jure de blesser la personne qui a effrayée Blaine à ce point, tellement qu'il a peur de Burt aujourd'hui. Son père se fige et rétracte sa main avant qu'elle ne touche réellement le genou de Blaine.

« Écoute. » dit Burt d'un ton tellement doux que Kurt ne reconnaît même pas la voix de son père, « Je sais que tu as du mal avec moi. »

« Je ne- »

« Si. » continue Burt, « Ce n'est pas grave. Je comprends. Enfin, pas vraiment mais ça ne m'empêche pas de vouloir prendre soin de toi. C'est peut-être bizarre maintenant que Kurt et toi êtes ensemble mais je te vois toujours comme mon troisième garçon. Mais j'ai réalisé que, quand les enfants se mettent en couple ou se marient, leur petit-ami ou leur époux devient aussi un membre de la famille. C'est seulement arrivé un peu plus tôt que prévu chez nous. Alors, peu importe ce qui se passera entre vous, que vous restions ensemble ou non, tu auras toujours ta place ici, d'accord ? Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses du souci pour ça. Plus jamais. »

Même si ses yeux sont emplis de larmes, Blaine lui offre un sourire et hoche la tête pour indiquer qu'il a bien compris ses paroles. Il hésite un bon moment avant de serrer son poing et de frapper gentiment et maladroitement le genou de Burt.

« Pas de ça. » bougonne Burt, « Lève tes fesses et fais-moi un câlin. »

Blaine obéit en riant doucement et enroule ses bras autour des larges épaules de Burt. Kurt les regarde, les larmes aux yeux. Ce n'est pas tellement étranger pour lui. Il a vu Blaine dans les bras de son père quelques fois depuis le retour du garçon, même si la plupart des étreintes étaient initiées par Burt, hormis la câlin de groupe qu'ils ont tous échangé le jour où Blaine est rentré à la maison. Celui-là est différent. On dirait qu'ils se sont tous les deux libérés d'un poids qui pesait lourdement sur eux et cette image réchauffe le cœur de Kurt.

« Vous pouvez me faire un faveur les garçons ? » demande Burt en frottant le dos de Blaine et en gardant le garçon près de lui, « Plus de sexe quand on est à la maison. _S'il vous plaît ?_ Faites juste- juste comme les autres gosses. Partez en douce de la maison et allez faire des galipettes dans notre dos. Deal ? »

Kurt décide à cet instant qu'il a probablement le plus bizarre mais le plus génial père du monde entier.

 **OoOK &BOoO**

« Hé, Kurt. » dit Burt plus tard, juste avant que Kurt et Blaine montent se coucher, « Je peux te parler une seconde ? »

Kurt lance un regard méfiant à son père et Blaine serre doucement sa main pour le réconforter.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça. » soupire Burt, « Je ne vais pas te renier ou un truc comme ça. Je veux juste qu'on discute. »

Kurt cache sa nervosité et acquiesce en direction de Blaine, comme pour lui indiquer que oui, il survivra à ce tête-à-tête avec son grand méchant papa. Blaine disparaît à l'étage.

« Est-ce que je vais avoir des ennuis ? » demande prudemment Kurt, « Je ne devrais- On ne devrait pas se tenir la main, c'est ça ? C'est trop bizarre ? »

« Ce n'est rien de tout ça, gamin. » dit Burt en serrant gentiment l'épaule de Kurt et en l'incitant à s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine, « J'ai juste quelques questions à te poser. »

« Tu ne veux pas me parler de sexe, n'est-ce pas ? » interroge Kurt, « Parce que je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de ce genre de- »

« Pas vraiment. » interrompt Burt, « Enfin, en quelque sorte, si. Mais sans entrer dans les détails. Punaise, je n'en sais rien. Je veux juste savoir si vous avez vraiment réfléchi avant de vous lancer dans cette relation physique. J'ai l'impression que tout s'est enchaîné un peu… rapidement. Coucher ensemble le soir même de son retour ne me semble pas une décision particulièrement sage. »

« Si tu veux savoir si on était tous les deux totalement consentants, c'est le cas. » déclare Kurt, « Aucun de nous deux n'a mis la pression à l'autre. On en avait tous les deux envie. »

« Ce n'est, euh… pas ce que je voulais dire. » bafouille Burt en gigotant inconfortablement sur sa chaise, « C'est bien que vous le vouliez tous les deux et que tout s'est- mais- ce n'est pas ce dont je voulais te parler. »

« De quoi alors ? »

« Tout à l'heure, tu as dit que tu… euh, avait des sentiments pour Blaine dès le début mais que tu ne savais pas que c'était ce _genre_ de sentiments. Je dois juste savoir si maintenant tu as compris ce que tu ressentais. Parce que, à mon avis, vous avez foncé têtes baissées bien trop vite dans cette histoire. »

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'on a fait. » dit honnêtement Kurt, « Enfin, tu en as peut-être l'impression mais on tenait l'un à l'autre bien avant de coucher ensemble. Certainement depuis les premières semaines après notre rencontre d'ailleurs. On n'avait simplement pas réalisé jusqu'à quel point jusqu'à récemment. »

« Donc vous savez ce que vous ressentez maintenant ? » demande Burt.

Kurt regarde timidement le sol. Idéalement, il préférerait ne pas avoir cette conversation avec son père mais, après avoir cachés cette relation aussi longtemps, il est sûrement mieux de cracher le morceau.

« C'est de l'amour, papa. » reprend doucement Kurt, « Je l'aime. De tout mon corps. Il m'aime aussi et pas seulement parce que je l'ai sauvé. Il m'aime vraiment. C'est pour ça qu'on a couché ensemble. On ne l'a pas fait parce qu'on ne s'était pas vus depuis des mois ou parce que c'était une décision prise sur un coup de tête. On l'a fait parce qu'on s'aime et qu'on voulait… partager cette expérience l'un avec l'autre. »

« Hmm… » grommelle Burt avec un petit acquiescement pour Kurt, « C'est arrivé assez rapidement quand même. Il n'était revenu que depuis un jour à peine. »

« Je peux te comprendre. » affirme Kurt, « Je vais être honnête. Je n'avais pas vraiment pensé à franchir le pas avant que le moment se présente. C'est arrivé naturellement. On était tous les deux consentants, en sécurité et amoureux. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu rêver d'une meilleure première fois. »

Les deux Hummel restent silencieux après ça. Kurt se demande si son père est aussi mal à l'aise d'entendre ces mots que lui-même de les prononcer. Mais il veut, il a besoin que son père comprenne. Si Burt est réticent au sujet de leur relation, même sans l'admettre, les choses dans la maison vont devenir extrêmement tendues et Kurt ne pense pas pouvoir encaisser. Il patiente alors avec appréhension que son père réponde.

« Ok. » annonce soudainement Burt en se mettant debout, « J'imagine que je ne peux rien y faire de toute façon. »

« Q-Quoi ? » bégaie Kurt, « Tu- Tu ne peux rien y faire ? »

« Est-ce que vous me cachez encore quelque chose ? »

« Eh bien… non. » dit Kurt, « Mais… c'est tout ? Plus de questions ? Tu ne me fais pas la morale ? »

« Je ne peux pas vraiment combattre l'amour, fiston. » lance Burt avec un haussement d'épaule, « Tant que tu es heureux- il te rend heureux, hein ? »

« Oui. » rétorque Kurt, « Il me rend vraiment heureux. »

« C'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. Vous vous protégez et vous avez des sentiments forts l'un pour l'autre. C'est l'essentiel pour moi. Je peux seulement vous souhaiter le meilleur maintenant et lequel de vous deux j'emmènerais jusqu'à l'autel le jour de votre mariage. »

« Papa ! » couine Kurt, « On ne- On n'a encore jamais eu cette discussion. Enfin je ne dis pas que ce ne serait pas génial mais Blaine n'a même pas encore dix-sept ans et- »

Le rire profond de Burt résonne dans la cuisine et sa main forte tombe sur l'épaule de Kurt.

« Je me moque juste de toi. » dit Burt avec amusement, « Va te coucher et n'oublie pas : pas de folie quand on est à la maison. »

Kurt rougit violemment, hoche la tête et se lève pour aller à l'étage avec son père. Son cœur et sa conscience sont plus légers. Plus de secrets, plus de relation cachée. Blaine et lui peuvent simplement… être ensemble. Avec l'accord de son père en plus. Ca compte pour Kurt bien plus que Burt ne peut se l'imaginer. Ils peuvent faire avancer leur histoire sans avoir à s'expliquer sur leur degré d'intimité. Leur avenir peut réellement commencer maintenant.

Après qu'ils aient réglé un petit détail.

« Papa ? » appelle Kurt une fois arrivé en haut des escaliers, « Tu nous- Tu nous aideras ? »

« Vous aider pour quoi ? »

« Demain, tu viendras avec nous parler au père de Blaine, pour qu'il signe les documents ? On aura besoin de toi pour- pour que Blaine se sente plus en sécurité. »

« Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous laisser y aller seuls de toute manière. »


	26. Chapitre 26

**Coucou !**

 **Il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre et l'épilogue à poster ! Cette fic va me manquer...**

 **Merci au nouveau follow de cette semaine !**

 **Merci à Célia, Meryem d'amour et Always be a Panda pour vos reviews toutes mignonnes !**

Lien pour la fic originale (ajouter . com après tumblr et retirer les espaces) : klaineficspdfs . tumblr/post/34927799357

 **Chapitre 26**

Le trajet jusqu'à Westerville sans prendre une _éternité_. Tous les kilomètres après être entrés en ville, Blaine donne la direction à suivre à Burt depuis la banquette arrière du pick-up. Sa voix devient de plus en plus faible au fur et à mesure de ses instructions. Il n'arrête pas de gigoter et son genoux cogne sans cesse celui de Kurt. Il se rapproche inconsciemment de son petit-ami et sa nervosité grandit au fil des minutes.

« Il n'est peut-être même pas chez lui. » dit Blaine, espérant visiblement que ce soit le cas, « Et si on était venus jusqu'ici pour rien ? »

« On attendra qu'il revienne. » propose Burt, « Autant tout régler aujourd'hui. »

Blaine déglutit avec appréhension tellement bruyamment que Kurt peut l'entendre. Quand ils s'engagent dans l'allée de l'imposante maison du père de Blaine, Burt siffle longuement devant la taille de la demeure.

« On dirait bien qu'il est là. » remarque Burt en indiquant la voiture garée devant la maison, « Venez les garçons. Terminons-en. »

Kurt et Blaine suivent Burt jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Kurt s'apprête à retirer sa main de celle de Blaine, se méfiant de l'opinion du père de son petit-ami sur l'orientation sexuelle de son fils, mais Blaine resserre sa prise et lève ses yeux emplis de peur vers lui.

« Ne me lâche pas. » chuchote-t-il désespérément, tout doucement pour que seul Kurt l'entende, « Je t'en prie, ne me lâche pas. »

Kurt hoche brièvement la tête et serre les doigts de Blaine alors que Burt toque à la porte. Par-dessus le son des piaillements joyeux des oiseaux dans les arbres, des bruits de pas étouffés et celui d'un vase ou d'une lampe qui se fracasse sur le sol leur parviennent de l'intérieur. Monsieur Anderson vient leur répondre. Il est, sans aucun doute possible, complètement saoul. Il les observe en plissant ses yeux injectés de sang.

Son regard croise celui de Kurt et un sourire malsain et satisfait s'étend sur ses lèvres.

« C'est toujours agréable d'avoir raison. » dit l'homme plus clairement que ne se l'attendait Kurt.

« Pardon ? » demande Kurt.

« Je t'avais dit qu'on se reverrait. » rétorque monsieur Anderson, « Juste avant que tu te barres en courant la dernière fois. »

Kurt se prépare mentalement pour endurer une après-midi d'arrogance alcoolisée et se redresse autant qu'il peut, sans jamais laisser tomber la main tremblante de Blaine.

« Heureusement, je suis là pour une toute autre raison aujourd'hui. » déclare Kurt.

Monsieur Anderson fredonne pour lui-même et zieute Burt de la tête aux pieds comme pour la valeur de l'homme, avant de finalement tourner son attention vers son fils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a alors ? » demande-t-il, « Le _rat d'égout_ revient sonner à ma porte ? Mais que quand il a besoin de quelque chose évidemment. L'autre fois tu voulais des infos sur ta précieuse petite maman et maintenant quoi ? Du fric, je suppose. »

Blaine halète et Kurt sent les poils de sa nuque se hérisser sous la colère. Ils ne sont pas aussi désespérés et mesquins !

« Blaine n'aura jamais besoin de votre argent espèce de vieux c- »

« Kurt. » intervient finalement Burt, ouvrant la bouche pour la première depuis qu'il a toqué à la porte, « Arrête. »

« Mais il- »

« Monsieur Anderson. » dit Burt en se mettant devant les garçons, « Je m'appelle Burt et voici mon fils, Kurt. On prend soin de Blaine depuis un moment maintenant et- »

« La dernière fois que j'ai entendu parler de lui, il s'était enfui de chez vous aussi. » dit monsieur Anderson d'un air narquois.

« Le gamin avait besoin de régler certaines choses par lui-même. » informe Burt, « Mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on est là. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez alors ? » presse l'homme, les yeux à peine ouverts.

« Je- ah- Je pense que ce serait mieux qu'on discute à l'intérieur. » dit Burt.

Monsieur Anderson jette un coup d'œil derrière eux et Kurt pivote sur lui-même pour voir qu'ils ont déjà piqué la curiosité du voisin d'en face qui les observe plus ou moins discrètement à travers ses rideaux. Le père de Blaine souffle et fait un pas sur le côté.

« Entrez. » grommelle-t-il.

Ils entrent dans la maison et la respiration de Kurt se coupe momentanément en découvrant l'énorme hall d'entrée. Le plafond voûté et le chandelier soulignent la grandeur de l'endroit. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de détailler toute la pièce en passant par le large escalier, les murs blancs immaculés, sans la moindre décoration et le vase brisé semblant être tombé d'une sorte de piédestal. La maison est gigantesque, personne ne peut le nier. Malgré sa taille, elle est très froide et vide. Kurt est presque certain que ce n'était pas le cas quand la famille Anderson vivait au complet ici.

La main de Blaine est soudainement moite dans la sienne. C'est très étrange d'imaginer que Blaine a grandi ici, que sa famille et lui vivaient confortablement, étaient membre d'un country club et donnaient des réceptions sophistiquées dans la salle à manger que Kurt peut apercevoir à sa gauche. Son ancienne chambre est quelque part à l'étage, certainement aussi grande que le reste de la maison, recouverte de poussière et laissée à l'abandon dans la spirale autodestructrice de son père. Kurt se demande quels souvenirs sont cachés dans les craquelures du parquet, quels monstres se cachent dans les placards et combien de moments heureux se sont déroulés entre ces murs. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de comparer la chambre d'enfance de Blaine à celle qu'ils ont installé chez eux. Il se souvient des sanglots de Blaine lorsqu'il a découvert la pièce fraîchement décorée rien que pour lui. L'idée que Blaine ait pleuré pour tout ce qu'il a perdu et non pour le soulagement d'avoir à nouveau un toit sur la tête lui effleure l'esprit. Et si cette nouvelle vie avec Kurt et sa famille n'était pas assez pour Blaine ? Et si la chambre, les habits et la guitare n'étaient tout simplement pas suffisants pour combler le trou béant qui s'est formé en Blaine en quittant cet endroit ?

Kurt est tiré de ses pensées par le son de glaçons s'entrechoquant contre du verre. Monsieur Anderson prend une longue gorgée d'alcool. L'après-midi vient juste de commencer. Kurt plisse le nez avec dédain.

« Alors, » débute l'homme, « quelle est l'urgence ? J'ai une vie moi aussi. »

« J'en suis certain. » rétorque Burt, ses mots dégoulinant de sarcasme, « Pour faire court, Blaine ne veut plus vivre ici. Il veut vivre avec nous et nous n'avons pas besoin de votre argent pour l'élever. »

« Il est plutôt exigeant, vous savez ? » contre monsieur Anderson avec malveillance, tournant son regard vers son fils, « Tes jeans de designer ou le piano à queue que je t'ai acheté pour ton anniversaire une année ne te manquent pas, Blainey ? Et les deux ordinateurs que tu m'as suppliés de t'acheter, hmm ? Un pour l'école et un pour le reste, si je me souviens bien ? Tu es en train de me dire que tu peux vivre sans tous ces trucs qui t'étaient indispensables il y a seulement quelques années ? J'ai du mal à le croire. »

Kurt le fixe avec horreur et dégoût. Le garçon à qui il tient la main et celui décrit par cet homme ne peuvent pas être une seule et même personne.

« Blaine a tout ce dont il a besoin chez nous. » dit Burt, « Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. »

« Ah, oui. » se moque l'autre homme, « Il n'a besoin que d'amour. Ce sale gosse inutile qui préfère traîner les rues avec son insignifiante salope de mère. »

Burt s'avance devant Kurt et Blaine et se colle presque nez à nez avec monsieur Anderson.

« On est là pour une seule chose, Anderson. » grogne Burt au visage de l'autre homme, « Et ça n'a rien à voir avec le passé de Blaine. C'est au sujet de son futur. Il nous faut seulement votre signature. Vous nous la donnez et vous ne nous reverrez probablement jamais. »

Monsieur Anderson renifle de contentement.

« Si vous vous attendez à ce que je renonce à mes droits de père et que je laisse mon fils entre les mains de quelqu'un comme vous, vous êtes totalement cinglé. » provoque-t-il en tanguant sur ses propres pieds.

« Heureusement que nous ne sommes pas là pour ça dans ce cas. » dit Burt en sortant un papier de la poche arrière de son pantalon, « Blaine veut obtenir son diplôme pour pouvoir aller à l'université. Il a besoin de l'autorisation de son tuteur légal pour passer l'examen. S'il y a ne serait-ce qu'une once de bonté en vous, vous signerez ce papier et vous le laisserez avancer dans sa vie. »

« Et pourquoi je ferais ça exactement ? » demande monsieur Anderson, « Il devra récupérer chaque journée de cours qu'il a manquées en partant avec cette connasse. S'il était resté avec moi dès le départ, ce ne serait pas un problème. »

« A quoi bon ? » réfute Burt, « Il n'est pas avec vous. Il ne veut pas l'être. »

« Un enfant devrait être avec ses parents. »

« Pas quand un de ses parents est décédé et l'autre est un alcoolique abusif. Signez ce foutu papier. »

Burt plaque l'autorisation avec force sur la surface la plus proche et sort un stylo de sa poche. Blaine se rapproche de Kurt. Il peut sentir la violence des tremblements du garçon. Il voudrait enrouler ses bras autour de Blaine, il voudrait le tenir et le protéger de tout son être mais il a fait la promesse silencieuse de ne pas lâcher la main de Blaine. Alors il ne la lâche pas.

« Je ne vais pas vous laisser me forcer à faire quoi que ce soit. » annonce monsieur Anderson en levant le menton en signe de défi, « Surtout pas après un accusation totalement fausse. »

« Je pourrais croire qu'elle est fausse si votre fils ne tremblait pas comme une feuille à la seule idée d'être physiquement proche de vous. »

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si sa mère lui a bourré le crâne contre moi ! »

« J'ai l'impression qu'elle n'a pas eu à beaucoup à le forcer. » dit Burt, « Elle a seulement alimenté toute la haine qu'il ressentait contre vous. »

Les yeux de monsieur Anderson s'assombrissent tout à coup avec de la rage. Il pose ce regard de pure colère et dégoût sur… Blaine.

« Quelles _conneries_ tu es allé leur raconter ? » hurle-t-il en tentant de contourner Burt pour atteindre son fils.

Mais Burt est trop rapide pour une personne aussi ivre et instable. Il bloque l'homme et fait un pas en avant, obligeant monsieur Anderson à reculer par sa simple présence. Anderson trébuche. Son épaule se cogne contre la rambarde de l'escalier, sa boisson lui glisse des mains, le liquide ambrée tachant sa chemise, et le verre se brise en mille morceaux à ses pieds.

« Je vais porter plainte contre coups et blessures ! » crie l'homme, outragé.

« Et je vais demander la garde de votre fils en plaisant la négligence sur long terme, la maltraitance physique et le traumatisme émotionnel. » siffle Burt à travers ses dents, « Et si vous pensez gagner contre moi alors que vous avez clairement besoin d'une réunion chez les Alcooliques Anonymes, que j'offre à votre fils un foyer stable et que je fais tout mon possible pour l'aider, _vous_ êtes totalement le plus cinglé de cette pièce. Maintenant _signez ces foutus papiers_. »

« Vous n'avez _aucune preuve_ de- »

« Je n'en ai pas besoin. Votre fils est assez âgé aux yeux de la loi pour choisir son tuteur légal, si la situation dans laquelle il se trouve est dangereuse pour lui. » démontre Burt.

Kurt fixe l'arrière du crâne de son père. Est-ce qu'il a vraiment pris le temps de faire des recherches ? Kurt n'y a pas du tout pensé.

« Donc. » conclut Burt, « On peut régler cette histoire de la manière douce et vous signez ces documents ou de la manière dure et je vous emmène au tribunal pour être sûr que votre fils n'aura jamais plus besoin de votre autorisation pour faire quelque chose. »

Monsieur Anderson semble agité et vraiment inquiet maintenant. Il se tourne à nouveau vers Blaine. Son regard s'adoucit. Peut-être que l'alcool et la menace de Burt lui ont éclaircis les idées. Cette expression paraît vraiment étrange à Kurt, surtout après avoir entendu toutes les horreurs sortir de la bouche de cet homme. Il espère seulement que Blaine ne tombera pas dans ce si gros panneau. Mais, si Kurt peut voir à travers cette manipulation pathétique, Blaine aussi, il en est certain.

« Blaine. » dit-il avec une note de désespoir, comme si c'était sa dernière chance de retenir son précieux enfant auprès de lui - même si Kurt peut discerner la vérité : il ne reste aucun amour en cet homme, « Je suis ton père. Tu es mon _fils_. Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste. »

Burt fait un pas sur le côté mais reste tout de même assez près pour arrêter monsieur Anderson s'il tente de blesser Blaine. Ils sont père et fils. Ce n'est pas un lien facilement brisable. Personne ne peut s'interposer. Blaine doit prendre une décision tout seul.

Blaine tremble toujours légèrement mais s'efforcer de ravaler sa peur. Avec un rapide coup d'œil vers Kurt pour puiser du courage, il s'avance, sans jamais lâcher la main de son petit-ami.

« Tu- Tu seras toujours mon père. » murmure tout doucement Blaine,« Mais je choisis ma famille aujourd'hui et tu n'en fais pas partie. »

« Blaine, c'est ridicule. »

« Non, ce n'est pas ridicule. » dit Blaine d'un ton plus ferme en se redressant nettement, « Je n'ai _rien_ oublié de tout ce que tu nous as fait. Je m'en rappelle très bien et je ne resterais pas ici en sachant que tu- que tu n'as pas changé du tout. En fait, on dirait que tu es encore pire. Je- Je ne- Je ne veux plus que tu fasses partie de ma vie. »

Les traits de monsieur Anderson se durcissent et l'expression aimante étrange s'efface en un claquement de doigts.

« Je n'aurais plus rien du tout si tu me laisses. » lance-t-il, espérant que la culpabilité fera craquer son fils.

« Tu aurais dû y penser avant de prendre cette bouteille de gin et de nous battre avec jusqu'à ce qu'on s'évanouisse. » rétorque Blaine sans flancher, « Signe le papier, s'il te plaît. »

« Blaine- »

« S'il te plaît. » répète Blaine en baissant les yeux et en brisant sûrement de dernier contact visuel qu'il aura avec son père.

Kurt a toujours suspecté que Blaine avait été maltraité. Ça ne l'empêche pas d'être étonné d'entendre Blaine l'avouer de sa propre bouche. Monsieur Anderson se racle la gorge, tire sur sa chemise et acquiesce brièvement. Il se déplace vers la petite table, attrape le stylo et signe rapidement le papier avant de tendre le document à Burt.

« Je te souhaite une bonne vie alors. »

Blaine ne répond pas. Il pivote et entraîne Kurt hors de la maison. Il se précipite dans l'allée jusqu'au pick-up de Burt. Ils restent silencieux en attendant que Burt les suive. Kurt est surpris de voir que Blaine ne pleure pas. Il s'était attendu à des larmes et de violents sanglots après cette confrontation avec son père. Mais, en grimpant dans la voiture et sur le trajet pour rentrer à Lima, Blaine ne dit pas un mot. Seule sa main est un petit peu moite dans celle de Kurt.

« Tu vas bien ? » demande doucement Kurt en ignorant le regard inquiet de son père dans le rétroviseur.

Blaine hésite un court instant avant de soupirer et de se tourner vers Kurt, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

« Je crois que oui. » répond-il lentement.

« Tu es… sûr ? »

« Oui, je crois. » lui dit Blaine, « J'ai l'impression de… pouvoir avancer maintenant. Je peux vraiment commencer une nouvelle vie. »

Kurt lui offre un énorme sourire.

« Je suis content. »

Il s'appuie contre l'épaule de Blaine, soudainement très fatigué après tous ces coups de théâtre, même s'il ne s'en est pas vraiment mêlés. Malgré le calme apparent de son petit-ami, Kurt sait que Blaine et lui parleront plus tard de cette rencontre, loin des oreilles de son père si possible.

Le trajet jusqu'à Lima est silencieux et passe bien plus rapidement que l'aller. Lorsqu'ils se garent dans l'allée de la maison et qu'ils sortent de la voiture, Blaine se précipite vers Burt et le fait presque tomber avec la force de son câlin. Burt semble aussi choqué que Kurt mais il resserre quand même ses bras solides et forts autour du garçon.

« Tout va bien, gamin ? » interroge Burt avec inquiétude.

« Oui. » dit Blaine en levant ses yeux larmoyants vers Burt, « Je- Je voulais juste vous remercier monsieur- Burt. »

Burt rit et tapote le dos de Blaine avant d'enrouler son bras autour de ses épaules et de l'inciter à rentrer. Kurt les suit, absolument pas dérangé par leur toute nouvelle proximité. Il était plus que temps. Son père est peut-être un homme très patient mais Kurt sait combien la difficulté qu'a eue Blaine à lui faire confiance l'a blessée.

« Monsieur Burt, hein ? » taquine son père, « On ne me l'avait jamais faite celle-là. »

« Je suis désolé. » s'excuse timidement Blaine.

« Ne le sois pas. » le rassure Burt en serrant fermement mais gentiment son épaule, « Et tu n'as pas à me remercier non plus, d'accord ? Je serais toujours là pour toi. »

« Je sais. » dit doucement Blaine, « J'ai dû m'en rendre compte plus tôt. Si je- Si j'avais réalisé avant, peut-être que- »

« Arrête tout de suite. » interrompt immédiatement Burt, « Tu es là maintenant. Tout s'est arrangé et tout le monde est heureux. »

« Oui. » accepte Blaine en prenant une fois de plus la main de Kurt, « On est heureux. »

 **OoOK &BOoO**

« C'est juste génial. » déclare Blaine le samedi suivant.

Kurt et lui sont allongés sur deux chaises longues au fond du jardin. Après des couches de crème solaire, Blaine a réussi à convaincre Kurt de passer l'après-midi dehors, sous le soleil printanier. Ils sont seuls à la maison cet après-midi. Une petite table est installée entre eux où sont posés un pichet de citronnade et une pile de livres et de magazines au cas où la conversation s'essouffle.

« Tu devras me passer de la crème dans une heure. » prévient Kurt, « Je refuse de brûler seulement pour que tu profites de ton Soleil. »

« Oh, arrête de pleurnicher. » dit Blaine en jetant un coup d'œil à Kurt par-dessus ses lunettes de soleil, « Je sais que tu adores ce moment. »

« Hmm… » fredonne Kurt en laissant son regard traîner sur le torse nu de Blaine.

Sa peau est ferme et dorée. C'est presque douloureux de le regarder en réalité.

« La vue n'est pas mal, je peux te l'accorder. »

« Tu es insatiable. »

« C'est de ta faute. » lance Kurt en fermant les yeux et en s'allongeant sur sa chaise, « C'est toi qui a voulu qu'on retire nos hauts. »

« On aurait eu des bronzages bizarres si on les avait gardés ! »

« Correction : _tu_ aurais eu un bronzage bizarre. J'aurais eu des brûlures bizarres. »

« On dirait que tu penses que ça me dérange de masser ta peau avec de la crème solaire. Crois-moi, ça ne dérange _pas du tout_. » assure Blaine.

« Tu as envie de me tripoter, c'est ça ? »

« Seulement si tu arrêtes de chouiner. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je _voulais_ que tu me tripotes ! »

« Tu en as envie. »

Kurt ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. » dit Blaine.

« Oh, tais-toi et profite de ton soleil. »

Blaine s'installe dans sa chaise longue en riant doucement. Le soleil réchauffe presque douloureusement la peau de Kurt mais la légère brise apaise presque immédiatement la brûlure. Il finit par admettre mentalement que, oui, c'est vraiment génial. C'est une journée agréable. Son petit-ami est à moitié nu près de lui et ils ont la maison pour eux seuls. Kurt s'endort quelques minutes puis boit un peu de citronnade en écoutant les oiseaux chanter dans les arbres avant de plonger à nouveau dans l'inconscience. Tout est serein. Blaine mêle ses doigts aux siens et un soupir content passe ses lèvres.

Mais, une heure plus tard, après que Blaine ait repassé de la crème solaire à Kurt dans un silence suspect et surtout sans essayer de le tripoter une seule fois, cette quiétude vole en éclats presque violemment quand Blaine parle :

« Je suis prêt à tout te raconter. »


	27. Chapitre 27

**Coucou !**

 **Et voici le dernier chapitre de cette fiction ! Je poste l'épilogue à la suite aujourd'hui vu qu'il est très court ! Merci à tout ceux qui auront lu cette histoire en intégralité. Ça a été un bonheur de vous la faire découvrir !**

 **Merci à Célia, Meryem d'amour et Clémence pour les reviews !**

Lien pour la fic originale (ajouter . com après tumblr et retirer les espaces) : klaineficspdfs . tumblr/post/34927799357

 **/!\ PRESENCE DE VIOLENCE ET DE SITUATION CHOQUANTE /!\**

 **Chapitre 27**

Le cœur de Kurt dégringole dans son ventre. Il a l'impression qu'il ne reste plus un seul gramme d'air dans ses poumons. Il fixe ouvertement Blaine qui partage désormais sa chaise longue après avoir étalé de la crème solaire sur sa peau. Le corps de Blaine est entièrement tendu mais il semble plus déterminé que jamais. Kurt se sent à la fois nerveux et excité. Blaine est enfin prêt à tout lui raconter. Plus de secrets, plus de questionnement, plus d'espérance que Blaine lui fasse un peu plus confiance. Il se sent un peu coupable de vouloir savoir aussi fort mais ils ont atteint ce stade : Blaine est prêt. _Ils sont_ prêts.

« Tu es sûr ? » demande Kurt en retirant ses lunettes de soleil.

« Je t'ai presque tout raconté hier avant qu'on aille se coucher. » avoue Blaine, « Mais je voulais qu'on soit rien que tous les deux et qu'on ait du temps pour en discuter. J'ai… beaucoup de choses à dire. »

Kurt comble l'espace entre eux et pose sa main sur le genou de Blaine. Il a en fait envie de se pencher vers lui et de l'embrasser mais il a peur de trop le distraire et que Blaine ne retrouve jamais le courage de lui parler.

« Je t'écoute. » assure Kurt, « Seulement si tu es vraiment prêt. »

« Je le suis. » dit Blaine, « Je suis prêt. »

Il s'assoit en tailleur pour être face à Kurt et l'autre garçon en fait autant. Ils posent tous les deux leurs lunettes de soleil sur la petite table et Blaine prend une longue gorgée de sa citronnade. Kurt suit chacun de ses mouvements. Les yeux de Blaine fixe le vide, droit devant lui. Un silence interminable s'étend entre eux et Kurt se demande brièvement si Blaine a oublié qu'il est supposé parler.

« Mon père n'a pas toujours été aussi horrible. » commence Blaine son histoire par un sujet qui étonne Kurt, « Je me souviens de certains trucs de mon enfance. On jouait aux pirates sur cette cage à poules qu'il y avait au fond du jardin et il me lisait des histoires avant d'aller au lit. Il travaillait beaucoup - il a toujours été très occupé - mais ce n'était pas un père absent. J'étais pourri gâté mais je suis sûr que tu t'en étais douté quand il a mentionné le piano et les ordinateurs. »

Kurt a du mal à imaginer Blaine dans le rôle de l'enfant trop gâté qui supplie pour avoir de nouveaux jouets ou les derniers gadgets à la mode comme le font la plupart des gamins, lui y compris.

« Mes parents viennent tous les deux- venaient de familles riches. » explique Blaine, « Je n'exagère pas quand je dis ça. La maison que tu as vue, celle où mon père vit, est petite comparée à celle que nous habitions avant. Crois-moi. »

« Tu n'as pas grandi dans cette maison alors ? » interroge Kurt, incapable de visualiser une maison encore plus grande pour une famille de trois personnes.

« Non. » répond Blaine, « On a vécu dans cette maison seulement un an avant que ma mère et moi partions. Le piano tenait toujours dans ma chambre. Il m'en a vraiment acheté pour mon anniversaire l'année avant qu'on déménage dans la maison que tu as vue. Et je l'ai vraiment supplié pour avoir ces deux ordinateurs. J'avais toutes les choses matérielles que je voulais parce que l'argent n'était pas un problème pour nous. J'avais une guitare acoustique, une guitare électrique et une batterie que je n'ai jamais touchée. J'avais tout ça seulement parce que je l'avais demandé. »

« Je ne comprends pas. » interrompt Kurt, « Pourquoi l'argent est aussi important dans ton histoire ? Enfin, je me doute qu'il a sûrement été difficile de tout perdre mais- »

« Parce que c'est la raison pour laquelle on est devenus SDF. » dit Blaine.

«... Je ne comprends pas. »

Blaine lui offre un sourire compréhensif et acquiesce en se concentrant finalement sur le visage de Kurt pour reprendre son récit.

« Ma mère a été élevée comme moi. Avant qu'on soit sans-abri, je veux dire. » précise-t-il, « On avait de l'argent. On faisait des croisières et des voyages en Europe et en Russie avant même que je commence l'école maternelle. Mon père s'occupait de notre argent, exactement comme le père de ma mère le faisait avec celui de sa fille avant qu'elle se marie. Ma mère a grandi dans un monde où son seul travail était de dépenser de l'argent, pas de l'économiser. Elle ne s'est jamais embêtée de vérifier les relevés bancaires ou les factures. Elle n'a jamais travaillé et n'a jamais gagné de salaire de sa vie. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un d'autre pour s'occuper des finances. Elle a été élevée pour être jolie, pour épouser un homme riche et pour me laisser un héritage conséquent quand elle partirait. Chaque centime qu'elle possédait était déposé sur plusieurs comptes, tous au nom et gérés par mon père. Elle n'a jamais su se débrouiller par elle-même, c'est ce que j'essaie de te dire. Elle pouvait te traîner dans une virée shopping en un éclair mais c'était sa seule compétence. »

« Donc… quand elle a quitté ton père et qu'elle t'a emmené avec elle. » conclue Kurt, « Elle ne savait pas comment se débrouille toute seule. »

« Pas seulement. » contre Blaine, « C'est sûr, c'était épuisant d'apprendre la vraie vie après notre départ mais elle avait les problèmes que moi avant que ton père ne m'engage au garage : pas d'adresse, pas de compte bancaire, pas de numéro de téléphone, pas de références et pas d'expérience professionnelle. Elle a été jetée dans un monde dont elle avait oublié l'existence et a suivi les mauvais conseils d'inconnus. »

Kurt hoche la tête sans rien ajouter. Il n'arrive même pas à s'imaginer ce qu'ils ont pu vivre. Même s'il n'a encore jamais travaillé, il a toujours su qu'il devrait se trouver un job une fois parti de chez son père. Ne pas avoir de boulot n'a jamais été une option. C'est une évidence pour lui.

« Bref. » reprend Blaine en secouant la tête comme pour s'éclaircir les idées, « Pardon, je n'explique pas très bien. Il y a tellement de détails et une chose en entraîne une autre et je me perds un peu en chemin. »

« Ne t'excuse pas. » dit Kurt, « Raconte-moi seulement ce que tu veux faire sortir. On pourra tout remettre dans l'ordre ensemble quand tu auras fini. »

« Merci. » souffle calmement Blaine avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et de recommencer à parler, « Donc, mon père n'a pas toujours été un homme mauvais. Jusqu'à ce qu'il le devienne. »

« Je suppose que l'alcool y est pour quelque chose. » propose Kurt.

« En fait, tout a commencé quand il a trompé ma mère avec la femme qu'elle _considérait_ comme sa meilleure amie au country club. » révèle Blaine, « D'après ce que j'ai compris, elle les a pris en flagrant délit après être venu me chercher plus tôt à l'école parce que j'étais malade. »

« Seigneur. »

« Mais il était hors de question de divorcer. Il y avait beaucoup trop d'argent en jeu, peu importe combien ils avaient tous les deux envie de se séparer. Ils ont commencé à se disputer très souvent et c'est comme ça que mon père s'est mis à boire. Il a l'habitude de boire du whisky mais… il devient violent avec le gin. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais les pires moments sont arrivés ensuite. Il nous- Il- »

Blaine bafouille et se tortille nerveusement les doigts. Kurt les prend entre ses mains et les serre fermement.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de me donner tous les détails si tu n'en as pas envie. D'horribles choses sont arrivées, c'est assez clair pour moi. »

« Non, je- je dois le faire. »

« D'accord. » murmure gentiment Kurt, « Seulement tu penses en avoir besoin. »

« Il- dieu, ok. Il battait ma mère. » lâche finalement Blaine, soupirant quand les mots passent la barrière de sa bouche, « Il dépensait _tellement_ d'argent dans l'alcool et, quand on a emménagé dans la plus petite maison, il achetait tout un tas de trucs inutiles. Il a commencé à battre ma mère et à lui dire que c'était de sa faute si on avait déménagé. Même s'il était celui qui s'occupait des comptes et de l'argent, il disait sans cesse que si elle ne l'avait pas surpris ce jour-là avec l'autre femme, rien n'aurait changé et il n'aurait jamais commencé à boire. Mais ma mère n'était pas _idiote_. » enchaîne Blaine, défendant désespérément sa mère, « Elle avait juste- Elle avait plus peur de perdre la vie qu'elle avait toujours connue - avec l'argent et tout le reste - qu'elle ne le craignait lui. Je crois sincèrement qu'elle espérait qu'il mourrait d'une intoxication avec tout l'alcool qu'il ingurgitait et qu'elle… enfin, tu vois le truc. »

Oui, Kurt voit très bien. Le père de Blaine serait mort et sa mère aurait simplement engagé quelqu'un pour s'occuper de ses finances pour qu'elle puisse garder son train de vie. C'est morbide, c'est certain, mais la mère de Blaine pensait n'avoir aucune autre option. Kurt sait qu'elle en avait pourtant.

Il y a toujours une échappatoire, même si personne ne s'en rend compte. Enfin, il s'imagine que madame Anderson n'aurait probablement jamais trouvé la sienne. Elle n'avait aucune famille en qui se confier - Blaine lui a expliqué il y a un moment que ses grands-parents étaient tous décédés quand il était enfant - et elle n'avait aucun ami digne de confiance. Elle aurait eu bien trop honte de demander de l'aide auprès d'un psychologue d'après Kurt.

Elle a finalement réussi à s'en sortir, sinon Blaine ne serait pas là pour raconter son histoire.

« Qu'est-ce- Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? » questionne Kurt, « Si elle était tellement déterminée à endurer la maltraitance, qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait changé d'avis ? Pourquoi elle a préféré aller vivre dans la rue ? »

« Il m'a frappé. » dit simplement Blaine, « Je suis descendu de ma chambre un soir et ils se criaient dessus. D'ordinaire je les- je les ignorais simplement. Ils se disputaient tout le temps et j'ai fini par m'y habituer. Mais, quand je suis descendu ce soir-là, je l'ai vu la gifler. C'était- C'était la première fois que je le voyais lever la main sur elle. Enfin, j'avais déjà vu les hématomes. Je l'avais déjà vu serrer son bras un peu trop fort ou la pousser mais jamais la _battre_. J'ai- J'ai craqué. Je l'ai obligé à la lâcher et je l'ai frappé de toutes mes forces dans la mâchoire. Je n'avais pas vraiment d'expérience dans la bagarre alors j'imagine qu'il n'a pas eu aussi mal que je l'aurais voulu. Ensuite il m'a cogné si fort que je suis tombé par terre. Ma mère s'est mise à hurler et il a commencé- il a commencé à me mettre des coups de pieds dans le ventre. Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que pleurer et le laisser faire. »

« Oh mon Dieu. » grogne Kurt, grimaçant à ces pensées si violentes.

Il sent qu'il va être malade avant la fin de l'histoire, rien qu'en écoutant toutes ces horreurs.

« Je suis désolé. » s'excuse rapidement Blaine en caressant lentement les bras de Kurt de ses mains chaudes, « On n'est- Je suis désolé, je n'ai même pas pensé- Tu n'es pas obligé d'écouter. Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas écouter la suite. »

« Non, non. » dit Kurt en secouant la tête, « Non, je veux que tu puisses me parler. Plus- Plus de secrets, tu te souviens ? »

« Tu es sûr ? » demande timidement Blaine en regardant Kurt avec une touche d'appréhension.

Kurt opine et Blaine cède.

« D'accord. Plus de secrets. »

« Donc il- il te mettait des coups de pieds. » répète Kurt en tentant d'ignorer la monstruosité d'une telle scène.

« Il me mettait des coups de pieds. » reprend Blaine, « Ensuite, il m'a soulevé et m'a frappé si fort que j'ai perdu connaissance. Quand je me suis réveillé, il n'était plus là et ma mère était- elle était- inconsciente par terre, à côté de moi. »

Les traits de son visage tombent et une expression terrible floute ses yeux.

« J'ai cru qu'elle était morte. »

« Mais elle ne l'était pas. » ajoute doucement Kurt, connaissant déjà la fin de l'histoire.

« Non. » soupire Blaine, « Je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'ai commencé à pleurer, à- à la secouer et à la supplier de se réveiller. Elle est finalement revenue à elle. Je me souviens avoir terriblement mal à la tête et j'avais du mal à respirer. J'ai demandé à ma mère _Maman, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire quand il reviendra ?_ , elle m'a répondu _On ne sera plus là._ On a fait nos bagages et on est parti. On est restés à l'hôtel cette nuit-là et j'ai nettoyé le sang qu'elle avait sur le visage. »

« Comment vous vous êtes offert une chambre d'hôtel ? » interroge Kurt, esquivant la mention du sang.

« On avait tous les deux pris tout le liquide qu'on avait. Elle voulait prendre toutes ses cartes de crédit mais je lui ai dit qu'il pourrait les déclarer voler. Alors elle les a laissées. C'était étrange de savoir que les cent dollars dans nos poches étaient tout ce qu'il nous restait au monde. Je n'ai jamais vraiment réfléchi au fait qu'ils allaient finir par s'épuiser. Je n'avais jamais eu ce problème et c'était- c'était très bizarre. »

« J'imagine. » accorde Kurt.

Blaine a grandi dans un monde où il avait tout ce qu'il désirait. Et tout à coup, plus rien.

« Nous avons dépensé notre argent inutilement. On aurait pu rester dans un motel moins cher et acheter de la nourriture plus basique. On s'est rapidement retrouvés à sec. C'est à ce moment-là qu'on a commencé à chercher des places dans les refuges. Je ne me rappelle même pas toutes les villes qu'on a visitées. Tout est tellement flou, même si j'étais là physiquement. La plupart des refuges ne voulaient pas que je reste avec ma mère, même si j'étais son fils. Je suis resté dans un refuge pour homme et elle, dans un réservé aux femmes et aux enfants. »

« Tu- Tu m'as déjà dit que tu avais vécu une mauvaise expérience dans un refuge. » dit doucement Kurt.

Blaine hoche la tête, les yeux verrouillés sur le sol.

« Est-ce qu'on peut rentrer ? » demande-t-il, « Les choses deviennent plus- plus difficiles à partir de là et je ne, hmm, veux pas que les voisins entendent. »

« Oui, bien sûr. » accepte Kurt en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la maison.

Ils laissent leurs affaires dehors, aucun des deux n'ayant le cœur de les récupérer et de les ranger. Ils restent silencieux quelques minutes, comme pour recharger leurs batteries avant de plonger dans la prochaine partie de l'histoire. Ils s'installent dans le canapé. Blaine s'allonge et Kurt s'étend à ses côtés, posant sa tête sur son torse. Il entend les battements fous du cœur de Blaine et, pendant une minuscule seconde, il se demande s'il va s'échapper de sa poitrine.

« Après quelques mois, on s'est mis à voler de la nourriture les jours où on ne pouvait pas aller dans les refuges. Les places étaient limitées. On avait le droit à un repas quand on restait au refuge. Survivre était plus facile. Mais ma mère a commencé à- à écouter ce que les gens disaient. Un jour, elle est venue me voir et- mon Dieu, c'est horrible. »

« Tout va bien. » le calme Kurt en frottant le flanc de Blaine d'un geste qu'il espère réconfortant, « Prends ton temps. »

Blaine marque une pause, soupire avant de reprendre :

« Il n'y a pas de façon douce de le dire. » souffle-t-il, « En gros, elle m'a parlé de prostitution. »

« Q-Quoi ? » bégaie Kurt.

« Elle avait entendu des gens en discuter et combien il était facile de gagner de l'argent comme ça. Elle m'a demandé si j'étais d'accord pour qu'elle le fasse. J'ai dit non, évidemment. J'avais entendu des hommes en parler aussi dans mon refuge et ça me dégoûtait. Cette solution ne m'avait jamais- jamais traversé l'esprit. Alors on a continué de se débrouiller comme depuis le départ. On dormait dans les refuges quand il y avait de la place et dans la rue quand il n'y en avait plus. »

Il s'arrête un instant.

« J'ai entendu ma mère pleurer la première fois qu'on a dû dormir dans une ruelle. J'ai pleuré aussi. Je voulais juste rentrer à la maison. Je m'en fichais de mon père. Je voulais juste dormir dans mon lit. »

Kurt renifle, étonné d'être le premier à craquer durant cette conversation. Il n'arrête de penser à un Blaine jeune et minuscule, emmitouflé dans une ruelle à côté de sa mère en pleurs, en plein milieu de la nuit, espérant seulement retourner chez lui, auprès de son père violent. Ses larmes coulent sur son visage et tombent sur la peau chaude et dorée de Blaine.

« C'était dur. » soupire Blaine, « La première année était _vraiment_ dure. Je mourrais de faim et ma mère me manquait toutes les nuits où je n'étais pas avec elle. La raison pour laquelle j'ai arrêté d'aller dans les refuges est que j'avais cette bague que ma grand-mère m'avait légué quand elle est décédée. Je l'avais mise dans mon sac le soir où on a quitté de la maison, je ne m'en rappelais même pas. Elle devait être importante pour moi pour que je pense à la prendre alors que notre vie partait dans tous les sens. Bref, des hommes m'ont vu la sortir de mon sac quand je l'ai retrouvée. Ils ont dû croire qu'elle avait de la valeur et ils m'ont tabassé quand j'ai refusé de la leur donner. Ils m'ont traîné dehors, m'ont cassé une côte et deux doigts. Ils ont volé la bague et m'ont laissé sur place. Je ne me sentais plus en sécurité dans les refuges après ça. »

Le fait que Blaine raconte cette attaque aussi platement, d'un ton aussi monotone donne envie à Kurt de le serrer dans ses bras aussi fort que possible et de ne jamais le relâcher. Pire encore, Kurt arrive à s'imaginer très clairement cette scène. Il voit Blaine ensanglanté et brisé, roulé en boule devant les portes d'un refuge où il pourrait être au chaud mais où il craint entrer à nouveau par peur qu'on le blesse un peu plus.

« Mais ensuite- ensuite tout a changé. On dormait sous un pont quelque part. Ma mère n'avait pas trouvé de place dans un refuge cette nuit-là. » continue Blaine, « Elle est tombée malade. Elle- Elle n'arrêtait pas de tousser et j'ai vraiment cru qu'elle allait mourir ce soir-là. Pourtant, elle me disait que ce n'était rien de grave, que c'était seulement un mauvais rhume. Elle toussait tellement fort qu'elle m'empêchait de dormir. On n'avait plus d'argent et j'avais _besoin_ qu'elle aille mieux. Je savais très bien que je ne pourrais pas m'en sortir tout seul. C'est- C'est pour ça que je l'ai fait. J'étais obligé. Je devais gagner de l'argent pour pouvoir lui acheter des médicaments. Alors je suis- je suis allé dans ce quartier dont les hommes d'un de mes refuges parlaient et- je suis désolé. » souffle Blaine en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Kurt pour le tenir encore plus près, « Je ne- Tu étais mon premier mais- mais je devais le faire. »

« Blaine ? » chuchote Kurt en levant la tête pour découvrir les yeux de Blaine fermés et l'anxiété gravée sur son visage, « Tu- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

« Il y avait un- un homme. » explique Blaine en tremblant légèrement, « Il- Il m'a payé pour- oh mon Dieu, il m'a payé pour- pour le masturber. Mais je n'avais jamais- je te jure que je n'avais _jamais_ couché avec personne avant toi. Je n'aurais jamais laissé quelque chose comme ça arriver. Mais je- il m'a donné vingt dollars et j'ai pu acheter des médicaments et du sirop contre la toux pour ma mère. J'ai même pu nous acheter des bouteilles d'eau. »

Le sang dans les veines de Kurt se fige.

 _Un coin sombre. Un lampadaire cassé. Un garçon et un homme. Le garçon se mord la lèvre si fort qu'elle se fend alors que l'homme grogne et jouit sur le trottoir dégoûtant. Le garçon accepte l'argent et s'en va en ignorant le sourire sinistre de l'homme. Il vomit dès qu'il atteint le prochain pâté de maisons._

Kurt s'imagine très bien cette mise en scène morbide, comme si le souvenir se rejouait sous ses yeux.

« Tu- Mais je croyais que tu n'avais- en fait, tu n'as jamais rien dit. » bredouille Kurt avec confusion.

Il aurait pu jurer que Blaine lui avait assuré qu'il n'avait jamais rien fait sexuellement parlant mais, en y réfléchissant bien, ces mots n'ont jamais passé les lèvres de Blaine.

« Ce n'est pas arrivé beaucoup de fois. » dit doucement Blaine, semblant être à deux doigts de vomir, « Je n'ai jamais couché avec personne ou embrassé qui que ce soit avant toi. La plupart du temps c'était seulement, hmm, avec les mains. J'ai utilisé ma bouche une seule fois et je l'ai obligé à porter un préservatif. Je ne voulais pas- pas attraper quelque chose. Plus de secrets, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai- Je n'ai pas voulu attendre avant de te faire l'amour, je n'ai pas voulu qu'on y aille étape par étape à cause de tout ça. Je ne voulais pas que de mauvais souvenirs remontent à la surface . »

Kurt repense à leur première fois, à la façon dont Blaine a voulu être le plus proche possible de lui sans 'prendre son temps et expérimenter' avant. Il aurait peut-être dû prendre le temps de s'arrêter sur ce problème mais Kurt n'aurait jamais imaginé que Blaine aurait pu se prostituer durant la période où il a vécu dans la rue. Il a l'impression qu'il devrait se sentir déçu ou blessé mais Blaine ne lui a jamais menti, pas vraiment.

Il a juste omis quelques détails.

Mais maintenant Kurt comprend ce qu'a voulu dire Blaine quand il l'a prévenu qu'il pourrait le voir sous un nouveau jour en connaissant son histoire. L'information que vient de lui donner Blaine a changé les choses, c'est certain, mais dans le bon sens. Toujours dans le bon sens. Désormais Kurt sait pourquoi Blaine est méfiant sur certaines pratiques sexuelles. Kurt n'est pas exactement confortablement à l'idée que son petit-ami ait fait ce genre de choses avec des inconnus dans la rue mais tout le monde a un passé. Celui de Blaine est juste un peu plus sombre que le commun des mortels.

Kurt inspire profondément pour se calmer et dit :

« Ce n'est rien. Je comprends. »

« Comment- Comment tu peux- »

« Tu as fait ce que tu avais à faire. » déclare Kurt, « Tu as trouvé un moyen de survivre et je ne te le reproche pas. Je ne peux pas te blâmer alors que j'ignore ce que j'aurais fait si j'avais été dans ta situation. C'est arrivé. Tu ne fais plus toutes ces choses. C'est comme ça. »

« Je suppose… » lance lentement Blaine, « Je- Je ne veux juste pas- Je ne veux pas que tu penses que j'ai pris du plaisir ou- »

« Je n'ai jamais pensé une chose pareille. » le coupe Kurt, « C'est horrible. C'est- non, je ne penserais jamais ça. Et ce que je pense de _toi_ n'a pas changé, d'accord ? »

Blaine pose un tendre baiser sur le front de Kurt et la tension de tout son corps semble s'évaporer. Il y aura peut-être un jour où Kurt voudra en savoir plus, aura plus de questions mais, pour l'instant, Blaine doit lui raconter le reste de son histoire.

« Merci. » murmure Blaine en frottant sa joue contre les cheveux de Kurt.

« Donc ta mère a guéri. » presse Kurt.

« En effet. » dit Blaine, « Mais après que je lui ai raconté ce que j'avais dû faire, elle s'est lancée dans ce genre de business aussi. J'ai essayé de l'en empêcher mais, entre temps, j'ai dû recommencer pour qu'on ne meure pas de fin alors elle m'a juste ignoré. Il y a eu- Il y a eu une fois où- merde, ok. » marmonne Blaine dans sa barbe en prenant un grand souffle.

Kurt attend patiemment en traçant des formes imaginaires sur le flanc nu de Blaine.

« Je vais simplement cracher le morceau : un homme a payé ma mère deux cents dollars pour qu'elle le laisse lui injecter de l'héroïne et la baiser pendant qu'elle planait. »

« _Quoi_ ? » halète Kurt, ne s'étant clairement pas attendu à une telle annonce.

« Il y a des gens vraiment tordus. » rétorque platement Blaine, « Cet homme était l'un d'eux. C'était énormément d'argent d'un seul coup pour nous alors elle l'a laissé faire. »

« C'est- oh mon Dieu. » grogne Kurt, se sentant nauséeux.

« C'est dégoûtant, je sais. » concède Blaine, « Après ça, ma mère est devenue accroc. Elle m'emmenait parfois avec elle dans ces- ces bars à opium ou- ou dans ces squats remplis de junkies. Je ne sais pas s'il y a un mot pour les endroits où des personnes s'assoient et passent leur temps à s'injecter des doses mais tu vois le truc. »

« Elle t'a _emmené_ avec elle ? »

« Elle ne voulait pas me laisser tout seul autant de temps, j'imagine. Je n'en sais rien. Mais, oui, elle m'a emmené. On n'avait rarement de l'argent à dépenser dans la drogue alors elle les laissait juste profiter d'elle pour la journée. »

Kurt vomit presque. Il ravale la bile âpre qui lui montre à la gorge.

Il doit savoir.

« Est-ce que tu- Est-ce que tu as déjà- »

« J'ai essayé une fois, oui. » avoue Blaine, tellement doucement que Kurt ne l'entend presque pas, « Je suis resté bloqué dans cet endroit une journée complète et cette fille… m'a convaincue. Je n'étais pas très difficile à convaincre. Je voulais savoir dans quoi était plongé ma mère. »

« Je… vois. »

« Je me suis senti très mal au début. » explique Blaine, « Ils disaient tous que la première prise de drogue n'est pas forcément la meilleure mais, après un moment, j'étais juste… calme. Je me sens en sécurité même si j'étais loin de l'être. Je me souviens que la fille me souriait et qu'elle a posé sa tête sur ses cuisses. J'ai repoussé les sons qui venaient de la pièce d'à côté où ma mère était- bref, après quelques minutes ou quelques heures, je ne sais plus trop, j'ai eu envie de faire pipi. Je suis allé aux toilettes qui se trouvaient dans la salle de bains. »

Blaine s'arrête au milieu de son récit. Kurt est physiquement répugné par toute cette histoire, mais _jamais_ par Blaine. Il reste le garçon dont il est amoureux. Il reste le garçon qui l'a embrassé et qui lui a écrit une chanson. Il reste le garçon qui le touche tendrement et qui se blottit contre lui pendant leurs siestes sur le canapé. Parfois il est même encore le garçon frissonnant sous un pont qu'il a sauvé après Noël.

Il reste Blaine. Toutes ses choses horribles ne peuvent pas monter Kurt contre lui. Il sait quel genre de personnes est en réalité. Le passé est le passé, se répète sans cesse Kurt.

« Il y avait une fille morte dans la baignoire. » révèle Blaine.

« Il y- Quoi ? » demande Kurt, tiré de ses pensées par la déclaration de Blaine.

« J'étais en train de faire ce que j'avais à faire dans les toilettes et je regardais autour de moi. Il y avait une fille morte dans la baignoire. » répète Blaine, « Je suis juste… resté planté là quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce qui clochait chez elle. Ensuite j'ai remonté mon pantalon, je suis sorti de la salle de bains, j'ai esquivé tous les gens allongés sur le sol et j'ai quitté la maison. Je me suis assis à l'extérieur pour attendre ma mère et je me suis juré de ne plus jamais toucher à la drogue. J'ai tenu ma promesse. »

 _Une vieille maison crasseuse. Les rideaux sont fermés. Des corps qui respirent à peine et qui planent à un niveau dangereux sans même s'en rendre compte sont éparpillés sur le sol. Ils comatent et sont perdus dans une sorte de brouillard heureux qui se dissipera bien assez tôt. Blaine repousse gentiment la tête de la fille de ses cuisses et parcourt les couloirs recouverts de poussière et décorés d'un papier peint ancien et déchiré par endroit. La lumière de la salle de bains vacille. Il y a une fille à la peau froide, le corps rendu raide par la mort, recroquevillée dans la baignoire sale. Ses bras pâles sont tachetés de traces de piqûres._

 _Personne ne connaît son nom._

Kurt se met à pleurer ouvertement et cache son visage contre le cou de Blaine en s'accrochant fermement à lui. Il s'imagine très bien cette scène mais Blaine l'a vue sous ses propres yeux et vit avec tous les jours avec ces images. _Comment_ peut-il les supporter d'ailleurs ? Les cauchemars et les problèmes de confiance sont les plus petits problèmes de Blaine. Kurt n'arrive pas à croire qu'il a gardé le pire aussi longtemps pour lui-même. Pas étonnant qu'il ait eu tant de mal à admettre un passé aussi affreux.

« Je suis désolé. » souffle Blaine dans l'oreille de Kurt, « Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire pleurer. »

« Ce- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. » renifle Kurt, ses larmes tâchant la peau de Blaine, « Tu n'as pas demandé à ce que toutes ces choses t'arrivent. »

« Non mais tu n'es pas obligé de m'écouter si tu n'en as pas envie. Je ne veux pas que mes cauchemars deviennent les tiens, Kurt. »

« Mais tu me fais confiance alors je dois t'écouter. »

« Il n'y a pas grand chose à ajouter. » lui dit Blaine, « Ma mère s'est fait arrêtée en possession de drogues et a passé quelques jours en prison. Elle a dû payer une caution avec l'argent qu'elle avait gagné en se prostituant et elle est allé en cure de désintoxication plusieurs mois. Après sa sortie, elle a décidé de partir à la recherche d'anciens amis de la famille au Michigan. Je suppose qu'elle s'était enfin rendu compte de la gravité de la situation. Elle m'a promis qu'elle reviendrait me chercher. Elle pensait que je serais plus en sécurité sans elle après toutes ces histoires de drogue. Je voulais partir avec elle mais elle m'a dit qu'elle mettrait moins de temps à rejoindre le Michigan toute seule. Et tu sais comment ça s'est terminé. J'ai compris qu'elle ne reviendrait pas, j'ai pris la direction de Lima pour essayer de trouver du travail, je suis tombé malade et tu m'as découvert. »

Malgré toutes les nouvelles informations et les détails morbides, quand Blaine soupire à la fin de son histoire, Kurt sent un énorme poids se retirer de ses épaules. Ils n'ont plus de secrets. Il n'a plus à se demander quels horribles souvenirs emplissent les cauchemars de Blaine. Il sait maintenant et il peut le réconforter de son mieux. Il peut regarder Blaine et l'aimer sans qu'aucun non-dit ne plane au-dessus d'eux. Ils ont clôt le roman horrifique de son passé et n'ont plus à en revisiter tous les détails.

Le dernier chapitre est complet. Ils peuvent commencer une toute nouvelle histoire tous les deux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vois, » interroge doucement Blaine, « quand tu me regardes maintenant ? »

Kurt relève la tête et ses yeux humides vers Blaine et sourit.

« Je vois le garçon dont je suis tombé amoureux. » dit simplement Kurt, « Mais maintenant je sais combien sa vie a été difficile et je peux être plus efficace pour repousser ses mauvais rêves. Je pourrais- Je pourrais avoir quelques questions plus tard. Je ne peux pas te promettre que je n'en aurais pas. Mais… je te comprends mieux désormais. Tout s'explique. Je t'aime toujours, Blaine. Je peux seulement t'aimer tout entier maintenant, comme tu l'as toujours voulu. »

A ces mots, Blaine fond en larmes. Ils pourraient remplir une piscine avec toutes les larmes qu'ils ont versées. Ils avaient tous les deux de bonne raisons, bien sûr.

La vie n'est pas toujours rose, comme Burt l'a un jour dit. Rien n'est facile, peu importe d'où l'on vient. Pauvre ou riche, aimé ou détesté par sa famille, tout le monde a des problèmes. Ils peuvent être différents d'une personne à une autre mais tous importent. Tout le monde mérite d'être aidé. Parce que, en dehors des histoires d'amour, des amis et des rires, chaque personne cache une tragédie.

Ce sont des larmes heureuses cette fois. Des larmes qui couleront, avec de la chance, encore longtemps.

 _ **\- Quelques mois plus tard -**_

« Tu as peur ? »

Blaine se tourne vers Burt, assis en face de lui à la table de la cuisine, tous deux entourés des amis de Kurt et des autres membres de leur famille. Kurt discute de la décorations de leur appartement de New York avec Rachel, qui semble d'ailleurs de moins en moins impliquée dans la conversation.

« Au début, oui. » admet Blaine au père de son petit-ami, l'homme qui l'a aussi aidé à changer de vie, « Mais ensuite je me suis souvenu que je serais avec Kurt et je n'avais plus peur du tout. »

« Vu tous les endroits que tu as visités quand tu étais enfant, je me demande comment tu as fait pour ne jamais aller à New York. » dit Burt.

« J'y suis peut-être allé quand j'étais vraiment petit. » rétorque Blaine en haussant les épaules, « Mon père disait que c'était trop banal et qu'il préférait aller en Europe. »

« New York est très banal, c'est vrai. » renifle Burt avec sarcasme.

« Ouais, mon père n'a jamais été très brillant. »

La conversation s'éteint et Blaine tourne son attention vers Kurt, de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il est toujours surpris que, plusieurs mois après que Blaine lui ait avoué son passé, Kurt l'aime toujours autant que lorsqu'il a avoué pour la première ses sentiments, malgré tous les pêchés et les erreurs que Blaine a pus commettre. Il est éblouissant. Il semble brillant de bonheur au milieu de tous ses amis réunis pour fêter leur départ. Ils partent à New York le lendemain.

New York est le point de départ de leur nouvelle histoire.

« C'est assez nul, non ? » demande Burt, « Tu viens à peine de retrouver un foyer que tu dois déjà faire tes bagages et t'en aller. »

Les yeux verrouillés sur Kurt, Blaine Anderson sourit à la nouvelle vie qu'il va construire avec l'homme qu'il aime dans la ville qui ne dort jamais.

« Je ne vois pas ça comme ça. » lance Blaine, « Où que j'aille, vous resterez toujours ma famille. J'aurais toujours ma place dans ce foyer. »


	28. Epilogue

**Pour ce tout dernier post concernant cette fanfic je tiens à remercier Célia qui a pris la peine de poster des reviews depuis le tout début et qui en postait déjà pour Nuances. Merci beaucoup pour ce soutien sans faille et pour la régularité de tes commentaires.**

 **Et un merci tout spécial à Meryem, ma fabuleuse amie et magnifique jumelle de cœur. Tu sais déjà tout ce que je pense de toi mais je ne te le dirais jamais assez. Merci de m'avoir fait découvrir ce qu'est la vraie amitié et merci d'être toi-même. Tu es la personne la plus fantastique et extraordinaire qui soit et je suis vraiment honorée d'avoir la chance de te connaître et de faire partie de ta vie. Tu étais la partie qu'il me manquait pour être heureuse et je ne te remercie jamais assez pour ça. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme ma beauté. Forever and more bae.  
**

Lien pour la fic originale (ajouter . com après tumblr et retirer les espaces) : klaineficspdfs . tumblr/post/34927799357

 **Épilogue**

 **Cinq ans plus tard**

« Blaine, tu n'es pas obligé de le faire aujourd'hui. Il fait super froid ! »

« Bébé, ça va aller. » rassure Blaine en réajustant la lanière de l'étui de sa guitare sur son épaule et en lançant à Kurt un de ses sourires sincères que le garçon adorent, « Et j'ai connu des temps bien pires, bien _plus_ longtemps. »

Les traits de Kurt dégringolent. Son expression choquée oblige Blaine à abandonner sa guitare et à s'éloigner de la porte pour revenir auprès de Kurt. L'espace qu'il traverse est petit, comme le reste de leur minuscule maison. C'est leur tout premier appartement ensemble, sans Rachel. Même s'ils peuvent à peine s'offrir cette boîte à chaussures avec le salaire de stagiaire de Kurt et les faibles pourboires que Blaine gagne lors de ses concerts après les cours, leur appartement est au centre-ville et n'est rien qu'à _eux_.

« Hé. » dit gentiment Blaine en prenant en coupe le visage de Kurt de ses mains calleuses, « Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas t- »

« Non, non, ce n'est rien. » affirme Kurt en embrassant le bout du pouce de Blaine, « C'est juste- Tu ne dis plus souvent ce genre de choses et c'est- ça me prend par surprise à chaque fois. »

« Je suis désolé. » répète Blaine.

Il plaque étroitement Kurt contre son torse et enroule ses bras protecteurs autour de lui. Kurt soupire joyeusement. Même après tout ce temps, l'odeur de Blaine et la sensation de son corps si proche et en sécurité réchauffent le cœur de Kurt.

« Ne le sois pas. » dit Kurt en évitant de repenser au passé de Blaine, « Va jouer ta musique dans la rue. Je t'apporterais du chocolat chaud dans un moment. »

Blaine glousse doucement.

« Tu me feras toujours du chocolat chaud quand on sera mariés ? »

« Est-ce que tu m'as fait ta demande quand je ne faisais pas attention ? » taquine Kurt.

« Non, je suis juste… plein d'espoir. »

« Ah, je vois. » lance malicieusement Kurt en faisant glisser ses mains dans le dos de Blaine pour les poser sur ses hanches, « Garde espoir, Pinocchio. Je ferais peut-être de toi un vrai petit garçon quand tu rentreras ce soir. »

« C'est une promesse ? » demande Blaine avec un clin d'œil.

« Si tu me joues la chanson que tu as écrite pour moi il y a cinq ans quand je t'apporterais ton cacao, peut-être. »

« Je t'ai écrit des dizaines de chansons entre temps, tu te souviens ? » dit Blaine en s'écartant après avoir embrassé tendrement les lèvres de Kurt, « Je ne sais pas pourquoi celle-là est ta préférée. »

« C'était la première. » déclare simplement Kurt, « Elle me rappelle… Je ne sais pas trop- pas forcément une meilleure époque. C'était seulement nos débuts, même si ce n'était pas idéal. Elle m'est- Elle m'est précieuse c'est tout. »

L'amusement dans le regard de Blaine est rapidement remplacé par un amour pur et sincère aux mots de Kurt.

« Elle m'est précieuse aussi. » dit Blaine, « Évidemment que je te la jouerais. »

« Je sais que tu iras bien là dehors, » commence Kurt en prenant l'épaisse écharpe de leur porte-manteau, « mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je n'aime pas te savoir dans le froid. »

En réalité, Kurt n'aime pas savoir Blaine dans la rue plus de temps que le strict nécessaire, c'est-à-dire aller d'un point A à un point B le plus rapidement possible, sans traîner inutilement sur les trottoirs de la ville. Ce genre de choses ne dérange plus Blaine depuis longtemps. Kurt ne veut pas que Blaine pense qu'il devient paranoïaque et qu'il s'attarde trop sur le passé de son petit-ami, bien plus que le petit-ami en question ne le fait lui-même.

Mais il fait froid dehors et la nuit est tombée. Kurt a le droit de s'inquiéter un _minimum_.

« A tout à l'heure. » dit Kurt en posant un bisou sur la joue de son petit-ami et très bientôt fiancé.

« Hé. » appelle Blaine.

« Hmm ? »

Blaine sourit et ses yeux pétillent lorsqu'ils rencontrent ceux de Kurt. Il appuie sa main contre le cœur de Kurt.

« Tu es très courageux. » chuchote-t-il.

Kurt ignore la vague de bonheur qui s'agite dans sa poitrine ou l'envolée de papillons dans son ventre et reproduit les gestes de Blaine. Il sent les battements rythmiques du cœur de Blaine contre sa paume.

« Tu es très courageux. » répète-t-il.

 _ **FIN !**_


End file.
